Hermosas Ovejas Negras
by nympharore black
Summary: Bella, Rosalie Y Jasper son, lo que llamaría cualquiera, ovejas negras. Ellos llegan a un campamento especial para jóvenes sin saber el giro que esto representaría y la forma en que 3 desconocidos sacudirán sus vidas. TH. ExB, JxA, ExR.
1. Chapter 1

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo, una vez más, sólo lo quito prestado… Como unas alas para mi lápiz. Ok, eso fue cursi. Como sea, la trama sí es mía. Así que no acepto ningún tipo de copias en otras páginas… Si es que a alguien le llega a gustar tanto para hacerlo.

Hermosas Ovejas Negras

Capítulo 1. Llegada.

Bella.

Bella observaba el sol ponerse a través de la ventana del coche de su padre. Era un día caluroso, y los árboles de la carretera pasaban a su vista como un borrón, pero no por la velocidad del coche; su padre, como buen sheriff, nunca corría demasiado. Era las lágrimas lo que le entorpecía la vista. Lágrimas a raudales que salían de sus ojos marrones, dejando huellas de rabia en su rostro.

Pudo sentir cómo Violetta se volteaba hacia ella, pero no le hizo caso. No la quería ver, ni a ella ni a su padre. ¿Cómo pudieron…? ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle algo así a ella? ¡Era su hija, por amor de Dios! Y por más mal que se portase, no tenían derecho a hacerle eso… Como si ella fuese un paquete viejo que se tira a la basura. No había derecho. En aquel momento, le provocaba morirse. Ahí mismo. Y que la tiraran a un lado de la carretera, sin funeral, sin nada más.

La rabia que cargaba encima no era normal, y la infectaba de tal manera que no le quedaba más sino odiar. Y odiarse.

Nadie dijo nada durante el resto del camino, y así era mejor, porque no sabía que podría salir de sus labios. El carro de Charlie comenzó a bambolearse cuando entraron al terreno irregular de tierra de aquello a donde la llevaban.

Un campamento de locos. Eso era. Ningún lugar de descanso… ¿Acaso creían que era estúpida, que no sabía que hacían eso sólo para deshacerse de ella?

Entonces el carro se detuvo, y Bella sintió como se le hundía el estómago en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Miró hacia el frente, donde un letrero verde de latón rezaba en letras blancas y cursivas –como la de los manicomios- "Campamento Cullen para jóvenes".

Pensó que no podía rabiar más, pero así fue. Incluso un sonido entre gemido y bufido se escapó de su garganta.

Árboles de pino, tierra y unas cabañas enormes fue lo primero que vio. Luego, varias personas, personas jóvenes mayormente.

-Bella- la voz de Violetta la hizo cerrar los ojos de manera impaciente. La ignoró por completo- Bella- insistió la mujer, pero la chica ni se inmutó.

-Isabella- esta vez fue su padre, y su voz algo dura la hizo voltear a regañadientes. Clavó sus ojos en los de su padre sin esconder su rabia. Algo él vio en ella que hizo suavizar hasta cierto punto su expresión. Bella creyó ver en ellos algo de culpa. Charlie respiró profundamente- Cariño... Sabes que esto es lo…

-¿Mejor para mí?- le interrumpió con ira, apretando los dientes. Sus uñas se clavaban en sus costillas casi sin que lo notara- Invéntate otra excusa que esa no me la creo.

Violetta suspiró suavemente y se puso una mano en el vientre abultado y redondo. La muchacha retiró la vista con rapidez de ahí y la fijó en un árbol cercano.

-Aunque no lo entiendas en estos momentos, es lo mejor, Bella…

-Tú no, por favor- se rió amargamente- Fuiste tú la de la idea, no me vengas con que lo hiciste por mi bien- masculló, volviendo sus ojos úricos a los verdes de la esposa de su padre. No toleraba aún que ella quisiera imponerse como si fuese su madre… Su madre no le hubiese hecho esto.

-Isabella- advirtió su padre, haciendo que se callara. Sólo su respiración acelerada fue lo que se escuchó en el carro por un instante. Charlie se pasó una mano por el cabello y la miró con pesar, mientras ella de nuevo evitaba mirarlo- Cariño… Desde hace tiempo te me escapaste de las manos… Ya no puedo controlarte- mientras hablaba, por las mejillas de Bella corrieron más lágrimas. No puedo evitar sentirse mal por la forma dolida en que hablaba su padre. Quiso odiarlo, pero no pudo- Pensé que era cosa de edad… Y me di cuenta tarde del mal que te hacías…- su voz se quebró ligeramente y tuvo que carraspear- Te quiero, por eso hago esto.

La chica no dijo nada más, e intentó tragarse las lágrimas sin lograrlo.

Cuando su padre y Violetta bajaron del coche, estuvo tentada a no imitarlos y hacer un escándalo… Pero ella odiaba las escenitas de cualquier tipo, y era incapaz de llamar la atención de aquella forma. De todas formas, veía que la decisión de su padre era firme y definitiva. No había más nada que hacer.

De forma renuente, y con la tentación constante de regresar y encerrarse en el carro, siguió a su padre hasta una pequeña cabaña que parecía una pequeña oficina, por lo que pudo ver a través de la ventana.

Prudentemente, Violetta quiso quedarse atrás, mientras su padre la llevaba hasta aquella especie de dirección. Todo aquello le parecía un mal juego, algo irreal. Ante unos golpes de nudillo, la puerta de madera se abrió y por ella salió un hombre guapo y rubio. Bella lo observó con toda la curiosidad que le permitía su coraje.

-¿Doctor Cullen?- preguntó Charlie, algo confuso.

¿Doctor? Ya ese hombre le caía mal. Más doctores. Los adiaba.

El hombre le sonrió y le estrechó la mano. A su pesar tuvo que admitir que no tenía pinta de mala gente.

-¿Charlie Swan, no?- preguntó a su vez el doctor Cullen. Luego, sus ojos verdes claros bajaron hasta dar con los de Bella- Y tu debes ser Isabella- aventuró, por lo que la chica supuso que ya debía saber cosas de ella. Se quedó atrás aún cuando el médico le tendió una mano con amabilidad.

-Isabella, por favor- gruñó su padre, pero ella no hizo nada aparte de mirarlo de forma desafiante.

-No importa, Charlie- intervino el hombre rubio sin mostrar hostilidad- Ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos- fijó de nuevo su marida apacible en Charlie –Antes que nada, quisiera hablar brevemente con usted, si no hay problema.

-Claro- se volvió hacia la castaña- Siéntate y espérame ahí- le ordenó con acritud. Bella se desplomó en una silla de madera dura al tiempo que su padre cerraba la puerta tras él. Se apretó más el suéter en torno al cuerpo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del frío endemoniado que hacía en aquel lugar. Miró sus uñas: azules. Sonrió de forma enfermiza. Entonces, hubo algo que llamó su atención.

Un carro plateado y bonito se estacionó cerca de otro negro, que tenia igual pinta de caro. De él salieron tres chicos, y Bella no pudo evitar mirarlos interesada, dentro de su indiferencia.

El primero, que parecía el mayor, tenía el cabello rizado y negro, unos músculos enormes y bien formados se adivinaban bajo un suéter deportivo. Era guapo, de facciones finas pero varoniles, y alto, muy alto. Se movía con gracia a pesar de su tamaño, y una sonrisa juguetona le restó algo a lo intimidante de su facha.

La siguiente fue una chica bajita y delgada. Su cabello negro hasta los hombros contrastaba contra su piel blanquísima. La chica vestía bien, y avanzó con gracia de bailarina hacia la cajuela del auto donde el otro ya estaba descargando cosas.

El último en bajar fue un muchacho alto, más joven que el primero. Llevaba gafas de sol, y una camisa de algodón gris. El sol que atravesaba los árboles le daba en el cabello alborotado confiriéndole un curioso color castaño cobrizo. Era igual de blanco que la chica y su andar le recordaba al de un felino. Había algo en él que no le permitía apartar la mirada… Aunque no supo que era. Quizás fueran los lentes, que le daban cierto aire misterioso, o quizás fue una sonrisa ladeada que le dirigió a los otros dos, antes de perderse tras la maleta del carro.

Bella los observó mientras los chicos cargaban unas maletas fuera del carro y las colocaban al lado del mismo. El que tenía pinta de levantador de pesas se recostó del coche y el otro chico también, mientras que la chica caminó hasta llegar al pequeño porche de la cabaña. Al llegar ahí, se fijó en ella y le sonrió.

-Hola- le saludó amigablemente. Esta chica era hermosa. Tenía facciones finas que le hacían recordar las estatuitas de hadas que tenía su abuela en la mesita de la sala. Sus ojos azules y grandes emanaban alegría- ¿Sabes si Carlisle está ocupado con alguien?- le preguntó, señalando la puerta.

-¿Carlisle es el doctor Cullen?- preguntó Bella a su vez.

La chica rió, y el sonido que brotó de su garganta pareció al de campanitas en el viento.

-Si… El doctor Cullen. ¿Está con alguien?

-Si, mi padre está hablando con él- respondió con desdén. Miró hacia los chicos de nuevo, que hablaban tranquilamente.

-Ah- musitó la chica- Bueno, esperaré un momento aquí- y se sentó en otra silla, a su lado. Luego se volvió hacia ella rápidamente y le tendió una mano- Soy Alice, por cierto- se presentó sonriendo.

-Bella- le estrechó la mano, sin poder evitar sonreírle un poco. No sabía por qué, pero aquella chica le daba buena espina. Se preguntó como era que tenía tan buen humor estando en un lugar como ese. Quizás esta se drogaba…

Entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Charlie acompañado del doctor Cullen. El semblante de su padre seguía siendo sombrío. Se volvió hacia el médico, estrechándole la mano de nuevo, esta vez había algo en su rostro que le hizo desconfiar.

-Gracias doctor- musitó.

-No me lo agradezca ahora, Charlie- le dijo con expresión amable. Luego miró a Bella- Vamos Bella, tienes que llevar tus cosas a tu habitación- le indicó con suavidad.

La aludida se paró como movida por un resorte. Era definitivo. Ahora si. El miedo desplazó a la rabia y más lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su cara. Oh Dios….

-Papá… por favor…. –rogó ella, sin mirar a nadie más.

Su padre se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos por un momento breve. Su semblante hablaba por él, y aquello le costaba más de lo que podía parecer. De pronto le pareció un hombre cansado, y más mayor que cuando se habían bajado del auto. Su padre abrió los ojos, más cristalinos que antes. Se acercó a ella con paso decidido y le pasó una mano por los hombros.

-Vamos, Bella.

Ella sólo se dejó arrastrar, cabizbaja y derrotada hasta lo que sería su purgatorio por quién sabe cuanto tiempo. No miró a Alice ni a los otros dos chicos. De nuevo, quiso morirse. Y esta vez, que se la comieran los osos por favor.

Llegaron a un grupo de pequeñas cabañas lindadas por más arbustos, a lo alto de una colina no muy pronunciada. Aquel olor a tierra comenzaba a molestarle el estómago vacío. Alzó la vista, y se encontró con Violetta en la puerta de una, junto con unas maletas que reconoció como suyas. No pudo verla siquiera.

El doctor Cullen sacó de su pantalón caqui una llave con un número con la cual abrió la puerta.

Lo siguiente pasó borroso, como un suspiro. Se dejó conducir al cuarto por su padre. Era un cuarto simple. Una cama de sábanas blancas , de madera. Tenía una mesita pequeña coronada con una lámpara a la derecha. Una ventana que miraba hacia un lago permitía la clara iluminación de la estancia, y bajo ella, una mesa redonda con un sillón a juego. Un closet empotrado a una de las paredes. Una puerta que era el baño. Algunos cuadros de colores suaves… Y ya. La puta cárcel. Aquello era una broma.

Cuando se dio cuenta, todas sus cosas estaban al lado de su cama. Su papá la miraba desde la puerta con tristeza. Bella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No me dejes aquí papá, te lo suplico, por favor….- sollozó contra el pecho cálido del hombre, luego sintió sus brazos envolverla y estrecharla. Escuchó cómo sorbía por la nariz -Me voy a portar bien, te lo prometo- ahora el llanto era incontrolable, y entre frases se le iban jadeos- Voy a comer también… Pero no me dejes aquí…

Sintió aquellas manos fuertes tomarla por los hombros y separarla de él. Su papá tenía los ojos rojos y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de los ojos de ella; sus mismos ojos.

-No, no vas a comer Bella- le dijo con voz baja y pesada, triste- Ya me lo has prometido antes. Te amo nena, pero no sé cómo ayudarte…

-No me dejes aquí- lloró ella. Aquello era una pesadilla, y con diferencia era la peor que había tenido en su vida. Se sentía como el primer día de colegio: aquella sensación de abandono que la hacía sentir perdida y pequeña le apretaba el alma hasta dejarla casi sin aire.

Su padre negó con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con desolación, y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Vendré por ti pronto, cariño. Te amo, nunca lo olvides- el tono de su padre era translúcido en su dolor… Si le amara, no la dejaría ahí, en aquella especie de manicomio al aire libre.

-¡No me amas! ¡Si lo hicieras no me dejarías aquí!- le chilló fuera de si, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se hería las palmas. Se revolvió como una chiquilla hasta apartarse de su padre. Intentó hablar con calma- Papá, por favor… Llévame a casa contigo… No me quiero quedar aquí, por favor…

Charlie se alejó un poco más de ella, en dirección a la puerta. Bella se dio cuenta que no la miraba.

-Estarás bien, ya lo verás…-cada vez, él se alejaba más. Hasta que estuvo afuera, junto con Violetta, que le apretó una mano con fuerza mientras la miraba con algo lástima dentro de un aire maternal que no provocó mas que varias lágrimas de cólera entre las que ya salían.

Ya estaba, Ahí fue.

Su padre no miró atrás y arrastró a su esposa con él, lejos de ella. Bella se quedó ahí anclada, incapaz de moverse, o dejar de llorar. No fue conciente del momento en que el doctor Cullen entró al cuarto y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sé que en estos momentos crees que no puedes estar peor, Isabella…- la voz comprensiva del doctor le pareció lejana, y le molestó su presencia, como si picara.

-¿Me puede dejar sola ?- le pidió ella con voz ausente, mirando al suelo.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó el médico, atento.

¿Bien? No.

-No me voy a matar, si es lo que le preocupa. Tampoco me auto-lesiono- informó ella desapasionadamente, mientras se dirigía a la cama arrastrando los pies. Luego escuchó cómo el hombre rubio suspiraba pesadamente.

-Enviaré a alguien por ti mas tarde, Bella. Descansa mientras tanto- el sonido inconfundible de unas llaves sobre madera le indicó que le estaba dejando las llaves de la habitación- Nos vemos en unas horas- y se fue, dejándola sola.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama.

No lo podía creer. SÍ la habían dejado en un campamento para "jóvenes problema". La habían dejado. Quizás…. Si cerraba los ojos, despertaría en su cuarto… Pero ni siquiera lo intentó.

El olor a pino y madera, a jabón de ropa y pulidor de pisos le decían que aquello era real. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos; pero no para despertar en su cuarto, sino queriendo no despertar.

Rosalie.

Era algo normal que la miraran a donde quiera que fuese. Era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, y más que eso, le gustaba. Ella tenía algo que muchos no tenían: la conciencia de ser bella. Y el poder de utilizarla a su favor, claro.

Sin embargo, ni su belleza ni su habilidad para la manipulación le sirvieron a la hora de persuadir a sus papás para que no la mandaran al campamento. Por segunda vez.

Maldice el momento en que olvidó esconder bajo la losa del suelo de su cuarto la bolsita con las pastillitas mágicas. No, tenía que dejarlo en el bolsillo de sus jeans… Y precisamente ese día, a su mamá se le tenía que ocurrir revisar sus cosas. No se iba a cansar de llamarse estúpida. Siempre había sido tan cuidadosa con lo suyo. Siempre utilizaba lentes, o intentaba no drogarse cuando sabia que iba a ver a sus padres en horas. Todo el maldito tiempo le había salido bien esconder que no se había recuperado, y que seguía consumiendo…

Tenía que pasar ahora. Justamente ahora, cuando había conocido a un chico que valía la pena, cuando le estaba yendo mejor en la universidad, cuando estaba ganándose de nuevo la confianza de sus papás. Aquello apestaba.

No lloró cuando su padre le informó que ella no iría a ningún viaje a España, ni cuando le dijeron que la mandarían a aquel campamento para delincuentes juveniles. Tampoco lo hizo cuando no se despidieron de ella a sabiendas que no la verían en más de un mes. Estaba acostumbrada a la indiferencia de sus padres.

Lo que le dolió fue el momento tan inoportuno en que se destapó aquella bomba. Por segunda vez.

La primera vez que la enviaron al campamento, tenía 18, y fue traumático. Aunque debía reconocer que la había ayudado un poco. No recuerda cuando fue que volvió a descarriarse y las fiestas, el alcohol y las drogas minaron sus días de nuevo.

Era difícil ignorar aquellos elementos cuando era una constante en el grupo social donde se desenvolvía.

Dejó de pensar en eso al momento en que dejó sus cosas en el suelo y sacó del bolsillo de su short las llaves de la cabaña. Detrás de ella, Mateo, su guardaespaldas, esperaba con el resto de sus maletas. Luego de abrir la puerta, entró y dejó entrar a Mateo, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se volteo hacia aquel hombretón.

-¿Lo trajiste?- le preguntó sin rodeos, frotándose las palmas.

Mateo suspiró con cansancio.

-Rosie, no creo que…

-¿Lo trajiste sí o no?- insistió ella impaciente, tendiendo una mano.

El guardaespaldas se lamentó en un idioma que ella no entendió y del blazer negro sacó un brazo* de cigarrillos largos y finos. Rosalie lo tomó sonriendo aliviada.

-Por eso es que me caes tan bien- le dijo ella mientras daba vueltas en la habitación buscando algún lugar donde esconder aquello. Al final se decidió por aflojar a posta una tabla del suelo y meter el paquete ahí. Miró a Mateo aún sonriente. Él no le correspondió para nada- ¡Ah, Mateo, por favor! Cálmate, son solo nicotina. Casi me haces sentir mal con esa cara.

-Está prohibido aquí, Rosalie- advirtió él, sin esconder la mirada de reproche. Cuando la llamaba por su nombre completo era porque estaba molesto.

-Claro que está prohibido, sino no te hubiese pedido que lo escondieras con tanto cuidado. Ahora, deja de preocuparte y dame un abrazo que no me verás en más de un mes- avanzó sin esperar y envolvió a aquel hombre entre sus delicados y blancos brazos.

Iba a extrañarlo. Además de Cocco, su perro callejero y Sherezade, su yegua pinta, Mateo era la única persona a quien ella echaría de menos. Más que su guardaespaldas, había sido como una especie de tío-amigo desde que tenía doce. Mateo era negro, corpulento y rondaba los cuarenta. Había sido él a quien había llamado para que la fuera a recoger a los clubes cuando estaba demasiado drogada o borracha para manejar. Fue él el que había ido a la farmacia a las 4 de la mañana para buscarle una buscapina para el dolor menstrual y el que la había llevado al hospital para un lavado estomacal cuando no había dejado de vomitar por una borrachera. Le cocinaba, la llevaba al cine, cuidaba a sus mascotas cuando ella no estaba. Todo con el amor de un padre, pero sin llegar a imponérsele como tal, o a juzgarla, o a mirarla con otra cosa que no fuese un cariño especial y paternal. Algo que ya casi nunca veía en los ojos de su propio papá.

Mateo la envolvió entre sus brazos gruesos, y ella hizo un esfuerzo grande por no llorar. Porque ella no lloraba.

-Prométeme que vas a esforzarte esta vez, Rosie- le pidió él.

Rosalie asintió.

-Esta es la última, te lo prometo- trató de convencerlo, y convencerse de ello.

Mateo sorbió por la nariz sutilmente, y ella se separó para ver eso. Se sorprendió de ver aquel arranque fraternal en los ojos de su amigo tanto, que una carcajada feliz se escapó de su garganta.

-¡Oh, Mateo! No llores… Si no te conociera diría que te estas ablandando…-bromeó.

El hombre le despeinó el cabello rubio, haciéndola reír, sin quitarle los ojos negros y cariñosos de encima.

-Vendré a visitarte pronto- le prometió sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes blanquísimos.

La rubia asintió y le apretó la mano. Con él era la única persona con quien se permitía aquellas muestras de afecto. Siempre había sido fría con todos. Los abrazos y demás gestos de cariño le parecían siempre sobrantes e hipócritas la mayoría.

El celular de Mateo repicó, y este se apresuró a responder.

Rosalie se rascó la nariz disimuladamente al tiempo que el hombre moreno contestaba y al instante le dirigía una mirada elocuente.

Estaba segura que eran sus papás. Ellos no le habían hablado desde que le habían comunicado que la mandarían al campamento. Felizmente, sus padres estarían en un lindo pueblito europeo tomándose un capuccino en esos momentos.

Luego que terminó de hablar, Mateo se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Eran ellos, no?- preguntó mientras se miraba las uñas perfectamente arregladas. Levantó la vista hacia su guardaespaldas, que asintió- ¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-Me preguntaron por ti…

-Ufff, claro… Deben estar preocupadísimos…- ironizó la rubia.

El otro abrió la boca para responder alguna mentira seguramente, pero ella lo detuvo con una mueca.

-¿Sabes qué? No importa. No quiero saberlo- Miró alrededor con gesto aburrido.

Mateo se encogió de hombros, miró la hora y luego la miró a ella con preocupación.

-Estaré bien, hombre. Dentro de poco estaré fastidiándote de nuevo- le dio unas palmadas en el brazo. Con él no le daba miedo mostrarse como era. Aquel hombre de ojos oscuros, grande como una mole y de sonrisa bondadosa le había dado la compañía y el apoyo en el momento justo. La había visto en sus peores momentos y aún estaba ahí, y ella estaba segura que era por algo más aparte del jugoso pago que recibía por parte de sus padres. Lo quería, y confiaba en él plenamente- Ya vete antes que me ponga sentimental.

-Cuídate, Rosie- le pidió de nuevo.

La muchacha le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Descuida, vete tranquilo.

Mateo asintió no muy convencido, le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando ya iba a cerrar, su cabeza lisa y brillante se asomó mirándola seriamente.

-Prométeme que me vas a llamar si necesitas algo, o si alguien te molesta, que le partiré…- a veces, también aquel hombre tan bueno podía asustar.

-¿Cuando he dejado de llamarte alguna vez, Mateo?- le preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza y dirigiéndole una mirada divertida.

Mateo asintió. Luego de enviarle otra mirada paternal, desapareció definitivamente.

Un minuto después, Rosalie dejó caer unas lágrimas acostada en la cama. Bueno, casi nunca lloraba.

Emmett.

Aquella era la primera vez que iba de voluntario al campamento del doctor Cullen. Edward creyó que sería una buena idea como preparación a lo que sería su vida como futuro médico. Y él lo siguió porque no tenía nada que hacer en vacaciones y no quería quedarse en su casa. Además, también él estudiaba medicina. Aunque no fuera su idea de días libres pasarlo cuidando un montón de chicos ricos con pleitos, algo de experiencia para su curriculum no estaba de más.

Terminó de desempacar las cosas mientras escuchaba música en el ipod. Organizó la ropa amontonada en su parte del closet. Tiró los dulces en la mesa de noche, organizó la ropa interior en una gaveta y puso bajo la cama algunos zapatos. Sin poder evitarlo, se puso a canturrear bajito para no despertar a Edward que dormía una siesta en la cama de al lado.

-"…You play forgiveness, watch it now, here he comes… He doesn't look a thing like Jesus... But he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you're were young…"

Colocó unos libros de texto de la facultad en una mesa que estaba al otro lado del cuarto, y sus productos de aseos personales en el baño. Finalmente, se tiró en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-"They say the devil`s water it ain`t so sweet… You dont have to drink right now. But you can dip your feet… Every once in a little while… "- cerró los ojos un momento y no pudo evitar que esa melodía (aunque no tuviera mucho que ver) le recordara a la última vez que había ido a un club, hacía un par de semanas.

Aquella noche había ido con unos compañeros de la facultad a celebrar que… En realidad, no necesitaban algún motivo para salir a divertirse. Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y la última media hora sólo se había dedicado a beber en la barra el mismo vaso de vodka. Los otros estaban en la pista bailando, algunos más alegres que otros.

Barrió el lugar con sus ojos grises, buscando algo interesante… Hasta que lo encontró.

Ese algo era alta, rubia, de piernas largas y torneadas, y vestía un mini vestido azul que realzaba unas curvas sensuales. Para su sorpresa, la chica bailaba sola. Siguió observándola un rato más… Era hermosa, y estaba bastante… Desinhibida, por lo que pudo ver.

Pidió al barman otro trago, y cuando dirigió sus ojos otra vez hacia la rubia, ella ya no estaba sola. Un tipo rubio la tenía por la cintura, pegándola a él más de lo que se podría considerar sano. Fastidiado, retiró la vista de la escena y se concentró en pensar en cómo entraría a su casa aquella madrugada si había dejado las llaves dentro. Se le fueron varias canciones y su trago se le hizo agua.

-¡Ben! Dame algo de agua, me estoy sofocando aquí- aquella voz femenina venía del puesto de al lado, y algo tenía que le hizo voltear a ver.

Era la rubia.

Estaba sentada a su lado. Sudada. Sexy. Y algo ebria.

El cantinero le sonrió y le llevó una botella de agua fría.

-Tiempo sin tenerte por aquí, linda.

La chica tomó un trago de agua antes de responderle.

-No estaba en la ciudad…-observó la pista, como buscando a alguien- Oye, por ahí hay un pesado… ¿Si sigue molestándome puedo estar detrás de la barra contigo? No veo a Larry hoy por aquí para que me defienda- y se rió tontamente.

-Claro preciosa, no tienes que preguntarlo- el bar tender le guiñó un ojo y se alejó para atender a otros clientes.

La rubia se bebió de un trago el resto del agua, y luego se abanicó con la mano. Entonces, la chica posó sus ojos azules en los de él. Le dedicó una sonrisa ancha y coqueta.

-Hola.

-Hola- le respondió él con una sonrisa ancha. Bien sabedor era de los hoyuelos que se le hacían en las mejillas, y que para su desconcierto, las chicas consideraban adorable.

-¿Eres de aquí? No te había visto antes en este lugar- comentó ella con aire casual, alzando la voz sobre el estruendo de la música. Mientras, se hacía a un lado el cabello dejando un pedazo de cuello blanco y delicado a la vista. Emmett se obligó a mirarle la cara.

-Si… Es que no tengo mucho tiempo para salir- se apresuró a decir. Luego le pareció una excusa por demás patética. Observó las manos de la chica rebuscar algo en su bolso hasta sacar una cajetilla de cigarros.

-¿Te molesta si fumo aquí?- le preguntó. Ni supo por qué lo hizo, ya que sin esperar respuesta encendió el cigarro exhalando humo para el lado contrario a donde estaba él.

De todas formas, Emmett negó con la cabeza y le pegó un trago al vaso que tenía en la mano.

-¿Quieres más agua?- le pareció prudente no decirle si quería "algo de beber". No era su estilo emborrachar a las chicas… Aunque esta no necesitaba ser emborrachada.

-No, gracias, estoy bien- la chica miró de nuevo hacia atrás, para luego mirarlo a él de una forma evaluadora. Luego le sonrió, como diciéndole que le gustaba lo que veía- ¿Quieres bailar?

Aquello le sorprendió, porque de hecho él estaba pensando en preguntarle lo mismo. No pudo más que dejar el trago y ofrecerle la mano a la chica con una sonrisa marca conquistador en la cara.

Bailaron tres canciones seguidas. Aquella rubia sabía cómo moverse, y contra qué hacerlo. Lo estaba tentando de forma sutil, sin ser muy brusca o evidente. Y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. Su perfume, el roce de su cabello, sus caderas al ritmo cadente y sexy de la música… Tenía mucho tiempo sin conocer a alguien que tan pronto le provocara llevar a la cama. Pero él era un caballero ante todo.

Después, fueron a la barra a refrescarse. Fue ahí donde la cereza del pastel fue puesta.

Mientras estaban pedían dos aguas, un tipo se le acercó a la rubia –de quien por cierto no sabía el nombre aún- y la tomó sin más reparos por la cintura. Emmett escuchó como le decía en el oído algo que a su madre escandalizaría. La joven intentó alejarle con cara de asco, pero él tipo se lo impedía. Aquello lo puso de mal humor inmediatamente.

-Eh, amigo- le dijo dándole unos golpes en hombro- deja a la chica ¿No te das cuenta que no quiere estar contigo?

El hombre volteó a verlo. Era el mismo que había estado bailando con ella en la pista hacía un rato. La mirada del rubio no era nada simpática.

-A ti que te importa, imbécil- le espetó. A la cara de Emmett llegó el aliento alcoholizado del cavernícola. Casi le marea el olor.

-Félix, por favor, vete- le pidió la chica. Algunas personas a su alrededor se habían volteado a ver la escena.

-Si me voy, tú te vienes conmigo- de nuevo, Félix la tomó con rudeza por la cintura. Esta vez, ella hizo una mueca de dolor antes de intentar zafarse de nuevo, sin éxito, claro.

Emmett respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros, apretando los puños a sus costados.

-Ok, amigo- comenzó con voz paciente aún- Soporté que me dijeras idiota, pero no voy a tolerar que trates así a la señorita.

Félix lanzó una carcajada al aire.

-¿La señorita? Se ve que no la conoces- aquellas palabras, aunadas al tono de burla que utilizó, acabó con la paciencia de Emmett. Ya no habría más cortesías. El joven de cabello negro alzó una ceja y apretó la mandíbula.

-Suéltala- el tono amenazante hizo que los demás se alejaran un poco de ellos, previendo lo que se venía.

El borracho abrió los ojos con burla. Aquella sonrisa idiota le enojaba más, si cabía.

-¿Y quien lo dice? La suelto cuando me de la gana- y la apretó más contra él, haciendo que ella se quejara otra vez.

-Por eso es que los borrachos me molestan- soltó Emmett antes de asestarle un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula al idiota. Lo siguiente, fue rápido y confuso.

Félix soltó a la rubia, ella gritó espantada, más gritos espantados por parte de otras personas, el borracho se levantó e intentó golpearlo, pero su coordinación era tan mala que no acertó. Otro golpe por parte de Emmett, esta vez otros dos se metieron, y él no siguió ileso. Recibió un golpe en la cara y otro en el estómago. Más gritos. Se metieron ahora unos amigos suyos. Y todo se descontroló, más aún.

Después de dejar a uno en el suelo desmayado, buscó a la rubia entre la gente. Sólo pudo ver el destello del vestido azul desaparecer hacia la salida. Sin importarle mucho lo demás, fue detrás de la chica.

Se quedó afuera de la puerta del club, mientras veía como ella abría la puerta de un elegante carro blanco.

-¡Eh, rubia!- le gritó. Ella se volteó, y lo miró sorprendida, como si no esperara para nada aquello- ¡Me golpearon por defenderte y ni siquiera sé tu nombre!- vociferó a todo pulmón sin importarle la gente que lo miraba como si estuviese loco.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Savannah!- le dijo. Ya tenía un pie en el auto- ¡Me llamo Savannah, y fue un placer conocerte!- y se metió al carro, que arrancó con rapidez.

Emmett se quedó un rato afuera mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, y grababa la imagen de aquella rubia en su mente. Savannah. Nunca le gustaba una chica antes de hablar con ella al menos 15 minutos. Sarah fue la excepción. Le encantó inmediatamente… Y probablemente no la vería más.

Una mano lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo voltear. Era Edward.

-¿Todo el lío fue por esa chica?- el tono molesto hubiera sido más temeroso si su amigo no hubiese estado sonriendo. También había estado en la pelea y una ceja le sangraba. Esme los mataría.

-Si-le respondió sin vergüenza- Y valió la pena, totalmente.

Aunque no la viera más, había valido la pena.

Emmett se quitó los audífonos dejando a un lado los recuerdos. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Al abrir, una menudez de muchacha entró sin pedir permiso y de un salto llegó a la cama de su amigo, que gimió.

-¡Alice! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir que no me saltes encima cuando duermo?- le riñó, mientras se incorporaba en la cama con el cabello más alborotado de lo usual y expresión somnolienta.

-Hermano, nadie te manda a no dormir por estar en la calle hasta tarde- contestó la pequeña chica con tono sabihondo. Alzó un pequeño dedo- Además, papá mandó a llamar a todos los guías.

Hasta ahora, Emmett no se había fijado en que Alice llevaba una bolsa en las manos, y que ella misma llevaba una camisa gris que llevaba en el pecho grabado su nombre y el nombre del campamento.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el chico, señalando la bolsa.

-Oh, el uniforme. Casi se me olvida entregárselos- y sacó unas camisas grises y les lanzó varias a cada uno- La tienen que usar desde hoy.

El más grande inspeccionó la camisa, y se encogió de hombros.

-Pudo haber sido peor. Pudieron haber sido blancas y con gorritas… Ahí si íbamos a parecer cuida-locos…

Edward resopló.

-¿Cuántas veces más te voy a tener que repetir que…

-…Esto no es un campamento de locos, lo se- le interrumpió Emmett con voz entre cansada y divertida. Todavía no tenía muy claro el proyecto relativamente nuevo del padre de Edward.

Apenas se había inaugurado el año pasado. Y por lo poco que había preguntado, aquel era un lugar para iniciar la recuperación y tratamiento de jóvenes con problemas de conducta. No todos, obviamente. En lugares como este sería difícil controlar a un montón de personas con esquizofrenia; así que, según entendió, sólo era cierto tipo de problemas de conducta en jóvenes, como drogadicción en una fase inicial, actitud violenta, y otros. Y en general, jóvenes con problemas de comportamiento que los padres no pudiesen controlar en casa y que necesitasen cierto asesoramiento profesional.

Ahí se supone que brindaban ayuda antes que las cosas empeorasen, y las ovejitas se descarrilaran totalmente. Tenían actividades para mejorar relaciones en la familia, en el entorno social, el autoestima… y ese tipo de cosas que deberían hacer la mitad de las estrellas juveniles de Hollywood en estos tiempos.

Y ellos, incluyendo a Alice y a otras 20 personas más, estaban ahí como ayudantes, vigilantes y especie de guías scouts para el montón de jóvenes perturbados… O algo así.

Luego que terminaron de vestirse, salieron.

Alice.

Estaba feliz.

Estaba con su hermano, con Emmett, que venía siendo como otro hermano, su padre y Esme. Y le encantaba la idea de poder ayudar a otras personas, conocerlas.

Hacía un mes que había cumplido los 18, y aunque no sentía gran cambio, ser mayor de edad era divertido. Ahora podía sacar el carro en lugar de molestar a su hermano para que le hiciera de chofer, y podía utilizar su propia tarjeta sin necesidad de estar llamando a cada 5 a su papá para que le autorizara de hacer los gastos que ella quisiera.

Mientras caminaba con Edward y Emmett flanqueándola, se dedicó a ver mejor el lugar. Era la primera vez que iba. Los árboles grandes de pino rodeaban todo lo que era el campamento, que, según se padre, estaba dividido en varios sectores: Salón de reuniones, comedor, jardín A(aunque no entendía por qué le llamaban jardín si era sólo un gran pedazo de tierra rodeada de árboles y cubierta de hierba), jardín B (lo mismo que el anterior, sólo que éste lindaba con el lago), enfermería y 3 consultorios, dirección y una oficina, cocinas, cabañas de chicos (donde dormían acampantes y guías masculinos), y las cabañas de chicas (lo mismo que la de los chicos); ambas en extremos opuestos del campamento.

Era un lugar hermoso. A pesar del frío de las noches, tenía una temperatura fresca el resto del día.

De camino al gran salón, donde tendría lugar la reunión de introducción para guías.

Al parecer, eran de los últimos en llegar. Los primeros asientos cerca de la pequeña tarima estaban ocupados, así que se sentaron en la parte de atrás. Entre los guías, ella era la más joven. Los demás no pasaban de los 27 años y la mayoría eran mujeres. También la mayoría es o había sido alumno de Carlisle en la facultad de medicina, y antes habían tenido que hacer un pequeño curso de recreación.

15 minutos después, su padre se paraba en la pequeña tarima, acompañado por su mamá, y tomaba un micrófono para dirigirse al público.

-Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje hasta acá. Sean bienvenidos al Campamento Cullen para jóvenes- por un momento breve, su padre dirigió su mirada hacia los tres chicos y les sonrió levemente. Alice le saludó tímidamente-. Como la mayoría sabe, esto es el resultado de años de estudio en psiquiatría y psicología en jóvenes… Los estudios han demostrado que las terapias funcionan mejor si son en grupo. Con el apoyo que varias personas le pueden brindar a un individuo, es más probable que este mejore con más rapidez y efectividad que en caso de que hiciera una terapia particular. También, nuestra premisa es unir a los chicos, hacer que aprendan unos de otros. No aislarlos, y así mantenerlos activos en la sociedad; es por ello que no los apartemos en grupos de patologías… Sino que todos son iguales. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que la patología o trastorno de conducta sea tratado por igual en todos. No. Además de terapia grupal, cada uno recibirá atención personalizada en consultas durante las cuales se tratará de forma especializada el motivo por el que está aquí el paciente.

"Aquí brindamos apoyo sin hacerlos sentir como desvalidos, o extraños ante los demás y ellos mismos. Fuera del consultorio privado y las terapias de grupo, nuestros jóvenes son tratados como lo que son: humanos con necesidades sociales, físicas y afectivas. Habrá programas de recreación tanto física, como actividades que les harán descubrir y cultivar sus potenciales, el intelecto, sus virtudes... Los ayudaremos a tomar conciencia de las malas conductas y les daremos herramientas para mejorar su vida, su relación con el entorno y con ellos mismos… Todos ya deben estar bien enterados de la parte clínica del campamento porque eso lo han estudiado en el curso de introducción, ¿no?

Todos asintieron, menos ella, que iba en un papel más como ayudante que como guía con conocimientos en clínica. Y además, como era hija del director, no es como si necesitara el cursillo introductorio como requisito para poder ayudar en el campamento... Sin embargo si había tenido el decoro de pedirle instrucciones a Edward, que ya tenía experiencia dado que aquel era su segundo campamento.

"Cada semana habrá una salida del campamento. Todos los días hay terapia grupal e individual. Somos estrictos en cuanto a las normas y los horarios…-hizo una pausa en la que Esme le entregó un papel amarillo- Esto- blandió la hoja frente de todos- es la hoja de las normas para guías. Estará pegada en la puerta de cada cabaña. De todas formas, lo leeré por si hay alguna duda- Carraspeó, y luego comenzó a leer una larga lista de reglas que tenían que cumplir los guías, de las cuales, ella sólo escuchó que nunca podría haber entre algún guía y paciente algún tipo de relación afectiva-física; y la otra que escuchó fue que cualquiera, fuese campista o guía, que incumpliera alguna regla debía retirarse del campamento.

Aquello le parecido bien, ella era de las que se portaban bien y acataban las normas… La mayoría de las veces.

Luego que les dieran otras pautas, a cada uno se le asignó dos campistas que cuidar, o hacer de guía, que era lo mismo. Emmett le llamaba hacer de niñera. Y aunque así fuera, a ella no le molestaba tanto… Aunque se podía deber a que aún no había conocido a su "pupilo".

Alice miró de nuevo el papel donde había anotado el nombre del chico que se la había asignado.

-Jasper Whitlock…- Por ser su primera vez, y por el hecho de que no habían tantos chicos como chicas, a ella se le asignó un solo campista. Miró el número de la habitación y luego miró a Edward, que caminaba a su lado- ¿Quien te tocó a ti?

Edward no leyó su papel.

- Isabella Swann y Jessica Stanley.

-¿Y a ti, Emmett?

- Kate Allen y Rosalie Hale…

Edward miró a Emmett.

-¿Rosalie Hale? Ella estuvo aquí el año pasado- le informó el joven con el ceño fruncido- Eso quiere decir que recayó.

-¿Drogas?- indagó Emmett casualmente. Ante el asentimiento de Edward, su amigo silbó- Toda una joyita.

Alice intentó darle un coscorrón, y quizás si hubiese sido tres cabezas más alta, lo hubiese logrado, pero lo más que pudo fue darle en el brazo.

-No seas bestia- le reprochó. Cuando se dio cuenta, se dirigían hacia las cabañas de chicos. Se dio vuelta después de mirar su reloj: 11:30am. El almuerzo era a las 12 y tenían que empezar a hacer de guías a partir de ese mismo momento. Los chicos la miraron como preguntándose por qué se detenía- A partir de ahora iré sola, niños- Ambos abrieron la boca para protestar- No. Nada. No pueden andar detrás de mí cuidándome como si tuviese 12. Ya soy mayorcita y puedo defenderme- les explicó resuelta.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Edward se cruzó de brazos.

-Ni hablar- odiaba a su hermano cuando se ponía así de testarudo- Sabes que a pesar de la gente de seguridad, aquí hay personas que pueden ser peligrosas…

-Si, lo sé. Aquí y en todas partes hay gente peligrosa. No vas a pretender estar atrás de mí todo el tiempo… Y si así fuera, tampoco podrías porque tienes dos chicas que cuidar. Así que, hermanito, a partir de aquí cada quien irá por su parte… Pero no te preocupes, si por ahí hay alguna ninfómana que quiera atacarte, estaré ahí para defenderte- le dijo solemnemente, mientras le palmeaba la mejilla de forma melosa.

Edward no dijo nada, pero le prometió darle una vuelta de vez en cuando.

-¿Crees que haya por aquí ninguna ninfómana?- escuchó que le preguntaba divertido Emmett a su hermano, y no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas.

Alice caminó hasta la cabaña 12-B, que era una de las últimas. En la puerta, la chica sacó el brillo labial de frutas y se lo pasó con rapidez por los labios. Se atizó el cabello, y tocó la puerta. Esperó un momento, pero no abrió nadie.

Intentó tocando de nuevo… Pero nada. Luego de unos minutos haciendo lo mismo, molesta, se sentó en una especie de banquito de madera que cada cabaña tenía pegado a su pared frontal. Y ahí esperó… Y esperó…

Veinte minutos después que hubiese llegado a la cabaña del idiota de su pseudo-pupilo, se marchó molesta y dando zancadas al comedor.

Alice no soportaba que la dejasen plantada. Y aunque no había tenido ninguna cita, ni nada parecido, el hecho que su asignado no apareciera la hizo sentir así.

Rosalie.

Luego de echar las lágrimas, se dio cuenta que no había desayunado. Y tenía hambre. Y no sabía por qué, pero no había llevado comestibles. Le hubiese gustado encender un cigarro, pero tampoco tenía yesquero. Se maldijo un par de veces antes de salir afuera de la cabaña. Respiró un par de veces; era agradable no respirar el aire viciado de la ciudad. Luego, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Observó varios jóvenes vestidos de civiles cargar maletas. La mayoría con la misma cara de molestia o resignación, o hasta furia. Algunos pasaron llorando, otros corriendo. También vio monitores, con sus camisas grises e identificaciones colgando del cuello.

Reconoció a algunos del año pasado, pero no hizo amago de saludarlos. Nadie se había llevado muy buen recuerdo de ella, estaba segura.

Miró la hora, las 12:30. Aún quedaba media hora para la hora del almuerzo, que era el momento en donde harían la charla de introducción y todo aquel blablablá inútil. Miró a su izquierda, había alguien afuera de su cabaña.

Era una chica pálida, de cabello castaño y contextura muy fina. Sus brazos delgados estaban alrededor de sus piernas enfundadas en un jean. Dudó un poco, pero luego se encaminó hasta ella.

-Hola- le saludó jovialmente. La chica, sobresaltada porque no la había visto venir, pegó un respingo. La miró un momento, y luego le respondió tímidamente un "hola".

-¿Es tu primera vez?- le preguntó sólo por confirmar, porque la chica se veía toda desubicada.

-Si… ¿Y tu?- su voz era suave, y los ojos de esta chica eran marrones, y estaban opacos. Algo en ella le dio confianza, y le inspiró la misma ternura que le inspiraban los niños de la calle. No era por ser cruel que había pensado eso… Pero eso era lo que sentía.

-No. Vine el año pasado- respondió con una sonrisa amarga- Pero me gustó tanto que aquí estoy otra vez- ironizó recordando como sus padres la habían enviado sin pestañear siquiera- Soy Rosalie, por cierto- le tendió una mano a la chica, que apretó sin mucha fuerza con otra mano fría.

-Bella- y sonrió un poco. Se hizo a un lado en el banquito de madera pegado a la pared- Siéntate si quieres.

-Gracias…Oye ¿no tienes encendedor?- le preguntó, rogando por una respuesta afirmativa.

Bella la miró sorprendida.

-¿Tienes cigarros aquí?

-Shhhh…-le calló mientras miraba atenta a su alrededor- Si tengo. ¿Tienes o no encendedor? Siento que voy a colapsar si no fumo ahora mismo- su mirada azul se encontró con una de ojos marrones, divertida.

-Espera aquí- Entró a su cuarto y salió un minuto después. Sonreía- ¿Dónde podemos fumar sin que nos vean?

Luego que Rosalie entrara a su cuarto para buscar una cajetilla de cigarros, las dos salieron por detrás de las cabañas hacia el lago, buscando un lugar donde no las viesen. Avanzaron por unos árboles verdes inmensos, metros y metros de tierra hasta conseguir una formación de rocas cercanas al lago donde podían sentarse y fumar sin que las molestaran.

Rosalie se sentó sobre una pequeña piedra después de sacar dos. Uno se lo dio a Bella y el otro ella lo piso entre los labios. El encendedor pasó de las manos pálidas de la castaña luego de utilizarlo a las de perfecta manicura de Rosalie.

Una bocanada fue suficiente para que se relajara y sonriera complacida. Botó humo suavemente y miró a la otra, que se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, al lado de ella. La rubia la miró, curiosa. Vista de lejos, parecía una chica normal… Aunque algo triste. Quizás había intentado suicidarse, y por eso la metieron ahí. O quizás era una psicópata… ¿No decían que los psicópatas eran gente simpática? Como ella no era de los que se quedaban con la duda, fue directo al grano.

-¿Te puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí? Pareces alguien normal…- su tono fue relajado, casi divertido.

Los ojos de la chica miraron al horizonte, y se encogió de hombros. Dio un jalón al cigarro antes de responder.

-Desde que mi papá se casó de nuevo no me he portado bien, supongo- mientras hablaba, de su boca escapaba el humo del cigarro.

Rosalie esperó un poco más, a ver si soltaba cualquier otra cosa, pero no lo hizo. Se dio cuenta que la chica estaba reticente a hablar de ello, así que no insistió, pero no lo olvidaría. Luego de eso, hablaron de cosas banales, como algo de música, sus ciudades respectivas, animales, cigarros… Hasta que la rubia vio la hora.

-¡Mierda!- masculló poniéndose de pie de un salto- Faltan 5 para las 2 de la tarde… Nos habrán ido a buscar para el almuerzo.

-¿No me puedo saltar el almuerzo?- el tono de Bella estaba cargado de cansancio.

-Te buscarán y te obligarán a ir al comedor- le explicó con una mueca- No te dejan ni un puto momento sola… Deberíamos portarnos bien hoy… Además, la comida aquí no es tan mala, y yo no he desayunado- Agregó, poniendo una mano en su estómago vacío. Miró a la otra chica. Ahora que se fijaba, era muy delgada- Y tú no deberías saltarte comidas, eres muy flaca…

Bella apretó el suéter contra su cuerpo y no la miró. Su expresión era extraña, sombría.

Rosalie la tomó por el brazo con ligereza.

-Vamos, Bella, si nos atrapan aquí vamos a tener…

-¿Serios problemas? Sin duda- Dijo de pronto una voz masculina.

Ambas voltearon, asustadas. Ahí, con los brazos cruzados estaban dos tipos jóvenes. Uno era alto, de cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos verdes… Y el otro… El otro…

Oh, mierda. ….

El otro, que la miraba sorprendido, era el chico del Night Club, su defensor.

Y era un guía. Mierda.

Notas:

*Brazo: es como se le llama aquí a la docena de cajas de cigarro.

Y nada, espero reviews. Por favor! Me emocionan, me desestrezan y ,e adelgazan. Sean buenitos conmigo y con mi historia nueva, siiii?

Y el proximo capítulo de "La terraza" saldrá en mas o menos 2 semanas. O en menos si me reviewsean más, jum!


	2. I hate everyone

Capítulo 2. I hate everyone

No-podía-ser.

Era Savannah.

No supo si alegrarse o molestarse. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Sus manos se descruzaron y cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, inertes. No se dio cuenta hasta que Edward le miró que tenía la boca abierta. La cerró de golpe.

¡Pero si era ella! Jamás podría olvidar aquel cabello rubio y lacio, ni aquellos ojos, que ahora lo miraban sorprendidos. Era ella.

Edward.

-¿Serios problemas? Sin duda- Dijo con acritud. No acababa el primer día y ya dos estaban infringiendo las normas. Y no es que el fuese un friki de las leyes, pero aquella situación era distinta. Entonces, se dio cuenta que algo no era normal.

Las caras de Rosalie y Emmett no eran normales. Había algo raro ahí, ambos se miraban con sorpresa.

Por otro lado, Isabella (a quien conocía por la foto de la carpeta, aunque esta estaba un poco más… pequeña, por decirlo de alguna forma) sostenía una colilla de cigarro todavía humeante.

Él carraspeó.

-Aquí no se puede fumar- le amonestó. La castaña lo miró a los ojos con expresión desafiante. ¡Vaya mirada! Sin embargo soltó la colilla y la aplastó con sus zapatos. Miró a la rubia- Rosalie, tu ya sabes eso- le recordó.

Emmett, a su lado, por fin reaccionó.

-¿Savannah?- le preguntó a Rosalie.

-Savannah no, Rosalie- le corrigió Edward, extrañado.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-No, ella es Savannah- insistió. Se acercó un poco a Rosalie ante la mirada extraña de los demás.

-Emmett, ella es Rosalie…-intentó de nuevo Edward- Estuvo aquí el año pasado, no es ninguna Savannah…

Ahora recordaba quien era Savannah. Era la chica del club, de la que Emmett estuvo hablándole al menos una semana seguida, sin parar. Él mismo la había visto, pero sólo recordaba que era rubia. Y alta… Como Rosalie.

El de ojos verdes miró a la rubia. Su expresión entre sorpresa y vergüenza le hizo pensar que ya había visto a Emmett, y que quizás, el no estuviese tan confundido. Rosalie-Savannah por fin abrió la boca.

-Yo…-era increíble ver a Rosalie cohibida. Lo poco que la había conocido el campamento pasado, no le había dejado más impresión que una niña orgullosa, irreverente y poco dispuesta a abrirse- Yo me llamo Rosalie, no Savannah… Yo te mentí.

La cara de Emmett era una poesía.

-Entonces si eres la del club- afirmó su amigo. Y luego sonrió satisfecho cuando ella asintió- Sabía que eras tú.

Extrañamente, ni Rosalie ni Emmett parecían recordar que estaban acompañados. Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada por un momento. Los ojos de Edward se dirigieron a su campista, que miraba la escena con cara de póker. Por un momento, los ojos oscuros de ella chocaron con los de él, que la examinaba sin decir nada, pero los desvió pronto y hasta se ruborizó un poco.

-Bueno, yo me voy- dijo de pronto Isabella, que empezó a caminar entre unas pequeñas rocas, alejándose de ellos.

Edward esperó a que la chica pasara por su lado para cogerla con suavidad por el codo.

-¿A donde vas?- Le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella levantó la vista, frunciéndole el ceño y zafándose de su agarre sin ser ruda. Tenía unos enormes ojos de color chocolate, la piel blanca y limpia, y el cabello marrón que le llegaba en ondas hasta arriba de la cintura.

-A mi habitación... ¿O no puedo?- le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

A Edward le dio la impresión que esta chica iba a ser difícil de llevar, así que de una vez se armó de aguante.

-En realidad, Isabella, vamos al comedor- le informó tranquilamente.

-Yo no tengo hambre, así que me voy a mi habitación- indicó la muchacha con tozudez. Y caminó hacia las cabañas de chicas.

-Emmett, vamos- le llamó, y sin esperar respuesta, salió tras Isabella. No le costó alcanzarla- Mira, me parece que no me he presentado como es debido- lo intentó una vez mas cuando estuvo a su lado. Ella no le hizo caso, y siguió caminando- Me llamo Edward, y seré tu guía.

Isabella esta vez le miró de reojo.

-Ya.

Y no dijo más nada. Edward suspiró. ¿Por qué no le pudo tocar alguien más fácil?

Cuando llegaron a las cabañas, él había intentado sacarle conversación una vez más, pero sin ningún resultado. No veía razón para su antipatía, pero decidió no cerrarse y tener paciencia. Cuando la muchacha llegó a su cuarto, sacó la llave para abrir la puerta.

-¿Vas a buscar algo?- preguntó él, siempre tranquilo.

-No, me vengo a encerrar… Que es lo que es esto al final, ¿no? Una cárcel al aire libre- el tono dulce y la sonrisa sarcástica con que le respondió hacia un gracioso contraste con lo que dijo.

-No, esto no es ninguna cárcel…- él utilizo la misma sonrisa que ella- Y no te vas a encerrar porque vamos a comer- zanjó el asunto cerrando la puerta que ella tenía abierta.

La morena cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando los abrió, los dirigió hacia él con todo un torrente de antipatía destellándole en ellos.

-No me vas a dejar aquí tranquila, ¿verdad?

-No. Así que vamos- de nuevo, hizo contacto con la chica cuando posó delicada pero firmemente una mano en su espalda para apurarla un poco. Y de nuevo, ella se quitó de su alcance arrimándose a un lado.

-Puedo sola, gracias- siseó, fulminándole con la mirada. Él se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Entonces, Isabella tropezó con quien sabe qué, y sin pensarlo, Edward la tomó por el codo para evitar que cayera. La miró divertido.

-Parece que no puedes sola, Isabella- le dijo con una media sonrisa. Un rubor acudió a las mejillas de ella cuando sus ojos chocolate se toparon con los verdes de él. Luego, cuando estuvo bien parada, se alejó de él un poco y reanudaron la caminata hacia el comedor.

-Es Bella- le susurró mirando al frente, sin dejar de andar.

-¿Cómo?

-No me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre de pila… Prefiero Bella- explicó.

La chica le hablaba sola, al menos. Eso era un avance.

- Será Bella, entonces- y sonrió un poco mientras miraba al frente.

Escuchó que Edward lo llamaba, pero no le hizo caso. Aquello le parecía una coincidencia increíble. Increíble y terrible, tomando en cuenta que la chica a quien había conocido en el club, y en quien no había podido dejar de pensar, tenía problemas con las drogas.

La miró un poco más antes de decidir que por el momento, no había más nada que decir.

-Vamos, hay que ir al comedor- le instó haciéndole un ademán con la mano y empezando a caminar. Ella le siguió en silencio por un momento.

-Te llamas Emmett, entonces…-aquello parecía un intento para comenzar una conversación.

-Si… Y tu Rosalie Hale… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste el mismo día que nos conocimos?- preguntó por curiosidad. Él ya barajaba varias hipótesis, pero quería saberlo por ella misma.

-No suelo dar mi nombre a desconocidos- respondió ella luego de unos segundos, confirmando las sospechas del joven- Y aunque hubieras salido a mi rescate, bien podrías haber sido un psicópata- agregó luego como cualquier cosa.

No lo pudo evitar, soltó unas carcajadas.

-Claro, no recordaba que había sido yo quien intentaba llevarte a la fuerza a quién sabe donde a hacer quien sabe qué- ironizó recordando el tipo rubio con el que ella había estado bailando.

Rosalie volvió su rostro hacia él con una ceja levantada.

-Oye, yo no pedí que te metieras. Podía defenderme sola- Le indicó, alzando la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso.

Aquello le parecía gracioso, y ella algo infantil, pero igual encantadora. Decidió no seguir en lo que pudo haber sido una buena discusión porque para él era obvio que ella no hubiese podido arreglarse sin su intervención.

-Como digas- su tono y su sonrisa decían a luces que no creía aquello, pero ella se quedó callada.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, él buscó a su amigo con la mirada. Estaba sentado en una mesa junto con Bella en una mesa cerca de la ventana. El resto de los monitores estaban mezclados con el resto de los chicos- los pocos que quedaban, dado que ya casi pasaba la hora del almuerzo-. No había mesa para monitores o mesa para campistas. Cada quien era libre de sentarse con quien quisiera. No le preguntó a Rosalie con quien quería sentarse, ni nada, él sólo avanzó y se sorprendió un poco cuando noto que ella lo seguía.

La rubia se sentó al lado de Bella, de modo que esta última quedó entre Edward y Rosalie. La otra chica, la del cabello rizado y oscuro, lo miró con curiosidad cuando él se sentó en el otro extremo de aquel banquito.

-Emmett, Jessica. Jessica, Emmett- les presentó Edward.

Emmett le sonrió al tiempo que le estrechaba la pequeña mano a la chica.

-¿Sabes donde está Kate?- preguntó de pronto, recordando en ese instante por su otra pseudo-pupila.

-Si, salió hace unos instantes. Yo comí con ella, pero me acerqué a saludar a Edward y a Bella- Emmett notó de inmediato la mirada que le dirigía a Edward. Tomó como nota mental burlarse luego de su amigo por ello- Y ya me voy.

Y así lo hizo, no sin antes despedirse con una encantadora sonrisa dedicada sólo a Edward, claro. Tosió para disimular unas carcajadas. Aquella chica era demasiado obvia.

-No digas nada-masculló Edward pinchando su pollo con el tenedor.

Se dio cuenta que aquella, y todas las comidas del campamento eran tipo self-service. Se incorporó y miró a Rosalie-¿Vienes?

La muchacha lo siguió con mala cara. Tomaron una bandeja cada uno y se acercaron a las mesas que tenían la comida. Inspeccionó aquello con ojo crítico y su estómago gruñó hambriento y complacido. Había como 15 diferentes grandes bandejas, abiertas, mostrando cosas como pollo y carne en diferentes presentaciones, arroz, pasta, ensaladas de distintos tipos, frutas, papas fritas, papas horneadas, puré de vegetales, granos guisados… Pensó que su bandeja no era suficiente de pronto.

Pasó por las tres mesas con Rosalie a su lado inspeccionando y tomando según lo que quisiera. Ella tomó carne, puré, vegetales y frutas. A él la bandeja se le quedó pequeña.

-Comes como una bestia-dijo la rubia, entre sorprendida y burlona.

-Tengo un apetito excelente- fue todo lo que le dijo, mientras su cerebro ya empezaba a producir respuestas con doble sentido. No supo exactamente por qué no las dijo, pero tampoco le dio importancia. Se contentaba con pensar que estaba aprendiendo la prudencia.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Edward casi había acabado su plato, y Bella, cruzada de brazos, miraba por la ventana mientras su almuerzo –idéntico al de su amigo- estaba intacto.

-¿No te gustó el pollo?- le preguntó antes de meterse a la boca un buen trozo de carne- Ella pareció tomar un instante para darse cuenta que era con ella la pregunta. Luego negó.

-¿Puedo tomarlo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

Iba a tomar un trozo, como siempre hacía cuando había preguntado antes, cuando una mirada de Edward lo detuvo.

-Ella sí se lo va a comer- el tono cortés y autoritario de su amigo le recordó al de su madre cuando lo ponía de pequeño a tomar su sopa de cebolla.

-Te dije antes que no tenía hambre- discrepó la chica mirando al de ojos verdes con irritación.

-Y yo te respondí que no importaba, que igual necesitabas comer- zanjó el muchacho. Hasta él mismo se hubiese puesto a comer si Edward lo hubiera mirado así. Bella tomó el tenedor y comenzó a revolver su comida dentro de la bandeja de mala gana.

Se fijó en Rosalie, que masticaba mirando también a los otros dos.

Entonces llegó Alice, sentándose a su lado. Estaba sola. Y tenía en la cara ese puchero que bien conocía él y todos los que la rodeaban.

-Me ha dejado plantada-soltó la chica, sus pequeños hombros estaban hundidos. Cuando y se sentó apoyó la frente de la mesa, una cortina de cabello azabache le cubrió el rostro- No consigo a mi compañero.

Edward y él intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-Seguro se ha retrasado, pero ya no tarda en llegar, Al- le tranquilizó Edward, componiendo su expresión adusta a una más calmada.

La chica levantó el rostro triste.

-¿Y si le pasó algo?

Esta vez intervino él.

-Cálmate, piojo, no te vas a quedar sin amiguito- y le alborotó el cabello largo antes de seguir comiendo con avidez. La comida estaba deliciosa, y le rindió cuenta. Rosalie se tomaba su tiempo para comer, masticando lentamente y picando todo.

Alice tomó una papa frita de la bandeja de Emmett y la mordió. Parecía que nada de lo que le habían dicho surtió efecto.

-Todavía mucha gente no ha llegado, no te preocupes- la intervención de Rosalie hizo que la más pequeña de todos la mirara, curiosa. La rubia le sonrió con amabilidad- Soy Rosalie, por cierto- se estrecharon las manos- Y ella es Bella- A pesar de su mala cara, a la castaña le salió una sonrisa sincera. Le saludó con la mano.

-Ya nos conocíamos-informó Alice con una sonrisa, lo que Bella secundó con un asentimiento breve - Son las únicas chicas que conozco aquí a parte de mi madre-admitió la pequeña con una sonrisa en donde sus dientes blancos quedaban descubiertos.

Emmett pensó que la sonrisa que la hermana de su amigo esbozaba no era tan buena a juzgar el modo en que la otras dos esbozaban sonrisas cómplices. Si Alice sola era peligrosa, no se quería imaginar como sería teniendo una amiga como Rosalie.


	3. Capítulo 3, parte I: Wild World

Capítulo 3. Wild World

Edward POV

Él, por lo general, no era antipático, pero esta chica encontraba rápido la forma de colmar su paciencia, aunque no lo demostrara. Suspiró una vez mas mientras dejaba sus cubiertos a un lado de la bandeja y se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Bella, que removía todo en su bandeja y seguía sin probar bocado.

-No has probado nada.

-No quiero esto, no me gusta- replicó con sequedad. Luego puso el tenedor en la mesa.

Emmett ya había terminado, y conversaba animadamente con Alice, mientras les esperaban.

-Emmett, pueden irse. Yo me quedo aquí con Bella y los alcanzo más tarde- miró a su amigo fijamente. Con los años que llevaban de amistad, no fue necesario decir más para que Emmett captara el mensaje.

El grandote se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, deberíamos ir al jardín, deben estar todos reunidos para la entrega del itinerario- y se paró.

-Yo debería esperar aquí a Jasper- de nuevo, regresó la cara de molestia de su hermana al recordar a su pupilo.

-No, piojo, tu vienes conmigo- entonces la tomó por la cintura y la cargó bajo el brazo como lo haría con una maleta.

-¡Bájame, Emmett!

-No ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tenía sin cargarte así?

-¡Bájame! O les digo a todos tu secreto- su hermana reía.

-No me hagas amenazarte. Sabes que no me va a temblar el pulso a la hora de hacerte cosquillas hasta que te orines-le amenazó juguetón.

-¡Emmett duerme aún con su muñeco Enrico!-gritó su hermanita antes de reventar en carcajadas locas propiciadas por las cosquillas de Emmett- ¡Y no lo lava desde que tiene 14 años!-las carcajadas a penas la dejaban hablar, pero la oración salió perfectamente entendible.

Rosalie estalló en risotadas. Él también rió. Incluso Bella, en su pose de cabezota, no pudo evitar reírse.

¡Oh Dios mío, Emmett parecía avergonzado! Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que eso había ocurrido… Y sin embargo, no lo vio por mucho tiempo más. La fresca risa de la chica a su lado lo hizo voltearse hacia ella. Los ojos grandes y marrones de ella brillaban viendo la pequeña lucha entre Alice y Emmett. Era la primera vez que la veía reír.

Apartó la mirada de ella y se tomó lo que quedaba en su vaso de un solo trago. Cuando vio de nuevo a su hermana y amigo, ésta estaba encaramada en la espalda de él como un mono. Y ellos, junto con Rosalie, salían del comedor.

Estaban casi solos, a excepción de otras personas dispersas en otras mesas.

Otra vez, miró a Bella, que ya ni siquiera hacía el montaje de estar moviendo la comida, sino que miraba la puerta con su habitual desinterés.

Respiró profundo, ya cansado de intentar llevar aquello.

-Mira, Isabella, vamos a hacer algo- por lo menos ella se volvió para verlo- Necesitas comer ¿ok? Y no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que lo hagas. Así que queda a tu elección… O comes y salimos ya, o no lo haces y nos quedamos aquí hasta que lo hagas. Tú eliges- Con su tono firme no quiso dar derecho a réplica.

Los ojos marrones de ella se entrecerraron un poco y se tomó unos segundos para abrir la boca.

-¿Qué importa si como o no? Te aseguro que los que estaban sin guía pudieron no haber comido y nadie les dijo nada.

Paciencia, paciencia, paciencia…

-Nadie les dijo nada porque ninguno de ellos está enfermo en la forma en que tú lo estás- respondió con acritud, casi sin pensar.

La expresión de ella mutó por un momento en sorpresa. Luego, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa seca. Volteó al frente.

-Supongo que ya te echaron el cuento de la comida, los hospitales y eso- dijo como si hablara de otra cosa, de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera delicada, como era su situación.

-Si, estoy bien informado de eso. Es la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿lo sabes, no?

-Lo supuse.

Hubo una pausa donde ninguno dijo nada, sólo él la miraba, tratando de entenderla un poco.

-Y es por eso- continuó Edward, ya con un tono más suave y persuasivo- que tienes que comer. Y punto.

Ella asintió suavemente, como procesando todo aquello sin problemas. Él detectó la pantalla que ella tenía montada, haciéndose la comprensiva y dócil.

-Claro- musitó pensativa- salvo por un detalle- de nuevo, sus ojos chocaron- Que no me pueden obligar a comer, y que yo no estoy enferma - Entonces, se paró con rapidez y avanzó volada hacia la salida.

-Si jode- musitó antes de ir hacia una de las canastas, tomar un panecillo dulce para envolverlo en una servilleta y luego salir corriendo tras ella.

La encontró caminando.

-Oye- llamó su atención al alcanzarla. Empezó a felicitarse, con esa chica había tenido de pronto más paciencia de la que pensó que tendría. Bella siguió caminando como si nada. Tenía los brazos cruzados alrededor de su tronco y apretada los puños contra sus costillas - Ey- esta vez, tomó una orilla del suéter de ella para detenerla. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con unos marrones duros, mientras ella se medio giraba para quedar al frente de él. Edward suspiró, preparado para hablar- Esto no va a funcionar si no pones de tu parte, Isabella.

-Bella- rectificó ella con fastidio.

-Como sea- prosiguió- A partir de ahora, necesito que colabores. Mientras mejor te portes, mejor parada vas a salir de aquí ¿Entiendes? No es difícil. Te portas bien, te dan beneficios- se le acercó lo suficiente como para que su susurro se escuchara- Y si tu actitud es excepcional, puede que te dejen irte antes.

Cuando pudo verle la cara al alejarse, atisbó por una milésima los ojos como platos de ella antes que recompusiera su expresión de hostilidad habitual.

Bella lo miró por un momento con los ojos estrechados, llenos de duda.

-¿Es en serio?

Edward no tuvo que esforzarse para componer una cara que portara seriedad y sinceridad.

-¿Parece que estoy bromeando?

-No lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes que ella resoplara algo que sonó como "Bien". Y en su tono algo le sonó como a una tregua.

-Bien- le secundó él, medio sonriendo.

Reanudaron la marcha hacia las cabañas de chicos… Aunque no sabía por qué.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al jardín ¿No es ahí donde darán el itinerario y todo eso?

-Si, pero es el jardín B, que queda al lado opuesto de donde nos dirigimos.

-Ah, bueno- y se dio vuelta para seguir caminando. Él la siguió riéndose un poquito.

Para cuando llegaron al jardín, estaban ahí todos. Edward buscó a Emmett, cosa que no fue muy difícil por su altura. Estaba con Rosalie, Alice, Jessica y Kate, una chica alta de cabello rubio, liso y largo. A él, Jessica le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando llegó hasta el sitio donde estaban, pero pudo captar que por un segundo sus ojos destilaron hostilidad hacia Bella.

Alice seguía enfurruñada porque su "amiguito" no había llegado. Y Emmett estaba al lado de Rosalie con los brazos cruzados. Esta última se dedicaba a mirarse las uñas.

Al rato, Carlisle llamó la atención de todos, haciéndolos acercase al centro, donde estaba parado él con Esme a su lado, que cuando los divisó, les envió una sonrisa imperceptible. El hombre tenía una montaña de papeles en sus brazos, y Esme tenía una bolsa de lona en la suya.

Los papeles resultaron ser los itinerarios de cada campista, las reglas del campamento y un mapa, eso lo explica Carlisle mas tarde. En la bolsa, Esme tiene carnets que identifican a quías y campistas, los cuales va poniendo a medida que su esposo llama a cada joven para entregarle su papel.

Luego de unos minutos, se acercó a Bella para examinar su papel por encima de la cabeza de ella.

-No me jodan ¿Todos los días terapia individual? Esto debe estar mal- su voz translucía indignación y molestia.

-Está bien todo, créeme.

Ella se volvió para observarlo irritada, como si él fuese el culpable de todo.

-No me pueden obligar a ir todos los días a un puto loquero, no pueden- dijo con los dientes apretados. Edward la observó un segundo con la cabeza ladeada.

-Beneficios. Buena conducta- le recordó. Esto bastó para que ella no dijera nada más por unos minutos, mientras él le pedía su itinerario a Jessica, quien tenía tres veces a la semana terapia individual y dos de grupo. Jessica tenía problemas con el alcohol, y estuvo dos veces en la cárcel por robar en tiendas. Aunque no lo necesitara, porque sus padres tenían el dinero para cumplirle todos sus caprichos y más.

Ella no dijo nada acerca del itinerario, pero lo arrugó y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero.

Él empieza a pensar que el hecho de que se pudiera meter gente ahí sin su consentimiento, es algo malo. Sólo unos 10 de los 28 campistas que hay están ahí por voluntad propia. El resto, prácticamente ha sido obligado por familiares o representantes una parte, y los otros, tienen una acuerdo con de cambiar la cárcel por esa campamento de rehabilitación. Quizás, si todos fueran por voluntad propia, prestarían más colaboración… Pero claro, si ese fuera el caso, el número de pacientes no superara los diez.

Se pregunta entonces qué fue lo que hizo que Carlisle fundara ese campamento de rehabilitación para jóvenes. Debe haber algo más aparte de las ganas de poner en práctica su post grado en psiquiatría para simplemente ayudar a la gente, y dar un servicio superior al que ya hay. Decide, que luego le gustaría indagar más en las razones.

Luego de eso, le toca pasar todo el día con sus dos campistas. No está muy alegre por el hecho, pero no hay más nada que hacer y se arma de paciencia desde ese momento. Ese día no se hará nada porque es el primer día, y además, es domingo, y los domingos se hace "día de descanso" (tendría que hablar con Carlisle para que cambiaran esos nombres tan… Tan de psiquiátrico). Así que luego de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Carlisle, se reúne de nuevo con los demás (Su hermana, Rosalie, Emmett, Kate, Bella y Jessica) preguntándose que coño se supone que harían el resto del día. Lo único bueno era que ya puntaban las 4 de la tarde.

"Conózcanse mejor". Bufó. Eso fue lo que le dijo Carlisle cuando él le preguntó acerca de las actividades de ese día. Por lo menos eso no se repetiría todos los días.

Observó cómo Bella se sacaba algo de las uñas con el carnet mientras Alice y Rosalie conversaban animadamente. Jessica había desaparecido y Kate hablaba con un joven de cabello cenizo. Cuando le preguntó donde estaba Jessica, ella le respondió que había ido al baño.

El grupo de gente amontonada se estaba dispersando poco a poco. Algunos habían ido hacia el lago y ya se estaban montando en algunos de los botes que habían. Otros se dirigían hacia el comedor donde seguro ya estaba puesta la merienda. Buscó a Emmett con la mirada y lo encontró riéndose con una atractiva guía de pelo rojo y rizado. Ella también reía con ánimo. Casi rueda los ojos. Emmett no podía estar más de una tarde sin ligarse a alguien.

-Eh, Enrico, vamos al lago- le llamó como sabía que él odiaba que le dijeran. Según su amigo, ese nombre se lo había puesto al muñeco cuando tenía sólo 3 años y veía "Plaza Sésamo". Emmett siempre le regañaba cuando él bromeaba llamándolo así, decía que ese nombre era gay hasta lo insoportable. Tenía razón, pero molestarlo no tenía precio si se tomaba en cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo él el molestado.

Su amigo volteó a verlo con ojos asesinos.

-¿Qué tu nombre no era Emmett?-preguntó la chica algo confundida.

-Es Emmett, lo que pasa es que a mi encantador amigo Eddie le encanta bromear con eso- dicho esto, lo tomó por el cuello para despeinarle el cabello, que de por si nunca está peinado. Al fin cuando pudo liberarse, con las risas coquetas de la chica como fondo, se pasó la mano por el pelo y le dijo a Emmett para dar un paseo en bote con los demás.

-Es que detesta que otros acaparen mi atención- susurra la chica sin intenciones de que Edward no lo viera. El de ojos verdes no puede aguantarse a no darle un zape. Cuando están acercándose a las chicas (que no sabe en que momento empezó a decirle "chicas" a su guardería), se da cuenta que falta Alice.

-¿Y Alice?- le pregunta a Rosalie.

-Esme la vino a buscar y se fueron. Creo que llegó su amiguito- le responde la rubia con los ojos sobre sus propias uñas. Luego lo mira a él- ¿Oye, nos vamos a quedar aquí el resto del día? Porque si es así, prefiero dormir un poco.

Busca con la mirada a Bella, que está viendo el lago con los brazos cruzados y expresión ausente.

-En realidad, señoritas, pensábamos en dar un divertido paseo en bote- habló Emmett, sonriente como si le hablara a niñas de seis años.

Jessica se rió y Rosalie se le quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de decir:

-Bien. Me iré a dormir.

-A menos que nos quieras a todos durmiendo en tu habitación, no te puedes ir- atajó su amigo, mirando a Rosalie con sorna. Ésta apretó los dientes y se quedó ahí - Me encanta su disposición, chicas- dijo en su susurro lo suficientemente fuerte sólo para que Edward lo escuchara.

-Y eso que sólo le estamos diciendo para hacer un paseo en bote- murmuró a su vez Edward. Emmett suspiró con fuerza y empezó a caminar hacia el lago, con Kate y Jessica adelante. Bella y Rosalie caminaban a su lado, ambas con cara de perro.

Nada más mirarlas, le producía la misma inquietud que cuando le toca estudiar temas imposiblemente largos, cuando tiene que trasnocharse. Está pensando seriamente en pedirle a Carlisle un cambio de campista cuando escucha un golpe amortiguado seguido de un quejido. Cuando voltea, ve a Bella a gatas y a Rosalie a su lado, entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta al agacharse al lado de la morena.

La chica hace una mueca cuando se ayuda con las manos a sentarse. En seguida Edward ve cómo la rodilla rota de su pantalón empieza a teñirse de un color borgoña. La parte descubierta de piel es solo roja.

-Oh, mierda- gime Rosalie a su lado. Edward voltea a mirarla, preocupado por el tono, y se preocupa aún más al ver el tono blanquecino – enfermizo que a tomado la cara de la rubia, quien por cierto, ahora se tapa la boca con la mano.

-Rosalie, anda con Emmett. Yo voy a llevar a Bella a la enfermería- Bella sigue sentada y tampoco tiene muy buen color. Ve como traga saliva con fuerza.

La rubia mira a Bella y le hace un gesto con la mano antes de salir tras Emmett y las otras dos. Los ojos chocolate de Bella ven con horror el raspón de su rodilla.

-¿Crees que puedes caminar o tengo que cargarte?- le pregunta preocupado. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Puedo sola- replica débilmente, aún así, el orgullo y la testarudez le brota por los poros. Edward voltea los ojos.

-Eso ya lo he escuchado antes- y tiene ganas de decirle algo más, pero se muerde la lengua- Vamos- se incorpora primero para ayudarla luego a ponerse de pie. La pequeña mano de ella se siente delicada y suave dentro de la suya. En realidad, toda ella parece delicada y suave, tan frágil. Cuando Bella ya está de pie, retira su mano de ese contacto y siente algo extraño. Aunque no se pone a descifrarlo inmediatamente – ¿En serio puedes caminar?- insiste al verla fruncir el ceño cuando avanza unos pasos.

-Si, ya te dije que puedo. Tampoco es como si me hubiese fracturado la pierna- ella no lo mira cuando le responde.

Edward la sigue de cerca, con las manos en los bolsillos, porque siendo un caballero –o al menos intentarlo- no soporta verla así y no hacer algo.

Ve a Esme saliendo de la enfermería en cuanto llegan a la cabaña. Pasa la mirada del uno al otro varias veces.

-¿Qué pasó?- les interroga cerrando la puerta tras ella. Su mirada de madre preocupada los recorre a ambos y se detiene finalmente en la rodilla raspada- ¿Es eso?- parece aliviada. Mira a Edward- Tu padre me llamó, ¿Podrás hacerte cargo?- El joven apenas tiene tiempo de asentir cuando ella ya le está agradeciendo. Le acaricia la mejilla con cariño, le da una sonrisa a la chica y se va.

Edward saca las llaves para abrir la puerta. Le echa un vistazo a Bella que lo mira entre sorprendida y curiosa. No puede evitar preguntárselo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- y su piel que parece de porcelana toma un color rosado luego de apartar la vista de él. Ambos pasan y él le indica que se siente en una del par de camillas forradas con papel azul. Mientras busca en uno de los estantes el botiquín de primeros auxilios, escucha la cama crujir.

Regresa al lado de Bella con un bote de agua oxigenada y gasa estéril. Ella mira el contenido de sus manos y luego fija sus ojos enormes en él. Edward piensa un segundo y dice con voz calmada que necesita ver bien el golpe. Piensa en que: o ella se tiene que quitar el jean, o bien tienen que romperlo.

Ella sólo lo sube hasta que su rodilla sangrante queda descubierta. Claro, el pantalón le queda enorme. El muchacho arrastra una silla hasta el frente de la mesa, y se sienta allí. Abre el bote, vierte un poco del líquido incoloro en la gasa y lo acerca al raspón. Lo único que se escucha en el lugar es la brisa procedente de afuera y la respiración cadente de Isabella. Hacer cosas como esa es lo suyo.

Fin de la primera parte del capítulo! Era algo largo, y lo partí en dos! La próxima parte la subo el domingo… Pero quiero RR! Debo dar gracias por los dos reviews que he recibido hasta ahora. Seee, see, por lo menos dos me animan! Gracias a: Pero vale, no cuesta mucho teclear unas cuantas palabras expresando su opinión. Vamos, chicas, anímenme a seguirla. Siento que la historia no gusta mucho.

Respecto a algo que quería aclarar:

Quizás se vea el desarrollo, algo soso, pero es necesario para que entiendan a los personajes. Prometo más acción, mucha más acción.

El nombre de los capítulos. Nada tienen que ver con el capítulo en sí. Si, son nombres de canciones, pero nada tiene que ver la letra de la canción con el capítulo. No sé por qué lo pongo, supongo porque es sólo el título lo que me suena. Y no quise poner el simple "Capítulo xx".

Ojala no haya nadie que esté estudiando psiquiatría por aquí porque de seguro estará indignado (o Freud revolcándose en su tumba). La idea del campamento es un invento mío, junto con el poco de conocimiento que tengo en el campo. Estudio medicina, si, pero aún no voy tan avanzada como saber acerca de terapias, y eso. Sin embargo investigo, y cuando no porque me da flojera, invento.

La acción, específicamente la acción romántica, va lenta, si, pero habrá. Pronto. se los aseguro.

Reviews por favoooooor! Siempre animan. Porque al final una escribe para los lectores, no? (también por placer propio, claro).

Y ya. Un beso a todos los que me leen. Mil gracias por los alerts, y favorites! Tambien me animan (pero me haría taaaaan feliz un review, insisto). Nos leemos en 2 o 3 semanas! Se cuidan.

Nympha Black.


	4. Capítulo 3, parte II

Este capítulo va para mi amiga Ge, que dice que escribo bien y siempre me anima. Y para Hikari Cullen porque su comentario me animó. Gracias por leer!

Capítulo 3, parte II: Something to Believe

Ella deja de respirar al momento que la gasa se acerca a su rodilla, y no puede evitar detener la mano de Edward con sus dedos temblorosos. Aquellas orbes verdes se fijan en ella interrogantes.

-¿Me va a doler?- suena cobarde, lo sabe, pero no le importa. Odia ser tan torpe. Odia golpearse. Pero sobretodo odia ver sangre. Aunque no se ha mareado, y eso es un avance enorme.

El chico la mira un segundo más antes de esbozar una sonrisita de lado.

-No. Es sólo agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida- le asegura y se concentra de nuevo en su trabajo. Con suma delicadeza pasa la gasa por el lugar afectado, haciendo que ella retenga el aire en los pulmones para no soltar un gemido de dolor. Repite el proceso con el mismo cuidado varias veces, alternando las gasas ensangrentadas por unas limpias.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, no pudo evitar pensar que era un chico muy guapo. Demasiado guapo. Y mientras él trataba su herida, no pudo más que confirmar aquello. Parecía modelo, en realidad. ¿Sería modelo? No le cabe duda que cualquier diseñador le encantaría tenerlo desfilando ropa… O ropa interior, porque aparte estaba bueno. Se horroriza al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, así que desvía la mirada y con ella recorre la enfermería.

No era muy diferente al diseño estándar de todo el campamento. Una gran habitación de madera, con piso de madera pulida, y techo de madera inclinada. Una ventana deja entrar la luz del sol por detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles. En las paredes, hay varios cuadros y algunos pósters alusivos a la droga, el alcohol, el cigarrillo y hasta las ETS. Aparte de eso, hay tres estantes grandes de metal con las puertas cerradas, y un archivador. En el lado opuesto a su camilla hay otra. Hay una cómoda silla entre el escritorio y la ventana, y otras dos del otro lado del escritorio. Unas cajas se esconden en una esquina, y una pecera pequeña hace ruiditos de bombas de oxígeno en una mesita pequeña. A pesar de lo desagradable que le parecen todos los consultorios y enfermerías, aquel lugar es apacible y luminoso.

Cuando ya no hay más nada que ver, su mirada cae otra vez en Edward, que tiene el entrecejo fruncido y mantiene la mano alejada de su rodilla. Él sube la mirada y la pilla mirándolo fijamente. De nuevo se sonroja.

-Parece que unas pequeñas piedritas se te han incrustado. No son muchas- le tranquiliza. Pero no sirve, porque su respiración empieza a acelerarse al ver, en efecto, pequeñas piedritas oscuras enterradas en su carne. Enterradas. Casi se pone a llorar como un bebé. Pero recuerda que no puede mostrarse débil, así que solo toma aire y asiente- No te va a doler mucho, te lo prometo- aquello, y la intensidad de su mirada inquieta hace que algo en su estómago vacío se mueva.

Edward va hasta el estante y vuelve con una pinza pequeña. La mira un momento corto antes de volver sus ojos hasta la herida y acercar la pinza.

-¡Ya va!- musita ella con miedo. Sin darse cuenta, su mano ha detenido la de él de nuevo. Sus ojos se encuentran.

-Vamos, Bella. Con semejante raspón te prometo que ni sentirás esto.

Y piensa que quizás sea verdad, porque siente el área del golpe como dormida. Como cuando te das un golpe muy fuerte y no lo sientes. Se muerde el labio y se inclina un poco para ver la herida. Tiene un aspecto horrible.

-Mejor no veas- le aconseja mirándola con inquietud. La chica asiente e intenta concentrarse en el movimiento de los peces de la pequeña pecera. Transcurre un segundo de silencio hasta que él habla.

-Te caes muy seguido ¿no?- su voz baja es melodiosa, y sensual. Y esto no lo dice con burla, sino como una observación. Una observación divertida, decide cuando se da cuenta que el se esfuerza por no sonreír.

-No todos tenemos la capacidad de ir por ahí sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezarnos- replica a la defensiva, avergonzada porque nunca puede dejar de hacer el ridículo con caídas, trastabilleos, pisadas y golpes.

-No, definitivamente no- secunda él con una risa corta y baja que la deja fascinada. Pasa otro minuto de silencio.

-Esa mujer…-comienza dudosa, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo guapo que es -¿Es tu madre?- Termina preguntándole tímidamente. Él asiente sin desenfocarse de lo que hace.

-También es una de las psiquiatras del campamento.

-¿Y tu padre también trabaja aquí?- continúa inquiriendo.

-Si. Es Carlisle Cullen.

Bella musita un "oh", y no dice más nada. Eso explicaría varias cosas. Se pregunta que tantos beneficios tendría ser el hijo del dueño de todo aquello. Cae en cuenta que debían tener mucho dinero. Y de nuevo, más preguntas. Si ella fuese hija de un doctor rico, para nada estaría en un campamento para jóvenes problema. Probablemente ni siquiera estuviese en el país. No aguanta y abre la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando él levanta la mirada con las cejas arqueadas, se siente tonta. ¿Qué le importa a ella sus razones? Mira a otra parte, apenada. Hay una pausa.

-Me gusta estar aquí y ayudar con esto a Carlisle. Así aprendo un poco más- le responde al final, haciendo que ella vuelque su atención en el joven. Ladea un poco la cabeza y entrecierra un poco los ojos

-¿Qué estudias?

-Medicina, voy por el cuarto año- contesta sin inmutarse, con la concentración puesta en la rodilla aporreada.

Eso también explica varias cosas.

-Guau. ¿Todos son médicos en tu familia?- inquiere con interés. Edward sube la vista y la mira curioso. Probablemente porque es la primera vez que ella le pregunta tantas cosas. Sus labios se estiran sólo un poco hacia arriba. Es demasiado guapo, piensa sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No. Alice estudia en la escuela de diseño- Deja la pinza a un lado y vierte en una gasa blanca más líquido. Suavemente, lo pasa por la rodilla. Sin embargo, esta vez ella lo siente. Y pega un respingo, levantando la rodilla sin querer- Lo siento- se disculpa él. Pone una mano cálida en la pierna para estabilizarla, lo que hace que a Bella se le erizan los vellos del brazo- ¿Y tú que estudias?

-Literatura Inglesa, voy por el segundo año- responde.

-No te falta mucho para terminar. ¿Ya sabes en qué te vas a especializar?

La pregunta del millón.

-No- musita finalmente. Y no dice más nada por miedo a que se le quiebre la voz. Aquella conversación le recuerda terriblemente a su madre. De pronto le provoca estar sola.

Silencio.

-Ya- susurra Edward, y coge todas las gasas manchadas para tirarlas en un bote de basura cercano. Ella se sorprende porque fue más rápido y menos indoloro de lo que pensó. Deja escapar aire aliviada, y se dispone a saltar de la camilla cuando él la detiene.

-¿A dónde vas? No he terminado.

-Pero dijiste "ya"- balbucea tontamente.

-Porque ya terminé de limpiarte la herida. Falta ponerte una pomada para que te cicatrice y se te desinflame, además de cubrirlo para minimizar el roce.

Esta vez, ella se deja caer sobre la camilla con un suspiro. Sube ambas piernas y cierra los ojos. Está cansada, y lo único que desea es dormir. Siente un minuto después la calidez propia de otro cuerpo humano y se maldice porque el corazón empieza a latirle acelerado… Es bochornoso, cree que en aquel silencio él podría oírla. Permanece quieta cuando unos dedos llenos de crema se deslizan con suavidad por su rodilla; porque duele, si, pero no es más extraño que el cosquilleo que le produce aquel contacto.

No debería pasarle nada. Él está bueno, piensa, pero ya. No le puede gustar porque simplemente los chicos así no son su tipo. Simplemente… No los ve. Porque la gente tan perfecta no está en la misma liga que ella, y punto. Nunca le ha molestado. Nunca ha tenido problemas con eso. Y no los tendrá, se dice internamente. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que Edward habla otra vez.

-Está listo- anuncia sonriendo- Procura que la próxima vez no sea tu cabeza.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- dice sin humor, porque su cabeza nunca se salva.

Luego se incorpora con rapidez; tal vez demasiada porque cuando sus pies tocan el suelo todo se pone negro. Pero nada pasa, porque es salvada de darse un buen golpe –otro buen golpe- por unas manos de dedos largos y tibios que la sujetan por los brazos. Escucha como él resopla.

-Mejor recuéstate un momento- le dice con voz fría, como enojada. Siente que todo le da vueltas, así que se recuesta a tientas en la crujiente colcha. Respira profundamente sin abrir los ojos- Toma- le dice él luego de un momento. Bella abre los ojos y se encuentra con un vaso de plástico lleno de algo amarillo y una barrita de cereal.

Edward la observa con gesto serio. Sus ojos verdes, que hace unos minutos eran amables, ahora son fríos, duros. Sostiene la barrita energética en frente de su nariz. Y esta vez, ella no ve escapatoria. Tendrá que comer. 245 calorías para adentro, vaya mierda.

-No puedes seguir así- musita él en un tono bajo, que la sorprende porque parece preocupado. Bella no se atreve a mirarlo a la cara, pero toma la barrita, intentando no rozar los dedos de él. Le pega un mordisco y su estómago empieza a hacer ruidos extraños. Si él los escucha, no dice nada.

Un pesado silencio se cierne sobre ambos. Edward espera pacientemente a que ella termine de comer, y no dice nada acerca de la deliberada lentitud con que mastica. Cuando ha terminado, él le tiende el vaso; así que se incorpora con cuidado y se recarga de la pared para poder beberlo. Lo olisquea un poco antes: de naranja, y probablemente tenga mucha azúcar… Pero se lo toma sin decir nada. El chico coge el vaso vacío y lo echa en la papelera.

Bella mantiene la mirada en el suelo al tiempo que balancea los pies suavemente. Los zapatos de Edward aparecen más cerca de lo que considera normal. Entonces su perfume le llega a la nariz. Fresco, masculino, exquisito. Levanta los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada intensa del chico. Otra vez, el corazón empieza a latirle rápido y duro.

Entonces entiende que está nerviosa.

Que él la pone nerviosa.

Alice casi se mata mientras corría hasta el comedor. Esme le había dicho que era ahí donde Jasper la esperaba. El comedor estaba sólo, a excepción de la gente del catering que preparaba lo de la merienda. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el lugar hasta que en una esquina, dio con una cabellera rubia. Estaba solo, así que debía ser él, supuso.

Sin saber por qué el corazón le latía tan deprisa, caminó hasta sentarse al frente de él.

El joven levantó la mirada de la mesa y la posó en ella. Sus ojos eran color miel, brillantes, enmarcados por unas cejas castañas gruesas. Nariz recta, mentón cuadrado, boca pequeña y un cabello rubio con matices castaños que le caía desigual hasta la nuca. Caramba, era muy atractivo. Definitivamente no contaba con eso.

En vez de presentarse, entrecerró los ojos y lo miró unos segundos más antes de decir:

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- si, quizás exageró, pero quería desahogarse un poco.

Él arqueó las cejas, visiblemente sorprendido por su tono acusatorio. Luego pareció apenado.

-Lo siento, señorita- fue lo que dijo. En otro contexto le habría parecido ridículo el apelativo, pero por alguna razón, a algo en su cabeza le pareció adorable. Gracioso, pero adorable. No pudo mantener más su expresión molesta. Además, trataba en lo posible de no arrugar la cara.

-Alice- le informó.

- Soy Jasper - El chico le tendió una mano.

Se las estrecharon, y ella esbozó una sonrisa tenue mientras se preguntaba qué razones tenía él para estar en un sitio como este. A simple vista parecía una persona agradable, normal. Si juzgaba por su vestimenta, era lo mismo: jeans rotos, camisa sencilla de algodón, zapatos deportivos algo sucios. Los monitores, como ella, generalmente no necesitaban saber mucho las razones por la que los campistas estaban ahí. Simplemente los guías estaban ahí para acompañarlos, o vigilarlos, o cuidarlos en las salidas. No se entrometían mucho en cuanto a la parte médica.

- Te has perdido el almuerzo, pero apenas están sirviendo la merienda –señaló con la cabeza las bandejas con galletas dulces, saladas, variedad de panes, jaleas, café, te, chocolate, leche y frutas. Luego desdobló algunos papeles que había enrollado como un diploma para que no se dañaran- Este, es tu itinerario. Tu horario de todos los días. No es que vas a hacer lo mismo el tiempo que vas a estar aquí… Se modifica según vayas cambiando tus necesidades, y vayas avanzando en el programa- El chico sólo la miraba fijamente - Semanalmente tenemos una salida. Pero te la pueden revocar si infringes alguna norma. En cuanto a las normas, no son tan difíciles: Nada de bebidas alcohólicas, nada de drogas o cigarros, respetar los horarios y asistir a todas las actividades que sean asignadas. Por supuesto, no puedes salir sin permiso. Si tienes alguna emergencia y por algún motivo tienes que salir, tienes que ir con el director- Hizo una pausa para respirar- Y yo, seré tu guía- dicho esto, le sonrió un poco más.

Jasper asintió quedamente, como tratando de procesar todo lo que ella le había dicho. Luego Alice recordó que tenía el mal hábito de hablar demasiado rápido y sin pausa. Y demasiado. Sintió un súbito sonrojo subir por sus mejillas, así que disimuladamente hizo como si viera algo o alguien para poder voltear un poco el rostro.

-¿O sea, que vas a ser como mi niñera?- ¿por qué todos pensaban lo mismo? Ella regresó sus ojos a él que la miraba como desconcertado.

-No, no voy a ser tu niñera. Sólo te voy a acompañar a todas partes y voy a cuidar que cumplas en lo posible las normas- luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó lo que dijo y quiso darse de cabezazos contra la mesa.

-O sea, si vas a ser mi niñera- insiste él, que parece hasta divertido.

Alice sólo suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le llegó entonces el olor inconfundible de rollitos los de canela calientes y la boca se le hizo agua. Recordó que no había almorzado porque en ese momento no tenía apetito, pero ahora moría de hambre. Se paró como un resorte de la mesa, tomó de la mano a Jasper, y siguió hacia la mesa de aperitivos.

-Seguro tú tampoco has comido nada, ¿verdad? Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, y todo esto se ve tan delicioso…

Él solo se dejó arrastrar.

Aquello tampoco podía ser tan malo. Su guía era una chica simpática. Algo enérgica y habladora, pero algo en ella le inspiraba confianza. Le hacía un poco de gracia que le recordara una duendecilla.

La miró y se fijó en que sus ojos azulísimos se iluminaban con la visión de la comida que había. La verdad, él tampoco había comido; no le había dado tiempo. Cogió un plato de cartón y en el colocó dos panes dulces, unas galletas de maní y llenó una taza de chocolate caliente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Alice tomaba dos rollitos de canela y una taza de café con leche. Fueron a la mesa donde antes estaban. Ella ya masticaba su chusco, y se veía a luces lo mucho que le gustaba.

Jasper desmenuzó con los dedos un pedazo de pan, el cual remojó en el chocolate antes de metérselo en la boca. Aquel sabor le recordó a su casa, e inevitablemente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos le picaron, pero pestañeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para despejarlos. En vez de eso, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, queriendo no recordar nada.

Había hecho un trato con el juez y lo cumpliría. Mientras más rápido pasara el tiempo y pudiese irse de ese lugar, mejor. Ahora que había decidido valerse por sí mismo, regresar a la vida normal –el que está afuera de los perímetros de aquel casi manicomio- iba a ser difícil. Mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Cuando levantó la vista del chocolate, al que había estado observando por mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta que la muchacha que tenía al frente lo miraba fijamente, como cuando la gente quiere preguntar cosas delicadas.

-¿Qué?- No había querido sonar rudo, pero lo preguntó tan de sopetón que así pareció.

Sin embargo, ella no pareció afectada, y lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

-Me fijé que sólo agarraste pan y galleta. ¿No quieres probar un rollito? Te van a encantar, te lo aseguro- y luego le dedicó una sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes blancos. Algo le movió el estómago y pensó que quizás el chocolate le hubiese caído mal. Apartó la vista de los ojos enormes de Alice y los dirigió hacia su plato. Había un rollito de canela.

-No importa, así está bien- murmuró.

-¡Ah, vamos! Toma – sus pequeños dedos blancos partieron a la mitad el rollito y lo puso en de él- Pruébalo- insistió.

Suspiró antes de llevarse el pedazo a la boca y metérselo entero. Mientras masticaba, pensó que no estaba mal. De hecho, estaba delicioso.

-Está bueno- fue todo lo que dijo. Ella parece satisfecha porque sonríe de nuevo. Él se pregunta por qué sonríe tanto… ¿Qué no sabe que la vida es una entera mierda? Oh, no, es sólo su vida la entera mierda. Termina de comerse su mitad de rollito mientras ella se chupa dedo por dedo, deleitada. La mira un segundo antes de preguntar:

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?

La muchacha se toma su tiempo para contestar: primero toma el último sorbo de café y luego se limpia con modales finos –cosa contradictoria totalmente después de haberla visto chupándose los dedos- la boca y las manos con una servilleta. Ahora, sí le presta atención.

-Iremos con los demás. Hoy, por ser el primer día, no hay ninguna actividad salvo familiarizarse con las instalaciones y las demás personas- le explica en tono jovial.

Él asiente no muy animado. De nuevo, otra sonrisa por parte de Alice y salen del comedor, que se había estado llenando sin que él se diese cuenta. Respira una bocanada de aire fresco y decide que eso le hará bien a sus pulmones. Hace ya dos meses que dejó de fumar, por petición de su madre, pero allá en vecindario todos fumaban, lo que era algo duro. Sus ojos vagan por el lugar, encontrándolo muy verde, pero no en mal plan. El sol les llega, pero no pega tan fuerte porque las copas de los altísimos árboles lo bloquean casi en su totalidad. Y la brisa susurra en todas partes, sin ser muy fuerte. Es agradable, y le recuerda a cuando tenía siete y era parte del grupo de scouts.

A su lado, Alice platica sin cesar, pero habla tan rápido y tanto que a penas es capaz de musitar un "ajá" y "umm" cuando por las pausas lo cree pertinente. La chica parece que nunca pierde su brío, camina ágil y elegantemente, como una bailarina, y su cabello largo y negro ondea tras ella.

No se fija que han llegado al lago sino cuando la chica se detiene, y mira a su alrededor buscando algo. Al final, brinca y los señala con el dedo:

-Ahí están- y le coge de la mano, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, y empieza a arrastrarlo hasta donde está otro grupo de jóvenes. Se está preguntando si siempre hace eso con la gente que acaba de conocer.

Alice es la primera en hablar al llegar al grupo de gente.

-Él es Jasper- les dice a todos. De pronto, él espera que todos coreen un "Hola Jasper", como salen en las películas donde hay gente en alguna terapia –Jasper, ellos son Emmett- señala al chico musculoso de cabello negro, que a su vez responde con un "Hey"- Rosalie,- Una rubia alta le saluda con la mano y una sonrisa simpática- Jessica- esta vez alude a una morena bajita de rizos que sólo estira los labios en lo que puede ser una sonrisa, - Y Kate- la última, una joven de cabello rubio cenizo lacio, y de cuerpo delgado le recibe con una sonrisa enorme. Puede que se lo haya imaginado, pero le pareció que le guiñaba el ojo.

Jasper sacude la cabeza en un saludo general.

-¿Dónde están Bella y Edward?- pregunta de pronto la pequeña chica que tenía al lado.

-Bella se ha caído y se raspó la rodilla- responde la que se llama Rosalie, con mala cara- Esa chica tiene algo extraño con el suelo.

Emmett se carcajea.

-No la quiero en mi bote entonces- dice en broma.

El chico rubia mira su mano algo extrañado; la pequeña mano de Alice sigue ahí, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Miró eso un segundo pero no hizo nada.

-Oh- dice ella suavemente al percatarse que el mira sus manos entrelazadas, y la retira con celeridad. Se sonroja- Lo siento- murmura tan bajito que casi ni la oye. Los ojos azules de ella miran sus propios dedos.

Jasper se encoje de hombros, "No importa", le indicó con el mismo tono que ella utilizó. Por un momento, miró a los demás sin saber que más hacer. Se fijó que Alice avanzaba hasta una roca y se sentaba flexionando las piernas. Le hizo señas para que le acompañara. Él obedeció no porque fuese dócil, sino porque no sabía más nada que hacer.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, Alice habló.

-Se que no quieres estar aquí, pero mientras más te relajes, más rápido va a pasar el tiempo- opinó serenamente, sin mirarlo. Era el tono más serio que le había escuchado hasta ahora.

Él la miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. Se aclaró la garganta.

- Supongo que tienes razón; esto era la mejor alternativa- musitó, recordando la otra opción que había tenido, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofríos que le subió por la espalda cuando pensó en la cárcel. Sin embargo, hubiese ido a la cárcel tranquilo si hubiese completado su cometido.

-Te acostumbrarás- su tono no pretendía dar ánimos, sino vino acompañado con algo que iba entre la resignación y la sabiduría, algo extraño en ella porque no pegaba con su aspecto tan juvenil y alegre.

Él solo asintió, pensando que a veces el mejor remedio es resignarse.

No se compliquen con lo de los tiempos de narración que yo no lo hago. No sé si será de mal gusto eso de cambiar el tiempo, pero yo ya lo hice, y lo hare si mis dedos siguen escribiendo solos.

No mucho que decir, salvo que amaría que esos alerts y favorites se convirtieran en simples opiniones. Un beso, gracias por leer. Se cuidan!


	5. Capítulo 4: Something to Believe

**Capítulo 4: Something to Believe **

Bella alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada verde de Edward en ella, implacable. Su respiración se le atascó en la garganta mientras sentía como se hundía en aquellos ojos profundos. No era sólo que fuese cochinamente atractivo, era… Era algo más.

Él le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a apoyar el peso de la pierna, aunque no fuese necesario. Pero se lo atinó a toda la cuestión del caballerismo solamente. De nuevo, su mano caliente contra la de ella le cosquilleaba. Fue incapaz de decir algo o mirarlo de nuevo luego de bajarse de la camilla, y salir de la enfermería, recorrer el campamento, y llegar al lago, donde estaban los demás.

Pensó que eran un grupo extraño. Como cuando en una empresa te ponen a trabajar con un conjunto de personas que ni conoces pero con las cuales igual tienes que convivir, e interactuar. Hacer de la vista gorda e ignorar no servía, por fin se dio cuenta.

Lo primero que se fijó cuando llegaron era la presencia de un chico rubio, alto y de contextura media quien supuso era al que le tocaba cuidar la pequeña Alice. Luego de la pertinente presentación por parte de la pelinegra, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para, por fin, dar el bendito paseo en bote.

A ella no le asusta porque sabe nadar. Y aunque es casi la hora del crepúsculo, tampoco la oscuridad le intimida porque resulta que los botes tienen unas curiosas lámparas que alumbran como luciérnagas enormes.

Los ocho se acercaron a la orilla donde los botes estaban amarrados. Algunos se ven flotando por el lago, y llegan risas y voces amortiguadas desde ellos.

Se reparten en grupos de cuatro: Bella insiste en irse con Emmett, Rosalie y Kate (a quien la idea no parece gustarle mucho, a juzgar por las miradas que le lanza a Jasper) a pesar del ceño fruncido de Edward, que ahora tiene complejo de lebrel, o algo así. Algo de molestia le cruza por el cuerpo cuando la primera en saltar y decidir con quien irse fue Jessica, eligiendo el mismo bote que Edward. Decide no mirar hacia donde ellos se encuentran.

Para su sorpresa, fue divertido. Emmett resultó ser alguien muy simpático y gracioso. Incluso Rosalie, con su ironía y reticencia, no pudo resistirse a las bromas del joven. Agradeció aquello, hace tiempo no la pasaba bien. Kate se mantuvo enfunfurruñada; no es que eso le importara mucho.

Al llegar a la orilla, Emmett, como todo un caballero, las ayudó a abajarse a todas. Ella desvió un segundo la mirada para ver como Edward ayudaba sólo a Jessica, y esta al llegar se tropezaba, el la mantenía firme y de nuevo ella soltaba aquella risita que a Bella comenzaba a parecerle tan irritante. Miró a otro lado con rapidez, deseando que el nudo que tenía en el estómago fuese por el jugo de naranja (que por ser ácido no debía tomarse con el estómago vacío).

Se reunieron para caminar hacia el centro del campamento, al igual que otros que también habían estado en el lago.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Jessica, todavía con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Ahora vamos a cenar, y luego los monitores irán al cuarto de sus _pupilos_ – habló Emmett con calma, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara - a revisar sus pertenencias… Ya sabes, en caso que alguno haya traído algo de C4*.

Sobra decir que todos de los que no eran guías que estaban ahí pusieron mala cara.

Bella permaneció en silencio al lado de Rosalie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho e intentando darse calor en las manos poniéndolas bajo sus axilas. Ahora que el sol había desaparecido, la temperatura había descendido bastante. Y ella sentía el frío no solo entumeciéndole las manos, sino hasta los huesos. Aguantó ponerse a tiritar.

La cena esta puesta cuando ellos llegaron. Por primera vez, el comedor estaba lleno de gente, se hacía sentir en un calor agradable que Bella agradeció. Distinguió rápidamente los guías de los pacientes (porque a ella ese cuento de "campista" no le caía, y prefería llamarlos como eran, como era ella también: pacientes). Intentó mantenerse serena ante la idea de la cena. Recordó entonces que desde que su papá se había casado de nuevo, podía contar con dos manos las veces que había cenado en esos tres años.

Todos se pusieron en la cola, tomando la bandeja en el proceso. Bella se colocó entre Rosalie y Emmett.

-Creo que lo único bueno de todo esto, es la comida- dijo la rubia, girando un poco la cara para ver a Bella.

-¡Mmmm!- exclamó sin ánimos esta (Mierda, mierda, voy a comer. No quiero comer, NO PUEDO COMER. Mierda. Maldita sea). No era sólo las no ganas de hacerlo, era pánico. Sentía angustia al imaginarse una cena de porciones normales en su estómago. No, no podía… No lo haría, no hoy. Tenía hambre, si. La puñetera barrita lo que había hecho era abrirle el apetito. Y las pocas veces que se le abría el apetito en tal proporción… Lo que pasaba luego no era lindo para nada. Y para evitarse eso, era preferible no comer nada.

Mientras se acercaban, ya el corazón empezaba a bombearlo duro en el pecho, y las manos sudorosas amenazaban con dejar caer la bandeja vacía. El olor de la comida hacía que el estómago el reclamara. Los contornos, carnes y demás empezaron a hacer fila ante sus ojos en fuentes hondas. Vio como la rubia se servía carne con vegetales.

Ella pasó de ese. Tal vez sí unos vegetales. Rosalie agregó a su bandeja puré de papas, Bella también pasó. Más contornos, más carnes, arroz, guisantes… Tampoco tomó nada de esto. Al final, sólo puso en su charola un poco de ensalada verde, una manzana, y un agua embotellada.

Entonces un conocido suspiro sonoro la hizo voltear. Ya no era Emmett quien estaba atrás; era Edward, y la mirada que le lanzó le hizo inquietar. Se dio cuenta que el plato de él estaba a rebosar, de todo. Y tuvo el presentimiento que todo eso no era para él nada más. Bella no le hizo caso y caminó hasta la mesa donde ya estaba Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Ni Jessica ni Kate estaban, tampoco es que las fuera a extrañar.

La rubia no había esperado a nadie, y comía con gusto su carne… Bella la envidió. ¿Cómo era capaz de comer tanto y tener un cuerpo tan espectacular? Si ella comiese así, probablemente rodaría en vez de caminar. Intentó ignorar el hecho que Edward se había sentado a su lado, y se dedicó concienzudamente a picar en trozos pequeños todos los ingredientes de su ensalada. Luego a separarlos. No sabía por qué, pero era importante que entre ellos no se tocaran. Sin este procedimiento tan extraño era incapaz de sentirse cómoda. De pronto, se percató que todos en su mesa la miraban extraño. Incluso la dulce Alice la miraba desconcertada. Y Rosalie, suspicaz. Cuando ella les devolvió la mirada, fastidiada por la atención, todos siguieron súbitamente en lo suyo.

Todos menos Edward.

El joven, sin previo aviso, rodó la charola de Bella ignorando su reclamo, y en ella echó una buena porción de vegetales, pollo a la plancha y un pequeño cuenco con sopa de lo que parecía hongos. Luego lo colocó en su lugar, frente a la chica, que lo miraba úrica.

Él le devolvió la mirada, no la misma que ella, sino la misma que daría un padre luego de dar una orden, aquellas que sin necesidad de decir nada intentan neutralizarte.

Bella respiró fuerte, no quiso levantar la mirada de su nuevo plato.

-Mañana te darán tu plan alimentario, pero creo que deberías comenzar desde ya- le dijo bajito, para que sólo ella lo oyera. Sin necesidad de subir la vista, sabía que en su mesa, hacían algo para no prestarles atención, o hacer como si no le prestaran atención.

Bella tenía no sólo las mejillas, sino toda la cara colorada de vergüenza y rabia. Está bien que Edward supiese de su _pequeño detalle; _pero odiaba que todos los demás también tuviesen que enterarse. Aunque fuese secreto a voces.

Odio a Edward por hacerle eso, por ponerla en evidencia. Obviamente, él no sabía que era que te etiquetaran como "La egoísta, la pobre enferma mental". Él no tenía puta idea de lo que era que te encerraran en un hospital a comer porque si, porque no es que no puedas, es que no quieres. Que creyeran que estabas así porque te daba la perra gana, porque eras una mimada que sólo pensaba en sí. Que no pensaras en todos los que mueren de hambre. Que quisieras morirte porque las modelos de las pasarelas eran flacas, porque tú querías estar a la moda. Porque era una crisis estúpida de adolescente rebelde.

Sin decir nada, se levantó como un resorte y salió casi a la carrera del comedor antes que las lágrimas empezaran a correrle a raudales por la cara. Después que traspasó la puerta del comedor, corrió y corrió hasta el mismo lugar donde había estado con Rosalie aquel mismo día.

Se sentó en el suelo oscuro, tras una roca enorme que le servía de apoyo, y lloró, y lloró, y lloró lo que le parecieron horas. El lugar no estaba completamente oscuro porque las luces del campamento dejaban llegar débiles haces hasta allá, pero hacía un frío del demonio que su suéter no era capaz de detener. Recordó que en un bolsillo de su jean estaba todavía el encendedor. No supo porqué exactamente, pero cuando lo tanteó, también encontró un cigarro. Espero unos minutos hasta que los hipidos cesaran para ponérselo en la boca, y con una mano temblorosa encenderlo.

Odiaba toda aquella mierda. Y en serio, haría lo que fuera para irse.

Exhalar el humo le hizo sentir menos frío, y le dio un poco de calma. Todavía lloraba, pero ahora más calmada. Sus ojos estuvieron absortos por un rato con el reflejo ondeante de la luna sobre el lago. A pesar de la mierda, tenía que admitir que aquello era bonito. O sea, el paisaje.

El lago oscuro, los ruidos de los animales nocturnos, la brisa helada, los pinos infinitos, la luna enorme... Se parecía a un wallpaper de su portátil, se le ocurrió.

Entonces, sintió unas pisadas suaves, casi inaudibles. No hizo caso cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, tal vez demasiado cerca, pero sin rozarse. Sin embargo, agradeció el vestigio de calor corporal que le llegó.

Sin mirar, ya sabía quien era por el olor. Extrañamente, Edward no dijo nada del cigarro. Más sorprendente aún fue que sobre sus hombros puso una cazadora de cuero. Estaba caliente, y olía a él. Casi se estremece de alivio. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y las gracias de los buenos modales que sus padres le habían enseñado se le quedaron en la garganta.

-Lo siento- musitó él en tono suave, aterciopelado. Ella quiso verlo, para quizás perderse una vez más en sus ojos, preguntándose qué matiz tendrían en la oscuridad… Pero se contuvo y permaneció indiferente al latido rápido de ese órgano que está entre los pulmones.

-La he estado cagando constantemente contigo- continuó-… A pesar de todo, no tengo idea de cómo lidiar con… contigo. No sé como hacer. Y quiero ayudarte, pero…

Bella no se contuvo más.

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo quería tu ayuda?- le dijo con los dientes apretados, mirándolo por primera vez. Pudo ver cómo la suavidad de su mirada se enfrió una vez ella hubo dicho eso.

-No es que la quieras, es que la necesitas- refutó él en un tono frío, pero cargado de paciencia- Mira, sé que puedes poner de tu parte para hacer esto más fácil. Sé que….

Entonces Bella se levantó de golpe, ya harta, y lo encaró.

-¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Ni tú ni los médicos tienen puta idea de nada!, ¿ok?- gritó encolerizada. Otra vez, más lágrimas estúpidas. Se secó los ojos con la manga de su suéter. Edward la observaba sin decir nada- No me vengas con que sabes, porque no es así. No sabes que es que te etiqueten como la loca anoréxica, y que te vean de reojo, o que cuchicheen en tu espalda porque te hospitalizaron. Ni te imaginas que es que te vean como la cabeza hueca que sólo quiere llamar la atención porque si, porque no tiene más nada que hacer, porque sólo quiere joder a sus padres, que te miren con lástima…- y ya no pudo decir más porque las lágrimas no la dejaron, ni los gemidos que pugnaban por salir y ella no los dejaba. Se paró también porque había dicho mucho, mucho más de lo que le había dicho a cualquier psicólogo, psiquiatra o loquero. Se detuvo porque había dicho demasiado, y se lo había dicho a él. Y no supo porqué, pero no le gustaba que él supiese tanto… Eso la hacía sentir vulnerable.

Le dio la espalda para secarse las lágrimas y echarse otra calada temblorosa del cigarro que ya estaba en sus últimos momentos. Se enjugó la nariz. Malditos mocos.

Desde atrás, Edward le tendió un pañito oscuro.

Ella lo tomó y giró sólo lo necesario para no darle la espalda. Se secó los ojos ardidos. Necesitaba sacudirse la nariz, pero eso hubiese sido asqueroso.

-Entonces ayúdame a entenderte- le dijo amablemente, mirándola por primera vez desde que se habían conocido con algo de cariño, ternura, o lo que fuera.

Ella suspiró ruidosa y entrecortadamente, mirando a otra parte.

-Ni aunque lo intentaras, me entenderías. Ni yo lo hago a veces- murmuró ella con pesadez.

-Nada se pierde con intentarlo- insistió él en tono más neutral: sin lástima, sin demasiada ternura, sin rencor- Nada pierdes tampoco tú intentando recuperarte… ¿sabes?

Bella se encogió de hombros, preguntándose mentalmente para qué.

-Es cierto que no tengo puta idea de lo que sientes, o de lo que en realidad te pasa…-continuó, sin dejar de verla- Pero… No sé –se encogió de hombros- tu podrías ayudarme a hacerlo, a entenderte.

Ella alzó la vista, y sus ojos quedaron prendados en los de él. Él tampoco quitó la vista. Simplemente, algo había ahí, además de las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago ulceroso.

-¡Mierda!- masculló ella soltando el cigarro rápidamente; éste se había consumido en su totalidad y ahora le había quemado un poquito la yema del dedo. Se examinó el dedo, aunque fue en vano por la oscuridad circundante. Luego se lo metió en la boca, chupando solamente la yema. Por supuesto, la atmósfera donde antes chispeaba algo (¿electricidad?, ¿química?, algo), estaba totalmente evaporada.

Ahora fue el turno de suspirar de él, que la miraba con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Nunca te salvas de una, no?- le preguntó medio en broma, medio preocupado.

-No desde que tengo uso de razón- respondió ella, sin pensarlo. Luego agregó rápidamente mirándolo- Ésta no necesita pomada ni nada, tranquilo.

Él se rió un poquito, y ella se descubrió fascinada por aquel sonido.

Pasó unos segundos antes que alguien hablara.

-Vamos a tu cuarto, tengo que registrar tus cosas.

Cuando ella le miró entre indignada y alarmada, él levantó las manos enseñando las palmas.

-Políticas del campamento- se excusó.

Emmett acababa de hacer la "revisión de las pertenencias de Kate. Llevaba consigo una bolsa sellada con el nombre de ella y en ella lleva "confiscado" una tijera, un cortaúñas, una lima ("¡Vamos, Emmett! ¿Qué daño puede hacer una maldita lima?"), una afeitadora (¡No me jodas! ¿Cómo coño me voy a afeitar ahora?), unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que le prometió regresarle después de que el doctor Cullen les diera el visto bueno, un frasco de somníferos, y un zippo. Y su celular. El escándalo que armó ante esto no fue nada normal.

Ahora iba hacia la habitación de Rosalie. No sabe que esperar. Es obvio para él que ésta chica le gusta. Mucho. Y es más, tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo: no ha dejado de pensar en ella desde aquella noche en la discoteca.

Tocó la puerta y esperó. Ella abrió y le dejó entrar de mala gana. Ya había puesto sus dos enormes maletas encima de la cama.

-¿Eso es todo lo que traes?- preguntó, intentando no pensar en lo bien que se veían sus piernas en ese mono.

-Y unas cosas que están en el baño, y otras cosas que metí en las gavetas - respondió ella mirándolo.

-Bien.

Él comenzó a revisar el baño con ella pisándole los talones. No había afeitadora. Pasó lo mismo que con la lima de Kate; pero Rosalie no dijo ni mu. Tenía unas cremas y un perfume. Otras cosas de aseo personal que no tenían ningún riesgo.

En la gaveta de la mesita de noche había un par de libros, fotografías, unas pastillas que metió en la bolsa de una vez.

-Son antialérgicos- le explicó ella.

-Ya, pero todos los medicamentos los debe ver el doctor Cullen primero- indicó él sin dejar de buscar.

Luego pasó al closet, que estaba totalmente vacío. Bajo la cama sólo había zapatos. Bajo el colchón no había nada. Finalmente, llegó a las maletas. Dos enormes maletas con aspecto groseramente costoso. Abrió la primera: ropa (tuvo que revisar cada bolsillo de todos los pantalones y shorts; y cada bolsillo en general donde pudiera esconder algo), ropa, maquillaje, ropa interior (intentó ser profesional, y no imaginársela en ropa interior, o más allá de lo que su imaginación viajaba, o tendría que salir corriendo de ahí a darse una ducha helada), otro libro, un ipod.

La otra maleta era más o menos lo mismo, pero contenía cosas de mujeres como accesorios para el cabello, aretes, pulseras y demás. Y más en el fondo, encontró algo curioso: tres revistas; las últimas tres ediciones de _Car and Driver. _Emmett las sacó por inercia, aún sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- espetó ella- No me voy a esnifar el papel. No me las pueden decomisar- añadió con algo de temor en la voz.

Emmett la miró, aún extrañado.

-¿Tú lees esto?- le preguntó, curioso.

-Si. Me gusta. ¿Tan extraño es?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

.Dios. Una chica hermosa, inteligente y que le gustaran los carros.

Él carraspeó.

-Si, algo. A ustedes no suele interesarle este tipo de cosas- comentó.

Rosalie se carcajeo, y aquel sonido quedó grabado en la memoria de él. Era contagioso, cristalino. Aunque algo sarcástico.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre nuestros gustos?- su ceja levantada y su pose altanera le pareció sumamente sexy. La pregunta era retórica obviamente, así que sólo se encogió de hombros. Rosalie era una chica algo peculiar.

-¿Tienes carro?- indagó él interesado, por preguntar, intentando romper algo del hielo que rodeaba aquella fría chica.

-Un M3- y ella no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisita de orgullo, como si hablara de un bebé.

Emmett silbó bajito. Y pensar que probablemente él tendría que ahorrar mitad de su vida para tener uno de esos, y a ella probablemente se lo hubiesen regalado en sus dieciséis.

-Hermosa máquina- comentó.

-Va como la seda- concordó ella sin perder aquella sonrisa.

Le tocó revisar por encima del closet, por debajo, las fundas de las almohadas, y el tanque del WC que lo había olvidado.

-Oh, por Dios, ¿Qué se puede esconder ahí?- se burló ella, pero su pregunta tenía algo de ironía, por lo que él pensó que ella ya conocía ese escondite.

-Te sorprenderías si lo supieras- fue su simple respuesta. Regresaron al cuarto.

Hubo una pausa. Ya no había nada que revisar… Pero no se quería ir de ahí. Específicamente, no quería dejarla. Quería conocerla mejor; había algo en ella que le atraía como un imán, más allá de su físico escultural y su hermoso rostro. Era quizás ese halo de mujer fría y misteriosa.

Entonces recordó algo.

Le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

-Los cigarros- demandó en tono serio.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Oh, vamos. Es sólo una caja. Nadie se va a enterar. Vamos, los voy a necesitar- pidió con voz persuasiva; pero él tampoco era tonto.

-Los cigarros- repitió, como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

Ella bufó y se metió la mano en el escote, sacando la caja de ahí. Se los puso bruscamente en la mano.

-Y tu teléfono.

Ella le sonrió, como si hubiese ganado algo.

-No lo traje, ya sé las estúpidas reglas… Así que sólo lo dejé.

Emmett la miró, evaluando si creerle o no. Ya había revisado todo y no había más nada que llevarse. A menos que ella se hubiese tragado el celular, era imposible que lo cargara entre la ropa; contando lo ajustada que le quedaba.

-Bien. Me gusta tu actitud, rubia- le dijo sonriendo.

Ella le sacó el dedo anular en el gesto grosero mundialmente famoso.

Puso todo lo que había recolectado en una bolsa etiquetada con el nombre de ella, y salió de ahí riéndose.

Alice entró en la habitación de Jasper antes que él, algo sorprendida por los buenos modales del chico.

-No me gusta mucho esta parte, pero tengo que revisar tus cosas. Políticas del programa- se explicó algo apenada.

-No hay problema- concedió él con el encogimiento de hombros. Como siempre, su expresión era tan serena que rayaba en lo indiferente. Alice comenzó con la cama; revisando la funda de las almohadas, las mismas almohadas, la colcha, por debajo de esta. No consiguió nada. Lo único que indicaba que alguien viviría ahí era una solitaria maleta cilíndrica algo vieja, que estaba a los pies de la cama.

Alice lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Eso es todo lo tuyo?

-Si- respondió llanamente él.

Por protocolo, la chica revisó el baño vacío y pulcro. Él ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir la maleta y acomodar algo. Siguió revisando cada cajón del closet; cada rincón que pudiese representar un escondite. Luego fue hasta la mesa de noche: vacía. Igual debajo de la cama. Suspiró. Se preguntó por qué él no llevaba nada como para ambientar su cuarto. A pesar de ser un chico, al menos algunas _playboys_ (ew, ew, ew) debería tener por ahí. Era lo normal, ¿no? Fotos de sus padres, CD's, algo que dijera que alguien habitaba ahí. Aquello le preocupó, sin saber por qué.

De todas formas, faltaba la maleta.

Cuando la fue a subir en la cama, él la tomó por el asa, igual que ella y sus manos se rozaron. El cosquilleo que le invadió hizo que retirara la mano. Sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba.

-Gracias- musitó una vez el hubo puesto la maleta encima de la cama y la hubo abierto.

La chica comenzó a escudriñar con cuidado, intentando no desordenar, Sacando las prendas y colocándolas en la cama para poder revisar mejor. Toda su ropa era sencilla, y no tenía pinta de ser nueva, o cara. Tenía un agradable aroma a jabón, a limpio. Encontró un manojo de juegos de cartas, un par de libros (nada de playboy, gracias a Dios, porque hubiese sido embarazoso), un ipod, productos de aseo personal (tuvo que decomisar la afeitadora, el cortaúñas y una pequeña tijera), apenas tres pares de zapatos, ropa interior, jeans, suéteres, camisas, monos, algo de comestibles, en su mayoría chocolate. Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando de pronto vio unos Snickers Crunch. Eran sus favoritos. Pero pronto compuso su expresión normal.

-¿Te gustan?- preguntó él.

-¿Cómo?- ella se volteó para verlo. Jasper tenía las manos dentro de su abrigo gris, y señaló con la barbilla los chocolates.

Luego de un segundo, ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

-Son mis favoritos. Y los Nerds - sonrió.

Él se acercó a la maleta, al lado de ella, y el corazón de Alice empezó a tamborilear. Pudo olerlo: no usaba perfume, pero olía a jabón, y a loción para afeitar. También como a tierra húmeda. Le encantó su aroma. Las manos largas de él tomaron dos Snickers y se los ofreció, para su sorpresa.

-Oh, no importa… En serio, yo no lo decía para…- balbuceó muerta de la vergüenza. Lo último que quería es que él creyera que ella era una antojada y lambucea.

-Tómalos, ya son tuyos- y por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, él esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Alice sintió algo en el vientre, y de nuevo se mordió el labio. Otra vez, aquel rubor traicionero le invadió la cara.

-Gracias, de verdad- Su sonrisa no pudo ser más grande. Guardó los chocolates en el bolsillo de su chamarra y continuó revisando el bolso. Al fondo, tocó algo duro y frió, lo encerró entre sus dedos y lo sacó; era una navaja suiza. En aquellos días era normal que alguien tuviese una, ¿no? Emmett y Edward las tenían. También una afeitadora de hombre. Se preguntó sin querer como se vería con algo de barba.

La metió en la bolsa. Jasper no hizo ningún comentario. Tampoco cuando le pidió su celular, y él le entregó un modelo no tan nuevo sin rechistar.

Ella se giró hacia él, que se había recostado de la pared más lejana a la cama.

-¿No tomas algún medicamento?- le preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Bien…- Ella cerró la bolsa, y se volvió hacia él- Creo que es todo- Luego lo miró suspicaz- ¿Creo en ti si te pregunto su no me estás escondiendo nada?

Una comisura de sus labios masculinos se elevó sólo un poco.

- Yo te digo que no escondo nada, pero es cosa tuya si creerme o no.

Ella no dudó de él.

-Te creo entonces - Estuvo un segundo más ahí, parada, sin nada que hacer- Bueno, me voy. Mañana vengo por ti a las siete, así que procura estar listo, ¿Ok?

Como si le costara mucho hablar, sólo asintió.

-Bien. Buenas noches, Jasper- Y sin esperar respuestas, salió de su habitación.

No fue necesario ponerse a cavilar para darse cuenta de algo: le gustaba él. Sin conocerlo, sin saber nada de él. Le gustaba.


	6. Capítulo 5: Help, I'm alive

Agradecimientos especiales a Isa861115, DCullenLove... Y muy muy especiales a Clioprongs porque me animo muuuuucho su review. Y sabes? Pienso que estas en lo cierto! Gracias por darme tu opinión… Y me encanta que te haya gustado mi historia! Este capitulo va para ti. Un beso linda.

Ya saben, nada es mío. Yo solo quito prestado a Meyer.

**Capítulo 5: Help I'm alive. **

Edward dejó pasar a Bella primero y cerró la puerta tras él. Miró la habitación, igual de impersonal que las demás. Un par de cuadros que Esme había insistido que pusieran en las habitaciones para darle aspecto más cálido era todo lo que decoraba aquella estancia de paredes beiges.

Al parecer, Bella no había desempacado nada. Había dos maletas de ruedas a un lado de la cama y un morral marrón sencillo sobre esta. Lo dejaría de último, decidió.

Edward primero revisó el closet. Por encima de este, cada cajón; tanteando el techito, las esquinas, y en general buscando en cada rincón. No halló nada.

Luego siguió el baño. Ella no había puesto nada. Sólo estada la habitual toalla colgada a un lado de la regadera, y el papel higiénico en la pared. Revisó el pequeño mueble que servía de espejo de cara, encima del lavamanos. También estaba vacío. Y estaba vacío cualquier rincón del baño que pudiese servir de escondite para cualquier cosa.

Cuando regresó al cuarto, Bella estaba sentada en la silla al lado de la ventana oscura. Él caminó hacia la cama, registró bajo ésta, luego bajo el colchón, palmeó las almohadas y metió las manos entre las fundas de estas.

-¿Serviría de algo decir que no escondo absolutamente nada?- preguntó Bella desde su silla, mirándolo hacer todo aquello.

-No, igual tengo que hacerlo- le respondió mientras abría los cajones de la única mesita de noche. Igual, no le hubiese creído. Los cajones estaban vacíos.

-Mmm… Sólo quería ahorrarte la molestia.

Cuando él se subió un de las maletas a la cama y comenzó a abrirla, ella se puso rápidamente a su lado, con los ojos marrones fijos en sus manos y todo lo que hacían.

Edward comenzó sacando la ropa de la maleta y colocándola en la cama, por montoncitos. Cuando no había ropa que sacar, dirigió sus manos a un compartimiento en la tapa interna de la maleta. Ella lo detuvo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia la maleta casi en ademán protector, o asÍ le pareció a él.

- Es mi ropa interior, si no te importa- musitó con la cabeza baja, mientras sacaba con cuidado un montón de prendas en su mayoría de colores claros y de apariencia de algodón. Nada de encaje, nada de negro o rojo. Le provocaba decirle que no era nada que no hubiera visto antes, pero se contuvo.

Ella separó con cuidado todo, dejando claro que no había nada ahí que él pudiese estar buscando. Cuando le hecho un vistazo fugaz al rostro de la chica, este tenía un color rojo que casi le hace reír. Se preguntó internamente si sería tan casta como parecía. Aunque eso no era de su incumbencia, claro. Aquello no debería interesarle en lo más mínimo. No.

En silencio, y con ella a su costado, comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de los jeans, monos y shorts. También en la algunas costuras. Bien sabía él los lugares insólitos que utilizaban para esconder cosas.

No encontró nada en esta maleta, pero aún quedaba otra. Mientras Bella todavía ponía todo dentro de la maleta, él subió a la cama la segunda, que estaba más pesada. Cuando la abrió, se sorprendió un poco del contenido: En un solo vistazo había calculado unos diez libros, otras diez revistas de moda y salud, y varios cuadernos pequeños que tenían pinta de ser usados. También había objetos de uso personal. Y por fin pudo meter algo en la bolsa: un par de afeitadoras, una lima, una tijera pequeña, un cortaúñas, un objeto extraño parecido al cortaúñas. Siguió revolviendo todo, y halló un pequeño bolso fucsia que abrió sin esperar mucho.

Estaba lleno de medicamentos. Aquello no era bueno.

-Oye, no son drogas ilegales… Son…-se apresuró a aclarar ella, algo inquieta.

Edward examinó los distintos frascos y blisteres que había: Un somnífero, un ansiolítico, unas pastillas de alcachofa con algas marinas, un energizante a base de guaraná, antialérgicos, analgésicos, otras pastillas energizantes, un suplemento de hierro y calcio, banditas, curitas, antipiréticos, y otros de ese estilo. Todos fueron a parar a la bolsa.

-¡Pero si los necesito! ¡Algunos me los recetaron los doctores!- chilló la chica exasperada.

-Primero los tiene que revisar Carlisle, y según tu examen físico y psicológico, te dirá que vas a tomar a partir de ahora- le informó tranquilamente. Había algo que faltaba y que usualmente las chicas como ella tomaban mucho.

Se volteó para encararla.

-¿Donde están los diuréticos, los laxantes y los supresores del apetito?- quizás había sido algo apresurado preguntarlo, o demandarle de esa forma… Pero no creía que ella no consumiera nada de eso.

La cara de Bella se volvió una máscara serena, aunque algo desafiante.

-No tengo nada de eso. Ya no lo tomo- le dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Vacíate los bolsillos, por favor- le pidió en tono firme, pero intentando sonar tranquilo.

Ella rodó los ojos antes de quitarse la chamarra de cuero de él y quedarse en un suéter oscuro. Metió las manos blancas en cualquier bolsillo, sacándolas vacías, al igual que cuando exhibía el interior de estos. Luego hizo lo mismo con los de su jean.

Edward pensó que con lo grande que le quedaba la prenda, podría esconder cualquier cosa ahí, pero Bella pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque se sentó en la cama bufando, y lo que hizo a continuación, le sorprendió. La chica se colocó una almohada en el regazo y simplemente se bajó el pantalón y se lo tendió con gesto obstinado. La almohada le tapada la pelvis, así que ni su ropa interior se veía. A él no le tendría que bombear el pulso más rápido. Había visto muchos desnudos en el hospital.

Edward tomó el pantalón con cuidado de no mirarla a ella, que lucía algo sonrojada e irritada. Registró todos los bolsillos del pantalón, las costuras: nada.

-¿Ya?

-Por ahora- y le regresó el pantalón, el cual ella se puso de la misma forma en que se lo había quitado, aún ruborizada.

El joven se concentró de nuevo en lo que había sobre la cama; resto de la maleta contenía toallas grandes para secarse, y objetos de aseo personal, de esos que cargan las chicas para arriba y para abajo. Había un despertador de la rana René (se esforzó por no burlarse), un retrato de una hermosa mujer rubia, otro de Bella con un par de chicas que sonreían, otro de ella en la playa de noche, al lado de un joven de piel rojiza. Se preguntó si era su novio. No supo porque la simple idea de aquello no le agradó.

Mientras metía de nuevo los libros (los ojeó rápidamente para asegurarse de nada irregular), se fijó en que la mayoría eran clásicos de la literatura.

-¿Te gusta mucho Jean Austen?- le preguntó sin pensar. Se concentró en ordenar las revistas mientras ella se quedaba mirándolo con uno de los libros en sus manos.

-Si. La verdad es que adoro este tipo de lectura- le respondió.

También había un viejo y manoseado ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas.

-¿No te gusta?- fue el turno de preguntar para ella. Entonces el advirtió que aún tenía la mueca en su cara de cuando miró el libro. Aborrecía el libro, le parecía un libro de locos.

-No, la verdad es que no me gustó para nada. Es… Confuso. Quiero decir, los personajes son muy reales, pero no me gustaron. Ninguno. Eran egoístas, rencorosos y vengativos. Si me lo preguntas, no es un buen ejemplo para las señoritas- dijo de último con algo de sarcasmo, sonriendo un poco.

Para su sorpresa, ella se rió. Una risa corta, pero sincera. Era linda cuando se reía, advirtió. Luego se obligó a seguir metiendo las cosas en la maleta.

-Es obvio que no entendiste el libro, de verdad no lo leíste- le dijo aún sonriendo.

Edward levantó la mirada hacia ella con una ceja enarcada.

-No te gustó porque no lo viviste. Y cuando uno lee, se vive el libro; no sólo desglosas los párrafos- su tono era tranquilo y relajado, como cuando uno habla de algo que adora. Y por lo visto, leer era una pasión para ella.

Aquello le dio curiosidad: oírla hablar así de algo que le gustaba. Era extraña la combinación de esta Bella con la otra que había estallado cerca del lago. Se preguntó cuantas Bellas más habrían.

-Como sea, Heathcliff era un imbécil; y Kathy una niña malcriada- discrepó con tranquilidad.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Algún día lo entenderás- murmuró con aire sabio. El seguía mirándola, intrigado.

-¿Tú lo entiendes?

Ella lo meditó un instante.

-Intento hacerlo. La complejidad de los sentimientos humanos, su infinidad y gama no es algo que se pueda entender sólo con leerlo- Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él cuando volvió a hablar- Eso también hay que vivirlo, sentirlo.

Por un momento, Edward sintió el mismo calor que había sentido en la enfermería. Aquellos fuegos sordos que se extendían por el suelo, que querían envolverlos, que esperaban a que ellos hicieran algo.

El joven tragó disimuladamente, algo que prefería ignorar estaba tomando forma en su cerebro.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo, buscando algo que hacer. De pronto se sentía extraño.

Tomó el morral y lo abrió. Allí había una caja con una cámara fotográfica dentro, un lobo de felpa de peluche, una extraña cobija hecha de retazos, un ipod, algo de maquillaje (al que no le veía utilidad alguna), algunos lapiceros, lápices, borradores y sacapuntas. También estaba una billetera rosa con sus documentos personales y algo de dinero. De todo esto, metió los lápices, lapiceros y el sacapuntas en la bolsa.

-Oh, por favor, ¿Qué puede hacer eso?- le reclamó señalando la bolsa.

-No te daré ideas- replicó el chico con un suspiro.

- No me corto con lapiceros, ni me afeito con lápices, ¿Sabes? No estoy tan loca- Su tono era el de alguien resentido.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Eso lo dirá tus exámenes de mañana.

Ella abrió la boca, ofendida, pero luego él le sonrió de forma juguetona.

-Era broma, no creo que estés loca- le dijo. "Sólo creo que necesitas ayuda", pero no lo pronunció porque pensó que a ella no le haría gracia.

Ella igual le lanzó una mirada rayada, que no sabía si era en broma o en serio. Decidió no decir nada más e irse. Desde hace rato deseaba irse. Faltaba la peor parte. Aspiró aire y la miró.

-Tu teléfono celular- le pidió.

Bella lo miró preguntándole si era en serio. La mirada fija que él le dedicó le decía que sí. Ella sacó su celular de la blusa (Es sorprendente porque él detalló su suéter y no se veía) y golpeó la palma extendida del chico con él, malhumorada otra vez.

Finalmente, Edward cerró la bolsa, y le puso el nombre completo de Bella en ella, sin saber por qué se esmeraba tanto en su caligrafía. Cuando se enderezó, ella había tomado una de los portarretratos y lo ponía con cuidado en su mesita de noche. Algo en su mirada le hizo sentir un extraño apretón en el estómago.

-¿Es tu madre?- preguntó mirándola desde donde estaba. La joven aún miraba el retrato con ojos ausentes, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y donde está ella?- la pregunta salió sola.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, sólo se sentó despacio en la cama, aún con los ojos en la foto de su madre. Entonces él lo supo antes que ella lo dijera en voz bajita, desprovista de sentimiento.

-Está muerta.

Mierda, pensó, la he cagado. Edward se quedó parado, inmóvil, sin saber qué coño decir. Odiaba quedarse sin palabras. ¿Se suponía que tenía que decir algo, no? Le podía decir que la entendía perfectamente, pero sería en parte mentira. Si bien era cierto que él era huérfano de padres, quizás su circunstancia había sido muy distinta a la de Bella, y no quería cagarla más diciendo algo estúpido como "Lo siento", porque aunque lo sentía, ese sentir no era el típico que se dice tener cuando le das el pésame a alguien. Además, decir "Lo siento" a alguien a quien se le muerto algún ser querido siempre le pareció un poco… fuera de lugar. Uno nunca sentiría lo que siente alguien así. Y cualquier otra connotación que podía tener esa frase en ese caso, a él le traía sin cuidado. Simplemente no lo decía. Él era de los que sólo abrazaban o apretaban la mano en silencio; los que mejor lo conocían, sabían que con ese gesto él decía más.

Verla así, con los hombros hundidos, pequeña y en silencio, le hizo pensar en lo vulnerable que era. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Sólo que esta era real y estaba rota por dentro. Odió saber que ella no estaba bien.

Los brazos le picaban, le provocó abrazarla… Pero no se movió de donde estaba. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Cuándo murió?- indagó con voz suave, queriendo sólo saber más.

Igual que antes, ella no respondió de inmediato, pero esta vez giró el rostro para mirarle. Su expresión era muda, sólo el ceño fruncido levemente daba indicios de alguna emoción.

-¿Podemos no hablar de eso? Si no te importa- su tono no era a la defensiva, o lleno de molestia, sólo lo dijo como alguien cansado.

-Claro, disculpa- musitó él. La miró un segundo más, lamentando haber comenzado a preguntar. Pensó en un momento que lo mejor para ella sería hablarlo… Pero uno nunca sabe cuando es el mejor momento para hablar de esas cosas que duelen. Ni siquiera si hay un momento para eso. Bella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró a los ojos- Me voy entonces- pero ahora se quería quedar con ella, y sólo hacerle compañía. No le gustaba aquel sentimiento protector que de pronto le ardía en el pecho- Nos vemos mañana- se movió hacia la puerta, dándose cabezazos mentales.

Ella se despidió en un murmullo, pero el no miró más para atrás.

Mientras se dirigía a la cabaña de Jessica para revisarla, sólo murmuró un "mierda" cargado con preocupación. Esta vez, más preocupación por él que por Bella.

Bella se quedó un rato sentada en la cama, viendo al vacío, sumida en pensamientos.

Recordó algo, y en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa. No era una sonrisa buena, era una sonrisa llena de satisfacción por haber hecho algo malo bien.

Dentro de uno sus zapatos, sus dedos enfundados en medias, acariciaban un blíster de laxantes. Por la planta le molestaba otro, pero de diuréticos. Y finalmente, tomó un envase de crema para el cabello de la maleta; dentro de éste, protegido por su blíster dentro de una bolsita, se hallaban 25 pastillas para quitar el hambre.

Estaba mal, muy mal. Pero no dejaría que la engordaran porque creían que ella estaba demasiado flaca. Si fuese así, las modelos de las pasarelas las deberían tener con sonda a todas en estos momentos. Ella estaba bien… Sólo un poco hambrienta.

Le tomó una hora organizar meticulosamente todo. Poner la ropa y los zapatos en el closet, los productos de limpieza personal y demás cosméticos en el baño, los libros y las revistas en la mesa (apilados por su tamaño), su lobo de peluche y la cobija de su mamá sobre la cama, las pantuflas bajo esta, el ipod en la mesita de noche. Luego decidió, a pesar del frío, bañarse.

El espejo era de cara, no completo. Suspiró y fue a buscar la silla para meterla en el baño, frente al espejo. Cerró la puerta, suspiró, y empezó a desvestirse. Sólo se dejó la ropa interior. Cerró los ojos antes de subir a la silla y una vez enfrentada al cristal, los abrió poco a poco.

Lo primero que se vio fue la panza. Nunca, nunca quedaba satisfecha si se veía de frente. Los huesos de las caderas se le perfilaban sin esfuerzo, angulosos. Si apretaba el abdomen y contenía la respiración, lo hacían aún más. Luego su vista subió hasta su cuello: ahí sobresalían sus clavículas lo suficiente como para delinearlas por la cara anterior, completas. Se inclinó un poco para ver su hombro, en ambos había un morado causado por el roce de la tira del sujetador con el pequeño montículo de algún hueso.

La mejor parte era voltearse, y verse de perfil. Es cierto, casi no le quedaba culo, pero si le quedaban costillas. Si aguantaba la respiración, se las podía contar sin problemas, una a una. Cuando hacía esto, su abdomen se convertía en un perfil totalmente convexo. Y adoraba aquello. Después venía la espalda, y las distintas poses para ver mejor sus escápulas, y las vértebras, que de por sí ya se notaban.

Bajo de un salto de la silla, y sonriente, se metió en la ducha. Esa noche, tampoco comería.

Edward tocó la puerta, y espero un par de minutos hasta que Jessica le abrió. Al verlo, una sonrisa enorme surcó su cara.

-¿Vienes a allanar mi humilde cabaña? – le preguntó inclinando la cabeza a un lado y mirándole de forma coqueta.

Él sólo solo hizo un mohín.

-Algo así.

Esta chica le daba algo de miedo, en serio.

Ella se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

-Te tardaste un poco en lo de Bella, ¿no?- su tono de "no quiere la cosa" no le gustó.

-Si- No quería ser grosero, pero no le nacía más que el trato estrictamente cordial con ella.

Jessica se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la cama, donde su ropa estaba esparcida en montañitas entre algunas revistas, zapatos y cosméticos. Ella en ningún momento desvió la mirada de él.

-Esa chica tiene serios problemas. Quiero decir, todos estamos aquí por algo, no; pero ella…-emitió un silbido- Será difícil. Una vez conocí a una chica…

Mientras hablaba, él en silencio comenzó a buscar entre las maletas y las cosas esparcidas en la cama.

-… que era así. Fue terrible. La internaron no menos de cinco veces. Creo que se volvió loca…

"No digas nada y sigue en lo tuyo, no digas nada, no digas nada. Jessica no sabe nada, por eso habla tanto". Y no era el hecho que hablara tanto, era su tono, su maldito tono de chisme de pueblo lo que le molestaba.

-…Quiero decir, todas hacemos dieta para cuidarnos… ¿Pero llegar a ese extremo? Es una demente.

-Está enferma, Jessica- dijo con acritud. Luego se sorprendió… De hecho, él mismo pensaba eso de Bella, sin embargo también entendía que ella no podía reconocer los riesgos que conllevaban sus actitudes, y que tampoco le importaran. Pero no supo de donde le salió esa vena defensora por aquella chica delgada y morena. No supo porqué se molestaba tanto por lo que decía Jessica, por, de algún modo, excusarla.

Jessica lo observó algo sorprendida, y apenada.

-Yo lo sé, pero…-titubeó.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y enderezándose. Respiró profundo mentalmente y se preparó para hablar con suavidad.

-Oye, no te preocupes por Bella. Aquí sólo eres responsable de ti misma.

Eso bastó para que la chica sólo cambiara de tema y comenzara a preguntarle cosas acerca de él.

Mientras revisaba el closet, ella le preguntaba acerca de dónde y qué estudiaba; y hasta emitió un jadeo fascinado cuando el dijo que sería doctor. Mientras revisaba el baño, ella se adentraba a terrenos personales.

-… ¿Y tienes novia?

Edward se detuvo y cerró los ojos por un momento, ya irritado.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir… Eres… guapo- ella no se iba por las ramas, constató.

-¿No trajiste afeitadoras?- le preguntó, ignorando lo que ella había dicho. Mientras, revisaba el tanque del WC, la ducha y los rincones del baño. Ella seguía en el cuarto, por lo que su voz no se escuchó tan duro.

-Oh, no, yo no necesito eso- su tono cargado sensualidad no hizo más que irritarlo. Él no necesitaba saber que ella no se afeitara, o se depilara, o lo que fuera.

-¿Y tus medicamentos?- indagó cuando regresó al pequeño cuarto.

La chica vació su bolsa y ahí, aparte de más cosméticos y otras cosas, habían dos cajas de medicinas: un antialérgico y otro para el dolor de cabeza.

Metió eso junto a un cortaúñas y la lima en la bolsa con el nombre de Jessica.

Jessica tenía problemas con el alcohol, pero ya había repasado todo (incluyendo frascos de perfumes y enjuague bucal) y no había encontrado nada. Quizás ella si estuviese dispuesta a recuperarse… ¿No? Y quizás también a saltarle encima ante el menor indicio de debilidad, había deducido cuando ella empezó a mandarle señales consciente (esas indirectas que él respondía haciéndose el desentendido) e inconscientemente (sus gestos corporales. Nada sutiles) durante el día.

Agradecido porque ya se iría, le pidió el celular a Jessica, rogando porque su reacción no fuese tan exagerada.

Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida, y la reacción de Jessica sí fue exagerada.

Luego de veinte minutos, estaba sentado en el despecho de Carlisle junto a Emmett y Alice. Su padre y su madre estaban también ahí, junto con otra psiquiatra, Carmen, que era especialista. No estaban reunidos al azar, es algo que siempre se hace para discutir acerca de los campistas. Cosas de rutina.

Siendo Alice la más novata, era la que más necesitaba saber. No es que los monitores tuviesen un papel de vital importancia para la recuperación en sí de sus pupilos, pero necesitaban saber qué pasaba con ellos para saber qué beneficios tendrían, o el por qué de algunas conductas para así poder erradicarlas; ya que son los que más tiempo van a pasar con ellos… Y tienen que trabajar como una especie de equipo.

Y los equipos son cosa de unión, y trabajo en conjunto, armonía y todo eso, ¿no? Pues creía que en su caso eso no pasaría. Ese pesimismo no era propio de él, pero lo sentía basándose en los acontecimientos nada alentadores de ese día.

Carmen le caía bien. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro y piel aceituna. Su mirada tenía un brillo sabio y era vivaz y alegre. Se sentía contenta que estuviera ahí, sobretodo porque la quería mucho, y casi casi era una segunda madre para ella, desde que los Cullen la adoptaron.

-¿Bueno, con quien comenzamos?- preguntó Carlisle. Se veía algo cansado, pero eso nunca minaría su disposición y mística. Esme estaba sentada a su lado, y revolvía unos papeles en diferentes carpetas. Sólo puso tres de ellas sobre el escritorio.

-¿Puedo comenzar yo?- preguntó Alice, queriendo hacer algo. Como era la que menos sabía de todo, tomar un papel era algo importante- Quiero decir, comiencen con Jasper.

Carmen tomó la carpeta de Jasper y sus ojos oscuros se movieron por las hojas con rapidez.

-Jasper Withlock, 19 años. Está en el campamento, básicamente, porque consiguió hacer un trato con un juzgado de cambiar un año de cárcel por estar aquí.

Alice sintió la lengua espesa ¿La cárcel? Oh, Dios.

-¿Mató a alguien?- preguntó horrorizada.

Emmett y Edward miraban a Carmen preocupados.

-No exactamente- fue Carlisle quien contestó- Pero fue acusado de intento de homicidio por su padrastro- se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos por un segundo. Luego de ponérselos, recobró su aspecto de médico preocupado- Jasper disparó un arma contra él. Y el señor McSweenie presentó cargos. Jasper simplemente no se defendió, no dio explicaciones. Su abogado fue lo suficientemente bueno como para conseguir esto.

La más pequeña de todos se sentía mareada. Había estado con un posible asesino, nadie le había dicho nada, y él no tenía esposas. ¿Qué si se le alborotaba la mente psicópata y le daba por matarla? Había tenido chance, de sobra. Además, por Dios ¿Quién quiere matar a su padrastro?

-No puedes dejar a Alice con él ahora, Carlisle- casi ladró Edward. Por la cara de Emmett, éste también pensaba lo mismo.

-El abogado de Jasper, cuando se comunicó con nosotros nos explicó que Jasper lo había hecho en defensa de su familia. Al parecer, su padrastro maltrataba a su madre y a su hermana pequeña- Todos se quedaron en silencio. Alice entonces comprendió todo. Quizás no era psicópata- No dejaría a Alice con alguien que le pudiese hacer daño. Y Jasper no tiene problemas de conducta que sepamos, no tiene otros cargos penales. De todas maneas mañana se le evaluará igual que a todos.

-¿Sólo esta aquí por una condena?, por así decirlo- preguntó la chica.

-Algo así- respondió de nuevo Carlisle.

Todos se veían más relajados.

-Alice, déjame ver lo que le pudiste decomisar – le pidió Esme.

La chica puso la bolsa sobre la mesa.

-Sólo su celular, una navaja suiza y otra de afeitar.

Esme la tomó, se paró y lo fue a colocar en un armario cerrado con candado. Eso se les entregaría cuando dejasen el campamento.

-Al, no hay mucho que hacer. Asegúrate que asista a la entrevista conmigo y que no se meta en líos. Si está bien del todo, no será necesario que asista a un control psiquiátrico, o que haga terapias de grupo. Así que lo que tienes que hacer es no dejarle solo, ¿Está bien?- le preguntó Carmen, mirándola con una sonrisa. Eso no parecía nada difícil, por lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo sin poner objeciones. De hecho, eso la hacía sentir mejor.

Luego siguió Emmett.

-Kate Allen- fue el turno de Esme, que cogió la carpeta de Kate y comenzó a leer los rasgos más generales- Trastorno de ansiedad generalizada, abuso de metanfetaminas y fármacodependencia a antidepresivos. Posible trastorno de personalidad fronteriza*****.

Emmett gimió alzando sus manos y sus ojos al cielo, como si con eso una fuerza todopoderosa se compadeciera de él.

-¿Por qué me tuvieron que tocar las que tienen complejo de farmacia?- preguntó haciéndose el sufrido.

A Alice le hizo gracia aquello, pero se contuvo de reírse porque Rosalie le caía bien, así que sólo le dio un zape en la cabeza al amigo de su hermano.

-Vamos, Emmett, al menos no te tocó algún alcohólico bipolar- comentó Edward tranquilamente- Aunque no sé si Rosalie es mejor que eso- prosiguió con aire pensativo.

Alice detalló la mirada mortificada, esta vez en serio, de Emmett, y pensó que su hermano a veces podía ser malo. El zape esta vez se lo concedió a Edward.

-¡Alice!

-Chicos, chicos, por favor- intercedió Esme cuando Edward le alborotó el cabello a la chica. Usaba el mismo tono de cuando reñían en su propia casa. Lo que era, prácticamente, todos los días.

Ella nunca tenía problemas con su hermano. De hecho, se llevaban tan bien que Alice no podía concebir que le hubiese tocado otro hermano adoptado mejor que Edward. A veces le irritaba que fuese tan celoso y sobreprotector, pero eso quedaba opacado con otros gestos que hablaban de su amor fraternal, y su total disposición para con ella. No todos podían decir que su mejor amigo era su hermano, pero ella sí. El hecho de que por sus venas no corriese la misma sangre nada tenía que ver con la adoración que sentía hacia su hermano mayor.

-¿Podemos seguir en lo que estábamos?- preguntó Carlisle, siempre paciente y amable, mirando con cariño a los dos jóvenes.

Alice dejó quieto a Edward, y éste hizo la pantomima de sacudirse la camisa como si ésta estuviese llena de algo contagioso.

Aquello irritó a Alice, por lo que decidió que no era suficiente. Así que tomó el brazo de su hermano, como siempre hacía, y le dio un lenguetazo juguetón.

-Uggghhh, Alice, ¿Hasta cuando?- Edward se limpió de la camisa de Emmett.

-¡Oye! ¿No sabes que le rabia es contagiosa?- le preguntó éste haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Para que sigas- les dijo la pequeña chica- La próxima serán mocos.

Los más adultos suspiraron cansados, y esto fue suficiente como para que los jóvenes se pusieran serios.

-Bien- continuó Esme, concentrándose en la carpeta que tenía en sus manos- Kate necesita una hora de terapia de grupo tres veces por semana, y trabajo individual todos los días. Va a tener taller de codependencia dos veces a la semana, y taller de familiograma*, una. Yo me voy a encargar de sus sesiones individuales, y me voy a turnar con Carmen para las terapias individuales. Es importante que no despegues el ojo de ella, Emmett. Recuerda los signos que produce el síndrome de abstinencia, y sería extraño que no los presentara esta misma semana. Si no lo hace, es obvio que sigue medicándose y en ese caso tendríamos que aislarla. Si de verdad no trajo nada de medicamentos a los que es adicta, como le advertimos a ella y a su madre, entonces el trabajo será menos difícil. También sabes los síntomas de la toma de metanfetaminas, por lo que ante cualquier irregularidad debes traerla de inmediato al laboratorio. ¿Está claro?- Emmett, serio como siempre que se le necesitaba, o cuando estaba poniendo en práctica sus habilidades médicas y sus conocimientos (casi una de las únicas cosas acerca de lo que no bromeaba).- Debes vigilar con quien interactúa porque también tenemos otros adictos, que lo que pueden hacer es reforzar las mismas conductas que intentamos quitarle.

-Si, lo entiendo.

Alice intuía que habían muchas más cosas que se debían decir de los internos, pero que no se decían por algo que llamaban "Confidencialidad Médico – paciente", y que sólo le compete a ellos, los médicos de verdad. Ni siquiera a Emmett y Edward, porque ellos no eran los psiquiatras de nadie ahí.

-Ahora hablemos de Rosalie- siguió Esme, y le tendió una carpeta Amarilla a Carmen.

La rubia. Sabía que ella sería algo… algo importante y abstracto en su vida desde que la vió por primera vez, y esta vez no estaba jugando.

-Bien, Rosalie Hale tiene 19 años y es la segunda vez que la tenemos aquí- informó Carmen, algo en su voz decía de la tristeza que le daba que aquella muchacha no estuviese bien, como salió el año pasado- Ha sido la primera recaída desde su relativa recuperación. Rosalie tiene problemas con el abuso de drogas como la cocaína y el éxtasis. No cumple los criterios para el alcoholismo, pero si lo consume más de lo normal. En cuanto a su conducta, se le ha diagnosticado una personalidad distímica* bastante recurrente, y un trastorno afectivo no especificado*- Carmen hizo una pausa, hablaba en voz clara y rápida- Ella no estuvo muy receptiva la vez pasada, no se abrió a las terapias y no cooperaba mucho en todo en general. Así que este año hay que hacer ahínco en que simplemente se ayude, en que coopere. Rosalie tendrá taller grupal y trabajo individual tres veces por semana. Eso, con los talleres de yoga, familiograma, autoestima, arte y reflexión creo que la ayudará a ser más receptiva al tratamiento psiquiátrico como tal- Miró a Emmett fijamente- Tú, futuro colega, no te vas a despegar de ella. Aunque no tanto como con Kate, porque creo, y no es que esté subestimando la situación de Rosalie, que el caso de la otra es un poco más peliagudo, ¿ok?- Emmett asintió con expresión grave. Era importante para él que Rosalie saliera mejor de ese campamento- Te asegurarás que asista a casa sesión de lo que sea y que cumpla con su itinerario. Lo mismo que con kate: está alerta a cualquier signo. Y ante cualquier indicio de consumo de drogas la tienes que traer inmediatamente la enfermería.

-Lo entiendo.

Y Emmett nunca habló tan en serio en semanas. No sabía por qué, aparte que esta chica le gustaba, era vital que ella se recuperara. Sentía algo malo en el pecho cuando pensaba en el mal que alguien como ella se hacía. Se prometió que haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para ayudarla.

Otra pausa, más carpetas revueltas, hasta que dos quedaron en el escritorio.

Carlisle tomó una carpeta, y la abrió.

-Isabella Swann. Acaba de cumplir los 18. Diagnosticada con anorexia nerviosa* desde hace dos años. Ya ha estado hospitalizada tres veces en estos dos años, estuvo internada en una casa especial para los Trastornos de la Alimentación. Salió bien, pero recayó a los pocos meses. Sufre de depresión*, y trastorno general de ansiedad*. No se conoce que abuse de algún fármaco o sea dependiente de cualquier otra sustancia- Carlisle bajó la carpeta y miró directamente a Edward- Esta chica se ha resistido a demás tratamientos, pero aquí actuamos diferente. Bella va a tener terapia individual y grupal todos los días. Trabajo de autoimagen, Taller psicoeducativo, Familiograma, Codependencia*, nutrición y cocina una vez a la semana, cada uno. Tú tienes que acompañarla a los talleres de cocina, y nutrición. No creo que sea prudente que ella realice ejercicio físico como los demás, en las mañanas, pero creo que el yoga no le hará daño. Así que en lugar de levantarla para ejercitarse, la traerás a la enfermería donde Esme le hará el chequeo físico todos los días. Se va a pesar una vez a la semana pero es vital que ella no sepa cuando porque puede manipular su peso*. Mañana le tocará, yo te iré avisando los días que le corresponda hacerlo.

Carlisle hizo una pausa donde revolvió más los papeles.

-Edward, por ser su guía, deberás vigilar que haga todas las comidas, incluyendo las meriendas. Incluso si debes obligarla. He cuadrado las terapias y otras actividades de Jessica para que ella no esté sola, así que si Bella se tarda más, no te preocupes. Debes tenerle paciencia, estas enfermedades son largas y difíciles de erradicar… Quizás nunca lo hacen. Pero hay que intentar eliminar sus conductas erradas. Lo primero es el reestablecimiento del equilibrio físico. Ella tiene bajo peso, hipotensión, bradicardia*, y no lo dice, pero habría que chequear como está su aparato digestivo. Cualquier anormalidad, tienes que traerla de inmediato.

Edward intentó procesar todo eso con la mente de un médico. Intentó ser objetivo. Intentó separar lo profesional de lo personal… Pero antes que comenzara a hacerlo, sabía que era inútil. Porque desde el primer momento en que la vio, en que ella se mostró tan cerrada y arisca, sin ser consciente, se había puesto como reto ayudarla. Pero ahora era más que eso. Sentía una necesidad extraña de protegerla, de hacer que ella estuviese bien, sana. Era más, mucho más que el simple interés de un médico (que el no lo era, pero para efectos prácticos era lo mismo) por su paciente.

Sólo asintió.

A penas si le puso atención a la reseña de Jessica, él ya la había leído antes. Esta era cleptómana declarada, tenía problemas con el alcohol y el éxtasis, y una vida nocturna bastante agitada. Había sido arrestada dos veces. Posible trastorno ciclotímico*. Necesitaba terapia de grupo tres veces a la semana, igual individual. También taller de codependencia y familiograma. El resto de lo que dijo Esme casi ni lo escuchó… Sólo pensaba en Bella, y la forma en que a partir de mañana la abordaría.

Iba a ser difícil, pero él amaba los retos.

Ya. Quizás les pareció pesada esta parte (ojala no haya ningún psiquiatra o psicólogo por aquí porque me halaría de los pelos), pero me pareció necesaria a mí.

Ya veeeeeen, sentimientos a flote a partir de aquí, y si, es solo el primer día. Ya dos admiten que le gustan otros dos, ya Edward se da cuenta que Bella le importa más de lo normal. ¿Qué seguirá?

Cualquier duda acerca de lo que está aquí, sólo exprésenlo. Un rr y todas sus dudas serán mágicamente aclaradas.

Ojala les haya gustado, a pesar de todo lo pesado que fue la última parte, que la trate de resumir mucho porque estoy segura que en las juntas médicas se habla mucho más que eso, pero lo que piensa Alice es cierto: hay cosas que quedan sólo entre médicos.

Y aquí, algunas definiciones:

_Trastorno Ciclotímico: __es un trastorno del humor considerado una forma suave de__trastorno bipolar__. Está definido en el__espectro bipolar__. Específicamente, este trastorno es una forma suave de__trastorno bipolar__tipo I, consistente en alteraciones recurrentes del humor entre la__hipomanía__y el__humor distímico__. Un solo episodio es suficiente para diagnosticar__trastorno ciclotímico__; sin embargo, la mayoría de personas tienen asimismo periodos distímicos o de__distimia__. Nunca se hace diagnóstico de trastorno ciclotímico cuando hay historial de manía o episodios mixtos o de depresión mayor. El trastorno ciclotímico prevalece en 0,4-1% de los casos. La tasa parece igual en hombres o mujeres, aunque las mujeres buscan tratamiento más a menudo._

_Hipotensión: Tensión arterial baja. _

_Bradicardia: __escenso de la frecuencia cardiaca_

_Trastorno de Ansiedad generalizada: __Se caracteriza por un patrón de preocupación y ansiedad frecuente y persistente respecto de una variedad de eventos o actividades. Los__síntomas__deben extenderse al menos por 6 meses para poder efectuar el__diagnóstico__._

_Los síntomas psicológicos son: preocupación crónica y exagerada, agitación, tensión e irritabilidad, aparentemente sin causa alguna, o más intensas de lo que sería razonable en esa situación en particular_

_Farmacodependencia: __La__farmacodependencia__es una forma especial de adicción que se deriva del consumo reiterado de_**_fármacos_**_, de cualquier sustancia que sirve para prevenir, curar o aliviar la enfermedad, o para reparar sus consecuencias. Los psicofármacos (tratan los trastornos mentales) son los más susceptibles de causar__farmacodependencia__._

_Metanfetaminas:__ es un potente__psicoestimulante__. __La metanfetamina es conocida por su reputación de estimulante adictivo. Como la__anfetamina__, esta__droga__incrementa la actividad, reduce el apetito y produce una sensación general de bienestar. Excita receptores neuronales vinculados a las señales de recompensa y gratificación: produce euforia, alivia la fatiga y mejora el rendimiento en tareas simples._

_6. Trastorno de personalidad fronteriza: El Trastorno de la personalidad fronterizo se caracteriza por impulsividad y la inestabilidad anímica, de la imagen propia de la persona y de las relaciones. Este trastorno es muy común y se diagnostica con más frecuencia en mujeres que en hombres.__ Las personas que lo sufren presentan varios de los síntomas siguientes: cambios de humor muy marcados con períodos de depresión intensa, irritabilidad y/o ansiedad que duran de unas cuantas horas a varios días; furia fuera de lugar, intensa y fuera de control; impulsividad en lo que se refiere a gastar dinero, sexo, consumo de sustancias, robos menores, conducir agresivamente o comer demasiado; amenazas de suicidio recurrentes o lesiones a sí mismos; relaciones personales inestables e intensas con perspectivas "blanco o negro" sobre personas o experiencias; algunas veces alternan entre idealizaciones de que "todo está bien" y devaluaciones de que "todo está mal"; incertidumbre marcada y persistente sobre la imagen propia, las metas a largo plazo, las amistades y los valores; aburrimiento crónico o sensación de vacío; esfuerzos frenéticos de evitar el abandono, ya sea real o imaginado._

_7. Codependencia: __La codependencia se define como el ciclo de patrones de conducta, y pensamientos disfuncionales, que producen dolor, y que se repiten de manera compulsiva, como respuesta a una relación enferma y alienante, con un adicto activo o en una situación de toxicidad relacional._

_8. Familiograma: __El Familiograma es un instrumento diseñado para evaluar elfuncionamiento sistémico de la familia, y es útil para la identificación defamilias cuya estructura las coloca en algún riesgo de carácter biológico(problemas hereditarios o de aparición familiar), psicológico (tendencias atener una funcionalidad familiar inadecuada) o social (familia numerosay/o sin recursos, hacinamiento, etc.). Así, al retratar las características detres generaciones, el familiograma ofrece una perspectiva longitudinalteniendo en cuenta que las familias suelen repetir sus atributos,característica conocida como continuidad o alternancia, según si éstaocurre sin interrupción entre padres e hijos o hermanos, o se salta unageneración para aparecer en la otra._

_9. Depresión: __es un__trastorno__, ya sea desde la__psicopatología__o desde la__psiquiatría__. La psiquiatría la describe como__trastorno del estado de ánimo__y su síntoma habitual es un estado de abatimiento e infelicidad que puede ser__transitorio__o permanente._

_10. Lo de manipular el peso: Las anorexicas tienden a manipular el peso de manera que la báscula siempre marque más de lo que en realidad pesan. Lo hacen ya sea tomando litros de agua, poniéndose más ropa, poniéndose pesas en el cuerpo. _

Sepan que yo no soy médico. Si meto términos clínicos en la historia, pero es para darle más realismo. Así que no estoy exenta a alguna equivocación.

Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado porque lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo. El próximo capítulo estará en 2 semanas a más tardar. Un abrazo, chicas!

Si a veces se les complica entender de quien es el punto de vista de cada corte durante un capítulo, díganme y yo no tengo problemas en poner de quien es el POV. Es que como cambio mucho de POV, me da lata estar poniendo a cada rato EPOV… BPOV… RPOV… APOV… Y así. Pero si es por eso, ustedes me dicen si prefieren que haga mejor dos o tres POV's por capítulo y fin de confusión. Ahora sí me voy, Besos!


	7. Capítulo 6: Here we go again

Capítulo 6: Here we go again

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando abrió los ojos. Algo, algún ruido molesto la había hecho despertar. Luego se dio cuenta que tocaban la puerta. Y la puerta no era de su habitación. Gimió cuando recordó donde estaba.

Rosalie salió de la cama tropezando con la sábana enredada entre sus piernas. Abrió la puerta entornando los ojos.

Emmett estaba del otro lado, con una sonrisa estúpida, y algo de ojeras bajo los ojos. Pero sonreía, y se le hacían hoyuelos. ¿Cómo era que siempre sonreía, Jesús? Se dio cuenta del momento cuando los ojos grises del joven la escanearon rápidamente.

-Eh, rubia, a levantarse. A las 6 y media tienes que estar en el comedor- le informó mirándola a los ojos.

-Es Rosalie- gruñó ella- Si me sigues llamando rubia, juro que te golpeo.

Emmett rió echando la cabeza para atrás, sus carcajadas eran fuertes y cortas.

-Eso lo quiero ver- respondió él con burla, sin nada de reto en el tono. Era obvio que él creía que ella no era capaz, o tal vez sí, pero sabía de antemano que no le haría mucho daño su golpe- Te espero en el comedor. Si no estás allá en media hora, te vengo a sacar así sea en pijamas- le advirtió sin perder la sonrisa, y se fue.

La chica bufó, y caminó hacia el baño aún medio dormida. Se bañó, se vistió con un jean, una simple camiseta bajo un suéter verde oliva y se calzó con unas zapatillas deportivas. Casi se le olvida cepillarse los dientes. El cabello sólo se lo agarró en una cola alta.

Haciendo caso, media hora después estaba en el comedor. Localizó a Emmett sentado en una mesa cercana a la esquina junto con Jessica, Kate y Alice. Se preguntó si era aquello un grupo, y si tenía que seguirlo siendo durante lo que durase aquel campamento. Fue directo a la cola de la comida, ahí, de último, estaba ese chico, Jasper. Se situó tras él y lo saludó con un "Hola".

Jasper la miró, y le devolvió el saludo. Este chico era algo tranquilo para su gusto, pero tampoco le caía mal. Hicieron la fila, y cogieron los alimentos en silencio. Ella agarró mockaccino caliente, huevo revuelto, tocino y pan tostado.

Le dio pereza saludar, así que sólo se sentó al lado opuesto de Emmett, junto a Alice cuando llegó a la mesa. Esta última comía animadamente. Se sorprendía de lo vivaz que podía ser. O sea, ¿Cómo alguien podía destellar tanta energía sólo comiendo? Ella lo hacía. Generalmente, las personas que eran tan enérgicas le cansaban con rapidez, pero con Alice no le pasaba eso.

En la banqueta de su guía, Kate y Jessica murmuraban entre sí mientras picaban frutas y yogurt.

Empezó a comer en silencio, y cuando iba por la mitad, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Bella y Edward. Tragó y se dirigió a Alice.

-¿Dónde están Bella y Edward?

La pequeña se limpió con una servilleta, mirándola con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Hola a ti también, Rosalie- comenzó con tono amigable- Es que Bella tiene un horario algo diferente al de ustedes y Edward tiene que acompañarla todo el tiempo- murmuró luego de tragar un pedazo de panqueque que se había metido en la boca.

Rosalie se preguntó qué harían mientras seguía comiendo, indagando en las razones de Bella para tener un horario diferente.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Emmett inconscientemente, que como siempre engullía una cantidad ingente de comida. Se preguntó cómo hacía para tener tan buen físico. Quizás tenía buen metabolismo, pero aquellos músculos tan bien formados no eran por arte de magia… ¿Tendría cuadritos en el abdomen? A ella le encantaban. Se imaginó pasando sus uñas por los de él… La expresión que pondría… ¿la miraría, o sólo cerraría los ojos?...

Entonces se detuvo en seco, dejando la taza de mockaccino a mitad de camino entre la mesa y sus labios. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Enfócate, Rosalie, se dijo. Desde que lo vio en la noche en la disco, se dio cuenta que estaba bueno. De hecho, le gustó. Pero cuando él le miró la cara y no el escote, y luego cuando la defendió, se dio cuenta que él no era para ella; que él era mucho y que ella simplemente no lo pondría a recoger el desastre que Rosalie Hale representaba.

Ella no era para él, y ya.

Estar en esta situación, en el campamento, se lo hacía ver de forma más clara.

Pero eso… Le era tan fascinante por lo prohibido, al mismo tiempo que le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca, sin saber por qué.

Ella no consideraba sus ligues. Si le gustaba uno, lo tenía y ya. Eso nunca había fallado. Y no lo haría.

De pronto, enrollarse con Emmett le parecía una idea de lo más interesante. Sabía que una relación con los guías estaba prohibida… Y era eso exactamente lo que le daba ese saborcito dulce a su idea. De todas maneras, un enrolle y una relación no era lo mismo, y ella sabía bien separar las dos: aprovechar la primera y desterrar la segunda.

En ese momento, Emmett alzó la vista de su plato y sus ojos se chocaron. Ella no quitó la vista, sino que al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa tan mínima que casi ni la sentía. Una sonrisa llena de ideas no tan buenas por ser malas. Él levantó una ceja y Rosalie pensó que estaría extrañado, puesto que ella nunca le sonreía. La chica sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, y se concentró en seguir comiendo… Y en trazar un plan, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Bella daba vueltas en la cama, despierta, desde la 4 de la madrugada. Se había puesto un suéter sobre el pijama de algodón, grueso y largo porque el frío no la dejaba en paz. Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse, decidió no seguir intentando dormir y fue a lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Desde el baño, escuchó unos toques en su puerta. Miró el reloj mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, eran las seis de la mañana.

Edward estaba del otro lado, con el cabello despeinado y apuesto como un maldito modelo. Algo en su estómago saltó. Sus ojos parecían más verdes con el amanecer… O era ella, que aún tenía la mente algo embotada por la falta de sueño.

-Buenos días- le saludó con una sonrisa pequeñita. Llevaba puesta la camisa gris, que aunque no le quedaba pegada, resaltaba su físico- Bella, tenemos que chequear como están tus signos- su tono era amable, como si internamente rogara porque ella no pusiera ningún tipo de resistencia.

Eso ya se lo habían hecho decenas y decenas de veces; así que sólo asintió.

-Me voy a cambiar entonces- dijo inocentemente, así le daría tiempo tomar unos cuantos cientos de ml de agua para aumentar su peso, siempre lo hacía.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes. Nadie anda rondando por ahí a esta hora.

Mierda.

-En serio, estoy en pijama, y….-balbuceó ella, algo desesperada.

-No importa, vamos- ya su tono no era tan amable, y sus ojos decían a luces que no le daría la oportunidad de cambiarse porque sabía que haría trampa.

Bella salió del cuarto cabizbaja y él cerró la puerta por ella. Caminaron en silencio hasta la enfermería. El olor del perfume de Edward se mezclaba con el olor a pinos, a bruma y a tierra. Se preguntó si sería él quien le hiciera los exámenes físicos, y esa idea no le agradó para nada. Pero cuando entraron, en la misma camilla donde ella había estado el día anterior, estaba sentada la madre de Edward, que al verlos sonrió cálidamente.

-Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le saludó al tiempo que bajaba de la camilla.

-Bien, gracias- respondió ella tímidamente.

La enfermería olía a café, y casi llegando a la pared del final, había una mampara que antes no estaba ahí. Esme, como había oído que le llamaba Rosalie, vestía la típica bata de médico, y bajo esta, una blusa bonita e informal y unos jeans. Se acercó a ella y le entregó algo ligero, suave y azul

-Vamos a ver como están tus signos, ¿Está bien? Ponte esto primero, por favor- y le señaló el biombo.

Luego de eso, todo fue rápido y difuso. Le tomó el pulso, la presión arterial, la temperatura, los reflejos. Todo lo hizo la doctora, mientras Edward tomaba nota, sentado tranquilamente en una silla, y cuando sus ojos verdes no estaban en el papel, se posaban en ella, y ella simplemente intentaba no mirarlo. Todo su atención se movió hacia la doctora Esme, su psiquiatra según le dijo también. Esta mujer era amable con ella. Nada parecido a los demás médicos que la trataban o como si fuera una retrasada, o como si fuera una criminal. Esta mujer siempre era delicada, pero la trataba normal, como si de verdad le gustara atenderla, cosa casi imposible.

Luego, la pesaron y la midieron. Todo en un cómodo silencio. Bella hubiese matado por ver cuánto marcaba la báscula, pero sabía de sobra que no le dirían nada. Desde hace tiempo hubiese empezado a tener complejo de rata de laboratorio, pero no, se había acostumbrado y ya.

Finalmente, la doctora la hizo vestirse. La chica lo hizo sin rechistar; el frío que hacía la estaba matando. Cuando regresó del biombo, la mujer y Edward dejaron de hablar. Él le apartó una silla a su lado, al frente de Esme, quien la miró a los ojos.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Bella?- le preguntó suavemente, bajando sus manos del escritorio, y dejando los papeles ahí.

Por alguna razón, Bella no pudo darle la misma respuesta que a Edward cuando él le preguntó lo mismo el día anterior. Así que sólo se cruzó de brazos, miró sus piernas y asintió.

-Bien. Y dime algo, sinceramente… ¿Tú quieres mejorar?

¿Quería mejorar? Esa pregunta la había escuchado unas mil veces; dentro y fuera de su cabeza. Y la respuesta, no la sabía aún. Si quería. No quería. Quería estar sana. Quería comer normalmente. Quería vomitar. Quería ser tan delgada… Quería morirse. Quería… Quería ser feliz.

Sabiendo que esperaban su respuesta, se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirar a nadie. Sintió los ojos de Edward clavados en su cara, de esa forma que sentía que le taladraban.

-Bella, escúchame- la doctora llamó su atención amablemente. La chica alzó la mirada y se topó con una marrón- El que no lo sepas, está bien. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a decidir. Por ahora, no podemos hablar mucho más sino hasta la tarde cuando te toque tu trabajo individual ¿de acuerdo? Anda a desayunar y nos vemos a las cinco.

Bella la miró confundida. Esperaba más una buena charla de los beneficios de comer, de su estado crítico, y etc., etc., etc.… Pero esta mujer sólo le dedicó una suave sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Edward se paró de su silla suspirando, y ella lo hizo igual, algo aturdida. Salieron de la enfermería a la fría mañana. El sol estaba arriba, aunque sus rayos no calentaran suficiente por la hora. Miró a Edward intentando no estremecerse por el frío.

-¿Ahora si me puedo cambiar?

-Ahora si.

Y fueron hasta su cabaña donde ella se bañó, cambió y peinó en menos de veinte minutos por exigencia de Edward. Todavía odiaba someterse a una autoridad. Sobretodo si esa autoridad no era nada suyo. Al abrir la puerta, una ráfaga de aire helado le mordió las mejillas. Sus hombros temblaron un poco, y Edward, que estaba recostado de la pared adyacente a la puerta, se fijó en ello.

-Vamos, en la cocina debe haber algo de leche caliente- le dijo empezando a caminar. Ahora llevaba un abrigo bajo la camisa de monitor, jeans y zapatos deportivos negros.

Bella le siguió como pudo; un paso de él equivalía a dos de ella.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó la chica.

-Ejercitándose- como si le leyera la mente, él abrió la boca antes que ella- Tú aún no puedes, tu condición no puede ser forzada aún más.

-Oye, yo…- ella no era ninguna débil, y se lo quería dejar en claro, pero entonces alguien les interrumpió.

Una chica esbelta, de cabellos cobrizos rizados, le saltó en el cuello a Edward, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran abruptamente. Bella observó boquiabierta como la pelirroja enterraba su cara en el cuello de su guía. Ella llevaba una chemise gris de monitor, jeans ajustados y tenis caros. ¿Y esta quien era? Sintió una molestia al verla así, tan… alegre.

-¿Tanya?- musitó Edward con voz ahogada, pero entusiasmada.

La castaña se sintió extraña, fuera de lugar. Pero no podía quitar sus ojos de ellos dos. Cuando Tanya se alejó para ver al chico, Bella se fijó en que era una muchacha hermosa. Ojos azules, pecas en una nariz respingona, boca sensual, piel saludable. Era, asquerosamente perfecta. Y si, sintió envidia. Parecían el rey y la reina del baile... Lo cual a ella no le debería importar, claro.

Miró a otro lado, incómoda.

-¿Cómo estás?- la voz de la chica rezumaba excitación- Ayer no pude estar aquí porque el vuelo se canceló, y cuando llegué esta mañana no te vi en el comedor… ¡Te estaba buscando!

Bella regresó sus ojos a ellos. Ella le tenía una mano cogida y lo miraba con… uuggghh. Se le hubiese caído la baba. Y los ojos de él también brillaban. Quizás fueran novios… Aunque si fuesen novios quizás el reencuentro hubiese sido más romántico ¿no? Quizás sólo fuesen amigos –y pensar eso la hizo sentir mejor-. Pero el modo en que ella lo miraba sugería más, mucho más.

Edward rió, una pequeña carcajada desenfadada que nunca había oído.

-Pensé que no vendrías, llamé varias veces a tu móvil y no te podía localizar. Supongo que no tenías batería… Que bueno que estás aquí.

Bella rodó los ojos. Aquello era muy, muy incómodo; se sentía como un florero.

-Lo mismo digo- la chica le lanzó una sonrisa donde mostró sus blancos y perfectos dientes- ¿A qué hora estás libre? Tenemos mucho que hablar….

Sin saber por qué razón, decidió hacer algo. Odiaba sentirse ignorada. Dio un carraspeo suave para llamar la atención.

Los ojos azules de la chica se posaron en ella y le recorrieron de arriba a bajo de forma disimulada, luego sonrió jovialmente.

-Edward, que mal educado eres. ¿Nunca perderás esa costumbre?

-Lo siento. Ella es Bella, Bella, ella es Tanya, una amiga.

Bella estrechó la mano suave de Tanya con una sonrisa algo hipócrita.

-Soy Tanya, es un placer. ¿Es tu primera vez?- le preguntó con gentileza.

-Si.

-¿Y que tal te ha parecido?

-Bien- Sus respuestas tenían el tono de un actor disimulando antipatía.

-Que bueno. Los campamentos del Carlisle siempre son lo mejor.

Bella no sabía a que se refería porque platicaba como si hablara de alguna distracción. De nuevo, ella asintió con una sonrisa, queriendo irse de ahí pronto. Por eso, hizo algo que hace dos años no hacía. Trago duro antes de decirlo, porque ella nunca NUNCA decía que tenía hambre. Las palabras de su boca salieron tan desapasionadas que el engaño en ellas fue totalmente palpable.

-Edward, tengo hambre- musiyó con voz ronca. Y se sintió extraña, como si de pronto no fuera ella.

El chico la miró fijamente por unos segundos, con los ojos verdes entornados, incrédulos y suspicaces a la vez. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa a Tanya, que miraba a ambos, como si tomara notas mentales.

-Tengo que llevarla a comer, así que te veo más tarde, Nya- antes que él dijera algo más, ella le zampó - si zampó, o atacó, como sea- un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Me escribes al celular cuando tengas una hora libre!- Le dijo y luego se alejó corriendo hacia uno de los jardines.

Inmediatamente, Edward dirigió hacia ella una mirada calculadora, pero no fría.

-Así que… quieres comer- comenzó mientras reanudaban la marcha. Había algo extraño en su tono.

-Si, ¿no oíste?- preguntó con amable ironía.

-Bien…- una sonrisita burlona elevó una de las comisuras de sus finos labios. No era una sonrisa buena.

No sabía por qué de pronto se arrepentía de haber dicho lo que dijo. En serio.

El comedor estaba vacío. Ella siguió a Edward hasta la mesa donde en grandes bandejas hondas estabas los contornos. Él le extendió una bandeja a ella y agarró otra para él. La nariz de la chica fue golpeada por tantos olores que sintió su estómago llorar. Tenía hambre, si, pero ya esa sensación era algo tan normal como respirar. Edward miraba todo con ojos hambrientos. Él tomó un par de panecillos, algo de queso, huevo revuelto con tocino. Luego, la miró a ella, que a su vez miraba todo. Se mordió el labio, indecisa, asustada.

Ese simple gesto la hizo parecer sólo una niña abrumada y perdida.

-¿Te ayudo?- le preguntó él suavemente, inclinándose lo suficiente para poder hablar bajito y ser oído, pero sin invadir su espacio personal.

La chica llenó sus pulmones de aire y no hizo más nada, sino que se quedó mirando todo como si eso fuera arte, y no algo que se toca y se come… Cosa que para ella debía ser así, más o menos.

-Mira- comenzó con tono monocorde, como si intentara de explicarle algo sumamente difícil. Y no porque la creyera idiota, simplemente porque sabía que esto era duro para ella- Estas tostadas se ven bien, ¿Está bien dos?- y la miró.

-Una- dijo Bella a media voz, mirando las tostadas como si en algún momento estas empezaran a correr solas.

-Bien, una- Tomó la tostada y la colocó en su plato- ¿Te gustan las magdalenas? Estas son de frutas- él mismo tomó una de naranja para si, y tomó otra rojiza y la puso en el plato de ella- Esta es de fresa, creo- Ella no hizo nada, simplemente observaba todo con sus enormes ojos marrones brillantes, inquietos. Él avanzó con Bella atrás, buscando según las indicaciones de Esme "proteínas magras, carbohidratos con fibras y mucha vitamina. Hazla comer sobretodo proteínas…" – Mmm.. Quizás algo de huevo con salchicha te guste… ¿no?- Ella negó, muda- Bien, Bella, necesito que hables y me digas qué te provoca comer. Puedes comer lo que quieras, ¿De acuerdo? Ahí hay huevo revuelto sólo- le indicó, señalando una bandeja humeante aún. Sin esperar, tomó una cuchara y le sirvió la mitad de una ración normal. La miró y ella no había entrado en pánico, bien. Tomó leche con canela en una taza y se la puso en la bandeja. Luego dos rebanadas de queso blanco, y al llegar a las frutas, agarró una naranja, una manzana y una banana. Todas las puso en su bandeja, ya que la chica tenía pinta de querer salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Caminaron hasta la misma mesa del día anterior, y él dejó que ella se sentara primero para luego sentarse al frente.

_Aquí vamos_, pensó.

-Bella, mírame- le pidió. Desde hace rato ella tenía la cabeza gacha, y sus cabellos escondían gran parte de su rostro. Cuando ella alzó la cara, sus ojos se encontraron- Vamos a ir despacio, te prometo que no te meteré la comida a juro en la boca… Pero tienes que intentarlo, ¿ok? Y tienes que esforzarte- le dijo despacio, sin dejar de mirarla, y dándose cuenta, de pronto, que quería que ella estuviese bien, que estuviese fuerte y sana.

Entonces, pasó lo inimaginable: a ella se le escaparon dos lágrimas enormes que se apuró en desaparecer con la manga de su suéter. Eso movió algo en su pecho, algo cálido y abstracto.

-No sé…- la voz rasposa de ella llenó el silencio- Es… difícil- tragó saliva y miró sus manos bajo la mesa. Otro par de lágrimas brillaron en sus mofletes y salpicaron en la chaqueta.

_Mierda, mierda, no le gustaba verla así. Ojala fuera Carlisle quien estuviese ahí, y no él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o por donde comenzar. _

-Bella… Eh… N-no llores… Por favor- balbuceó estúpidamente, mirándola horrorizado- Mira… Eh… Come hoy lo que puedas, hasta que te sientas satisfecha, sólo hasta que el estómago te deje de gruñir. Pero come algo- eso había sonado mucho a súplica, pero no le importó. No le gustaba verla llorar, y necesitaba que dejara de hacerlo. Lo hacía sentir inútil e incómodo.

Bella se secó los ojos, y lo miró.

-¿No te vas a molestar porque coma poco?

-No tan poco- condicionó. Entonces se paró, plato en mano, y se sentó al lado de ella, que lo miraba algo sorprendida. Puso su bandeja al lado de la de ella, y tomó su magdalena. El olor a fruta junto con lo dulce del pan hacían que su estómago vacío se revolviera- Esto no es mucho ¿Te la puedes comer completa?- le preguntó apaciblemente.

Bella dudó. Luego dijo con tono más firme:

-La mitad.

Ok, no era mucho, pero era algo.

-Bien- asintió y partió la magdalena rosada de ella por la mitad. La otra mitad la dejó en su propio plato- Los huevos, te los vas a comer. Los necesitas. Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero Edward no la dejó -No. Completos. Mira, no es ni la mitad de lo mío. Es poquísimo- la miró a los ojos, intentando convencerla. Antes de musitar un "Está bien" con los dientes apretados, ella rodó los ojos- Y la leche también.

-¡No si no es desnatada!- alzó la voz ella.

-Igual si es leche completa. No nos importa lo que sea, es leche y te hará crecer- le dijo medio burlón, medio serio. Milagrosamente, ella sólo apretó los dientes y no inició una discusión. Tomó el pedazo de magdalena y se la llevó a la boca, pellizcándola solamente, y comenzó a masticar tan lentamente que era espasmódico.

Para distraerse, él mismo comenzó a comer como una persona normal. Y de pronto se le ocurrió que eran una pareja curiosa. Ella: delgada y frágil, anoréxica de competencia, antipática, pero inteligente, impredecible. Él, mucho más grueso y alto que ella, más tranquilo, práctico, controlado, y…. ¿Había dicho él curiosa _pareja_? Bueno, de alguna forma eran una especie de equipo, si. Y ya, eso.

-¿No puedo tomar café?- preguntó Bella luego de tragar una mínima cantidad de huevo, tan pequeña, que era tonto masticarla, pero ella lo hizo igual.

-No- respondió él, luego de pensarlo un poco- No creo que el café te haga bien- Recordó un artículo que leyó, donde palabras como taquicardia, metabolismo, nervios y café estabas muy mezclados.

-Vamos, sólo un poco… Me estoy muriendo del sueño- refunfuñó. Él la miró; tenía los ojos en los huevos, el ceño fruncido y movía la comida en su bandeja sin ganas.

Generalmente, él era alguien firme en sus decisiones, pero simplemente esta vez su firmeza se tambaleó. No supo por qué exactamente, pero no se pudo negar más.

-Está bien –le concedió- pero después que comas todo. TODO, ¿ok?

Ella asintió con una sonrisita, y mojó en leche un pedazo considerable de magdalena.

Media hora después, salían del comedor. Bella rodeaba con sus delgadas y pálidas manos una taza con menos de la mitad de café. Él mismo se aseguró que el café no estuviese muy fuerte.

Mientras caminaban a paso lento –a paso de Bella-, y ella se tomaba el café, se concentró en respirar ese aire impregnado de pino, tierra, sol y agua.

-Así que… ¿Ella también es monitora?- la voz dudosa y aparentemente indiferente de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Él notó su curiosidad.

-¿A quien te refieres?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándola.

-A la pelirroja que casi te ahorca- respondió ella - ¿De donde se conocen? Parecen ser buenos amigos.

-Se llama Tanya, y sí, somos buenos amigos desde hace años. Sus padres son amigos de Carlisle y Esme- respondió él a su vez, preguntándose por qué a ella le interesaba eso.

-Es guapa- murmuró lentamente.

Edward asintió, extrañado. Si, Tanya era guapa. Todos sus amigos querían algo con ella, pero él no la veía de esa forma. Era simpática, inteligente y guapa, pero no era de su tipo. Decidió jugarle una broma a Bella.

-Oh. Ohh- exclamó, haciéndose el sorprendido- ya lo comprendo.

Bella se volvió bruscamente hacia él, su semblante se veía más blanco.

-¿Qué?- exigió saber.

-Ya lo comprendo- repitió, poniendo los ojos grandes.

-¿Qué?

-Eres lesbiana- dijo finalmente, con aire comprensivo pero serio- Y te gustó Tanya.

Bella se paró abruptamente y escupió el café. Él empezó a reírse.

La chica se limpió con la manga y lo miró horrorizada.

-No, no, no. No tengo nada contra los gays, pero te aseguro que no soy una de ellos- le informó, todavía ofuscada- Y mucho menos me gusta Tanya. Lo dije porque pensé que ustedes dos quizás eran algo más…

-Ya, ya, cálmate, era broma- Bella rodó los ojos. Ahora él era el curioso- ¿Por qué pensaste que ella y yo podíamos tener algo?

-Oh, por favor…- bufó ella- Nada más la forma en que te mira es suficiente como para saber que le gustas.

Edward se rió de lo absurdo de sus palabras.

-No- aseguró- No le gusto. Ella tiene novio.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que _y_?- Tanya no gustaba de él, no podía, era algo tonto.

Una vez más, la morena rodó los ojos.

-Que ciego. No importa, ya te darás cuenta por ti mismo- hizo un gesto exasperado con la mano y siguió caminando.

Edward no insistió. La verdad, esa conversación simplemente le ponía incómodo. Sus amigos, incluso Emmett, le decían lo mismo… Pero él no lo veía así. Ella nunca le había dicho nada, y lo prefería así, porque aunque Tanya era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, no le gustaba.

El joven tuvo que dar un par de zancadas para alcanzar a Bella, que bebía lentamente el poco café que le quedaba.

Ya llevaban algo así como 20 minutos trotando, pero a Rosalie le parecían horas. Ella no era muy adepta a trotar, no le gustaba. Su deporte era bailar, y ya. Y para conservar su figura, comía sano. Si, la cagaba con el cigarro, las drogas y el alcohol… Pero eso era algo muy secundario, contando el hecho que antes lo hacía mucho más que ahora. Si sus papás hubieran sabido eso, y lo hubiesen valorado, quizás ella no estuviese ahí, sudando como un leñador.

No sabía porqué los ponían a hacer ejercicio. Pensó que sólo sería hacer terapias, y jueguitos para locos… Pero aparentemente también esto tenía complejo de militar.

Se despegó un mechón sudado de la frente y se detuvo poco a poco hasta que comenzó a caminar, dejando que los demás siguieran adelante. Se puso las manos en la cintura y abrió la boca para respirar mejor, sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

_Mierda, esto es culpa del cigarro._

Se quedó ahí parada hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Se amarró mejor la cola de caballo, echándose el cabello hacia adelante.

-Eh, tramposa, tienes que seguir- la voz de Emmett la sobresaltó. No se había dando cuenta que él estaba atrás de ella.

-Mis piernas no dan más, ricitos ¿Me van a encerrar en la caja de la vergüenza si no sigo?- preguntó ella, irónicamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente. La transpiración hacía que su camiseta de algodón de tiras se le pegara en la espalda.

Emmett echó unas carcajadas antes de ponerse a caminar junto a ella. Le gustaba ese sonido, pensó. Y no se dio cuenta, pero ella sonrió un poquito. Lo miró de reojo, tenía una camisa de algodón gris, un suéter y un mono de deporte. Su cabello negro y rizado caía por su cuello y su frente haciendo parecer su rostro más fuerte, y varonil. Diablos, era muy guapo.

-Oye, no tienes que estar detrás de mí todo el tiempo… No soy lo peor que hay aquí. Voy a empezar a pensar que me estás acosando- indicó Rosalie, mitad seria, mitad burlona.

-No, claro- concedió él con una sonrisa sarcástica- Pero entre Kate y tú, ella es una mordida de hormiga.

No sabía que había llevado a Kate hasta ahí, tampoco le importaba mucho, pero eso le picó un poco.

-¿Si? Disculpe San Emmett, entonces sí me merezco la caja de la vergüenza- su tono rezumaba falso drama, pero en el fondo había acidez. Aquello le había ofendido un poco. ¿En serio era peor que muchos? No lo creía.

Emmett se rió otra vez.

-¿Te molestaste de verdad? Era broma- dijo éste sin perder la sonrisa.

Uno de los últimos monitores que estaban les pasó por el lado trotando, perdiéndose de vista en una curva. Ellos eran los últimos.

-Oh, si, muy graciosa por cierto- ironizó la rubia, pero en su interior se sintió aliviada. Ella sabía que no era buena, pero por alguna razón, no quería que él tuviera un mal concepto de ella… O sea, más aún. Recordó entonces lo que había estado pensando en el desayuno, lo de coquetearlo hasta… Hasta donde sea que el universo lo permitiera (jaja, como no), sólo por curiosidad, sólo por hacer algo. Por diversión; perversa diversión…

Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se fijó en una rama que se llevó por delante, haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo de forma bochornosamente estrepitosa. De esas que sabes que quedaran grabada en tu memoria por lo ridículo, bueno, así.

De verdad, estaba mirando a otra parte cuando Rosalie se tropezó. Fue en cuestión de segundos: miró el reloj, un golpe y Rosalie estaba en el suelo, tendida como una rana.

Y luego, lo peor que podía pasar, pasó: se echó a reír sin poder controlarlo. Llegó hasta donde estaba ella, pero sin dejar de reírse. Fue muy cómico, no lo podía evitar.

Ella, con la cara mortalmente seria y sonrojada hasta la punta de sus rubios cabellos, se sentó rápidamente.

-Oh, Dios… Perdóname por no atajarte, no te estaba viendo…. Disculpa- decía mientras intentaba reírse menos. Hasta se sintió avergonzado: no era de caballeros eso…Pero fue muy cómico la forma en que quedó tendida en el suelo. Le estiró una mano para ayudarla a pararse- ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?

La chica lo ignoró. No lo miró cuando se paró y empezó a sacudirse el mono de jogging, la camisa y las manos. Estaba furiosa, claro.

-Oye, disculpa por reírme… Pero debiste haberte visto…- más risas mesuradas.

Rosalie se sacudió la tierra un poco más, se atizó la cola y empezó a caminar a zancadas hacia adelante.

Emmett se obligó a mantener la cara seria, pero una sonrisa aún le estiraba los labios cuando la alcanzó.

-¿Te vas a molestar por eso? Ya me disculpé.

-No, por favor, ¿Cómo me voy a molestar porque me hayas dejado caer y luego te hayas puesto a reír como una hiena de mí?- masculló ella sin mirarlo. Fácilmente se podría decir que ella quería asesinarlo.

-Yo no me río como una hiena- apuntó él.

Rosalie bufó, acelerando sus pasos. Pensó que eso sólo aparecía en las comiquitas, pero ella en realidad parecía un monstruo rubio que aplastaba una ciudad. Un monstruo muy sexy, cabe destacar.

-¡Rubia! Esper…- Entonces se interrumpió. Rosalie se había vuelto hacia él, caminaba sobre sus pasos y parecía peligrosa.

Quedaron a un paso de distancia el uno del otro. Los ojos azules de ella chispeaban. Emmett tragó saliva, sin saber exactamente por qué estaba nervioso.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó ella en tono amenazante, acercando más su rostro al de él.

Emmett profirió una risita de alivio. Era eso.

-Te dije Rubia- le respondió, paladeando cada sílaba de la última palabra, y sonriendo, porque no podía evitar disfrutar el molestarla un poco. Aquella amenaza carecía de importancia para él.

Ella fue más rápida y menos delicada de lo que cabe esperar de una señorita. Obviamente, el que le agarrara por los cabellos y lo halara hacia abajo, haciendo que tal vez aullara un poco, lo tomó por sorpresa. Sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel, y tal vez –otra vez- aquello más que molestarlo, lo que hizo fue que aquella escena le pareciese sensual. Ella sometiéndolo de esa forma, no hacía más que hacer que estallasen imágenes altamente eróticas en su mente.

-Te dije que no me llamaras Rubia- la suavidad de sus palabras decían más peligro que dulzura- Tengo nombre, y es Rosalie- dicho esto, le asestó un puntapié en la espinilla, como le había prometido.

Aquello no fue tan sexy, claro. De hecho, dolió.

Mientras se presionaba el lugar malherido, jurando para sus adentros, observó a Rosalie –más nunca "Rubia"- avanzar con la cabeza bien en alto.

Oh, si. Le gustaba esa chica. Más ahora que había demostrado que no le temía.

Jasper se detuvo a una seña del monitor que los estaba guiando en los ejercicios, un chico joven de piel rojiza y cabello oscuro y rapado. Con el tiempo que tenía sin hacer ningún entrenamiento físico, se sorprendió de lo bueno de su aguante. Mientras se apoyaba de un árbol, vislumbró un termo rodeado de varios campistas sedientos. Se encaminó hacia allá, y se puso en la cola.

No llevaba un minuto cuando escuchó una voz femenina que le hablaba.

-Vaya carrerita, ¿no?

Cuando se volvió, era esa chica rubia que antes Alice le había presentado. Le sonreía coquetamente y lo miraba esperando respuesta.

-Mmmm… Claro, si.

Vino su turno para tomar agua y se hizo con un vaso de plástico de una pila que había en la misma mesa donde estaba colocado el termo. Lo llenó y se lo llevó a los labios.

-Eres Jasper, ¿verdad?- prosiguió la chica, y el asintió mirándola sobre el vaso, haciendo que unas gotas se le escaparan y recorrieran su cuello para humedecer su camisa de algodón. Observó como los ojos verdes de la chica hacían el mismo recorrido de las gotas sin disimular nada.

-Te has babeado- ronroneó, acercándose a él a paso felino y limpiando con los dedos su barbilla en un gesto tan… íntimo, que se sintió incómodo. Bajó el vaso vacío y se alejó un paso, quedando afuera de su agarre. Se pasó su propia mano por la boca, secándola.

Ella rió un poco, y Jasper buscó con los ojos cualquier cosa que le permitiera irse de ahí.

-¡Jasper! Te estaba buscando- la voz cantarina de Alice hizo que botara aire aliviado. Ella le tomó el brazo como siempre hacía y le sonrió cándidamente- Oh, hola Kate- saludó a la otra, que le ofreció una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa- Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo- y lo arrastró lejos del termo y de la tigresa. La pequeña joven lo condujo hasta un tronco caído, fuera de la vista de Kate, y se sentó, mirándolo con sus ojos azules. Sus enormes ojos azules.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué era eso que tenías que mostrarme?- preguntó.

Ella rodó los ojos y luego se rió con ese sonido tintineante y agradable.

-Sólo te vi incómodo con ella- se encogió de hombros- y supe por tu cara que necesitabas una especie de intervención… A menos que…-su rostro expresó inseguridad, quizás pensando que había interrumpido algo.

-No. No, no has interrumpido nada. De hecho, sí necesitaba la intervención, gracias- le agradeció sentándose en el tronco también. De reojo miró a Alice, que aquella mañana tenía su largo y espeso cabello en una cola de caballo. No estaba sudada, como lo estaba él, y ahora que recordaba, no la había visto durante el recorrido a trote. Volvió su rostro hasta ella -¿Por qué no estabas trotando como los demás?

-Odio trotar- fue su respuesta- además, no me gusta sudar…-pareció dudar un poco, y luego agregó- Bueno, no así.

Jasper alzó mucho las cejas, mirándola. Alice se sonrojó, comprendiendo como había sonado.

-¡Me refería al sauna! Me refería al sauna- balbuceó rojísima.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho, algo le hacía la suficiente gracia como para carcajearse genuinamente.

-Yo no dije nada- se defendió él entre risas.

-Entonces deja de reírte- espetó medio molesta Alice, encantadora en esa pose enfunfurruñada y aún del color de un tomate maduro. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar sus risas. – ¡Es en serio!

Pero entonces ella también empezó a reírse, sin poder controlarlo, algo propio de la risa contagiosa.

Lejos de ellos, recostada de un árbol, una chica de cabellos rubios los miraba reír con una expresión oscura en el rostro. La joven no se había dado cuenta, pero apretaba sus uñas acrílicas contra sus palmas hasta casi romperse. Ella no perdía, nunca perdía. No lo había hecho antes, y no lo haría ahora.

Kate, muerta de los celos, dio media vuelta, alejando sus ojos de Jasper y Alice, que todavía reían juntos.

Alice no era consciente de lo que pasaba. Para ella, sólo reían. La risa de Jasper era baja, y agradable, contagiosa. Él era adorable, y le parecía imposible que pudiese hacer daño a alguien. Dejó de reír poco a poco, dándose cuenta el camino que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. Aquello no estaba bien. Dejó de mirar a Jasper para concentrarse en sus uñas de color lila, cortas. Luego miró el reloj.

-Oye, ya es tarde. A ti te toca cita con la psiquiatra a las 8 y media, y ya son las 8- le informó mirándolo de nuevo. El rostro de Jasper perdió la sonrisa.

-¿Es necesario que hable con el loquero?- preguntó él sin mirarla. Su voz translucía fastidio.

-Totalmente. Y no es un "loquero"; es una psiquiatra. Y es muy buena- dijo medio seria. Su madre era la psiquiatra, y le molestaba que le dijeran a los psiquiatras loqueros. Aunque vieran locos.

-Ya. Y supongo que ella solucionará todos mis problemas ¿no?- masculló amargamente Jasper. Ella, sorprendida por el tono, lo miró echando fuego por los ojos.

-No, ella no. Pero si pones de tu parte, puede que te ayude- intentó que su voz no fuera dura, pero tal vez sonó antipática.

-¿Sabes cómo pueden ayudarme? Si me dejaran salir de aquí- soltó el rubio apretando los dientes, con la vista en algo lejano.

No es que ella no tuviera tacto, es que a veces le venía el vómito verbal y simplemente no podía callarse. Y esa vez le pasó así.

-¿Para qué, para que te convirtieras en un asesino?- luego se arrepintió de lo que dijo, y de la dureza de su tono. A ella no le incumbía eso, ella no tenía por qué ahondar en los problemas de él. Cuando el chico le dirigió una mirada molesta, Alice se mordió la lengua y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Pasó medio minuto en el cual nadie dijo nada- Lo siento- musitó ella, bajito, mirando al suelo.

-No importa, es verdad lo que dices- respondió él luego de unos segundos, mirando a la nada. Su voz era formal, como la de un hombre. Cierta oscuridad en su cara le dijo que hablaba muy en serio.

La joven se giró hacia él, se mojó los labios con la lengua y habló con suavidad.

-¿No te das cuenta? Te están dando otra oportunidad. La violencia no puede detenerse con violencia…

-Ya déjalo, Alice, tú no sabes nada- la frialdad y la rabia contenida en sus palabras la cortaron. Era cierto, ella no sabía nada. Se sintió impotente entonces, demasiada niña como para hacer algo.

Y cuando algo así pasaba, prefería retirarse decentemente. O correr como una cobarde. Sobretodo, porque su tono le había dolido, y los ojos comenzaban a picarle.

-Bien- dijo ella, bajito, pero firme, tratando de mantener la dignidad. Y se paró sin mirarlo- Tienes que estar en la cabaña de consultas 2 a las 8:30, no faltes- y se fue.

No iba a llorar. No podía llorar. Ni si quiera lo conocía ¿Cómo demonios podía ponerla así el solo hecho de que le hablara feo? Era estúpido. Ella era estúpida.

Se alejó respirando agitado hasta su cabaña, rogando porque las lágrimas aguantaran hasta que estuviese sola.


	8. Capítulo 7, parte I: Special Needs

Capítulo 7.

Los siguientes días fueron para Bella algo como un sueño. Y no por lo lindo; sino que cada día parecía pasar como una bruma, rápido, como si ella no pudiese hacer nada y sólo estuviese ahí de observadora. Cada hora de cada día ya estaba estrictamente planeado para ella, y salirse de la rutina era casi un pecado mortal. Había pasado una semana, y para ser sincera, se sentía igual. Quizás un poco más acostumbrada, como quien asume algo ineludible.

Las terapias eran lo peor de todo –después de las comidas-. La doctora Esme no era mala gente, pero era psiquiatra, y claro, hace el trabajo de los psiquiatras, y los psiquiatras son unos metiches que medican. Punto. Ahí tenía que hablar, y la doctora le recordaba constantemente que tenía que poner de su parte si quería salir de eso.

Le había explicado que la recuperación era un proceso largo y difícil. Que ahí darían los primeros pasos, pero que tenía que comprometerse aún más luego de salir. Bella había decidido llevarle la corriente en las sesiones, ¿total? Después que saliera haría lo que quisiera, pero mientras tenía que comportarse a la medida, por Charlie, porque la dejaran en paz. Así que hablaba, y respondía satisfactoriamente todas las preguntas que le hacía la psiquiatra, y se tomaba el medicamento a tiempo.

Durante las demás actividades, que se asemejaban mucho a las de un club de ancianos, era casi lo mismo. En la de autoestima asentía, sonreía y respondía; en la de arte hacía las manualidades ridículas que le pusieran; en la de codependencía hasta intervenía; en el de familiograma casi no hablaba, pero igual participaba necesario. Y así en todas, por esa semana que paso tan lenta.

Las comidas era otro cantar. Edward intentaba ser paciente, pero casi siempre al final ambos terminaban molestos. A pesar de eso, no les quedaba de otra que hacer las paces las veces que fuera necesario, era algo incómodo no hablar con la persona que se encargaba de ti, ya que era la única que tenías encima todo el día –menos en las terapias y talleres-. La mayoría del tiempo, tenía que admitirlo, Edward era un chico agradable. Había descubierto que era cochinamente inteligente, y no es que el lo vociferara, pero era fácil adivinarlo por cómo hablaba o lo que decía. Su extraño sentido del humor no era malo si entendías de sarcasmo e ironías, y era buen conversador… Porque sabía de todo. Y muy a su pesar, eso le era fascinante. No es que le gustara… Sólo… Era agradable estar con él. Y también era muy guapo. Tanto que a veces olvidaba que era de mala educación quedársele mirando fijamente. ¿Pero como hacía? Joven llena de hormonas al fin. El hecho que estuviese conciente que era sexy tampoco quería decir que le gustara. No…

Afff ¿Y a quien quería engañar? Tal vez le gustaba desde que lo vio por primera vez, aquella mañana en que llegó en auto con Alice y Emmett. Le gustaba. Quizás más de lo que era sano. Pero moriría callada.

¿Razones? Había miles. Simplemente él era… mucho. Demasiado perfecto. Y ella, era un desastre. Nadie querría estar con alguien así. Menos ahora.

Estar con él era agradable, y al mismo tiempo era molesto. Como una comezón que no te puedes rascar. Le gustaba, pero sabía que no podría aspirar a más de una relación Enfermero – paciente… O algo así. Simplemente era imposible y ya.

Aceptación era el primer paso.

Le gustaba Edward. Le llevó no más de cuatro miserables días darse cuenta.

Evaluación de las probabilidades era el segundo paso.

Posibilidades: Cero. Un cero bien grande.

Y estaba bien. No era tan malo porque lo sabía de antemano; sabía que aquello era platónico. Y de nuevo, estaba bien. Sencillamente, cuando acabara el campamento, ella regresaría a su hogar, a la universidad y todo sería más de lo mismo. Él probablemente se graduaría con honores, se casaría con alguna Tanya del mundo y sería exitoso, y tendría una casa enorme, cinco hijos –más uno que adoptaría de Zimbawe, o algún país de ese tipo-, un Golden retriever, y una hermosa camioneta familiar.

Eso sería lo que pasaría. Era lo que siempre pasaba. El mundo lo decidía así. Los Edwards se casaban con las Tanyas. De otro modo, el universo perdería su equilibrio natural y todo sería caos…

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¡Bella, te estoy hablando!- la voz de Alice la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Qué.

La muchacha de cabello negro rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Te decía que mañana es domingo, y que nos llevarán a la ciudad. Le estaba comentando a Rosalie que podríamos ir al cine, y que luego podríamos pasarnos por las tiendas. ¡Oh, y hacernos algo en el salón de belleza! ¿Qué te parece?- a Alice le brillaban los ojos, y juntó las manos emocionada. A Bella le pareció cruel arrebatarle su alegría, así que le sonrió y musitó un "suena bien".

Rosalie, que jugaba a mirarse las uñas, dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. Su rubio y sedoso cabello le hizo un abanico detrás.

-16 horas es demasiado tiempo, necesito que sea domingo. Si no salgo de aquí pronto, comenzaré a convulsionar- farfulló con los ojos cerrados.

Eran las 1:30 de la tarde. A esa hora, se supone que era la hora de una pequeña siesta hasta las 2:15, pero ellas estaban hablando en la habitación de Rosalie, como habían venido haciendo desde hace tres días. Rosalie y Alice resultaron ser excelente compañía.

Rosalie era divertida de un modo poco convencional. Hacía comentarios un poco crueles, pero casi siempre en broma, o con sarcasmo. Era una buena oyente, y parecía ser todo lo madura que puede ser alguien con sus problemas. Era amable, y solícita, aunque no con todo el mundo. Decía palabrotas y tenía un carácter fuerte. Siempre andaba de punta en blanco, parecía ser la única persona que rezumaba elegancia hasta en ropa deportiva.

Alice era como una explosión. Le parecía imposible que alguien pudiese tener tanta energía y buen humor, pero ella lo tenía. Era un pequeño torbellino, toda sonrisas, ojos azules zafiro brillantes e ideas "geniales". Su buena vibra parecía llenar la habitación donde entrase, y su risa contagiosa aliviaba tensiones. Era dulce, bondadosa, e insistente como el demonio. Desde que la había conocido, no le había podido negar nada. Y aquello le asustaba.

Eran geniales las dos, y eran también como una especie brisa nueva que la refrescaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Pasaron dos minutos en silencio. Y de pronto Alice se volvió a ella, sonriéndole.

-Bella, déjame maquillarte ¿si?

-No, Alice. No me gusta maquillarme- se negó rotundamente. En eso sí no la complacería porque…

Quince minutos después estaba frente al espejo, observando su rostro. Sus mejillas siempre pálidas estaban rosadas, frescas, dándole un aspecto más saludable que resaltaba con unos labios sólo un poco más rojos de lo usual. Alice le había limpiado las cejas, y había aplicado máscara a sus pestañas, y un poco de iluminador en sus párpados.

Era rarísimo que se maquillara, pero reconoció que quizás debería hacerlo más seguido porque se le veía bien. Ella se veía bien.

-Bella, eres una chica hermosa, y no necesitas maquillaje, pero así te ves fenomenal- gorgojeó Alice, alegre. Le puso las manos en los hombros, y se los apretó amistosamente, al tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban en el espejo.

Rosalie se asomó en la puerta del baño, y le sonrió.

-Te ves muy bien, Bella. En serio.

Bella se ruborizó un poco, pero sonrió a su pesar.

-Gracias chicas.

Entonces tocaron la puerta. Alice se apartó de ellas, y con movimientos danzantes fue hacia la puerta. Bella se quedó contemplándose un poco más.

-¡Edward! Espérate aquí mientras te traigo a Bella.

El estómago de Bella se apretujó dentro de ella, y tragó duro. Esperó unos segundos para salir, pero la pequeña Alice llegó antes y la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola hasta la puerta, donde Edward esperaba recostado del dintel. Sus ojos se encontraron y él se enderezó con rapidez. Algo brilló en el fondo de si mirada, pero su rostro permanecía igual que siempre. Él sería un excelente jugador de póker, sin duda.

Se le apretó la garganta mientras la decepción se hacía una bola inmensa que caía en su estómago, pesada. No supo por qué esperaría otra cosa, algo, lo que fuera. No supo por qué se entristeció que él no dijera nada.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó con tono monocorde.

Ella asintió, miró a Alice que le sonrió y salió de la habitación con Edward al lado. Permanecieron caminando callados hasta que llegaron a una de las grandes habitaciones que servía como especie de salón para los talleres de Arte.

-Mañana tenemos salida- dijo Edward, con voz suave, como quien quiere comenzar una conversación.

-Si, yo sé- quizás su tono fue demasiado cauto, pero ya había hablado.

-Me imagino que Alice ya te habrá… ah… reservado para mañana, ¿no?

-No es como si fuera un objeto que se reserva o se guarda- dijo algo indignada.

-Intenta aclarárselo a Alice. A mi eso no me ha dado resultado aún- una pequeña sonrisa burlona curveó sus labios- La mayoría de las veces terminas haciendo lo que ella quiere.

Bella recordó el maquillaje y pensó que quizás podía ser cierto. Cuando llegaron al salón de arte (que se llamaba salón de arte sólo cuando daban las clases de arte), él le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Ella pasó a su lado con cuidado de no tocarlo, y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Gracias. Nos vemos en un rato- le dio la espalda y cuando había avanzado dos pasos, la voz de él la hizo volver el rostro.

-Por cierto, se te ve bien…- su voz suave, el modo en que su tono parecía acariciar cada palabra hizo que su corazón se agitara. Sintió como se ruborizaba bajo la mirada de los ojos verdes de él - Pero no lo necesitas.

La chica se quedó en blanco, dividida entre el placer que le producía el cumplido y lo inesperado del mismo. Abrió la boca, aunque no supo si fue para decir algo o sólo por la sorpresa. Edward creía que ella se veía bien. Con maquillaje o sin él. Tenía ganas de sonreír muchísimo, pero se aguantó. Así que solo asintió, estirando apenas los labios.

-Gracias- musitó bajito y siguió su camino. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras ella, sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa enorme. Tenía la cara roja. Roja como una manzana. Rojo como de felicidad también.

Luego de que cerró la puerta tras él, se recostó un momento de la pared y miró hacia arriba, preguntándose qué carajos había sido eso. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era cierto que pensaba que Bella era chica bonita… Pero decirlo había sido raro.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y siguió caminando hasta la cabaña de Jessica, que al parecer lo esperaba porque antes que él tocara ya había abierto su perta, lista.

Miró a Jessica durante un segundo. Era una chica atractiva, sin duda, pero no era el tipo de chicas que llamaban su atención. Quizás era su ademán tan coqueto, la forma en que expresamente contoneaban las caderas, o la manera en que se esforzaba por parecer más atractiva lo que a sus ojos le quitaba encanto. O quizás que su inteligencia no parecía salir mas allá de su cerebro.

Acompañó a Jessica al salón donde tenía la terapia individual, la oficina de Carmen.

Mientras caminaban, ella no paraba de mirarlo de reojo.

-Oye, ¿que vas a hacer mañana durante la salida?- la sonrisa coqueta y la forma en que lo miraba no le despertaba otro sentimiento aparte del de caución.

-No sé, seguro Emmett o Alice ya tienen algo planeado.

-Mmmm… Porque en la cartelera de cine está una película que me encantaría ver...-Oh, no. Pensó Edward previendo lo que vendría- Y pues, me preguntaba si tu…

Y entonces, bendita sea La Providencia (sea lo que fuera eso), alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Edward! ¡Al fin te encuentro!- la voz de Tanya sonó junto con unas pisadas aceleradas. Él y Jessica voltearon de inmediato. La chica pelirroja se enganchó de su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Como siempre, lucía una sonrisa enorme en su atractivo rostro. Fijó sus ojos verdes en Jessica, que de pronto tenía el semblante adusto, y miraba a Tanya con ojos entrecerrados- Hola, Jessica ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- respondió esta, y esbozo una sonrisa falsa.

-Me alegro- si Tanya notaba el disgusto de Jessica, lo disimulaba muy bien. Volvió su atención a Edward- Alice te está buscando.

Desde ese momento, Tanya comenzó a parlotear durante todo el camino hasta la oficina de Carmen, dejando a Jessica callada y molesta. Cosa que Edward no se preocupó en cambiar. No es que fuera malo, es que ya sabía por donde iba Jessica y simplemente era bueno cortarlo de una vez.

Cuando su campista estuvo segura en su terapia individual, se volvió hacia Tanya, que lo miraba sonreída, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿La interrumpiste a propósito?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo podría hacer algo así?- para rematar su falso tono de drama, se puso una mano en el pecho y lo miró llena de juguetona indignación. Él se echó a reír y le pasó una mano por los hombros mientras juntos caminaban hacia el lago.

-Gracias de todas formas.

-Cuando quieras… Oye- le dio un golpe con el hombro- deberías empezar a pagarme por todas las moscas que te he espantado en lo que llevamos de amistad. Ha sido un trabajo arduo, Edward.

-¿Qué, mi amistad incondicional no es suficiente?-rió suavemente.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo como que meditaba.

-Necesito algún tipo de incentivo, algún día de estos alguna fan celosa va a terminar por atacarme.

-Nah, pueden parecer algo dementes, pero no son agresivas. Además ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si dejara que algo malo te pasara? –dijo sin dejar de caminar hacia el pequeño muelle, donde se sentaron a absorber ese poco de sol que no tapaban los altos árboles, y a hablar de todo y de nada a la vez; como buenos amigos.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando la conversación tomó caminos más serios. Él escuchaba atento mientras Tanya le contaba que su relación con su novio, Laurent, no era la misma, que las cosas ya no marchaban tan bien.

-…Entonces…-ella se metió un mechón rojizo- dorado detrás de la oreja y lo miró con sus ojos verdes- ¿Crees que sería mejor si termináramos?

Edward respiró hondo, pensando en una respuesta acertada.

-Bueno, tienen mucho tiempo estando juntos… Pero si ya las cosas no funcionan, es mejor que lo corten ahí a esperar a detestarse. Creo- agregó al final. No quería influir en algo que, al final, era decisión sólo de ella.

Tanya se mordió el labio y miró sus manos enlazadas sobre su regazo. Abrió la boca, lo miró y la volvió a cerrar, dudosa. Edward no dijo nada, esperando a que ella hablara. Pasó lo mismo; ella abrió la boca, pero no salía nada. Finalmente, ella tomó aire bruscamente, levantó su mirada hacia él y empezó a hablar.

-Lo que pasa es que yo…

Sin embargo, unos suaves pasos la interrumpieron. Ambos voltearon. Era Bella, y se acercaba a ellos lentamente, como esperando a que ellos detectaran su presencia para no interrumpir abruptamente. Algo –algo, alguna cosa, porque no tenía nombre- se agitó en su pecho al verla. Su cerebro no quiso registrar, o siquiera intentar averiguar que significaba.

Se incorporó sacudiendo sus jeans. Sintió como su amiga hacía lo mismo.

-¿Ya terminaste? No ha pasado una hora.

Bella se encogió de hombros mirando a otro lado.

-Esme me dejó irme antes- miró a Tanya y le sonrió un poquito, saludándola.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- siempre Tanya y sus impecables modales.

-Bien, gracias.

Un apretón en el brazo, unas palabras rápidas y la pelirroja se alejaba de ellos a hacer algo que no logró escuchar bien. Más tarde la buscaría y proseguiría con la charla.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó luego de un minuto de silencio, mirando a Bella.

De nuevo, ella se encogió de hombros levemente. Su cabello castaño se meció un poco con una suave brisa que pasó. Sus ojos marrones buscaron su mirada.

-Bien, supongo. ¿Que me hayan dejado salir antes cuenta como avance?

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Puede ser- se sentó de nuevo en el muelle, y le palmeó la madera a su lado. La chica al principio dudó, pero luego, sorprendentemente, le hizo caso y se sentó al estilo indio a su costado. El suave perfume floral le llegó a la nariz, y tuvo que contenerse para no aspirar más fuerte y absorberlo, y embriagarse… Momento. ¿Embriagarse? Oh, Dios, se estaba volviendo un poeta marica.- Esme piensa que estas llevando el tratamiento bien- dijo por decir algo, para ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

-No me queda de otra- fue su respuesta, en un tono tolerante más que optimista.

-No es la actitud que nos gustaría que tuvieras, pero al menos ya sabes que es la mejor opción- dijo con un suspiro resignado. Miró el reloj; quedaba media hora para la merienda.

Se hizo un silencio cómodo que ninguno de los dos se molestó en romper. El sonido de las hojas temblando con la brisa, y de los pájaros, llenaron sus oídos. Bella se apoyó de sus manos, echándose hacia atrás. El sol le pegó de lleno en la cara y el cabello, arrancando tonos rojizos de este. La observó aprovechando que ella había cerrado los ojos y se dejaba tocar placenteramente por el astro rey.

Sus cejas oscuras, los labios llenos, los altos pómulos, las mejillas (quizás un poco hundidas), su cuello elegante, la pequeña nariz. No lo había notado antes, pero esos delicados rasgos la hacían una chica muy bonita. Una belleza que no todo ojo podía captar, pero que a los suyos fascinaban. Era delicada, como una muñeca de porcelana; frágil. De nuevo, eso en su pecho se movió, y, para su horror, le quemó. Sus ojos verdes entrecerrados por la luz no dejaron el rostro blanco de ella. Un largo mechón castaño se le atravesó en la cara, y de pronto, su mano había cobrado vida y se levantaba para apartarlo.

No llegó a hacerlo. Se quedó paralizado, extrañado consigo mismo. Miró a otro lado, lejos de Bella. Su mano cayó silenciosamente a su lado, cerca de la de ella.

Transcurrieron unos minutos antes que alguien rompiera el silencio.

-Me gusta este clima- comentó la muchacha suavemente. Ahora sus ojos abiertos abarcaban la inmensidad del lago. La luz los hacía ver más claros y bonitos.

-Si, es agradable –coincidió él. Era extraño y siempre bienvenido el sol- ¿No te gusta la lluvia?

-No mucho. Ni lo frío…-respondió quedamente- Solía vivir en Phoenix, con mi madre, antes de venir aquí. Allá siempre había calor, y todo estaba cubierto de marrón… Y no de este verde alienígena que tapa cada cosa por aquí- él no pudo evitarlo, y rió entre dientes- No es que sea feo… Sólo extraño el calor y el azul del cielo…-su voz se apagó. Él esperó a que continuara, interesado en lo que decía. Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto por sí sola y de pronto no quería que parara porque quería saber más de ella.

Cuando ella no dijo más nada, supo que era su turno para hablar.

-Supongo que uno termina acostumbrándose- opinó trabando su mirada con la de ella- Mi familia ha venido para acá en vacaciones porque heredamos la casa de mi abuelo, y es un agradable cambio con respecto a la ciudad.

Bella asintió, sopesándolo.

-Supongo que si hubiese venido en mejores circunstancias la impresión del pueblo sería más… positiva- reflexionó la chica ladeando la cabeza un poco.

Edward no quiso preguntar acerca de "Las circunstancias" porque temía entrar en terreno fangoso. Sabía que ella no lo había tenido fácil. Edward dirigió su mirada al frente de nuevo.

-Puede ser- coincidió al final-. Entonces, prefieres lo caliente- afirmó más que preguntar- Te deben gustar las playas.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Aunque la idea de andar en traje de baño no me anima muchísimo, sí, me gustan las playas. El mar es hermoso… Y lo que vive en él.

Él se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario acerca del asunto de los trajes de baño, pero asintió compartiendo su idea. A él también le encantaba la playa. De pronto, una imagen emergió en su mente como una burbuja: Bella en la playa. Una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol en un cielo azul. La brisa alborotando su cabello castaño, el sonido de su risa mezclándose con el de las olas… Ok, no. Se sacudió mentalmente de las imágenes y se concentró en el presente. Se puso de pie con rapidez y miró la hora: Ya era tiempo de la merienda.

Bella lo imitó y en silencio comenzaron a caminar a través del campamento.

APOV.

Ella sabía que se estaba comportando extraño. A veces se sumía en silencio, y otras veces en su parloteo usual. No era normal, pero nadie le preguntaba nada. De vez en cuando, Rosalie le echaba una mirada extraña, o Bella. Ah, bueno, y Jasper. A este lo pillaba mirándola casi siempre.

***Flash Back* **

Hace tres días.

Luego del episodio del período de deporte donde Jasper le había dicho que no se metiera en sus asuntos y, que prácticamente ella era una niña que nada sabía de la vida, le hablaba a él sólo para lo justo y necesario. El resto del tiempo, lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

Eran las 12 pm y esperaba a que Jasper terminara su hora de "Arte" para ir a almorzar. Él salió de último. Por alguna razón, en las clases grupales él siempre salía de último. Cuando llegó hasta el banquito donde ella lo esperaba (Alice a propósito había estado mirando sus uñas para no verlo), la chica se paró y con un suave "vamos" comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

No había avanzado tres pasos cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

-Alice, quiero decirte algo- sólo Dios sabía cuanto odiaba esa sensación que le producía oír su nombre en la voz de él. Precisamente porque le gustaba mucho. Se volteó a verlo sin expresión alguna, y cruzó los brazos, mirándolo.

Aquel día llevaba una franela gris y un suéter negro con el símbolo de Nirvana al frente. Sus jeans holgados y las deportivas. No se explicaba cómo ese look tan despreocupado lo hacía ver tan guapo.

_Claro, tonta, porque es guapo_.

Jasper parecía incómodo, y ella se sintió algo satisfecha. Como cuando mataba alguna hormiga que le picaba, y sólo por placer decía "muere, perra", como si el pobre insecto pudiera entenderle.

-Yo lo siento- comenzó el chico, con la mirada baja- por lo del otro día. No lo dije de la forma correcta, y de verdad lo siento- Cuando ella no dijo nada, él subió la vista y la clavó en sus ojos- Oye, es incómodo que no me hables. Eres la única persona que conozco aquí, y…

-No es cierto- le contrarió ella- Conoces a mis amigos. Ah, bueno, y a Kate- pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho eso último. Si sonó en el tono resentido que le pareció, la había cagado.

-Ya, pero… no sé- se encogió de hombros-, no es lo mismo.

Ella se le quedó mirando tratando de descifrar que quería decir con ese "No es lo mismo". Entonces no quiso darle más largas al asunto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó en un tono monocorde que se esforzó por producir.

Jasper tomó un respiro, y habló.

***End Flash Back***

JPOV

Mientras masticaba lentamente las galletas, le echó una mirada de reojo a Alice, que tomaba jugo y ojeaba una revista con gesto aburrido. Recordó lo que le había dicho a ella hace 3 días y se sintió molesto.

***Flash Back* **

-Quiero que no estés molesta conmigo. Eres a la única a quien le hablo… Y pues es molesto no hablar- le faltó el "te". Porque en realidad le molestaba que ella no le hablara. La veía hablar con todos, reír con todos… Y se sentía extraño. Quería que ella le hablara, quería tener su atención.

Alice inclinó la cabeza a un lado y entrecerró los ojos, como calculando todo. Sus enormes ojos azules clavados en el hacían que se sintiera caliente. Pero no ese "caliente". Era otro tipo de calidez, una que antes había sentido sólo una vez.

Finalmente, tras lo que pareció unos larguísimos minutos de silencio, ella abrió la boca para hablar.

-Está bien, estas disculpado por tratarme tan mal cuando sólo quería ayudarte.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

-Disculpar también es olvidar un poquito.

-Nunca olvido lo que me hi…-y se calló la boca abruptamente, para luego continuar- molesta.

-Entonces no sabes disculpar- le lanzó, pensando en la palabra que ella no había terminado. ¿Sería "herir"? Nunca pensó que se lo tomaría tan a pecho.

-Y tú no sabes aceptar ayuda.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, en silencio. Ella con los brazos cruzados y la mirada encendida; él con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

Lugo de un momento, ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Dejó caer sus bracitos a los lados.

-¿Sabes qué? No importa. Voy a hablarte, pero no me voy a meter en tus asuntos.

Aquello no era exactamente lo que quería, y no supo por qué. Pero era algo.

-Está bien- respondió él.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

***End Flash Back* **

Terminó la galleta, y fue a tomar otra de la bandejita que Emmett había llevado, justo en el momento en que una pequeña mano blanca hizo lo mismo. Levantó la vista a la cara de Alice, que se había sonrojado, al mismo tiempo que retiró la mano que había tocado la de ella.

-Tómala- le dijo. Quedaba una. Él se había comido 3, Alice menos que eso, y Emmett el resto. Había llevado unas 20; el chico era una bestia comiendo.

-No, no importa, tómala tú- contestó ella.

-Ya no la quiero.

-Yo tampoco.

-Oh, yo sí- Ese fue Emmett. Y ahí murió la galletita.

-Serás glotón- dijo Rosalie, mirándolo con burla- Como sigas así vas a salir rodando.

Todos rieron menos Emmett, que frunció el ceño, serio.

-No voy a salir rodando- luego se relajó y sonrió lleno de confianza- quemo muchas calorías como para eso- y movió las cejas arriba y abajo con rapidez en repetidas veces.

Rosalie le hizo una mueca, todos los demás rieron. Incluso él esbozó una sonrisa. Siempre era divertido ver discutir a estos dos.

-Claro. Pero ver porno no cuenta- dijo ella ligeramente mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Yo no necesito eso, Rosalie- dijo luego de un momento en que la mesa estalló a carcajadas- Pero por tu humor, podría decir que a ti sí te hace falta… ya sabes, relajarte- del modo en que dijo a última palabra, todos sabían que podía ser cualquier cosa menos eso, relajarse literalmente.

Rosalie profirió unas carcajadas falsas echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Emmett, mi humor no tiene que ver nada. Yo siempre estoy muy relajada.

-Claro, de vez en cuanto encuentras a alguien que te haga el favor y te ayude a relajarte, ¿no?

La rubia se puso seria, pero esbozó esa mueca-sonrisa que le daba escalofríos. Entonces se acercó a Emmett, y le susurró al oído lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él y Alice escucharan, que eran los que estaban más próximos a ellos.

-O puedo relajarme yo solita ¿No? Porque lo hago muy bien- su tono alevosamente seductor era digno de una estrella porno. Pero Jasper sabía que era a propósito, sólo para joder a Emmett. Y tuvo resultado, porque el joven trago fuerte, y los ojos se le agrandaron.

Alice siguió riendo como loca, sólo la cara de Emmett era digna de un poema.

En ese momento llegaron Bella y Edward, ambos se sentaron del lado de Alice. El joven se quedó mirando a su hermana, que seguía riéndose. Llevaba en su mano un plato con más galletas y un par de panecillos. Bella llevaba dos tazas humeantes.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Al?

-Oh, Dios. Es Emmett. Su cara- y siguió riéndose, ahora más bajito.

-Ah, si. Puede ser muy cómico ¿No es así, Enriquito?- bromeó Edward, pellizcándole la mejilla a su amigo, que se alejó ofendido. Hubo más risas.

Media hora después, todos salían a las últimas actividades del día. Alice caminaba tras él, silenciosa. Cambió su paso a uno más lento, hasta que estuvieron caminando a la par.

-Ya te pedí disculpas, y sigues sin hablarme- le reprochó suavemente, intentando no transmitir su enojo.

-Claro que te hablo. Mírame, lo estoy haciendo justo ahora.

-Si, Alice. Muy maduro de tu parte…

Ella se detuvo bruscamente, y le dirigió una mirada airada.

-¿Perdón? Madurez llamo yo a que no quieras aceptar tus problemas y a que vivas en la negación. Eso si es maduro, Jasper. Felicitaciones- y siguió andando. Parecía un monstruo tratando de destrozar un pueblito con sus pequeños pies.

De nuevo, él apretó el paso hasta alcanzarla.

_Esto es tan absurdo. Ni sé por qué me molesto en hacer que se contente conmigo…_

-Oye, sólo no quiero que estés molesta ¿Ok? Disculpa si te hizo sentir mal la manera en como te hablé… Y…-tomó un suspiro y frunció el ceño, ya cansado- ¿Sabes qué? Si no quieres hablarme, está bien- se detuvo- No voy a seguir detrás de ti- Entonces se cruzó de brazos y se quedó ahí parado, molesto consigo mismo por el ridículo que hacía. ¿Quien era ella? Nadie en su vida como para que se molestara tanto en hacer las paces. Podría vivir sin hablarle.

Ella siguió caminando, ignorándolo. Y cuando se dio que él no la seguía, se volvió.

-Tienes una actividad, Jasper. Si eres tan amable- e hizo un gesto con la mano para que avanzara. No le gustaba la odiosidad de su tono.

Él caminó hasta que la dejó atrás. Bien, no le hablaría tampoco, y así estarían en paz. Podía hacer el esfuerzo de socializar con los demás. Creía.


	9. Capítulo 7, parte II

Capítulo 7, parte II

**05:30am**

Era domingo, y por fin, POR FIN, saldrían del campamento. Rosalie se levantó tempranísimo para ella, pero no le importó, estaba ansiosa por ver otra cosa que no fuera árboles, las cabañas y la misma gente. Estaba deseosa de ver civilización.

Se bañó, y escogió para vestirse un jean azul claro, una blusa holgada negra de esas que penden siempre de un solo hombro y unas sandalias negras. Cogió su cartera roja de diseñador y metió su billetera, unas gafas de sol, chicle, una cajetilla de cigarros, desinfectante en gel y su ipod. Luego se dirigió al baño con su bolsita de maquillaje y procedió a empolvarse la cara, ponerse iluminador en los ojos, delineador negro, rimel, algo de rubor y un toque de bálsamo de fresas para los labios. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró. Estaba bastante sencilla para lo que acostumbraba, pero estaba bien así. El cabello se lo recogió por la mitad en una pinza, dejando sus hermosas ondas esparcidas por la espalda.

Eran las siete y cuarto cuando se cansó de esperar, y decidió que si no comía en los próximos 5 minutos, le daría un desmayo. Tomó su abrigo, salió de la cabaña, y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta y se dio vuelta para correr al comedor, se dio con algo un cuerpo de lleno.

-Hey, cuidado- la voz de Emmett era baja y grave. Sexy. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos grises oscuros de él. Estaban aún muy cerca, tanto que el olor a la loción para después de afeitar de él la rodeaba por completo. Este se mezclaba con olor a jabón, cuero, almizcle y otro que no podía identificar pero que en conjunto hacían de un perfume maravilloso. Se dio cuenta que sostenía el aliento y dio un paso atrás, para recomponerse.

-Casi no impides que me escape- le dijo en broma.

Él le sonrió, y madre mía, ahí estaban esos hoyuelos de nuevo. Era muy guapo, muy violable.

-Kate no quería salir de su habitación- le explicó. Entonces la miró bien, detallando su ropa, su peinado y casi hace que se sonroje- Te ves bien- le dijo.

-Gracias- Él llevaba una chaqueta oscura, una camisa negra y blanca a rayas, jean gastados y deportivas- Tú tampoco estás mal- fue lo que dijo, aunque en su mente, el adjetivo que se formaba se parecía más a divino. Pero decirlo era mucho.

-Caramba- se llevó una mano al corazón- Me siento profundamente halagado- luego se rió, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que dedicarle una sonrisa genuina, una verdadera que pocas veces dejaba ver.

Luego empezaron a caminar hacia el comedor, que estaba ya lleno y rebosaba de expectación y ánimo. Se dirigieron hacia la misma mesa de siempre, donde ya estaban Kate y Jessica con las cabezas juntas, hablando y pellizcando algunas frutas; Bella, Edward, Jasper y Alice. Esta última comía silenciosamente, cosa extraña en ella mientras Jasper y Edward estaban enfrascados en una conversación y Bella mojaba pedacitos diminutos de pan en café con leche.

La chica saludó, dejó su bolsa y caminó con Emmett atrás hacia el buffet. Él agarró dos platos y le pasó uno a ella. Se pusieron en la fila, y la nariz se le llenó del olor a panecillos recién horneados, tocino, queso cheddar, huevos revueltos, café, waffles, y Bendito sea, chocolate caliente.

Rosalie tenía que agradecer su metabolismo a sus buenos genes. Su madre era delgadísima, aunque también era de comer muy sano. Su padre era alto, de cuerpo atlético y comía mucho. Así que por ambas partes, tenía para sacar buenos genes. Y agradecía infinitamente por eso porque ella adoraba comer.

Con el estómago rugiendo –incluso a pesar del bullicio lo escuchaba claramente-, llenó su plato de waffles, huevos revueltos, queso, una taza de frutas picadas, jugo y chocolate caliente. Miró el plato de Emmett, quien no escatimaba y como siempre se servía lo que bien podría ser el desayuno de tres personas. Fueron luego a sentarse en la mesa, juntos, con los brazos rozándose. No sabía si él era conciente de ello, pero ella sí. Su corazón físico también.

Se concentró en cortar el tocino y revolverlo con el huevo. Con el primer bocado, barrió la mesa con sus ojos azules. Notó el bonito suéter blanco de crochet que llevaba Bella, las miradas vigilantes de Edward hacia ésta, la cara aburrida de Alice, a Jasper bebiendo jugo y las cotorras de Jessica y Kate haciendo lo suyo. Sus ojos vagaron más allá de su mesa, notando caras nuevas en las mesas. O quizás no es que fueran nuevas, sino que ella no reparaba mucho en los demás. En una mesa más pequeña y esquinada estaba el doctor Cullen y la doctora Esme, comían mientras hablaban. De vez en cuando se sonreían y podría jurar que una chispa de adoración saltaba de sus ojos.

Sintió entonces algo extraño en el pecho. A ella nunca le habían mirado así. Nunca. A veces pensaba que nunca lo harían. Algunos chicos no pasaban de su escote para arriba, y aunque eso le abría puertas –vamos, no podía negarlo-, a veces le hacía sentir vacía. Una cáscara. ¿Cómo verían el cerebro si lo primero que les deslumbraba era el cuerpo? ¿Quién escucharía las palabras cuando lo que querían era llevársela a la cama.

A decir verdad, tampoco es que pudiese hacerse la víctima. Era hermosa, lo sabía, y había aprendido desde muy pequeña a utilizar las palabras, las sonrisas y las miradas correctas para siempre salirse con la suya. No es que eso estuviese mal… Pero a veces la hacía sentir estúpida. Una rubia tonta.

-Se te va a enfriar la comida- le dijo Emmett, sacándola de sus pensamientos y atrayendo inmediatamente su mirada. Otra vez esos ojos grises oscuros, casi color ónix la absorbieron. Él la miraba a los ojos. Una mirada limpia, sin intereses oscuros, sin esa fascinación ciega y estúpida con que la miraban los otros chicos. Aquello le gustó, y al mismo tiempo la intrigó. ¿Será que no le parecía atractiva?

Por supuesto que no. Aquello era imposible… ¿Cierto?

Había visto más de una vez como sus ojos la miraban de arriba abajo, pero al final su mirada terminaba en el mismo lugar: sus ojos.

¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Por qué no le miraba las tetas como todos los demás?

Se dio cuenta que no había respondido, así que apartó su vista de él y la dirigió hacia la pareja de doctores que antes había estado mirando. Hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia ellos.

-Se adoran ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

-Oh, si. Parecen novios aún. Sigo viendo el mismo amor, sino más, desde hace diez años- le contestó él.

-¿Crees que estarán juntos por el resto de su vida?- bajó la voz sólo para que él la escuchara, y esta vez puso toda su atención en Emmett, que también había estado mirando a los esposos pero que ahora la enganchaba otra vez con sus orbes.

-En mi vida no he visto a otra pareja más feliz y enamorada. Es difícil estar cerca de ellos y no salir empapado de amor…-rió entre dientes volviendo a verlos- Parecerá cursi, pero si existe algo como la pareja perfecta, eso son ellos.

Rosalie le creyó.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿No se llevan muy bien?- la pregunta le salió sin pensarla, y luego quiso morderse la lengua.

El rostro siempre afable del chico se tornó sombrío, aunque cualquiera hubiese dicho que estaba igual, ella sí notó el cambio. Emmett se concentró en revolver sus huevos.

-Mis padres ya no están juntos.

-Vaya, lo siento. ¿Hace cuanto se separaron?

-Hace 2 años.

-Eso no es mucho tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros y se metió un bocado enorme de beicon que masticó con lentitud. Rosalie comprendió que no le gustaba hablar del tema y también siguió comiendo.

Media hora después, todos salían con dirección a dos autobuses que los esperaban para ir a la ciudad. Cuando Alice tomó la delantera, y se enfiló hacia uno de los autobuses, todos la siguieron, como si ella mandara o algo, lo que probablemente fuera cierto.

El autobús era pequeño, y se parecía a esos que docenas de veces había tomado en tours alrededor del mundo. Alice le hizo señas desde una de las últimas filas, botando en el asiento. Pensó sentarse con Emmett, pero tampoco le importaba hacerlo con Alice. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo hasta su asiento. Bella las miró con el ceño fruncido y se sentó en el asiento de adelante con Edward. Emmett se sentó atrás con Jasper.

Cuando arrancaron, Alice comenzó a hacer planes de adonde irían. Hablaba tan rápido que apenas le daba chance asentir o responder algo. Atrás, Emmett y Jasper hablaban acerca de… ¿La guerra Civil? Caramba, aquello le sorprendía. Adelante, sólo podía ver la cabeza castaña broncínea de Edward, con un solo audífono. Supuso que escucharían música. Las demás personas hablaban sin parar, se reían, animados todos. Cosas para nada de extrañar; incluso si le hubiesen dicho para ir a la misa, ella hubiese sido unas de las primeras en enfilarse: cualquier cosa con tal de ver otra cosa aparte del campamento.

El viaje pasó lento. Quedó de acuerdo con Alice de ir primero a buscar alguna ropa (como si les hiciese falta), después irían a reservar entradas para el cine, luego almorzarían todos juntos –algo de comida muy basura de ser posible, sentía que su organismo le pedía mucha grasa y carbohidratos malos-. De ahí se tomarían unas fotos las tres, para rememorar el momento, luego si quedaba algo de tiempo, comerían helados y hablarían cosas de chicas.

Se contuvo de salir corriendo cuando salió del bus y los rayos de sol le pegaron el la cara. Aquello no era el gran centro comercial que esperaba, pero era mejor que nada. El estacionamiento estaba lleno de carros y gente. Había unas fuentes en la entrada principal, y personas que entraban y salían. Niños con globos, padres con cajas y bolsas, haciendo malabares para sostener todo; abuelos, jóvenes. Sonrió y se volvió hacia los demás. Emmett se estiraba tras ella y Bella se acomodaba el cabello castaño. Alice lucía una radiante sonrisa también.

A ellos se acercó el doctor Carlisle.

-Chicos, las cosas van así: Sus guías estarán con ustedes todo el tiempo y tienen que estar aquí a las cinco a más tardar ¿De acuerdo?

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación.

-Bueno, vayan y disfruten. Nos vemos a la tarde.

Alguien le tropezó el hombro, Jessica y Kate habían salido piradas para reunirse con un chico rubio y alto de coleta, y otro de cabello negro y ondulado que no había visto antes.

Alice le agarró la mano, y le arrastró junto a Bella dentro del mall. Adentro, era agradable e iluminado. El techo de cristal en bóveda dejaba ver el cielo azul, había una música agradable y la gente pasaba a su lado entre risas, carreras y conversaciones. Ver a tanta gente junta la hizo sentir de nuevo una persona normal, alguien miembro de una sociedad.

Se detuvieron en la entrada. Alice irradiaba ánimo, e incluso Bella, siempre callada y tranquila, parecía alegre bajo el techo de cristal abovedado. A unos pasos, había un pequeño puesto lleno de tarros de contenidos coloridos: gomitas. La boca se le hizo agua. Soltó la mano de Alice y sus pies la guiaron hasta el carrito atendido por una joven de pecas y pelo castaño. Sintió como los demás la seguían.

La chica miraba una revista, y cuando los tuvo al frente, levantó la vista. Sus ojos oscuros pasaron por todos y la bomba de goma de mascar en su boca explotó.

-Hola- la saludó Rosalie, mirando el montón de dulce. Casi sentía el sabor del azúcar en su lengua- Quiero un poco de todo- le pidió, impaciente.

-¡Yo quiero pulpos!- saltó Alice a su lado.

Luego de pagar, caminaron juntos por el centro comercial, discutiendo (discutir implicaba escuchar a Alice planear todo, con una espaciada intervención de algún valiente que se atrevía a sugerir alguna otra cosa) que harían durante el paseo. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron en dos grupos.

Edward, Bella y Jasper querían ir a la misma librería –¡Era una salida, por Dios! Algo netamente recreativo, y ellos querían meterse entre libros. ¿Qué estaba mal con esa gente?-; mientras Alice, Emmett y ella irían a una tienda de ropa… Bueno, sólo Alice y ella querían ir, pero Emmett se comprometió a acompañarlas. Luego se reunirían todos para el almuerzo.

No había tiendas de diseñadores, pero tampoco estaba buscando algo específico; así que entraron en una de estilo urbano donde consiguió unas botas planas de cuero muy monas. Alice se probaba suéteres mientras Emmett se quedaba sentado ojeando unas revistas. Media hora después, salían con dirección a una tienda de surf para complacer al chico grandote. Aunque ella no era muy adepta a las playas, salió de ahí con un divino bikini estampado; y que Alice no practicara surf, no le impidió llevarse un traje especial para la práctica de dicho deporte.

-Estoy planeando hacer muchas cosas las próximas vacaciones- se explicó, solemnemente.

-Lo mismo dijiste con el karate, y la natación- intervino Emmett.

-Ya, pero el surf es más divertido.

-Lo mismo dijiste cua…

-Vale, vale. Esta vez es en serio- aseguró la pequeña chica, seria.

Rosalie sonrió, y le mostró un traje rosa chicle que hizo que los ojos azules de Alice se ampliaran emocionados.

Cuando se hizo la hora de comer, luego de visitar otro par de locales, bajaron a la feria de comida, donde buscaron a los demás. Rosalie rápidamente consiguió al grupo gracias al extraño color de cabello de Edward. Se unieron en una mesa rectangular. Jasper leía el periódico -¿Qué clase de adolescentes eran aquellos?-, y los otros dos hablaban tranquilamente.

La rubia se sentó al lado de Jasper. De pronto, le molestaban los zapatos, y sentarse fue un total alivio. Miró a su alrededor mientras Alice le entregaba a Bella una pulsera que le había comprado. El estómago le rugió cuando sus ojos se posaron en la enorme M amarilla de McDonalds. Su mayor fantasía en aquel momento incluía una Big Mac doble con papas fritas grandes y una Coca-cola.

**01:12pm**

Lejos de lo que había pensado, la estaba pasando genial. Había conseguido un par de libros interesantes, una bufanda de colores cálidos y unos esmaltes de uñas bastantes coloridos. Alice le había regalado una pulsera "De la Amistad" (una amistad que ella veía algo relativa e incierta, pero la aceptó sin peros para hacerla feliz). Se había comido un par de ositos de goma (Emmett se los regaló y le pareció algo cruel rechazárselos) y no había sido tan horrible como había creído que sería. Y por último, y no menos importante –Que no debería en realidad ser importante, pero lo era. Mucho- había pasado lo que iba de día con Edward. Y eso era suficiente para estar contenta.

También porque no había visto a Tanya cerca de Edward (a excepción de la mañana, durante el desayuno, donde se acercó y muy efusivamente, lo saludó -¿Cómo era posible que él no se diera cuenta como ella lo mirara?).

Que no debería ser así.

Ay, estaba tan jodida.

De verdad, intentaba que no le gustase tanto, pero la misma fuerza con que lo deseaba parecía revertirse y surtir el efecto contrario. Así que cada noche se acostaba pensando en él. Y eso estaba tan mal.

-Ya tengo hambre- anunció Alice, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La miró con sus ojos cristalinos- ¿Tú no, Bella?

-No- dijo automáticamente, sin pensarlo. Pero su cuerpo la desmintió cuando su estómago emitió un pequeño rugido. Edward, a su lado, rodó los ojos y se paró del asiento. Sorprendiéndola, la tomó de la mano para incorporarla.

-Vamos a buscar algo de comida- le dijo, encontrando su mirada.

Ella ancló sus pies en el suelo, aún con la bolsa de compras en su mano libre. Fue conciente de la miradita que le echó Emmett a su mano entrelazada a la de Edward, y con suavidad se deshizo de la mano del chico, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso antes.

-No tengo hambre- mintió de nuevo, de pronto cohibida. La mano que él había agarrado le picaba. Dirigió sus ojos hacia allí por un instante antes que él le hablara de nuevo.

-Mentirosa. Tu estómago no pudo haber rugido más duro.

Ella le dirigió una mirada acerada y él se la sostuvo sin inmutarse. Hasta ahí había llegado su día perfecto, estaba claro. El joven se dirigió hacia los demás, e hizo una seña con la mano a Emmett, quien asintió. Le puso la mano a ella en la espalda y la guió –empujó- hacia el montón de puestos de comida rápida.

La primera parada fue, como no, McDonalds. Edward pidió una hamburguesa grande con doble de carne y queso, papas y gaseosa grande. Y dos helados. De chocolate. Con Maní. Esperaba que ambos fueran para él, porque por ningún motivo terminaría eso en su estómago. Le sorprendió luego la paciencia de Edward cuando ella le hizo parar en cada puesto, porque nada de lo que veía le apetecía. Luego de varias frases persuasivas –y algo demandantes- ella terminó con una ensalada de pollo, pan tostado, un batido de frutas rojas, y una galleta enorme de chocolate. Todo la pagó él, ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos de ella. En la mesa ya todos tenían sus respectivas comidas –obviamente ninguna tan ostentosa y abundante como la de Emmett-.

Después de la ensalada y el batido, Bella se tuvo que desabrochar el botón de los vaqueros. No le cabía un gramo más de nada.

A su lado, Rosalie gimió y dejó caer su frente contra la mesa. Sorprendida, Bella había visto como la rubia se comía hamburguesa completa, sus papas, dos galletas enormes de mantequilla y el refresco completo. No entendía como podía tener un cuerpo tan increíble. Alice estaba recostada de su silla y jugaba con lo que quedaba de su almuerzo. Entonces, de la boca delicada y rosa de la chica más pequeña salió un eructo enorme.

Todos tenían los ojos como platos, incluso la propia Alice, quien se tapó la boca y se puso rápidamente roja como un tomate, avergonzada.

-¡Ay, Lo siento!

Todos estallaron en risas. Bella se sostenía el estómago de lo fuerte que se reía. Era difícil creer que alguien tan delicado como Alice emitiría tal ruido. La pobre chica no se rió, luciendo más apabullada que nunca. Incluso asestó unos cuantos golpes a Emmett y a Edward, que reían histéricamente.

Nunca había visto reír tanto al último. Así parecía un solo un chico, un adolescente despreocupado y bromista; y no el responsable guía estudiante de medicina. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, y ese sonido que brotaba de su garganta era fresco. Se dio cuenta que nunca se cansaría de escucharlo, o de mirarlo mientras lo hacía. El estómago se le revolvió, y por hacer algo, tomó una de las galletas de mantequilla de su bandeja y la mordió con rapidez, mirando concienzudamente el resto del dulce que aún tenía en la mano.

-Oh, Dios- dijo Emmett entre risas, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos grises- No puedo creer que un cuerpo tan pequeño pueda hacer tanto ruido. Los camioneros te envidiarán, duende. ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

-¡Cállate!- exclamó la chica de pelo negro, roja aún. Emmett se llevó otra colleja.

Una conversación superflua después, vinieron los helados. Estupefacta, Bella observó como los chicos, y Rosalie, comían helado. El suyo estaba al frente, intacto y derritiéndose.

Edward lo empujó hacia ella. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

-Vamos, pruébalo, está bueno.

-Mejor no, estoy muy llena.

Él torció un poco el cuerpo hacia ella, y pasó un brazo por la espalda de su silla, poniéndola algo nerviosa. Parecía de un humor excelente, no como ella.

-Sólo un poco. Sé que quieres- y sonrió de lado, tomando una cucharada del helado de ella y llevándolo hacia su boca. Bella miró la cucharada: era de pie de limón, su preferido. De nuevo, lo miró a él, que seguía sonriéndole. Simplemente, no podía decirle que no cuando sonreía así. Que tonta. Bufó y abrió los labios.

El sabor del helado inundó sus papilas gustativas, bailando en su lengua. Suprimió un gemido. Se pasó la lengua por el labio superior, y algo dentro de ella sintió satisfacción secreta cuando los ojos de él siguieron ese movimiento. Luego de eso, él se apartó un poco, y le dio la cucharilla.

-Todo tuyo-hizo un gesto hacia el postre y apoyó su mejilla en un puño cerrado, observándola vigilante. Como siempre.

Ella decidió que un poco de helado no la mataría, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió disfrutar del sabor dulce del pie de limón.

**02:56pm **

-¡Oh, ahí está Women´s Secert!- chilló Alice, media hora después, mientras daban una vuelta por el centro comercial., apretándole la mano.

-¿Deberíamos acompañarlas?- preguntó Edward dudoso detrás suyo en un susurro a los chicos.

-¿De verdad tenemos que entrar? Es una tienda de chicas –ese fue Jasper.

-Podrían necesitar nuestra opinión acerca de lo que van a comprar- por supuesto, ése fue Emmett. Seguro Edward le miró feo -¿Qué?

-Podríamos esperarlas afuera- sugirió el chico rubio de nuevo.

No se quedó a ver qué decidían. Alice las arrastró dentro de la tienda.

**02:59pm**

Las chicas se metieron en una tienda de ropa íntima, y quedó de acuerdo con Edward en que estarían ahí sólo unos minutos. Para nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que quisiera sólo mirar, tal vez el tipo de prenda que Rosalie escogería. No, nada tenía que ver.

Mientras Alice, Rosalie y Bella hurgaban entre la ropa, él tomó asiento cerca de los probadores, donde había unos sillas de aspecto cómodo. A su lado se sentó Edward y Jasper. Las chicas revolotearon por el lugar un rato, mientras ellos las observaban aburridos.

Una chica rubia de amable sonrisa y generoso escote se acercó a ellos.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- les preguntó con una mirada coqueta.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, estamos acompañándolas- dijo, y señaló con la cabeza a las chicas. Y en seguida vio en la expresión de la dependienta algo de desilusión.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, si necesitan ayudan sólo digan- de nuevo apareció la sonrisa insinuante, y se alejó moviendo las caderas.

Pasaron unos momentos más viéndose las caras y el techo. En un momento, Edward y Jasper se levantaron alegando ir a buscar algo que no escuchó, y él se quedó por no dejar solas a su grupito femenino comprador.

A los minutosos, Rosalie y Alice arrastraban a Bella hasta un probador.

-Oh, cállate y pruébatelo- demandó Rosalie, prácticamente metiendo a Bella en el probador a la fuerza. Aquello le hizo sonreír- ¡Vamos, póntelo!-y luego se metió ella en otro. Tenía en la mano un montón de ropa de colores fuertes. Emmett intentó no pensar en nada. Intentó.

Los ojos grises del joven vaguearon por el lugar un momento. Alice miraba unas batas de baño, mientras tanto. La chica que trabajaba y que minutos antes se había ofrecido a ayudarlos, miraba una revista. Una señora de unos sesenta años miraba unos conjuntos bastante atrevidos, y Emmett quitó los ojos de ahí rápido para evitar pensamientos perturbadores.

Para matar el tiempo, tomó una revista de una mesita cercana, y se pudo a hojearla sin importarle que fuera de mujer. Entonces, un ruidito seco hizo que levantara la mirada hacia el probador de Rosalie. La puerta estaba entrecerrada, dejando una buena vista hacia adentro, y, _Cielo Santo_, podía ver una parte de Rosalie reflejada en el espejo.

La garganta se le secó. El corazón empezó a latirle pesado mientras sus ojos recorrían con avidez lo poco que veían.

Ella llevaba el jean puesto, pero arriba –_Bendito sea Dios_- sólo tenia un _brassiere _color rosa pálido que hacía que sus pechos se vieran, simplemente, perfectos. Tenía los hombros manchados con pecas, y el pelo le caía entre los omóplatos con gracia. Era una diosa. Rosalie era maldita una Diosa.

Los ojos azules de ella buscaban detalles en la prenda con aire crítico, cuando de pronto, su mirada lo encontró reflejado en el espejo.

_Mierda. Mierda. Probablemente va a creer que soy un mirón baboso. _

Apartó la vista rápidamente, con la cara caliente por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, avergonzado.

**03:33pm**

Al principio tuvo el impulso de gritar, entre asombrada y avergonzada, pero esos sentimientos se le pasaron al instante. La cara de Emmett era una mezcla de sorpresa, deseo y fascinación. Eso la hizo sentir más sexy de lo que nunca ninguna otra mirada lo había hecho. Y eso era decir bastante.

Luego él retiró la mirada con la cara roja, probablemente porque ella lo había pillado. Pero parecía avergonzado ¡Quien lo diría!

Debió haber cerrado la puerta, pero en su lugar, y antes de pensar en lo que hacía, se sorprendió al oír su voz llamarlo.

Vio como él levantaba de nuevo la vista. Ella sólo asomó su cara, en ella pintada una sonrisa tan inocente como la de un lobo.

-Oye, ¿puedes acercarte? Necesito una opinión- Miró a su alrededor, y cerca de ellos no había nadie, si no contaba a Bella dos probadores más allá.

Una voz en su cabeza empezó a gritarle que no fuera zorra, que se comportara, que quedaría mal frente a él, que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, muy mal... Pero no le importó.

La cara del joven era un poema. Parecía perplejo, luego otra vez apenado, después se recompuso y avanzó hasta ella con el rostro serio. Cuando llegó al lado de la puerta, la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó con voz destemplada.

-Ya te dije, necesito tu opinión para…

-Ahí está Alice, ya la llamo.

-No- y tomó entre sus delicadas manos la muñeca de él. Emmett miró la mano de ella y luego subió por su brazo hasta su cara. Rosalie casi se echa a reír. Parecía inseguro, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. Eso la hacía sentir temeraria – A quien necesito es a ti.

Y lo haló dentro del probador, encerrándolo con ella. Antes de darle tiempo para decir o hacer cualquier cosa, estampó sus labios contra de él.

Al principio, se sintió como si besara a una estatua, porque Emmett se quedó paralizado. Pero cuando ella pegó su cuerpo contra el de él, y sintió sus manos grandes y calientes tomarla por la cintura, supo que ya lo tenía.

Rosalie mordió el labio inferior del joven, logrando que él jadeara. Tuvo que abrir los ojos, y se encontró con que el color gris tormenta parecía ahora hierro fundido. Algo dentro de su pecho se calentó, algo más allá de cualquier cosa carnal, y lo besó de nuevo.

Él era vehemente, justo como lo quería y necesitaba en ese momento, y respondía a sus besos con bastante entusiasmo. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, y comenzó a hacer calor en aquel espacito que como mucho mediría 1 x 2. Ella coló una mano por debajo de su camisa, para sentir su piel. El abdomen duro y perfectamente marcado estuvo bajo sus dedos, y siguió subiendo despacio al tiempo que el chico dejaba su boca y le besaba el cuello.

Ella no quería tener sexo en un probador, pero tampoco le parecía tan mala idea en esos momentos… De hecho, lo deseaba. Emmett debía ser un amante maravilloso, a juzgar por esos instantes que se estaban robando. Sintió una pared contra su espalda, aunque las manos de él seguían aferradas fuertemente a su cintura. La rubia pudo aspirar el olor de su cabello; un olor único, masculino y limpio que supo que quedaría grabado en su mente por siempre.

Otra vez sus labios se encontraron. No entendía cómo sólo unos besitos la hacían sentir así… Tan… No encontró la palabra correcta, pero tampoco es que tuviera mucha mente para eso en aquellos momentos. No sabía cuanto había deseado besarlo hasta que lo hizo.

La respiración de él era un jadeo, y ella sintió su corazón latir fuertemente contra su palma cuando la mano que estaba en su pelo bajó hasta los pectorales. Le gustaba Emmett, más de lo que se podía permitir admitir.

Entonces, él se separó. Fue extraño; en un momento se besaban de forma hambrienta, y al siguiente él le sujetaba los hombros, alejándola de si y respiraba profundamente, como intentando concentrarse. Ella hizo para besarle de nuevo; necesitaba hacerlo, pero el chico retrocedió, soltándola. Tenía cara de lo que ella siempre llama "haberla cagado". Se pasó la mano por el cabello negro, apretando los labios.

-Mierda- musitó. La miró, y luego miró el suelo- Mierda.

Está bien que se haya dado cuenta que una tienda no es el lugar más apropiado, pero de pronto ella empezó a pensar que el problema no eran las circunstancias, sino ella.

-Esto no está nada bien- fue lo otro que dijo. Rosalie, incrédula, y ahora algo incómoda, bufó. No se le ocurría por qué alguien la rechazaría así. En un arrebato de pudor, se puso la blusa.

-¿Eres gay?- preguntó abruptamente. No lo creía, no por como le había respondido hacía unos pocos minutos, pero le pareció increíble que la rechazara así.

Emmett subió mucho las cejas y abrió la boca. De haber sido otra situación, ella seguro se hubiese reído, pero resultaba que aquello no era gracioso.

-¡Oh, no! Joder, no. Si fuese gay no tendría que obligarme a pensar en estos momentos en instrumentos de quirófano para… No. No soy gay- la miró a los ojos una vez más. Con el cabello alborotado y confuso, le parecía de lo más tierno. Y sexy. Tenía ganas de besarlo de nuevo, pero ya el ambiente era otro- Yo…

-Déjalo, no importa. Ya sé lo que vas a decir- le interrumpió la chica. Ahora sí estaba incómoda. Nunca le había pasado eso y definitivamente no quería alargarlo. Había visto muchas veces en películas el dialogo de "Lo siento, esto no debió haber pasado y blablabla". Cogió del suelo su sujetador, se colocó la blusa, tomó la cartera y salió del vestidor con premura. En la caja se encontró con Alice y Bella, y tuvo que decir que su brassiere se había roto y que por eso llevaba el de la tienda puesto. Hicieron malabares para quitarle el dispositivo antirrobos, pagó y esperó a que las chicas hicieran lo mismo.

Ahora podía arrepentirse y reprocharse a gusto. ¡Como le hacía falta una porro!

**03:00pm**

Bella miró alrededor de la tienda. Mucho rosa, pensó, al ver las cientos de prendas colgadas en ganchos. Y demasiada seda y encaje junto. No había planeado ir a comprar al centro comercial, menos ropa interior… Pero nada perdía con ver.

Comenzó con los pijamas. Pasó sus manos por las suaves telas, buscando alguna de pantalón largo. Finalmente cogió una de de algodón con dulces de estampado. A pesar de evitar los dulces como la peste, estaba obsesionada con todo lo que los tuviera, fuera ropa, bisutería, cuadernos… Buscó una talla M porque odiaba que se le ajustase la ropa, más aún si era para dormir. En una esquina de la tienda, Alice y Rosalie cogían conjuntos de ropa interior y reían pícaramente. Bella tomó la prenda de dormir y se reunió con ellas.

Alice tenía en la mano un sujetador azul eléctrico y cuando la miró, sus ojos se agrandaron, cubriéndole un tercio de la cara blanca.

-Ohhh, Bella- canturreó. Luego buscó entre el montón de tela que tenía en una mano hasta dar con algo rosa chicle, mostrándoselo- Esto va con tu piel ¿No crees, Rosalie?

-Absolutamente.

-Claro- dijo la chica cogiendo la prenda y mirándola. Era atrevido, pero muy mono- Va con mi piel y estaría perfecto como para montar un espectáculo a lo _Moulin Rouge_.

-_C'est perffait_!-dijo en perfecto francés la muchacha rubia- Cállate y pruébatelo- Rosalie la empujó hasta los probadores y la metió dentro de uno, cerrando la puerta tras ella- ¡Vamos, póntelo!- gritó desde afuera. También se rió ante algo que susurró Alice y que ella no llegó a oír.

Bella suspiró. De verdad no le apetecía probarse nada. El probador tenía un espejo que cubría una pared completa. Se observó: Los jeans le iban un poco grandes a pesar de ser talla S. Sin embargo, los sentía un poco más ajustados que la última vez –juró-. Se levantó el suéter blanco y se quedó viendo fijamente la tripa. Decididamente, estaba más grande, y aquello le horrorizó. Trató de recordar lo que le dijo la doctora Esme.

"_Al principio es normal que te sientas algo… Hinchada, por así decirlo, pero no te debes desesperar. Tu estómago no está acostumbrado a recibir tanta comida, así que quizás se pronuncie. Pero no es que estás engordando. Tu zona pélvica está muy delgada y lo normal no es que esté así"_

Así no fuese normal, era lo que le gustaba, lo que le hacía sentir segura. Si apretaba los músculos del abdomen, no se notaba, pero si los relajaba, parecía una lagartija. ¡Mierda, estaba engordando! El almuerzo le pesaba, lo sentía adentro, como infectándola; haciéndola sentir una porquería.

Dios, aquello no estaba bien. No, no, nada estaba bien. Dejó caer el conjunto y se sentó en el suelo alfombrado, enterrando la cara entre las piernas, y rodeando las piernas con los brazos. Odiaba sentirse llena, lo odiaba. Cuando su padre la obligaba a comer, y se quedaba con ella para vigilar que luego no hiciera alguna estupidez, Bella acostumbraba a ponerse en esta posición, hasta que la comida bajara un poco.

_Mierda, mierda._

Sin el hambre se sentía extraña. Añoraba ayunar, lo añoraba muchísimo. Bastó una semana de comer ¡y ya estaba gorda de nuevo! Necesitaba estar vacía ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? Era lo único que le salía bien, joder.

Intentó respirar acompasadamente para que el corazón le dejase de latir tan rápido, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, así que dejó de intentarlo y dejó llevarse por la rabia, deseando quedarse ahí, sola, entre aquellas paredes amarillas y no tener que salir de nuevo a aquel campamento de locos a comer y a engordar para que su papá no sintiera culpa y los demás la dejaran en paz.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, tampoco supo que se había clavado las uñas cortas en los antebrazos, ni que había una voz que la llamaba tras la puerta.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien?- era Edward, no Rosalie como había pensado al principio.

-Vete- le dijo con la voz ahogada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Déjame sola.

-Voy a entrar si no sales ahora mismo- amenazó. Pero su voz no era peligrosa, más bien parecía preocupado. No recordó que no había echado pestillo, pero no le importó, y pensó que si no le hablaba más, él se iría.

La puerta se abrió, y ella levantó la cara con ojos entornados.

-¿No me puedes dejar un puto momento en paz?- preguntó con fastidio, molesta.

Edward dudó en un principio, pero luego entró cerrando la puerta tras sí y se acomodó al lado de ella, brazo con brazo, como si no le hubiese dicho que le dejara sola. Él flexionó sus piernas, y ella se fijó en lo largas que eran. Ella se rascó la mejilla, y se dio cuenta que estaba húmeda. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y bufó.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?- le dijo mirándolo irritada. Su cara estaba tan cerca que podía ver las motas doradas de sus ojos verdes ¿Cómo lograba tener el cabello así despeinado y que se viera bien?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que necesitabas hablar- respondió impasible el joven.

-¡Jesús!- dijo exasperada, rodando los ojos- ¿Es que creen que todo se soluciona hablando? ¡Pues no! ¡Todo esto es una mierda, y no se soluciona hablando! Sólo quiero irme a casa, joder… - cuando se molestaba, decía más groserías, pero no le importaba. Se dio cuenta de nuevo, que con él no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Siempre terminaba diciéndole todo, hablando de más. Volvió a su posición avestruz, su cabeza entre las rodillas- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que vigilar también a Jessica? Siento que te ensañas conmigo.

Edward rió entre dientes de esa forma que sólo había escuchado en él.

-Tú eres más problemática que ella- dijo. Bella estuvo a punto de murmurar un sarcástico "gracias", pero decidió no hablarle más- Además, está en un grupo con guías, no creo que se vaya a meter en líos. O a esconderse en probadores.

Ella alzó la cara para mirarle.

-Yo no me escondo- le contrarió. Ah, le había hablado de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía ignorarle?

-¿Ah, no? Que extraño. ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- hizo muy bien su papel de persona sorprendida.

-Quizás estaba muy cansada- mintió terriblemente.

-Y también llorabas porque estabas cansada, seguro.

-Vete a la mierda- murmuró sin saber que más decir. Otra vez escondió la cara entre las rodillas. Hubo unos minutos de silencio -¿No te vas a ir, verdad?

-No.

-Genial- dijo con sarcasmo. En realidad no era genial. Nada lo era. Se sorbió los mocos e intentó no seguir llorando. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Edward. Sus ojos brillaban, y ese verde lleno de… tanto que no sabía, la hacía sentir pequeña, y extrañamente, segura.

-Estoy bien, te puedes ir. De verdad. No es necesario que te quedes aquí.

Él inspiró profundamente.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero quedarme, como ves.

El probador de pronto parecía muy chico. En cada respiro, la esencia de Edward inundaba su nariz. Y era tan agradable sentir su calor...

-¿Por qué? Estoy loca- frunció su ceño, olvidando no preguntar cosas ridículas. De verdad quería saberlo. Podría estar en las maquinitas con los demás chicos. O comiendo helado en la terraza con Tanya. O viendo una película con Tanya, con sus brazos rodeándola porque haría mucho frío. Y quizás besándose. No, no quizás, estuviesen besándose. Imaginarse aquello le hizo sentir peor que la comida revuelta en su estómago.

Edward echó una carcajada muda. Luego la miró.

-¿Crees que estás loca?- le preguntó sonriendo aún.

-¿Lo estoy?- preguntó de vuelta Bella, ahora más preocupada. Sabía que no era normal, pero… ¿Y si de verdad estaba frita?

-Naa- negó el, relajándola- sólo estas un poco… Abrumada.

Ella lo escuchó en silencio, y asintió, queriendo creerle. Luego no dijo más nada. Se quedó ahí, sólo sentada al lado de Edward, disfrutando de su presencia y sorbiéndose los mocos de vez en cuando. Pensó en lo extraño de la situación: Estaba en el probador de una tienda para mujeres, con un chico. El chico que le gustaba, para precisar. En otras circunstancias, habría pensado que era sensual y atrevido, porque probablemente estaría haciendo algo más que estar sentada, y… No quiso seguir pensando porque de sólo imaginarlo se había sonrojado. Dios, que niña era.

-A veces aún cuando me molesto me quedo callado, y no hablo. Todavía me quedo quieto y le echo la culpa a cualquiera para no tener que hacer nada salvo estar enojado, porque es más fácil hacerse el desentendido con los problemas… Pero en realidad no soluciona nada. Ignorarlos no los hacen desparecer…- su voz se extinguió, y de nuevo la miró. Alzó su mano y le quitó un mechón húmedo de cabello que se había pegado a su mejilla.

Bella contuvo la respiración cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel y no hizo nada más que quedarse prendada a esos ojazos verdes.

_Dios, no permitas que escuche lo acelerado que me pone el corazón. No permitas que vea lo colada que me estoy volviendo por él. No permitas que me guste aún más, por favor._

No es que fuera muy creyente, pero cuando se queda sin armas y sin muros… ¿Qué más queda por hacer?

Edward tragó saliva y su nuez de Adán se movió. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, y ella ya tenía los suyos entreabiertos. Sería tan fácil acercarse y besarlo…

-¿Bella?- la voz de Alice la hizo alejarse un poco y recapacitar. Edward pestañeó varias veces y miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido- Eh… Ah… Edward, ¿también estás aquí? Mmm… Es muy romántico y todo, chicos, pero los pueden pillar. Ya llevan bastante tiempo ahí y mmm… pues da para pensar mal ¿no?- luego soltó una risita.

Bella volvió a respirar, tratando de no molestarse con Alice por haber interrumpido el momento. Tal vez él la hubiese rechazado ¡Estaba loca! ¿Cómo iba a besarlo así? Luego pensaría que sí estaba de verdad chalada. Hubiese sido tan humillante… Quizás Alice había sido oportuna.

El joven se paró, sacudiéndose los pantalones y luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Bella cogió la ropa del suelo y se quedó parada con la mano en el pomo.

-Eh… ¿Alice? ¿Hay mucha gente afuera?

La chica se rió al otro lado de la puerta. A Bella no le parecía para nada divertido todo aquello.

-No. Pueden salir. Pero asegúrense de tener bien puesta la ropa –más risas.

Ella miró sobre su hombro a Edward, que no parecía para nada incómodo por aquello. Al contrario, parecía divertirlo. Él le hizo un gesto para que saliera.

Afuera, la chica duende los miraba con picardía. Tenía en sus manos un montón de ropa interior de colores. Abrió la boca, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

-Ni una palabra, Alice. No es lo que crees- y se fue, dejándolas a las dos solas. Bella lo observó salir de la tienda. Luego miró a Alice, que la veía con una expresión curiosa.

-No es lo que parece- secundó a Edward, sin saber que más decir y sintiendo el rostro arder.

La pequeña chica le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. Sus enormes ojos azules le examinaban, como escarbando dentro de ella, descubriendo cosas.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?- le preguntó. Parecía el gato que acorralaba al pequeño ratón.

-Oh, no, no, no, no. No- negó ella patéticamente. Luego se dio cuenta de lo mala que era la mentira. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Alice se rió más duro, y la abrazó.

Bella dejó de ocultar la cara roja y tomó a la Alegre Alice por los hombros y la sacudió.

-Alice, escúchame- le pidió, mirándola seriamente- No digas nada. Nunca. A nadie. No lo menciones; ni siquiera a mí ¿ok? No hagas nada por favor, ni miradas, ni codazos, ni comentarios…

-Pero…

-Por favor- le rogó.

La chica de pelo negro la miró mordiéndose el labio. Parecía triste. Probablemente ya no podría hacer de cupido. Al final asintió.

-Pero…

-NADA. NUNCA- insistió, mortalmente seria.

La pequeña bajó la cabeza, rendida.

-Está bien.

Bella pudo respirar tranquila. Por el momento.

Que le gustara Edward era lo suficientemente malo como para que alguien más aparte de ella lo supiera.

Alice hizo un puchero, y sus hombros estrechos se hundieron.

-Acompáñame a pagar esto- le pidió, recuperando su ánimo, e inteligentemente cambiando de tema. Cuando estaban en la caja, Rosalie salió de un probador. Parecía algo perturbada y febril.

Mientras la cajera buscaba el dispositivo anti robos bajo la blusa de Rosalie, con Alice ayudándola, Bella vio como Emmett salía de uno de los probadores de damas con celeridad. Su cara usualmente jovial y relajada, lucía sofocada y algo preocupada. Rápidamente, miró a otro lado antes que él se diera cuenta que ella lo había visto.

_Oh, Dios. _

Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad con lo que podía significar Rosalie y Emmett saliendo del mismo probador.

**05:24pm **

Ya el cielo estaba rojo cuando se reunieron en el estacionamiento cerca de los autobuses que los llevarían de regreso al campamento.

Edward miró su reloj, y se relajó al ver a las chicas llegar junto a él. Jessica estaba riendo junto a Kate y otros dos chicos; mientras Alice, Rosalie y Bella esperaban para subirse en el bus. A su lado, estaba Emmett, inusualmente callado. Parecía mortificado. Aquello le preocupó; Emmett no era de los que sufrían en silencio. Emmett era de los que se ocupaban con rapidez de los asuntos.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó en voz baja.

El joven alzó su mirada hacia él, sobresaltado.

-¿Ah? No, no me pasa nada- negó tan rápido que pareció sospechoso. Edward lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Su amigo le sostuvo la vista por unos momentos, hasta que la bajó y se pasó la mano por el cabello- Es una tontería. De verdad, nada importante.

Edward lo miró unos segundos más, intentando averiguar qué podía sucederle. No le creía que no fuera nada.

-No me mires así- le pidió el otro.

-¿Cómo te miro?- le preguntó el de ojos verdes, extrañado.

-Así como si hubiese hecho algo malo- respondió en un susurro molesto Emmett.

-¿Qué hiciste?- sabía que su amigo aborrecía ese gesto, pero no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, sospechando.

-¡Nada! Yo no hice nada. Joder- entonces, abruptamente, subió al bus.

Aquello no le dio buena espina, y decidió que hablaría con él más tarde.

Cuando todos estuvieron ahí; campistas y guías, fue que subió al bus. El único asiento libre era el que estaba al lado de Bella. Ella le miró mientras se sentaba. Luego apartó la vista, y un adorable sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas. Se mordió la lengua por dentro para no sonreír. La chica a su lado apoyó la cabeza del vidrio y sus ojos se concentraron en el exterior. Él suspiró y se recostó del asiento.

De reojo miró a Bella. Era una chica interesante. Cada día, la conocía un poquito más, y eso, al contrario de calmar su curiosidad por ella, la avivaba más. No era como las demás mujeres que había conocido, eso le quedó claro desde la primera vez que habló con ella. Era obstinada, tranquila e impredecible. Era agradable cuando no tocaba comer, y detallista. Aunque a veces se acorazaba, podía ver que era una persona cálida e inteligente; preocupada por los demás y sencilla, entre otras muchas otras cosas.

Todo esto estaría bien si no supiera que ella estaba comenzando a gustarle mucho y muy rápido. Y aquello no podía ser. Él era un guía, y debía cuidarla, no buscar algo más de ella… Pero no podía dejar de querer estar cerca de ella, y ayudarla a mejorar; no podía evitar ansiar tocar su cabello o pasar sus dedos por ese rostro de porcelana. Besarla.

Mierda. Le gustaba, le gustaba Bella, y aquello estaba mal. Muy mal.

…..

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé. Estaba de curso intensivo de la uni. Además que este capítulo me costó un buen. No me convenció mucho, pero no pude sacar algo más de mi materia gris. Opinen, opinen! Son lindos sus alerts y Favorites; de verdad me halagan muchísimo, pero un review estaría mucho mejor.

¿Cómo estuvo el capi? ¿Soso? ¿Confuso? ¿Bueno? ¿Mejor que nada?

Vamos, quiero leerlas.

Un beso, y muchas gracias por leer.

Como ya estaré de vacaciones, el próximo capítulo estará para mas o menos 3 semanas. Y como adelanto, les recomiendo que bajen la canción de Aqualung titulada Strange and Beautiful, que tiene algo que ver con el capítulo. Un abrazo a todas que se pasan por aquí. Gracias a las que me dejan mensajes en mi bandejita, son un amorsote!


	10. Capítulo 8: Espuma

**Capítulo 8: Espuma **

La salida pareció poner a todos de un buen humor. A todos menos a Rosalie y a Emmett, pensó Bella durante el desayuno del lunes.

El chico grandote, quien usualmente era quien animaba el desayuno, estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Masticaba distraídamente, y no alejaba sus ojos del plato.

Rosalie a veces le dirigía una mirada rara, como de reproche. Y casi ni hablaba. Menos entre ellos. Bella aún no había hablado con ella acerca de lo que había visto en la tienda de ropa interior, pero tampoco era quien para pedir explicaciones, o lanzar recriminaciones. Sin embargo, tampoco era muy difícil deducir lo que ocurrió. Creía ella.

Alice, como siempre, hablaba rápido y sin parar. Había un momento en que de verdad le perdía el hilo de la conversación y sólo asentía. Jasper y Alice seguían con un trato cordial entre ambos, también notó. Al parecer, los únicos guías y campista que se llevaban bien eran Edward y ella. Y aquello le hizo dar un vuelco a su estómago.

Algo parecía haber cambiado entre ellos. Era algo pequeño, muy pequeño; casi imperceptible. Y especial. Cada vez que él la veía a los ojos, su corazón empezaba a martillarle, amenazando con salírsele. O, cuando por error o a drede, él la tocaba, sentía que ése lugar se quemaba. Estaba loca, lo sabía.

¿Cómo podía anhelarlo tanto si ni siquiera lo había tenido, o algo más cursi?

La noche anterior apenas había dormido. Se había desvelado pensando en esos momentos robados del vestidor. Lo cerca que estuvieron, la risa de él, su olor, sus ojos verdes…

Le provocó empezar a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, en frente de todos. Era tan estúpida. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en él?

-No te veo comiendo- la voz suave de él la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Los ojos verdes del chico se movieron hacia su comida intacta, y luego regresaron a su mirada.

-Es que no tengo hambre- esta vez no mentía, sentía que tenía toda la comida del día anterior intacta en el estómago.

Su guía le dirigió una mirada intensa y seria. Tomó aire con suavidad y habló:

-Como sea, necesitas desayunar algo- su voz era paciente, igual a la que usas para convencer a alguien que no quiere tomar su medicina.

-Yo sé.

Mojó un pedazo minúsculo de pan de baguette en jugo y se lo metió en la boca. Lo masticó mecánicamente

Bella miró a todos los de la mesa una vez más, y sin pensarlo, abrió la boca.

-Esto es estúpido.

-E incómodo- la secundó Edward, y se metió en la boca un pedazo enorme de waffle.

Al finalizar el desayuno, cada quien salió a su actividad correspondiente. Bella había decidido practicar yoga, mientras todos hacían ejercicio físico. A pesar de las palpitaciones que a veces sorprendían a su corazón, se sentía menos cansada que antes, y en resumen, mucho mejor.

Cosa sorprendente a tan solo una semana de haber ingresado al centro que milagrosamente le salvaría de una muerte segura. Ja-ja.

Según Edward, Esme decía que las sesiones iban bien, pero no tanto. No tanto porque ella en realidad no se abría como ellos esperaban. Bella reconocía que se sentía incómoda y expuesta en dichas sesiones. Ella no quería hablar, y ya. Le molestaba que quisieran sacarle las cosas a juro.

A pesar de todo esto, le parecía que todo aquello era perfectamente llevable. Podría aguantar unas semanas más, estaba segura.

La profesora de Yoga resultó ser una mujer muy estilo New Age, llamada Senna, tan alta como una modelo y con piel de color aceituna contrastada por unos ojos oscuros como carbón. Era agradable estar cerca de ella, pues parecía exhalar paz y tranquilidad. Aquel día, su primer día en aquella clase, la había recibido con una bochornosa presentación (de regreso a su puesto tropezó, y casi se cae). A su lado había una tímida chica llamada Ángela, quien le pareció perfectamente normal hasta el momento donde una posición reveló un buen pedazo de carne de sus antebrazos, el cual estaba surcado por cicatrices horizontales y bien hechas.

Bueno, aquello no debería sorprenderle, pero lo hizo. ¿Por qué lo haría? Si quería morirse, tenía que tirarse de un edificio, o ponerse un revólver en la boca; o en su defecto, hacer tajos profundos en las venas. Por tanto, Ángela no quería morirse. Sin embargo, se hacía tanto daño como podía. Y lo comprendió, porque aunque de forma diferente, ambas pagaban sus dolores/inconformidades/rabia/ira con su cuerpo.

Iba pensando en todo esto aún cuando la clase de yoga terminó, y salió del salón rumbo a los banquitos cercanos al aula donde dijo Edward que la esperaría. Lo que vio ahí la hizo pararse en seco.

Tanya lo consiguió unos momentos después que dejara a Bella en la clase de yoga. Sus ojos azulísimos, la piel pecosa, el cabello rizado brillante, el cuerpo esbelto… Y sin embargo, no le parecía más que eso: bonita. No es que creyera que era cabeza hueca, para nada, pero no sentía nada por ella que no fuera una amistad.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a charlar primero acerca de algunos de los pacientes. A Tanya le había tocado James, un chico que había llegado el viernes; y Dimitri, un chico con serios problemas con cierto polvillo blanco. Ella decía que a pesar de su pesado sentido del humor, no le daban ningún problema. Él no habló mucho de Bella o Jessica, simplemente se limitó a escucharla. A veces Tanya hablaba por dos.

Luego de unos minutos, se quedaron callados. Pero este silencio era diferente, no como los que ocurren entre dos amigos. Él la miró y supo que ella tenía algo que decirle.

-Corté con Laurent- dijo finalmente. Aquello le sorprendió: ellos se veían una pareja muy sólida.

-Pensé que las cosas entre ustedes tenían solución- musitó.

-Si, bueno, yo también…- sus hombros estaban hundidos y la verdad era que se veía algo desanimada. Tenía los ojos clavados en los zapatos, pero entonces lo miró fijamente, y sus ojos brillaron- Pero me gusta alguien más y no puedo evitarlo.

Algo le dijo que no quería saber realmente quien le gustaba.

Ella se puso rojísima y rió tontamente. No se había dado cuenta, pero de pronto estaban demasiado cerca. Luego sus labios dejaron de sonreír y lo miró fijamente. Una mano subió nerviosamente y puso un mechón rojo tras su oreja, no menos roja.

-¿Sabes? Desde que te conocí me pareciste el chico más increíble que había conocido- Él tragó duro. Por donde iba ella, las cosas no pintaban bien- Inmediatamente me gustaste, y fue mucho más intenso de lo que habría esperado… Y yo simplemente nunca pude deshacerme de eso, por más que lo intenté.

Edward estaba paralizado. Después de todo, Emmett tenía razón. En su mente se estaba formando un discurso de poca calidad y tanto tacto como pudiera para rechazarla sin herir sus sentimientos. Si es que en realidad se podía rechazar sin herir. Porque el la estimaba mucho, pero como una amiga. Y sabía que eso no cambiaría nunca.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire para hablar.

De pronto, ella le besó.

No podía entender por qué le dolía tanto, pero de hecho, lo hacía. Ver a Edward besándose con Tanya fue como si le patearan el estómago. Como si le retorcieran las tripas. Como si le echaran un balde de agua fría.

Su visión se puso borrosa, y cuando pestañeó, dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mofletes.

¡E iba a llorar! ¡Era el ser más estúpido del mundo! ¿Cómo podía, primero, fijarse en alguien como él, sabiendo lo perfecto que era y que nunca sería más que algo platónico?

Se dio la vuelta, no pudiendo soportar aquello, y comenzó a correr quien sabe a donde. Cosa que no duró más de un minuto porque en seguida le faltó el aire, y se tuvo que conformar con caminar rápido. Sin ver por donde iba, se alejó de los bancos, más allá del jardín B y el lago.

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, y cada vez sentía más rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que llorar? Quería alejarse de ahí. Alejarse de él y no verlo nunca más. ¡Bien por él y por Tanya! Hacían, literalmente, la pareja perfecta. ¡Bien por ellos! Los odiaría siempre sólo por ser tan bonitos.

Entonces chocó con alguien y su culo dio al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! No te he visto…-dijo una voz joven y masculina.

Ella levantó la vista para ver a un joven de cabello corto casi al rape, bonita piel rojiza, ojos rasgados y oscuros, y alto, muy alto. Sus rasgos le parecieron vagamente familiares. El chico le sonrió y aparecieron unos dientes blancos dentro de una sonrisa bonita. Le ofreció la mano y ella se la tomó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó luego de soltarle la mano, la miraba lleno de una preocupación genuina. Bella se pasó la mano por los ojos húmedos y asintió.

-Es sólo una basura que se me metió en el ojo- Bravo, estúpida ¿No se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

Las cejas oscuras y pobladas del chico se fruncieron.

-Ya… Ha de haber sido enorme ¿no?- y sonrió de nuevo. Sin saber por qué, ella rió también, pero su sonido fue uno extraño entre hipido, resoplido y gruñido. Vergonzoso, definitivamente- Soy Jacob, por cierto.

La joven se limpió la mano y la estrechó con la de él.

-Bella- se presentó. Sin conocerlo, había algo acerca de él la hacía sentir bien, segura.

-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas un oculista o algo?

Ella rió de nuevo, apenada.

-No, gracias- por primera vez, observó la ropa de él. Una chemise gris y un distintivo propio de guía tenía su nombre. Llevaba unos jeans gastados y unas botas de montaña- Eres guía. ¿Por qué no te había visto antes?

-Recién me incorporé ayer tarde. Tuve cosas que atender… ¿Tú no deberías estar en alguna actividad o algo?- inquirió él entrecerrando sus ojos, que resultaron ser marrones oscuros, y no negros como creyó al principio.

-Acabo de salir de yoga- y como para demostrarlo, levantó su tapete morado- Tengo una hora libre.

-Ah, bueno. Pensé que quizás te dirigías a algún salón. O al comedor, que ya es hora de la primera merienda.

-De hecho iba al comedor- Pero Edward, quien siempre la acompañaba, estaba muy ocupadísimo metiéndole la lengua en lo boca a Tanya, así que iría a esconderse a su cuarto, pensó en no agregar.

-Podemos ir juntos. Si quieres- se apresuró en agregar Jacob.

Bella lo miró una vez más y decidió que sería agradable estar con otra persona. Otra que sin hacer nada la hiriera tanto.

-Sí quiero.

Y caminaron juntos, hablando un poco de cada uno para conocerse, hasta que llegaron al comedor.

Edward se quedó petrificado mientras Tanya le besaba. Luego de unos pocos segundos, reaccionó. Aquello no estaba bien. Con toda la suavidad del mundo, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la alejó.

Se encontró con los ojos azules de ella, sorprendidos, avergonzados. La chica se tapó los labios mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo. Se alejó un poco de él en silencio.

Podría contar las veces que se había quedado sin saber qué decir en toda su vida con los dedos de una mano. Ésta era un de esas. Así que se dedicó a mirarse las manos por un minuto que se le antojó eterno.

El silencio entre ellos era incómodo, pesado. De buena gana se hubiese ido corriendo.

Finalmente, Tanya se volvió hacia él. Edward la miró, y sintió encoger su estómago al notar las pestañas de la chica húmedas. Muy incómodo, pensó.

-Realmente pensé que podrías interesarte en mí si te besaba- dijo sin mirarlo. Una risa triste salió de sus labios- Que tonta.

Él abrió la boca un par de veces antes que encontrara qué decir.

-Realmente debo estar loco para que no me gustes- reflexionó. Y era cierto. Ella era una chica hermosa, inteligente y divertida. Lamentablemente, no le movía un pelo.

Ella sonrió, pero la alegría no acudió a este gesto.

-Eso, o estás enamorado.

Sus miradas chocaron. Ella esperando, y él confundido. ¿Enamorado? La imagen de una chica pequeña y de cabello oscuro apareció en su mente y sintió que las orejas se le calentaban.

-Yo no…- balbuceó torpemente. No quería que ella creyera que la rechazaba por otra, porque en realidad esa no era la razón. No la era. ¿O si?- Mira, eres una chica fantástica, de verdad. Pero no…

-Pero no te gusto. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? – se rió de nuevo, esta vez con algo más de ligereza. Cosa que alivio mucho a Edward- Creí que eras más inteligente que el "No eres tu, soy yo".

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Lamento decepcionarte.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-Esa chica es muy afortunada- dijo ella de pronto, retomando un tono más animado.

Edward negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No hay ninguna chica…

-Si, claro- le contrarió ella luego de reírse- Cuando aceptes que te gusta, dímelo. Quisiera ver que admitieras estar enamorado.

-No estoy enam…

Ella lo miró directamente a la cara y le sonrió con cariño. Su mano blanca de dedos finos le apartó el cabello bronce de la frente.

-Edward, eres la persona más terca que he conocido- luego le apretó la mano- ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? No eres tan bueno besando como imaginé.

Él fingió ofenderse, pero luego rieron. Edward sabía que su amistad quizás nunca fuera la misma, pero podían intentarlo. Olvidaría que ella se le lanzó encima y quizás podrían seguir teniendo esa confianza que caracterizaba su amistad.

La chica se levantó del asiento, aún su mano estaba entrelazada con la de él. Edward la imitó, quedando ambos de frente.

Lo miró unos segundos y se acercó lentamente para abrazarlo con suavidad, casi con temor. Edward correspondió el abrazo algo torpe.

Entonces sintió que unas manos le apretaban las nalgas. Dio un respingo sorprendido.

-Sin embargo, tienes un buen culo, justo como imaginaba.

…..

Jacob resultó ser mucho más agradable de lo que pensó. Y desde el principio le cayó bien, así que eso era decir bastante.

Ella se sentó alegando que no tenía apetito. Era la primera vez que se saltaba una merienda desde que inició aquel programa; se sentía bien hacer aquello. Jacob regresó con una bandeja llena de rosquillas y cosas dulces en una mano, y en la otra, un vaso enorme de jugo.

Continuaron hablando de ellos. Jacob era el menor de tres hermanos. Rachel y Rebecca eran no muy mayores que él, y eran gemelas. Su padre se llamaba Bill, y era un respetado miembro de los Quileutes en la costa de Olympic, y… Un momento.

-En Olympic. De los Quileutes- repitió ella como tonta. Lo miró mejor. Sus ojos oscuros, la piel rojiza… Era normal que los nativos se pareciesen, pero Jacob le recordaba mucho a alguien de su infancia, y…

-¡No puede ser!- chilló. Algunas personas a su alrededor se voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió él joven con la boca llena.

-¡Eres Jacob!

Él la miró sin comprender.

-Ajá. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

-No, no, no. Eres el primo de Seth… ¿No me recuerdas?

Jacob pestañeó un momento mientras arrugaba las cejas, como si le costara mucho ubicarla. Luego su rostro se iluminó, y casi se ahoga. Empezó a reírse como loco.

-¡Oh Dios mío, no puede ser!- su voz entrecortada resumía sorpresa. Tenía los ojos húmedos- ¡Bella-gomitas!

Aquel horrible apodo que le puso su mejor amigo Seth la llevó diez años atrás cuando la vida era más fácil y una noche retó a Seth y Jacob a una competencia de quién comía más gomitas. Aunque ella terminó ganando, también terminó vomitando el suelo de la casa de Seth. Estuvo enferma del estómago por tres días, más nunca pudo ver gomitas sin sentir arcadas y aquella experiencia le dejó un apodo que de seguro Seth se encargaría de incluir en su epitafio.

A pesar de que la pasó terrible enferma, la risa convulsa del joven terminó contagiándola. La gente comenzaba a mirarlos raro, pero ellos dos no hicieron caso. A Bella le empezó a doler la barriga.

-Cuéntenme que es tan gracioso, necesito reírme- la melodiosa voz de Alice interrumpió las carcajadas. La menuda chica se había sentado al lado de Bella y miraba curiosa a Jacob. Cuando pararon las risas, Bella los presentó adecuadamente. Jacob se encargó de revivir el episodio de las gomitas cuando Alice preguntó si se conocían.

Rosalie llegó sola y se sentó al lado del joven, con cara de malas pulgas. Al cabo de cinco minutos, todos reían en la mesa (incluso la rubia, a quien no parecía caerle en gracia del todo Jacob, disimuló unas risas por los cuentos del joven). Él sabía cómo reproducir con gestos la escena de las gomitas. Cada vez era más gracioso, y reproducía la voz de ella con un tono chillón que a las chicas les parecía de lo más hilarante.

Se dio cuenta entonces que no había pensado en Edward por más de media hora. Aquello era grandioso, de no ser porque ahora sí pensaba en él por haber notado que no había pensado en él, y… Como fuera. Daba igual. Ajá. Si, claro.

Menos alegre, miró en dirección a la mesa que usualmente ocupaban todos, y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente. Sintió el estómago en un puño, y el corazón acelerado. Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

Emmett y Jasper acompañaban a Edward, y los tres miraban hacia ellas con una expresión extraña, como si se sintieran traicionados. Su mirada rodó y se chocó con la de Emmett, quien deslizó su dedo índice por la garganta emulando un cuchillo mientras ponía una mueca que pretendía ser amenazante. Luego la señaló con el dedo, enfatizando el mensaje. Aquello le causó gracia.

Ninguno de los chicos se acercó a la mesa que ellas ocupaban. Tampoco les quitaron la mirada de encima mientras ellas conversaban alegremente con Jacob.

Cuando estaba terminando la hora de la merienda, los chicos salieron del comedor. Alice miró su reloj y suspiró.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero debemos regresar a nuestras labores.

-No quiero ir a taller de arte- rezongó la rubia- De verdad detesto trabajar con arcilla. Me cuesta horas sacarla de mis uñas.

-Yo también tengo que irme- se levantó, y las chicas también. Le sonrió a ella- Nos vemos por ahí, Bella- y salió del comedor.

Alice lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista.

-¿Cómo te lo encontraste?

-Me lo tropecé de camino a acá- omitió la parte donde venía llorando por haber visto a Edward besándose con Tanya.

Las tres salieron del comedor a paso lento, orientando sus pasos hasta el salón de arte. En la puerta estaba Edward. Se recostaba de la pared, y no le quitó la mirada de encima mientras se acercaban. Esto lo sintió, porque en realidad hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando pasó por su lado y él abrió la boca para decirle algo. Lo ignoró, y casi se da palmaditas en la espalda porque pensó que esto le sería imposible. Una vez dentro del salón, se sentó al lado de Rosalie, quien recogía su hermosa melena con un pincel. Sólo ella podía hacerse un moño con un pincel y hacer que pareciera hecho por un profesional del peinado. El mundo no era justo.

La clase resultó ser una lata. Les mandaron a realizar un dibujo sólo con tres figuras que ellos mismo debían elegir. Bravo, habían regresado al preescolar.

Mientras coloreaba de azul una casita (una casita que no distaba mucho de la que hacía a los 4 años), buscaba alguna excusa que le permitiera cambiar de guía. Quizás si hablaba con Alice, ésta podría hablar con el doctor Cullen. Sí... No parecía tan difícil. ¿Por qué le negarían su petición? Al final, el cliente tiene la razón. Y si no es así, pues al cliente se le complace siempre. Aunque más que una clienta, ahí la trataban como una loca.

No veía la hora de salir de ese lugar. Casi sentía alivio al pensar que no tendría que levantarse tan temprano, o cumplir un horario de comidas. O comer. O ir diariamente a un psicólogo. O ver a Edward (un huequito en el pecho se hizo lugar. Lo ignoró).

-Eh, Bella, vas a romper tu hoja- le susurró Rosalie, mirando con preocupación su dibujo. La chica bajó la vista hacia su adorable casita y constató que A) Dibujaba muy feo. B) Había estado afincando tanto el color azul que casi rompe la hoja.

No supo por qué enumeraba ahora las cosas. Se estaba volviendo neurótica, genial.

Le sacó punta al lápiz y siguió coloreando.

Una hora más perdida, y ya salían del salón. Observó que Ángela, su vecina en yoga se quedaba en el salón dibujando algo afanosamente.

Afuera, estaban sólo Edward y Jasper. Éste último llevaba consigo una canasta llena de ropa arrugada.

-¿Hoy es día de colada?- le preguntó la rubia- Creo que nunca he hecho la colada.

Bella la miró incrédula.

-¿Qué? Siempre la hacía por mí alguien más- parecía algo avergonzada.

-No importa, no tiene ciencia en realidad- fue lo que dijo ella, y no quiso hablar más porque ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Edward como para que él la oyera. Es estúpido, pero cuando estaba molesta, prefería no hablar.

-Jasper, ¿Puedes acompañar a Rosalie a buscar la ropa en su cuarto mientras yo acompaño a Bella?

Jasper se encogió de hombros y asintió. Rosalie lo observó extrañada.

-¿Y Emmett?

-Está con Kate- respondió Edward.

Lo último que quería en ese momento era estar sola con Edward. Muy temprano había decidido que estar cerca de él le era nocivo, así que le evitaría como fuera.

-Mmmm… Si no te importa, Jasper- su voz titubeante la hizo odiarse, pero prosiguió evitando la mirada verde de su guía- me gustaría que me acompañaras a mí.

Todos la miraron. Rosalie confusa, Jasper sorprendido y Edward –esta vez tuvo que verlo para apreciar su reacción- sólo levantó un poco las cejas. Ciertamente no esperaba eso, pero lo ocultó rápidamente bajo una perfecta cara de póker. Sin embargo sus labios estaban un poco apretados. Finalmente, le dirigió una última mirada extraña y se encogió de hombros.

Bella arrancó a caminar con Jasper pisándole los talones. Era genial que Jasper no necesitara hablar todo el tiempo, como Alice. Este chico le caía bien. Si bien no era la mar de diversión, estar con él le daba tranquilidad. Cierta pasividad emanaba de él que hacía que su compañía fuera fácil de tener. Mientras ella buscaba su ropa sucia, el joven rubio la esperaba afuera.

No tardó mucho, ya que tenía ordenada en una bolsa plástica su ropa sucia. Con suerte, se había librado de Edward por media hora. Vamos, algo era algo.

El lavandero no era más que un cuarto enorme con media docena de lavadoras con sus respectivas secadoras. Tuvo que esperar unos pocos minutos a que terminara una chica para que ella y Rosalie, quien ya se hallaba ahí, metieran su ropa revuelta en una lavadora. Por suerte, Edward había tenido que ayudar al doctor Carlisle con algo y las acompañaba Emmett.

De verdad, Bella intentaba no observarlos con mucha intensidad, pero no podía. A cada rato sus ojos se desviaban hacia ellos. Emmett estaba sentado en una silla de madera, mirándose los pies. Muy frecuentemente, sus ojos grises se detenían en Rosalie… No, no se detenían, se clavaban, o algo así porque esa mirada no era nada normal. Ella lo ignoraba, nerviosa, pero luego lo miraba de reojo.

La situación era hasta graciosa. Si hubiese estado de más humor, quizás hubiese bromeado de eso con Jasper, que jugaba con su ipod mientras esperaba a que la ropa terminara de lavarse. Aburrida, Bella se sentó a su lado y le quitó un audífono para ponérselo. Él no le dijo nada; simplemente se acercó un poco más y subió el volumen.

Escuchaba Strawberry Fields, cosa que le sorprendió; él no parecía ser de los adeptos a los Beatles.

-¿Te gustan los Beatles?- inquirió sorprendida.

Jasper la miró.

-Bueno, crecí escuchando a los de La Vieja Escuela. Es difícil desprenderse de algunas costumbres- entonces, y para su sorpresa, le sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero real.

Ella también lo hizo, y comenzaron a hablar. Claramente, se había equivocado, y el chico rubio era mejor compañía de lo que había esperado.

El día transcurrió sin novedades. Pudo evitar a Edward en todo momento, y cuando él buscaba la manera de hablar con ella, milagrosamente alguien lo ocupaba y tenía que irse. Que le saliera tan bien el escape debía ser una señal divina para mantenerse alejada de él, o algo así.

Y luego de una sesión de terapia especialmente estresante, y una cena copiosa (en la cual se ubicó estratégicamente lejos de Edward), ya estaba más que lista para irse a la cama.

Antes de meterse a la ducha, arregló la ropa limpia en el closet, cambió las sábanas y aseó el baño. Era un ritual del que no se podía desprender y sin el cual sentía que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Aquella tarde, había hablado con la doctora Esme al respecto de los rituales.

_Flasback_

_-Entonces, Bella, no crees ser capaz de dejar de comer los alimentos sin un respectivo orden- la mujer se sentada en la esquina del escritorio en lugar de estar al otro lado, como todos los médicos normales. La miraba con atención, y sin el usual aire todopoderoso que padecía exhalar cada médico que había conocido. _

_La joven se revolvió en su asiento, y juntó las manos para poder retorcerse los dedos. _

_-No es que no sea capaz…-comenzó a explicar, buscando concienzudamente las palabras para poder hacerse entender- Es que si no lo hago, sentiría que me falta algo. _

_-Te comprendo. Si no realizas esas actividades, no puedes avanzar a la siguiente. Esos comportamientos podrían ser obsesivos compulsivos._

_Bella frunció el ceño porque ella no era ninguna obsesiva compulsiva. _

_-Podría dejar de hacerlos si quisiera- musitó algo molesta. _

_-¿Ya lo has intentado?_

_-Bueno…-titubeó. No lo había intentado, era ya automático._

_La doctora Esme la miró con comprensión. _

_-Te pondré de tarea eso, ¿está bien? Debes dejar de cortar la comida en porciones tan pequeñas. No debes contar las masticadas…_

_-¡No puedo comer bien si no es así!- lloriqueó. _

_-Sí, sí puedes. Y lo harás. Tienes que desprenderte de esas conductas erráticas con respecto a las comidas. También deberías probar mezclando los distintos tipos de comida en el plato. _

_Aquello la horrorizó. _

_-Ni hablar del peluquín. Que asco._

_-¿Nunca lo hiciste antes?_

_-Si, pero antes no me había dado cuenta que hacerlo me permitía llevan un orden de las porciones, y de todo lo que me llevo a la boca- arguyó seriamente. Se hundió más en el asiento- Usted no lo entiende… Si no lo hago, es como si…_

_-¿…Hicieras las cosas mal?- Bella asintió- Eso es lo que caracteriza un comportamiento obsesivo-compulsivo: Cuando no puedes realizar otra actividad, o continuar tu día sin llevar a cabo un ritual, o cierto acto de forma repetitiva porque eso calma tu ansiedad. _

_Bella suspiró, cansada. Se quería ir. Y por nada del mundo dejaría de masticar 24 veces los bocados pequeños, y 48 los grandes. Menos podría ligar las porciones de distintos grupos alimenticios. Todo debía estar separado y sin tocarse. Punto. Si no era así, no era. ¡Ya la estaban haciendo comer, por Dios! Que aunque sea le dejaran hacerlo a su estilo. _

_-Estoy comiendo, ¿no les basta con eso?- preguntó irritada mientras levantaba la barbilla y se cruzaba de brazos. _

_-No. Tú sabes que con comer no basta. Tienes que hacerlo sin obsesiones, sin pensarlo mucho, sin que se convierta en un suplicio, o si quiera en una tarea. Debe ser algo natural, que disfrutes. _

_Casi se ríe irónicamente, pero se aguantó. Asintió como si lo meditara, como si intentara internalizarlo. Ninguna habló por un momento. _

_-Voy a confiar en que vas a intentarlo, y a lograrlo. Cree que puedes hacerlo- la voz suave y persuasiva de la doctora le llegó lo justo como para que se esforzara para que su rostro expresara algo de compromiso. _

_End Flashback_

Ahora, como tarea, tenía lo siguiente (tuvo que anotarlo en un cuaderno tipo diario que le habían dado el segundo día).

No debía mover las piernas ni los pies mientras comía con el fin de quemar calorías.

Durante las comidas, tenía prohibido hablar de dietas y del peso.

No debía cortar los alimentos en porciones minúsculas, ni contar las masticadas, ni nada que denotara un comportamiento extraño u obsesivo.

Debía dejar de contar las calorías del plato de comida. Y, en pocas palabras, no tenía que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sabor del alimento, su textura y lo bien que le hacía a su organismo.

Bah.

Aquello era ridículo. Aquellos comportamientos no tenían importancia, y a nadie le hacían daño. No los dejaría, no podía hacerlo.

Envolvió su cabello húmedo en una toalla mientras se echaba crema en el cuerpo. Se colocó la pijama, y encima de esta una remera gruesa. Procedió a desenredarse el cabello con suma delicadeza; se le caía a puñados.

Después, se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar que estaba en otro lugar, en otra situación. Que no era Bella. Imaginó que era otra chica. Una chica hermosa, alta, delgadísima, y feliz. Muy feliz. Alguien que comía cualquier cosa, y que disfrutaba hacerlo. Alguien normal, sin tanto odio dentro. Una chica cuya única preocupación en el mundo no era otra sino sacar buenas notas en la universidad. Alguien que se quisiera a sí mismo. Alguien que no se jodiera tanto la vida.

Acurrucó entre sus brazos al lobo de peluche que Seth le había regalado, y trató de recordar la canción que su madre entonaba cuando cocinaba. Lágrimas empezaron a mojar la almohada, y no cesaron hasta que se quedó dormida.

Rosalie se había estado durmiendo desde la cena. La verdad era que desde que había entrado al campamento, su sueño se había regularizado bastante. Es decir, ahora era una maldita gallina. Se levantaba muy temprano y empezaba a sentir somnolencia al caer el sol. ¿Qué había sido de aquella rubia nocturna e incansable?

Luego de bañarse, había recogido su cabello en una trenza larga y se había quitado el esmalte de las uñas. Calló en la cama como un saco de papas y al contacto de la almohada con su rostro, quedó fulminada.

Un sonido seco y repetitivo la despertó. Era la puerta; alguien la tocaba. Miró el reloj y maldijo: eran las once de la noche. Se paró molesta.

-Mas vale que sea algo de vida o muerte- musitó con los dientes apretados mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Tiró de la manija, y del otro lado apareció Emmett.

Rosalie sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaban, y cómo no se le ocurría nada que decir. Aquello sí que era una sorpresa.

El joven levantó la cara, y la miró unos segundos antes de sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su suéter deportivo, atrapar su rostro entre ellas, y besarla como nadie nunca en su vida la había besado.

Emmett estaba seguro de que iba a hacer otra cosa aparte de saltarle encima. Quizás hablarle, decirle que lo del otro día fue una cagada enorme y que no quería que ella lo siguiera ignorando porque… Bueno, porque no era lo mismo. Le hacía sentir mal, una mierda.

Pero no supo que le picó. Verla ahí, en pijama y molesta, no hizo más que hacerlo desearla más. Sabía que su plan inicial no era arremeter así contra ella, pero lo olvidó por completo cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Simplemente, no pudo controlarse más. Menos cuando ella le respondía con tanto entusiasmo.

Unos segundos después, ambos estaban dentro de la habitación en semi penumbras de ella, a puerta cerrada. Estaban tan pegados como les era posible, y sus bocas se tocaban con unas ansias que ninguno de los dos sabía que sentía. Entonces supo que era estúpido, y que qué bueno que no había hablado porque habría seguido embarrándole. Cada segundo que pasaba saboreándola, tocándola y sintiéndola, era una oportunidad para darse cuenta que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar con ella jamás, jamás sería un error.

Dios, algo que se sentía tan bien no podía estar mal. Nunca. Y si estaba mal, no le importaba.

Sintió como la chica le acariciaba la nuca, y luego rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. Él apretó la cintura de ella, alzándola, y en un movimiento tan natural y fluido, la rubia enredó sus piernas alrededor del torso masculino.

No le importaba si no llegaban lejos, sólo por un beso habría valido la pena hasta que lo botaran del campamento. Y aquello le daba miedo, porque nunca antes empezó a sentir tanto por alguien en tan poco tiempo. No la quería, claro que no. La deseaba sí, mucho. Tanto que dolía… Pero al mismo tiempo, y muy en contra de su costumbre, sentía algo más que un simple deseo carnal.

Sin darse cuenta, había caminado de espaldas hasta toparse con la cama. El golpe de sus gemelos con el borde del colchón lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sentado. Se separaron, y ella aprovechó el momento para estirarse y encender la pequeña lámpara. La habitación se iluminó lo suficiente como para darle a las cosas sólo un lado visible.

Se miraron un momento sin decir nada, respirando agitadamente, con la visión agitada por la excitación.

-¿A qué viniste?- preguntó ella finalmente, sin dejar escapar su mirada.

Era difícil colegir alguna respuesta buena y coherente con ella a horcajadas sobre su regazo, pero lo intentaría.

-Vine a hablar contigo, aunque no lo creas.

Rosalie rió bajito mientras cogía la trenza dorada que colgaba por su espalda y la deshacía rápidamente. Su cabello dorado enmarcó entonces su rostro, tocando sus hombros desnudos. Dios, era hermosa.

-¿Y que venías a decirme?- parecía burlarse de él con aquellas preguntas, más cuando sonreía de esa forma.

-Quería aclarar las cosas porque…- ella le besó la barbilla, haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo que su pensamiento se ralentizara y la sangre se fuera más rápido hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Tomó una bocanada de aire en un intento de controlarse-… porque… ah… porque no quería seguir así contigo…-y no sabía que coño decía. Los labios suaves de ella recorrían su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo.

-Esta es una buena forma de aclarar las cosas, Emmett- oyó que decía ella entre beso y beso.

De nuevo sus bocas se encontraron en un beso apasionado, lujurioso. Sus manos exploraron los muslos de ella a través de la tela del pijama. Luego subieron hasta sus caderas, y se colaron por debajo de la camisa hasta su espalda tersa.

Sintió unas manos bajar por su abdomen y tirar de la cremallera del suéter. Lo bajó por los hombros, acariciándolos. Él terminó de quitarse la prenda con celeridad, mandándola lejos. Dejó la boca de Rosalie para concentrarse en su cuello; ese pedazo de carne blanca que había deseado besar, morder y marcar desde hacía rato.

Un gemido quedo en su oído le envió ondas de placer por todo el cuerpo. La tomó de la cintura y la tumbó sobre la cama para luego, con cuidado, cernirse sobre ella. Se detuvo, y la contempló: El cabello rubio brillaba, formando un abanico sobre la almohada blanca, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y sus ojos lo miraban brillantes. Ella no aguantó mucho y lo haló por el cuello de la camisa para atrapar sus labios.

Más besos. La boca de él por su cuello, su hombro, su clavícula, su pecho. Las manos de ella subiendo la camisa, desesperadas, hasta encontrar la piel caliente de él. Otros besos, sus lenguas jugando, tentándose. Unos gemidos que rompieron el silencio, y unas manos masculinas explorando bajo la camisa del pijama, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y retorcerse de placer. Dos prendas que volaron hasta quedar relegadas al suelo.

Ver, y después sentir los senos de ella- perfectos en todo el sentido de la palabra, debía acotar- contra su pecho fue una sensación tan excitante que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse por un momento para no mandar las preliminares al carajo y hundirse en ella de una vez. Se entretuvo besándolos, lamiéndolos, succionando y mordiendo a placer.

Ya Rosalie no podía reprimir los gemidos mordiéndose los labios, así que los dejaba salir, e inundar la oscuridad. Sus respiraciones jadeantes, el sudor que comenzaba a insinuarse sobre sus pieles, labios contra piel, labios contra labios, dientes contra piel, manos temblorosas y ávidas contra la piel de unas caderas femeninas, contra unos pechos hermosos, contra el abdomen, recorriendo las piernas todo lo que le permitía la pijama, luego halando su cabello para que su boca pudiera accesar al cuello níveo…

Él se estaba inundando de ella. De su olor, su tacto, su sabor.

Unas manos delicadas y sin manicura que dejaron marcas en su espalda, bajaron deslizándose por su abdomen hasta llegar al botón de sus vaqueros. El sonido que hizo el botón al salirse del ojal resonó en su mente, e hizo regresar algo de juicio y autocontrol que hace rato y a fuerza de besos había perdido.

Eso no estaba bien. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Desde cualquier punto de vista, era moralmente incorrecto, y… OH, DIOS. OH, DIOS. OH DIOS…

Su mente dejó de funcionar cuando una hábil mano se coló dentro de su pantalón. Lo que hacía ahí abajo era suficientemente bueno como para hacerle soltar unos sonidos guturales llenos de placer, y ganas. Muchas ganas.

Tuvo que tomar la mano y alejarla de sus partes para poder pensar. Se apoyó de un brazo para separarse un poco de ella.

Rosalie abrió los ojos, y lo miró confusa. Se maldijo internamente por tener valores. Sin valores, la gente se divierta más.

-Rosalie- tuvo que carraspear para encontrar su voz- Esto no es correcto. Yo no puedo… No puedo…-titubeó estúpidamente, intentando buscar las palabras exactas que la hicieran comprender y retroceder, porque si ella seguía tan dispuesta, no habría poder humano que luego le hiciera parar a él.

-No puedes, pero quieres hacerlo- la chica le mordió el labio inferior, aumentando su necesidad; provocando que por inercia el joven apretara su pelvis contra la de ella. Luego le besó cortamente y lo miró a los ojos- Tú lo deseas tanto como yo. Haces que perdamos el tiempo.

Ya todo estaba dicho. Ella le deseaba, él la deseaba. Las palabras de ella demolieron sus razones.

Y la rendición llegó como una bendición.

JAJAJAJAJA. Mueran.

Para que sepan, es mi primer cuasi lemon. No es mi estilo hacer limones, la verdad. Si me dejan rr bonitos puede que lo continúe…

A mi me gusta mi historia, es mi bebé. Y ustedes, malas personas, dejan que muera porque no la alimentan. ¿Y saben de que se alimenta? De reviews. Vamos, no les cuesta nada, y me hacen felíz. Me animan a continuarla… porque hace tanto que no me dejan review que ni sé si alguien lee la historia, o si gusta al menos.

Mientras más opiniones me lleguen, más rápido será la próxima actualización.

Si, el cuasi lemmon estuvo fatal, lo sé. Soy muy inexperta en esta parte de las historias, pero se que puedo mejorar. Así sea leyendo cosmo.

Un beso, se cuidan. Nos leemos pronto! (si es que me leen).

Ah! como saben, los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones que no necesariamente tienen que ver con el contenido del capítulo. Simplemente me gustan, y los pongo. Esta vez le tocó a un grupo venezolano (yeiii), que es uno de mis favoritos en el mundo. Son los Caramelos de Cianuro. Y Espuma es una de las canciones que más me gusta de ellos. En realidad, me gustan todas sus canciones… En fin. Nos leemos!


	11. Capítulo 9: Karma Police

**Capítulo 9: Karma Police.**

Le sorprendió al despertar, darse cuenta que había dormido toda la noche. Generalmente cuando se preocupaba, Edward no dormía bien. Pensó que quizás el cansancio le había ayudado a no desvelarse.

El reloj había sonado a las cinco, así que se una vez se metió en el baño para ducharse. Al salir, se sorprendió al ver la cama de Emmett echa, y vacía. A veces Emmett salía a trotar en las mañanas, así que no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y comenzó a vestirse.

No logró quitar de su mente a Bella. Se estaban llevando bien, mucho mejor de lo que pensó en un principio que lo harían. Y de un momento a otro, y sin razón aparente, ella dejó de hablarle y comenzó a pasar de él olímpicamente. No lo entendía. El día anterior se había devanado los sesos intentando recordar si le había dicho algo que pudiese molestarla… Pero no encontraba nada. Moriría sin acercarse siquiera a comprender a una mujer.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su cabaña. Miró su reloj: las seis de la mañana. El clima estaba frío, y los malditos pajaritos por fin se estaban callando. Respiró profundo antes de tocar la puerta. Se mesó el cabello, como cuando hacía cuando se sentía incómodo.

Bella apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía los ojos algo rojos, y ojeras oscuras bajo estos. Parecía más pálida de lo normal. Llevaba un suéter de capucha, y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Sus ojos marrones nunca se detuvieron en él. Ni siquiera cuando la saludó.

Estupefacto, y algo dolido (aunque no lo admitiría fácilmente) la siguió mientras atravesaban el campamento hasta el consultorio de Esme. Iban por la mitad del recorrido cuando no lo soportó más, y la detuvo tomándola por el antebrazo. Se adelantó y se colocó al frente de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le disparó, molesto. ¿Por qué le trataba así?

Bella lo miró fijamente, con una rabia que lo tomó desprevenido. Luego su rostro se tornó inexpresivo.

-No me pasa nada. Todo está genial.

-Mentirosa.

Ella lo miró por un segundo con ojos como hielo, y deshaciéndose de su agarre, le rodeó para seguir caminando.

Edward se quedó un momento parado, respirando, sin entender absolutamente nada. Un minuto después retomó el camino hacia el consultorio, donde Bella se estaba cambiando para hacerle el chequeo diario.

Fueron 15 minutos eternos. Él ayudó a pesarla, tomarle la tensión y temperatura haciendo lo posible por lucir normal, y por no tocarla. Ella apenas le miró durante todo el proceso.

Al final, tomó las anotaciones y se las entregó a Esme. Se sentaron los dos mientras la doctora revisaba la carpeta. Frunció el ceño suavemente, y miró a Bella.

-Has bajado un kilo con 500 gramos.

Bella pareció sorprenderse, después sus ojos bajaron hasta su regazo., y las esquinas de su boca se movieron casi nada, hacia arriba. Se sentía satisfecha. No podía creer que ella se sintiera así.

-¿Te has alimentado correctamente?- Esme cruzó las manos a la altura del mentón y miró fijamente a Bella, esperando alguna respuesta.

-¡Claro que he comido!- replicó la chica, indignada- He comido muchísimo. Pregúntele a cualquiera. Es que también me ponen a comer demasiado, y no puedo comer tanto; mi estómago no aguanta tanta comida.

-¿Has vomitado? Y no mientas. Eres tú al fin y al cabo quien se está haciendo daño.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, apretando la mandíbula.

-No.

-¿Estás tomando algún tipo de medicamento?

-No.

-¿Te estas ejercitando a escondidas?

-No. Estoy haciendo todo lo que me dicen, maldición-contestó ella con los dientes apretados.

Esme se echó para atrás en su silla e intercambió una mirada preocupada con su hijo. Él no sabía que pasaba. La verdad era que ella comía, él personalmente se encargaba de ello. A veces, cuando las anoréxicas comenzaban una dieta sana, su cuerpo acostumbrado a la no ingesta, seguía adelgazando. Pero no en gran cantidad.

Después de unos tensos segundos en silencio, Esme le recetó unos complejos vitamínicos y le dio permiso para marcharse.

-Edward, quédate un momento, por favor- le pidió.

-Espérame en el comedor- le dijo a Bella. Como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, ella se fue sin dirigirle la palabra. Él suspiró ruidosamente, y se dejó caer en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

Esme lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? Los noté algo tensos.

-No sé- se echó el cabello hacia atrás, despeinándoselo más aún.

-Ten paciencia, cariño. Esa chica es un poco difícil de llevar, pero sé que bajo esa indiferencia está una…

-¿…Dulce niña que desea un abrazo?- gruñó, dejando que la rabia lo anegara- Es más como una Venus atrapamoscas.

Esme lo miró con ligera desaprobación, y tomó la taza que estaba a su lado para sorber un poco de café.

-En realidad, iba a decir que era una chica con mucho miedo. No saber como lidiar con sus sentimientos la hace querer no sentir nada, y ser al mismo tiempo más susceptible a todo. Tú sabes de esto.

El joven asintió, conciente que no tenía otra salida más que hacer las paces. Aunque ni siquiera supiese por qué había comenzado la guerra.

Bella salió del consultorio pateando el suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarlo así? Viéndolo desde un punto de vista lógico y objetivo, él no le había hecho nada a ella. Entendía que se sentía dolida –y hasta traicionada- porque lo había besando a Tanya, lo cual reafirmaba que ellos dos tenían algo. En pocas palabras: lo odiaba porque no la quería a ella.

Y eso era tan infantil como cierto. Le provocaba golpearse contra alguna pared. Era taaaaan obvia.

Debía buscar la forma de disculparse, o al menos inventar alguna excusa que explicara su comportamiento, pero no la halló. Hubiese podido decir que tenía la regla, pero hace meses que no le bajaba*, y eso lo sabía él y Esme, así que no había caso.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Era prejuiciosa e impulsiva. Siempre terminaba arrepentida por algo que hacía sin pensar en consecuencias. Al menos, nunca se quedaba preguntándose "Que hubiese pasado si…", pensó con optimismo.

Escuchó unas pisadas tras ella, y no necesitó voltearse para asegurarse que era él. Simplemente lo sabía.

-Eh, espérate- su voz estaba afectada por la pequeña carrera, pero se recompuso con rapidez. Sus ojos estaban llenos de caución, como si estuviese hablando con una cobra que no sabe en que momento atacará. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír internamente- ¿Podemos hablar?

Bella se encogió de hombros, pero asintió.

El joven se sorprendió, seguro había esperado más hostilidad.

Él se desvió del comedor, guiándola hacia un grupo de bancos y mesas de madera. Aún era temprano, y apenas la gente estaba saliendo de sus cabañas. Ella se sentó primero, cruzando las manos sobre el regazo y concentrándose profundamente en recorrer las venas de éstas. Antes que pudiese pensar mejor lo que iba a decir, abrió la boca y empezó a hablar.

-Mira, no estoy molesta contigo- alzó su cara para verlo. ¿Por qué tenía que tener la estatura perfecta? Y el cuerpo. Y los ojos. Y la boca. Y la nariz… Y Dios, todo. Él había fruncido ligeramente el ceño, como si no supiera si preocuparse por ella o ponerle una camisa de fuerza- Era conmigo, ¿vale? A veces no controlo mi genio, es todo- ¿Qué más podía decir? Desde luego eso parecía mucho mejor que decir: "Es que me gustas pero te odio porque tú la quieres a ella". Comprendió que no tenía más remedio que aspirar a una bonita relación Guía- campista. Y luego irse y olvidarlo.

Edward parecía realmente confundido. Sintió lástima por él, porque le tocó ella. Si Bella hubiese sido guía, hace años hubiese pedido cambio de pupila.

Antes que él dijera algo más, se esforzó por componer una sonrisa que no pareciera la de una psicópata.

-¿Vamos al comedor? Tengo hambre- de un salto se paró del banquillo. Como le pasa siempre que quiere hacer alarde de su equilibrio, trastabilló. En seguida sintió la mano de él tomar su codo para estabilizarla. Y como le pasaba siempre que él la tocaba, el lugar donde él posó su mano se calentó. Alzó la cara para verle- Gracias.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor. Edward parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y ella no pensaba interrumpirlo. Esperaba que su pobre excusa bastara para que él no le preguntara más.

Fieles a la costumbre, ambos fueron juntos hacia la comida. Él dejó que ella escogiera qué iba a comer, moderando las porciones que según él, ella necesitaba. Bella escogió café con leche (demasiado claro para su gusto, pero café al fin), un croissant, una naranja, y un poco de queso. Como una especie de tantra, en su mente empezó a recitar que "no era demasiada comida, que estaba bien, que su cuerpo lo necesitaba".

Todavía era muy temprano, así que el lugar estaba casi vacío. Sin decir nada se sentaron uno al frente del otro y comenzaron a comer.

Bella empezó a desmenuzar con los dedos fríos el croissant en pequeños pedacitos que luego mojaba en el café para llevárselos a la boca. Estaba nerviosa, y esperaba que él no lo notara. En los siguientes 15 minutos se dedicó a mantener la boca llena para no tener que hablar. Luego no fue necesario que hablara, porque Tanya llegó a hacerles compañía.

-¡Hola!- saludó alegremente mientras ponía su bandeja en la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Edward, por supuesto. A él le dio un beso en la mejilla, y a ella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

Bella intentaba no ser irracional, pero no podía evitar que los celos empezaran a hacerla mella por dentro. Eran como termitas, mordiendo poquito a poco todo.

-Hey.

De reojo, se dio cuenta que Edward no se veía tan cómodo con ella como en otro momento. Será que no le gustaba dar muestras de cariño en público, pensó mientras masticaba. Hay novios que parecen amigos cuando están frente a otras personas, pero cuando están solos… Mejor no pensar en eso.

Ella empezó a charlar alegremente acerca de un estudio médico neurológico de "nosabíaqué", de un doctor en Filadelfia archifamoso llamado "nosabíacomo", quien estaba probando el método "" para remover tumores en un lugar del cerebro que ni sabía que existía. Así quedó excluida totalmente de la conversación, lo que estaba genial por ella, porque no tenía ni pizca de ganas de participar en la conversación de Tanya-la-muñeca-de-torta. Edward la escuchaba interesado, asintiendo y haciendo preguntas. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a ella, vigilándola.

Cuando ser hartó de picar el croissant, dejó la mitad y se puso a pelar la naranja. Empezó a imaginarse que era Tanya… De hecho, de haber sido una zanahoria, se hubiese parecido. Se carcajeo internamente, celebrando su ocurrencia. "Tanyahoria". Ja, ja, ja.

Qué gracioso.

Alguien rió bajito, de una forma casi psicótica, y ella levantó la vista para ver quien había sido. Edward y Tanya la miraban curiosos. Dos segundos después comprendió que había sido ella quien había reído. Se puso roja mientras balbuceaba avergonzada algo como "recordé algo gracioso".

Ignorando la mirada de los dos jóvenes, que seguramente esperaban que les contara el chiste, se enfocó en seguir pelando la naranja. Entonces la naranja le escupió justamente en un ojo.

-¡Ay, mierda!- juró.

Corrió con tan mala suerte, que en lugar de llevarse la mano al ojo herido y frotarlo, se dio un manotón con el que perdió el equilibrio. Intentó balancearse con las manos (seguramente parecía una gallina, aleteando los brazos), pero no le sirvió, y terminó de espalda en el piso.

En menos de un respiro, tenía a Edward y a Tanya inclinados sobre ella.

¿Se podía ser más torpe en el mundo? No lo creía.

-Oh, Bella, te caíste- ese fue la brillante observación de Tanyahoria.

-¿Estás bien?- Edward la ayudó a incorporarse despacio. La miraba con ternura y sonreía con algo de burla cuando le dijo: "Eres un caso".

-Un caso perdido, ya lo sé- masculló la chica, sacudiéndose los pantalones y la espalda una vez se hubo parado. Tenía la cara caliente. Miró a su alrededor; nadie más se había percatado del incidente. Por lo menos.

Edward se rió bajito.

Luego de eso, el comedor se fue llenando. Llegaron los demás a llenar la mesa, a excepción de Jessica y Kate, quienes ahora se sentaban en otra mesa junto con otra rubia con ojos claros de pescado, el rubio que había visto el día de la salida, y otro joven de cabello oscuro y corto. No las extrañaba para nada.

Rosalie llegó sonriente. De ella parecía brotar un ánimo distinto. Se veía más feliz y relajada. Más de lo que nunca estuvo desde que la conoció.

-Buenos días- saludó. A ella alborotó el cabello.

Bella la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Del otro lado de la mesa, Alice captó su mirada en una muda interrogación, como preguntándose lo mismo.

La chica bajita le rindió cuentas a su desayuno (se dio cuenta con envidia que Alice comía muchos dulces en la mañana), al igual que Jasper, siempre sereno en todo. Emmett llegó sonriendo y haciendo bromas, como antes. Sus ojos grises brillaban.

El cambio simultáneo del ánimo de estos dos seres le pareció curioso. Quizás habían arreglado sus diferencias. Que pudieron también haberlas arreglado en el vestuario de Women's Secret. O no. Quién sabe.

Se sorprendió al notar que no era la única que echaba miraditas calculadoras. Edward también lo hacía, pero este parecía disimularlo mejor que ella.

El buen ánimo pareció contagiarlos a todos. Y no mermó durante el día. Ni al otro. Ni al siguiente de ese. Incluso ella, que vivía con una nube negra en la cabeza, parecía más optimista. Quitando las partes donde le afligía su no correspondido am… No, no. Amor no era. Más bien era un capricho. Un obsesivo y atormentado capricho. Oh, y también las veces donde Tanyahoria llegaba con su intimidante porte a repartir su ánimo y cariño a Edward.

Para esos momentos, había aprendido a desprenderse del entorno. A desconectarse y a ignorarlos. Empezaba a ordenar ascendentemente las frutas por su cantidad de calorías (Lo siento, Esme), o por orden alfabético los protagonistas más entrañables que había conocido en las novelas leídas. O cantar mentalmente sus canciones favoritas. O buscarle forma a las nubes. O contar pajaritos. O pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Cualquier cosa que la alejara de esos momentos donde Edward y Tanya estaban juntos.

Lo más difícil había sido aceptar que no podía hacer nada contra lo que ellos tenían. No es que fuera más fácil verlos todos los días juntos (al Karma gracias que hasta el momento no los había visto besándose de nuevo), pero la cosa se hacía más llevadera cuando lo concebía como un "amor platónico". Parecido a lo que sentía por Adam Levine, Robert Downie jr. Benicio del Toro, o Ryan Gosslin…

Sólo que ellos no eran su guía. Ni la acompañaban todo el tiempo a todas partes, ni la cogían el codo cuando tropezaba, o hablaban con ella todos los días de un tema distinto y apasionante. Seguramente a Alex Pettyffer no le gustaban los libros de Larsson o Cioran. Tampoco creía que Adam Levine estudiara medicina con tanta pasión, o estuviera en un campamento de locos por el amor a aprender.

Ninguno de ellos le hacía –ni harían- erizar los vellitos de los brazos con sólo rozar sus dedos al tomarle la presión. Tampoco ninguno de ellos tenía el poder de con una mirada hacerla sentir como si le desnudaran, como si se le encendiera en el pecho algo. Claro, es que ninguno tenía los ojos tan hermosos como los de Edward. Ni su sonrisa ladeada. Ni ese gesto de pasarse la mano por el cabello cuando se exasperaba, o fruncir el ceño al concentrarse en algo…

Cada día aceptaba que él no era para ella. Y también, cada día se daba cuenta que le gustaba más y más.

Era la octava plaga de Egipto, estaba segura. Nunca le había gustado nadie tanto, y era injusto que el que le gustaba precisamente fuese el más imposible.

Si, el Karma es una perra.

El miércoles en la noche, Edward no pudo soportarlo más. Era Emmett; había estado actuando muy extraño: se perdía de pronto, por horas a veces. Su ánimo, siempre bueno, estaba es su máximo esplendor, cosa no mala, pero extraña porque venía sin motivo. Su amigo estaba extraño, y no había logrado sacarle el por qué. Así que, mientras su amigo, casi hermano, se cepillaba los dientes, entró en el baño, bajó la tapa del retrete, y se sentó con su cuerpo hacia el grandulón.

-Ya dímelo. ¿Qué pasa?

Emmett se volvió hacia él, con la interrogación en la mirada. Escupió en el lavabo antes de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa de qué?

-No lo sé, dime tú. Estás extraño Emmett.

-No estoy extraño- negó mientras limpiaba el cepillo de dientes- Tú estás extraño preguntándome cosas estúpidas.

-Vamos, Emmett. Sabes que pasa algo, yo lo sé. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que hace las cosas malas?

-Hiciste algo malo ¿Qué hiciste?- esta vez interrogó con más convicción.

-¡Que no hice nada malo, coño!- y salió del baño.

Edward salió también. Ambos estaban listos para acostarse, luego de un día agotador. De nuevo habían tenido reunión con los psiquiatras para hablar de los avances y hacer observaciones de las situaciones de los campistas.

Al parecer, todos iban por buen camino. Ninguno daba problemas, y a partir de mañana, comenzarían las sesiones en grupos de cinco, donde se los agruparía por criterio de similitud de patologías, para que se sintieran más comprendidos entre ellos, y no sólo por sus terapeutas. A Esme le preocupaba que Bella siguiera sin adentrarse en sus verdaderos problemas. Insistía en que su trastorno de conducta era sólo la punta de un iceberg. Un iceberg que la chica se negaba a abordar.

Cuando se acostó, se arropó y apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Emmett también lo hizo, y el cuarto quedó en penumbras y silencio.

-Cuando quieras confesar, házmelo saber. Seguro no será demasiado tarde para arreglarlo- y esto lo decía por experiencias anteriores. Como aquella vez cuando chocó el carro de su madre, o la vez donde estuvieron presos por posesión de marihuana (que no era de ninguno, sino de una chica con lo que Emmett salió), o la ocasión donde creyó que iba a ser papá (que, gracias a Dios, resultó ser una falsa alarma), o cuando metió a un perro callejero en uno de los pabellónes del hospital de la universidad porque lo habían atropellado. Milagrosamente, de todas se habían salvado.

-¿Por qué dices que fue una catástrofe?- replicó Emmett en la oscuridad.

-Es serio- sentenció Edward con voz grave.

-Jódete, Edward, déjame dormir- y por los ruidos de la cama, se lo imaginó dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda.

El joven de ojos verdes estaba casi dormido, cuando luego de diez minutos de silencio, su amigo habló.

-Me gusta Rosalie- confesó con un suspiro.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de pronto.

-Sabes que no pueden hacer nada mientras estén aquí. No la cagues.

El silencio que sobrevivido trajo consigo una confesión muda. Los dos lo supieron.

-Mierda, Emmett, dime que no te has involucrado con ella- demandó, preocupado y enojado en partes iguales.

Más silencio.

-Idiota. ¿Sabes que pueden demandar al Campamento si eso llega a saberse? ¿Sabes en los miles de problemas en que te podrías meter? ¡Cuando coño dejarás con los huevos, Emmett, por Dios!

-Cálmate, Edward, estás armando un lío. Es sólo sexo casual- pero Emmett no sonaba muy convencido.

-Sólo sexo casual- repitió, o mas bien escupió- Han sido varias veces ya ¿No es cierto?- el mutismo de su amigo le respondió por él. Le provocaba jamaquearlo- Debes dejar eso antes que alguien se entere- dijo, más serio que nunca- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí.

-¿No pudo ser con una guía?- saltó un bufido- No puedes estar una semana sin tirarte a alguien, pareces de dieciséis…

-Oye, oye- le interrumpió molesto el chico de cabello negro- no hables así, parece que... Sólo no me gusta que hables así de esto.

-Acabas de decir que es sexo casual, Emmett.

-Ya, pero…

Entonces, Edward prendió la lampara sólo para mirarle la cara a su mejor amigo. Y lo que vio en sus ojos no era nada bueno.

-No puedo creerlo: te gusta ella. Te gusta de verdad.

-Yo…-se veía confundido, dudoso, como perdido. De pronto parecía sólo un joven sin respuestas- Joder, si. Me gusta mucho.

Edward se frotó la cara, impaciente. Pasó un minuto donde nadie habló.

-No puedes seguir con eso. Si es necesario, cástrate, hazte la paja las veces que quieras, no me importa cómo; debes terminar con eso. Estás rompiendo todas las reglas, incluso va contra la ética profesional…

-Ya lo sé, Edward- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Pues no parece. Sólo acábalo antes que alguien se entere, o va a ser un desastre ¿De acuerdo? Por favor.

Nadie respondió.

-¿De acuerdo?

-Ya, si, eres demasiado fastidioso- respondió de mal humor- Deberías tener sexo tu también, a ver si te relajas. Pareces un viejo amargado.

Aquello le molestó, quizás porque era cierto.

Alice estaba felíz porque era jueves, y ya la semama estaba a punto de terminar. El sábado vendrían familiares de los pacientes a visitarlos, y el domingo habría salida de nuevo.

Mientras se cepillaba su melena negra, pensaba en que quizás debería intentar, de verdad, hablar con Jasper, y no tratarlo por cortesía y educación. Era un chico agradable, y quizás fuese un maravilloso amigo. Era cierto, le gustaba (¿y a quien no? Era muy guapo, y más con ese aire de chico misterioso), pero tampoco era algo del otro mundo, y lo olvidaría tan rápido dejase de verlo. Mientras, podría intentar ser agradable, y pasarla bien ¿no?

Terminó de peinarse colocándose un pasador para recogerse el flequillo, y se echó humectó los labios con una barrita de fresas, que aparte daba color. Así salió hacia la cabaña de Jasper con la intención de buscarlo para ir a desayunar; se sentía famélica, y Dios sabía cuanto le gustaría aumentar unos kilos.

Se sorprendió al llegar, y ver que Jasper no estaba sólo; Kate estaba con él, ambos sentados en los troncos cortados como asientos, cerca de la cabaña de él. Conversaban animados, lo suficientemente juntos como para que a ella le provocara ponerse a patear la tierra, cual niña con rabieta. Pero ella era una persona madura, y como tal, se dio la media vuelta, y emprendió la huida.

La chica más valiente, pensó con ironía. No había dado tres pasos, cuando escuchó su nombre.

-¡Eh, Alice!- Esa era la voz de Jasper. Maldijo, y se volteó con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Hola, no te vi!- mintió patéticamente- Estaba dando vueltas para ver si te encontraba e ir al comedor.

El joven la miró incrédulo, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó, junto con Kate, que no disimulaba su hostilidad hacia ella (cosa que, para qué mentir, le agradó de sobremanera) y se reunieron con Alice, e iniciaron el camino hacia el comedor. Notó que la chica rubia se esforzaba por sacarle conversación a Jasper, mientras que este le contestaba amablemente, pero sin alargar mucho respuestas, como si le respondiera sólo por educación. No es que él fuese muy conversador igual, así que quién sabe.

Ya había gente en la fila para el desayuno. Los diferentes olores le hicieron agua la boca y una orquesta en el estómago. A medida que iba alcanzando las bandejas y platos, se iba sirviendo. Tomó cereal, yogurt líquido, frutas y unas galletas dulces. Se fue a sentar a la mesa de siempre. Ahí ya estaban Emmett y Rosalie, Edward, Bella y, para su grata sorpresa, Jacob. Se sentó al lado del joven, y Jasper hizo lo propio a su lado. Alice intentó no prestarle atención a su cercanía.

-¡Hola, Jacob! Que bonita tu compañía en el desayuno- le saludó sonriéndole. Notó como Edward le miraba con una ceja levantada. Por lo que había visto los días pasados, a su hermano no le agradaba mucho Jacob.

Jacob tenía la boca llena, así que le sonrió todo lo que pudo. Bella comía a su lado, y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Era extraño no ver a Edward y a Bella sentados codo con codo, aunque parecía que ella había tomado el cambio con agrado, porque a medida que avanzaba el desayuno, reía con las cosas que decía Jacob, haciéndola más una joven despreocupada, y menos una asistente a un campamento para jóvenes problemáticos. Como cosa rara, se les unió más tarde Jessica y Kate. La primera se hizo espacio entre Edward y Emmett, y la segunda se sentó al frente de Jasper…

Y ésta última no tenía vergüenza, por la forma en que miraba al joven rubio. Es decir, sería genial si disimulara su mirada de gata en celo, y… ¡Por Dios, no lo podía creer! ¡No podía estar comiéndose esa banana de esa forma tan… uggg!

Alice miró de reojo a Jasper, quien jugaba con su comida con el rostro rojo. Ella apretó los dientes, y se concentró remover la mezcla de yogurt con cereal y frutas. A su lado, Jasper dio un saltito extraño, empezó a toser. La joven le echó una mirada y siguió comiendo. Dos minutos después, fue su turno de ahogarse.

No supo por qué, ni como, pero en un momento sintió algo presionado contra su vientre. Chilló, pegó un salto y se ahogó con el cereal. Tomó la cosa, y se lo sacó de encima con brusquedad. Era un pie, suave y frío. Y la única que pareció reaccionar ante esto fue Kate. La chica abrió la boca sorprendida en cuanto ella se deshizo de su pie casi con rabia.

En la mesa, todos los demás los miraban con extrañeza.

-¿Estas bien, duende?- le preguntó Emmett al otro lado de la mesa.

Mientras Jacob le daba palmaditas en la espalda, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para ver a Kate con ganas de matarla. Entre sorprendida y molesta, carraspeó un poco e intentó retomar la compostura.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias. Me pareció haber visto una cucaracha- respondió mirando fijamente a Kate, quien le devolvió la mirada enarcando una ceja a modo de reto. Kate había estado tocando a Jasper y se había confundido con ella.

_Esta perra… _

Nadie se percató del ligero altercado a excepción de Jasper, el cual parecía ahora morado, y no sabría decir ella si de vergüenza a que más. Aunque probablemente vergüenza fuera lo último que tuviera, juzgando por lo que había pasado entre él y Kate minutos antes.

¿Es que no tenían ni siquiera el decoro de esperar a estar solos?

Si Alice seguía despotricando contra ellos, probablemente los celos no la minaran tan rápido. O no. Porque descubrir que esos dos tenían algo, no la hizo sentir bien. Ahora, sentía como si un puño gigante le apretara las tripas.

Dejó de asesinar a Kate con la mirada –podía jurar que ésta le había sonreído con cinismo- y tomó una cucharada de la papilla multicolor que era su desayuno.

Sintió como Jasper se revolvía en su asiento.

-No es lo que piensas- le susurró sólo a ella, sin mirarla siquiera.

Alice bufó, pero no hizo más nada. Ni lo miró, ni le habló. Este idiota, sin hacer nada, le había herido más de lo que cualquiera otro había hecho nunca.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,

-Con que eres muy amiga de Jacob ¿no?- le soltó Edward esa tarde, sin poderse contener. Estaba celoso, no se lo podía seguir negando. Ella, que acababa de salir de su clase de nutrición, se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

-Bueno, aunque no he compartido demasiado con él… si, se podría decir que somos amigos- por la forma en que Bella le respondió, ella misma no había pensado lo de su amistad con Jacob, y él se lo había hecho descubrir. Genial- ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo tener amigos? ¿Puede eso desestabilizarme, y alterar mi frágil cerebro dañado?- se burló.

-Debería estar acostumbrado a esos momentos de acidez que tienes, pero aún tengo esperanzas que no sigan apareciendo. Y claro que puedes- repuso él, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que había sonado eso- Está genial que compartas con más gente- murmuró con la mandíbula tensa.

-¿Entonces, a que vino ese comentario?- Bella empezó a caminar hacia el muelle. Como costumbre, luego de sesiones y clases, cuando tenían algún tiempo libre, se sentaban en la orilla del muelle a que les diera algo de sol.

-Curiosidad- _Estoy celoso, ¿vale?, _pensó. _No me gusta verte con otro que no sea yo_- Parece que se conocieran desde hace mucho.

-Es que nos conocemos de hace mucho. Su primo, Seth, es mi mejor amigo. Y bueno, parte de mi infancia la compartí con él.

-Son amigos de la infancia, vaya-su tono parecía cualquier cosa, menos que le alegrase este hecho. Caminaron un poco más, hasta llegar a la orilla, donde se sentaron.

-Tanya y tú sí son _muuuuy_ buenos amigos- el retintín con que lo dijo no le gustó.

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

-Somos amigos, solamente- aseguró él, pensando en todo lo que había pasado de último con la pelirroja.

-¿Sabe ella que tú dices que son sólo amigos?

Edward la miró extrañado. Se estaba perdiendo algo de aquella conversación. No le gustaba la forma en que ella le hablaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo somos amigos… Además ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- si, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? Empezaba a irritarle la insistencia de todos por emparejarlo con Tanya.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, y Edward casi pudo sentir los puñales en el pecho, por la forma en que lo miró. Aquello le desconcertaba ¿Qué había dicho?

-No pueden ser sinceros con nadie, ¿verdad?- preguntó la joven de golpe, molesta- Nunca se conforman con lo que ya tienen, sino que siempre tienen que estar buscando nuevas aventuras- escupió con voz llena de ironía cruel-… ¿Creen que eso los hace más hombres? ¡Pues no!- con esto, dejándolo pasmado y más confundido que nunca, se paró sacudiéndose la ropa.

Edward se quedó allí, estupefacto por todo lo que ella había dicho; cosas que para él no tenían sentido alguno.

-¿De qué coño hablas? ¿Tienes la regla?- eso fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir, así de atacado se sentía. Él también se puso de pie.

-No tengo la regla, Edward. Y pasa que tú y todos los hombres son iguales, siempre serán los mismos cabrones- chilló, y se fue, golpeando el suelo a sus pasos.

El joven se quedó ahí, boquiabierto.

-¡Y ustedes están locas! ¿Oíste?- le gritó, también irritado. ¿Pero qué coño le había picado, y por qué la pagaba con él, que no había hecho nada?

Lo último que vio de Bella fue el dedo medio levantándose de su puño.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,

-Tengo una idea.

Eran las 9 del noche, y Bella, Rosalie y Alice estaban en el cuarto de la rubia, echadas como podían en la cama.

-Es tarde para tus ideas, Alice- replicó Rosalie, cansada. Tenía sueño, y ya quería estar durmiendo, pero sus dos amigas no pensaban igual que ella, así que habían ido a visitarla. No las culpaba, ellas no sabían de sus encuentros furtivos con Emmett, y lo relajada y exhausta que la dejaban. O al menos Rosalie pensaba que no sabían, o quería creerlo así; porque Bella había estado haciéndole unas preguntas extrañas. No es que no fuera normal que le preguntasen dónde había estado por 30 minutos… pero la forma en que la joven castaña se lo preguntaba… Pues daba para dudar. En fin.

Sólo quería dormir. Y Alice ahora se había incorporado de la cama, y se arreglaba la capucha de su suéter para salir.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Bella, sentándose.

Alice las miró unos segundos, calculadora.

-En cinco minutos regreso. Y si no, pues me habrán mandado a mi cabaña- y salió. Bella se quedó tranquila, tarareando una canción extraña, mientras a ella los párpados le pesaban más y más. Era una maldita gallina que se duerme cuando el sol se esconde.

La puerta la despertó de golpe, haciendo que se incorporara en la cama. Se había quedado dormido por unos minutos. Ahora, Bella estaba sentada en la silla cercana a la ventana, y miraba a Alice boquiabierta.

La pequeña chica de pelo negro llevaba en su mano dos botellas de vino. Y sonreía de forma casi maniática.

-Mis padres siempre dicen que una copa de vino tinto al día es buena para el corazón… Y mi corazón ya está contento de solo pensar en el vino, miren lo rápido que ayuda ¿no?

Rosalie miró a Bella, y ésta le devolvió una mirada. No es que fuese una remilgada, y se alegraba de ver algo de alcohol. En su mente, algo sintió alivio al ver las botellas… Pero en realidad, en esos momentos no le apetecía tomar nada.

-Mmmm, Alice, la verdad es que no me parece buena idea…

-¿Me van a dejar morir?- y puso un puchero. Luego destapó una botella, y le dio un sorbo larguísimo, se estremeció, y sonrió. Fue hasta donde Bella, y le tendió la botella.

-No, gracias, no tomo. Detesto el vino- se negó la chica.

-Vamos, hazlo… ¿Por mi? Vaaamoooooos- otro puchero.

Rosalie pensaba en lo peligrosa que eran las mujeres como Alice, mientras se paraba y le quitaba la otra botella, la destapaba con una fuerza que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió, y se daba un buen trago.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- celebró la pequeña demonio.

Bella rodó la mirada, obviamente convencida.

-Sólo un poco- y le dio un trago, arrugando la nariz y luego estremeciéndose- Es asqueroso, sinceramente.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,

Era un capítulo largo y dicidí cortarlo en dos. Está soso, lo seeee Pero el próximo estará muuucho mejor. Por algo añadí alcohol, jajaja. Son unos amores! Gracias por sus rr, de verdad me animan muchisimo a continuarlo. Para el próximo, estará el flashbacks de la escena Rosalie-Emmet que dejé pendiente…. Claaro, si hay suficientes rr. No me gusta pensar que mi bebé (esta historia) muere sin reviews. Un besooote. Gracias infinitas por leer.


	12. Capítulo 10: Strange & Beautiful

**Capítulo 10: Strange & Beautiful**

Una hora, y dos botellas de vino tinto luego, Rosalie sabía varias cosas más:

Bella estaba muy colada por Edward. B) A Alice le gustaba Jasper. C) A ninguna le caía bien ni Jessica ni Kate, de hecho, las odiaban. D) Ni Bella ni Alice estaban acostumbradas a tomar alcohol.

Sus dos amigas estaban en el piso, muertas de la risa luego que Alice contara una un chiste estúpido de un pollito.

Ella también se rió, pero más por la risa de las otras dos que por el chiste en sí. A pesar de que también había tomado, no sentía el efecto del alcohol. Al parecer, se habían invertido los papeles y ahora era la sobria. Se paró del suelo, y se agarró una cola de caballo.

-Bueno, borrachitas, es mejor que vayan a dormirse antes que alguien venga y las encuentre en ese estado- y por el ruido de sus carcajadas, no iba a tardar mucho antes que alguien viniera. Generalmente, algún guía venía en la noche para verificar que todo estuviese en orden.

-¡Que aguafiestas resultaste, Rosalie Hale!- carcajeó Bella. Era extraño verla así, tan eufórica. Sus ojos brillaban, y sus mejillas estaban rojísimas.

-Si. Se supone que tú eras la más fiestera de todos- secundó la duende.

-Y lo soy, chicas, pero vamos ¿Dos botellas de vino? Y sin música. No es el ambiente…

-Whoooaa- exclamó Bella, con los ojos muy abiertos. Así parecía un búho- Música. Yo tengo música- Y se levantó, precariamente, y buscó algo en la cómoda. Era su ipod. Lo enchufó en una corneta con forma de almohada y apretó el botón de reproducir.

Música electrónica empezó a salir de la almohada a un volumen moderado. Alice emitió un aullido entre carcajadas y se puso de pie para empezar a bailar. La tomó de la mano, y como si la contagiara de baile, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo siguiera el ritmo de la música. Quizás era el poco alcohol, o quizás el ánimo de las otras dos, lo cierto es que empezó a reír, y a bailar, junto con las otras dos. Como cualquier otra chica de 19 años.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,

-Creo que necesito un poco de aire- murmuró Alice. Pero en realidad quería otra cosa. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie, y respiró el frío aire nocturno.

Sintió una mano que la echaba para atrás.

-¿A dónde vas? No puedes salir así, estás borracha- Rosalie a veces podía ser taaan fastidiosa. No la reconocía.

-Creo que me voy a dormir- dijo, poniéndose seria. Se esforzó por poner una expresión lúcida.

La rubia la miró por unos momentos, hasta que al parecer, decidió que era capaz de irse sola a su cuarto.

-Mejor te acompaño.

-No, no- se negó solemnemente- Yo soy guía, y puedo decir que estaba haciendo ronda… Pero tú- le puso una mano en el hombro, pensando que si hablaba pausado, y la miraba fijamente, la otra cedería. O al menos así decían en "Lie To Me"- tu tendrías problemas si te ven afuera.

Aunque Rosalie no parecía muy convencida, la dejó ir.

-Nos vemos mañana, chicas- y salió trastabillando. Se recompuso con rapidez, y siguió hacia la habitación. No de ella, la de Jasper. Tenía que hablar con él, ahora.

Con mucho cuidado de parecer la persona más sobria del planeta (lo cual sólo incluía poner una cara seria, como de concentración en algo que no sabía), caminó sin tropezarse... al menos no mucho, hasta el área de las cabañas de chicos.

Por el camino, vio un par de guías, a los que saludó con la mano. A nadie le parecía raro que a esa hora hubiese gente afuera porque siempre se asignaban guías para hacer rondas nocturnas, aparte de los 4 vigilantes de 24 horas que tenía el campamento.

Al llegar a la puerta, miró la hora: faltaban 15 para la medianoche. Luego, se soltó la coleta y echó todo su cabello hacia adelante, así obtendría el cabello sensualmente despeinado que tanto le gustaba. Sólo que no fue así.

Cuando echó la cabeza para atrás (que siempre se imaginaba así misma igual de sexy que Pamela Anderson cuando hacía lo mismo en la playa), todo le dio vueltas de una manera tal que sus piernas no la aguantaron. Intentó sujetarse, y sólo logró darse contra la puerta del cuarto para terminar en el suelo.

-Mierda- juró mientras cerraba los ojos, rogando porque el mundo le dejara de dar vueltas. Nadie la había visto, y podía retirarse sin exponerse a la humillación.

Una puerta se abrió, y luego:

-¿Alice? ¿Fuiste tú quien golpeó la puerta así?- esa voz. ¿No podía ser otro?

Cuando alzó la vista, Jasper estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Por su cabello despeinado y la ropa que llevaba, dedujo que estaba durmiendo. Y así, era guapo. Dios, le gustaba tanto. Y aquello la molestó. ¿No le pudo gustar otro?

-Bueno ¿Ves a alguien más?- preguntó ácidamente. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba mareada. Oh, mierda, estaba muy borracha.

Él, solícito siempre, como el caballero que era, la tomó por la mano para ayudarla, e hizo que se sentara en el único escalón de la entrada.

-¿Estás bien?- parecía preocupado.

-Estoy perfectamente, gracias- si, estaba perfectamente borracha. Mierda. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Jasper la miró unos segundos, incrédulo.

-¿Estás borracha?-le preguntó. Muy en el fondo, aparte de extrañado, parecía que la situación le divertía.

-No. No, no, no, no. No- negó seria.

Él empezó a reírse entonces. Limpias carcajadas que hicieron que su estómago se encogiera. Eso la molestó más ¿Se ría de ella?

El joven se sentó a su lado, ya dejando de reírse.

-Eres el ejemplo perfecto para todos aquí- se burló.

-No estoy borracha.

-Ya, claro.

-Eres tan idiota, tan idiota- bufó. Entonces se sintió triste, como una bajón enorme de ánimo. Le picaron los ojos, y pestañeó varias veces- Eres tan idiota, y tan ciego.

-¿De qué hablas?- él parecía gozar un mundo viéndola en tan deplorable estado, como los hermanos que ven a los hermanitos menores hacer las gracias propias de los niños.

-De eso. Eres un idiota …-dio un hipido- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

Ahora el joven la miraba con atención, entrecerrando sus maravillosos ojos miel, casi dorados. Como los de un león.

-… Y con Kate. Ella también es una idiota-puntualizó enfática.

-Oye…- se rascó la nuca, claramente incómodo- Quería aclarar eso. Kate…

-¿…Te estaba metiendo mano durante el almuerzo, con todos ahí? Lo noté- gruñó- Bueno, en realidad fue pie- agregó- ¡Yo fui una víctima! Casi me siento violada. ¡Esa zorra!

-Eso me tomó de sorpresa tanto como a ti… Yo nunca…

-Siiii claaarooo- ironizó, mirándolo con los ojos casi cerrados, como si lo hiciera el culpable de todo- Oye, está bien. Pueden divertirse tooodo lo que quieran- quizás no sonara bien, pero la pareció oportuno alargar las sílabas para enfatizar su enojo. Seguro metía mucho miedo, si.

Jasper soltó otra risita. Le provocó golpearlo porque pensó que quizás se reía de ella. Luego él se recompuso, y la miró fijamente.

-Kate y yo no tenemos nada. Creo que yo le gusto, pero ella a mi no, así que…-y se encogió de hombros, para terminar la idea. Alice no le creyó. Hipó una vez más.

-¡No lo niegues!- le puyó el hombro con un dedo- Lo sé todo, lo sé tooodooo.

El rubio estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reírse, y eso la enojó más.

-Deja de reírte, imbécil. Intento decirte algo serio.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?- de nuevo, la miró a los ojos. Alice nunca habría pensado que una mirada pudiera hacerle tanto… Pero sí. Los ojos miel del chico que tenía al frente encendían algo en su pecho, algo que la bañaba de calidez, que la hacía sentir nerviosa, ansiosa, y muy anhelante. Le gustaba mucho más de lo que admitiría, y él ahí, sin imaginárselo.

-¿Te gusta mucho Kate?- le preguntó, sintiéndose de pronto triste de nuevo.

Jasper no dijo nada por unos segundos, sino que se la quedó mirando. Alice sintió como se quedaba sin aliento por unos segundos, totalmente desarmada, con el estómago en un revuelto.

-No me gusta Kate- respondió, totalmente sincero. Alice sintió su corazón latiendo fuerte, como si estuviese gritando, o algo. Deseó tener el valor para acercarse aún más a él, y acariciar su cabello dorado, sus mejillas…- En realidad…- prosiguió el chico, pareciendo ahora algo nervioso, como si lo que quisiera decir le fuera difícil- En realidad, me…

Entonces Alice se inclinó sobre sus piernas, y volcó sus entrañas en la tierra húmeda.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,

Edward miró su reloj, y decidió que ya era hora para dar una vuelta por el campamento. Desde que había empezado, todo había transcurrido en absoluta normalidad. O sea, todo lo normal que puede ser una sitio como ese. Nadie había intentado escaparse, nadie había causado daños a las propiedades, nadie había hecho fiestas clandestinas… Hasta ahora, y sinceramente, esperaba que siguiese así… Aunque eso lo hiciese no tan emocionante.

Se colocó su chaqueta de cuero, tomó su ipod y salió del cuarto, dejando a Emmett roncando.

Comenzó por las oficinas, caminando y poniendo atención a lo que veía. Decidió que Metallica sería una buena elección para el momento.

Hacía frío, y tuvo que frotar sus manos y calentarlas con el vaho que escapaba de su boca, o pensó que las perdería. Al tiempo que las notas de la canción entraban por sus oídos, inconscientemente, sus dedos se movían como lo harían si estuviesen encima de un piano. Se imaginaba como trasladaría las notas de _Nothing else metters _a su piano. El tono de las teclas, el retumbar del sonido de su _Steinway_… Casi podía oler la madera.

Entonces, vio algo que le hizo quitarse los audífonos. Eran Rosalie y Bella, acompañadas por un guía. La primera avanzaba con aspecto obstinado, y la segunda se tambaleaba en pasitos inseguros. Hubiese pensado que la rubia se alegraba de verlo si no hubiese sido Rosalie de quien se trataba. Por su expresión, de hecho, pareciera que hubiese visto a Dios, o algo así.

-¡Edward!- le llamó, intentando no gritar. Cuando estuvo cerca, se dio cuenta que el guía, quien parecía molesto, tenía a Bella sujetada del brazo co firmeza, como un profesor cuando toma a un alumno que se ha portado mal.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, mirando con en ceño fruncido el lugar donde el guía tocaba a Bella.

-Bueno, verás… Nosotras…-comenzó Rosalie, titubeante. Bella a su lado, jugaba con un mechón de su cabello con aire distraído.

-Las encontré afuera de sus cabañas- dijo el guía. Parecía muy joven, con la cara blanca y ovalada, y el cabello oscuro y corto- Y ésta- señaló a Bella con la cabeza- está borracha.

Edward miró estupefacto a las dos chicas, varias veces. Ninguna de las dos lo miró a él.

-Iba a la cabaña del doctor Cullen- continuó el joven.

-Yo me encargo, soy el guía de ambas- mintió con naturalidad.

El chico lo miró por un segundo más antes de asentir, y alejarse. Cuando se perdió de su vista, enfocó sus ojos en las chicas que tenía al frente. Rosalie movía compulsivamente su rodilla, con los brazos cruzados, y Bella se había sentado en el piso, y apoyaba su mentón en las rodillas flexionadas.

-Estaban bebiendo ¿Dónde coño consiguieron licor?- preguntó, empezando a molestarse. Esas chicas estaban locas.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

-Yo no informo de esto a nadie, si me dicen cómo consiguieron el licor- insistió, mirándolas con gesto obstinado.

Rosalie tomó aire, en su pose orgullosa y altiva.

-¿Si te lo digo, esa persona se va a meter en problemas?

-Probablemente.

-Pero es tu hermana ¿También tienes que ser un idiota con ella? Sólo queríamos relajarnos- la voz de Bella se fue apagando hasta que no dijo nada más. Rosalie la miraba con ganas de matarla.

-Gracias, Isabella- murmuró Rosalie con los dientes apretados.

Se preguntó hasta donde hubiese sido capaz de llegar la rubia por no haber delatado a su hermana, sorprendido por su lealtad. Quizás no era tan egoísta como pensaba.

Bella se incorporó precariamente, y cuando él tendió una mano para tomarle del codo para ayudarla, ella alzó las manos a modo de advertencia. Todo seguía igual que la tarde. Ella estaba molesta y ni sabía por qué.

-Si dices algo, y Alice se mete en problemas- mientras decía esto, se había acercado a él, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella tuviese que levantar la cara para mirarlo de forma amenazante- Vas a terminar pidiéndome perdón de rodillas, Edward, te lo juro.

Parecía decirlo en serio, cosa que no hizo más que causarle gracia. Sin embargo, mantuvo cuidadosamente la misma expresión seria.

Él no aparto sus ojos de los de ella, retándola a bajar primero la mirada. Pasó un minuto en un tenso silencio, hasta que él se cansó y resopló, guiando sus ojos hasta Rosalie.

-Ve a tu cabaña, yo llevo a Bella.

-Yo puedo ir sola, me sé el camino- terció la castaña.

-¿De verdad no vas a decir nada?- preguntó Rosalie, entre sorprendida y dudosa.

-No puedo ser tan idiota con mi propia hermana- ironizó, citando las palabras de Bella.

La rubia parpadeó varias veces, y su cara se relajó visiblemente.

-No eres tan estúpido como pensé.

-Vaya, gracias- se burló.

Entonces la chica rubia le dio una sonrisa pequeñísima, casi invisible, pero que ahí estaba. Luego de tiempo de conocer a Rosalie, era la primera vez que no sentía hostilidad o aburrimiento emanando de ella.

Bella había empezado a caminar sola, como siempre. Suspirando, él se colocó al lado de ella, muy cerca para atajarla si llegaba a trastabillar. Constató que Rosalie había seguido hacia su cabaña cuando volteó y no la vio ahí. Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

-De verdad, te puedes ir. De aquí no me pierdo- dijo Bella, y se sorbió la nariz.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó él sorprendido, deteniéndola por el hombro.

-No- murmuró ella, pero se le quebró la voz.

Edward, confuso y conmovido, la tomó por los hombros para mirarle la cara. Su rostro estaba oculto por el cabello oscuro. Estaban a un escaso medio paso de distancia.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó suavemente, apartando el cabello para verle los ojos.

-Porque estoy loca- respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el revés de la mano, pero brotaban más, y más.

Algo en el pecho de él se apretó al verla así: confundida, triste y frágil. Sin saber cómo, una de sus manos acarició con extremada delicadeza un costado del rostro níveo de la joven. Notó como ella de ponía tensa, y entonces lo miró con esos ojos marrones tan bonitos. Y quiso besarla. Ahí mismo, en medio de la semi oscuridad, rodeados de frío. Tragó saliva, muy conciente de su corazón acelerado, de la suavidad de la piel de la chica bajo su mano, del olor dulzón del vino ligado con el aroma a fresas y flores que emanaba de su cabello. Fue muy conciente, tal vez demasiado, de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de la respiración irregular de ella, del rubor de sus mejillas –que quiso pensar que era por su causa-.

Algo en su cerebro se encendió, y gritó una advertencia. El joven tomó aire, miró al suelo y se alejó un paso. Bella parpadeó varias veces, como si intentara espabilarse.

Edward la miró de nuevo, y con sus pulgares, secó las lágrimas de ella. Se alejó otro paso, y se obligó a pensar en otras cosas al tiempo que añejaba sus manos de la chica.

-No estás loca- dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos- Sólo estás borracha- bromeó, y se esforzó por sonreír.

-Oh, Dios, muy borracha- gimió, frotándose la frente. Al menos ya no estaba llorando. Nunca se iba a dejar de sorprender por la facilidad que tenían las mujeres de saltar de una emoción a otra.

El gesto de Bella le hizo gracia, y se le escapó una risa tranquila.

Miró a su alrededor. La luna estaba enorme, y blanquísima. Luciérnagas sobrevolaban el lago, confiriéndole al muelle un aspecto misterioso, y encantador. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo. Algo que quizás no era una idea inteligente, o madura… Y precisamente por ello, era buena.

-¿Sabes que se hace con los borrachos, no?- preguntó, sonriéndole con alevosía.

-¿Se les da café?- inquirió ella al tiempo que frotaba sus manos.

-Se les da un baño de agua fría- respondió él, regresando su mirada a tiempo para ver como Bella se envaraba y lo miraba asustada.

-Ya… Bueno, me voy a dormir.

-No lo creo- entonces, la tomó por la mano, y la arrastró hacia el muelle. Era demasiado liviana, como arrastrar a una muñeca de trapo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- a pesar de su tono, no chillaba como loca. Aunque podría hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo, así que él continuó arrastrándola, hasta que la orilla del muelle estuvo a un par de pasos.

Bella recuperó el equilibrio, y miró el agua oscura horrorizada.

-Ya aprendí mi lección, suéltame.

-No lo creo- repitió- Los borrachos no saben lo que dicen- Entonces, tomó el cierre de la chamarra de ella, y lo bajó, disfrutando de ver cómo ella tragaba.

-¿Q-qué haces?- temblaba, y lo miraba con ojos enormes. No sabría si de miedo, sorpresa o qué.

Él se limitó a sonreír. La chaqueta calló al suelo, donde también la suya fue a parar. Miró a Bella, que a su vez le devolvió la mirada.

-No te atreverías- le dijo, retándolo; pero en el fondo tenía dudas. Ella aún no sabía de lo que él era capaz. Y por eso permaneció allí, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Tú dices?- le preguntó, juguetón. Se sacó los zapatos.

-Sí. Eres demasiado correcto- murmuró la castaña, tal vez demasiado confiada.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella balbuceó algo antes de pegar una carrera que no la alejó mucho, ya que él la alcanzó al medio segundo y la tomó en sus brazos. Otra vez, se detuvo a un paso del agua helada.

-Es en serio, Edward. Suéltame. YA.- a pesar de su pataleta, se aferraba del cuello de él con fuerza.

-¿De verdad quieres que te suelte?- preguntó él, con cara de decepción y borrando su sonrisa. Estando tan cerca, casi sentía el corazón de la joven latir como loco. La luz de la luna, los hacía ver como dos seres blancos como el papel.

-Si- exigió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Muy bien.

Entonces la arrojó al lago, y saltó detrás de ella.

No se había equivocado, el agua estaba muy fría, pero tampoco insoportable. Al emerger, se sacudió el cabello como un perro, y de su garganta brotó una risa ligera, traviesa. Bella emergió a su lado, chapoteando como un gato asustado.

-¡Estás loco!- chilló sin dejar de moverse para mantenerse a flote, ya que a diferencia de él, ella no tocaba el fondo arenoso. Sus labios estaban oscuros, en contraste con lo blanco de su rostro y el cabello se le pegaba en la frente- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas tirado al agua!- tosió un poco.

-Tú me pediste que te soltara.

-Si, pero en el suelo, animal- parecía muy molesta. Comenzó a chapotear hacia la orilla- Estás loco.

Antes que pudiese avanzar más, él nado hasta dar con un pie de ella, y la haló hacia adentro, haciendo que se hundiera sólo un poco.

-¡¿Qué haces?- borbotó en cuanto salió a la superficie. Aquello era por demás gracioso.

-Te ayudo con tu borrachera. Luego me lo agradecerás- respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Estás mal- gruñó con los dientes castañeándole. Le dio una manotada al agua para salpicarle agua a los ojos. Él se la cobró sumergiéndole la cabeza de nuevo, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Algo entonces llamó la atención de su mirada. Una luz venía de la orilla del lago.

-Mierda- murmuró. Seguro era un vigilante que había alertado por sus ruidos- Shhhh,- calló a Bella mientras la llevaba arrastrada debajo del muelle, donde era menos probable que los vieran. Ahí se apoyó de uno de los pilares, mientras ella lo imitaba. Parecía un pollito, toda mojada y temblando.

Él agudizó el oído, y esperó. Luego de un par de minutos 3n silencio, se asomó, mirando hacia la orilla; no había nada. Quien fuera que estuvo ahí, se había ido.

Miró a Bella, que se aferraba al mismo poste de madera donde estaba él. Ella le devolvió la mirada, asustada, y luego, como si luchara contra ello; una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y a esta le siguieron carcajadas.

Contagiado, él empezó a reír también. Ya fuera por el frío, la hora, la luna, la situación, el pequeño susto. Ambos rieron como los jóvenes que eran. Como si estuviesen en otro lugar y otra situación completamente diferente. Tal vez en una excursión por placer, quizás en unas vacaciones.

Se rieron hasta que les dolió la barriga. Ella se sostenía del pilar laxa, hasta que las carcajadas se convirtieron en una sola sonrisa relajada que curvaba sus labios. Unos labios oscuros, lisos, con el superior un poco más grueso que el inferior, algo que le gustaba.

Como se estaba volviendo una costumbre, una de sus manos apartó del rostro de ella el cabello mojado, siendo inconsciente del momento en que se había movido para que estuviesen tan cerca. Ella dejó de sonreír sin quitarle la mirada de encima, y Edward pensó que nunca le había parecido tan apetecible.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,

Aquello era tan extraño como maravilloso.

Quitando la parte que si seguía en el agua un cuarto de hora más, moriría de una hipotermia segura.

Pero aquello no le importaba, y aquello no le haría moverse de donde estaba jamás. Morir de hipotermia parecía una tontería cuando estaba así de cerca de Edward. Tan cerca, que podría estirar el cuello, y besarlo.

Unos segundos antes, él le había apartado unos mechones de la cara… Y ahí, el lugar en donde sus dedos le habían tocado, le hormigueaba. No era normal la forma en que la miraba, y eso la ponía nerviosa, si, pero también le gustaba muchísimo. No entendía cómo, si ella no le gustaba nada, podía mirarla así: con tantas cosas a la vez. Cosas que prometían, que incitaban, y que también asustaban.

¿De verdad estaba pasando aquello?

Quizás… Ella no le era del todo indiferente. Se olvidó por completo de todo lo demás.

Tragó saliva, sin darse cuenta el momento en que se habían acercado tanto. Si no hubiese tenido tanto frío, probablemente se habría sonrojado. El aliento de él le calentó los labios, y poder mirar esos ojos verdes tan brillantes le apretó el estómago en un puño.

La mano de él se movió hasta su mejilla, donde hizo un movimiento tan ligero como el roce de una pluma, y que sin embargo ella sintió abrumador. No había más frío.

-Eres hermosa- murmuró el joven, esta vez posó su mano en una de sus mejillas, calentando ahí donde tocaba la mano, y donde tocaban las palabras. El corazón se le iba a salir; y entre el sonido de la brisa, los animales nocturnos y los árboles, estaba segura que él oía sus latidos.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin darse cuenta, y los ojos verdes siguieron ése gesto. Edward se acercó más, vacilando un poco. Quizás dándole tiempo para apartarse, quizás para alargar más el momento.

-¿Qué tan borracha estás?- preguntó de pronto, a escasos centímetros de su boca. Bella pensó que se desmayaría si él no la besaba en aquel momento.

-¿Qué importa eso?- respondió, perpleja e impaciente.

-Sí importa, a mí me importa- susurró Edward, serio- Si te voy a besar, me gustaría que lo recordaras mañana.

Ella le sonrió; no podía esperar menos. Luego acabó con el reducido espacio que los separaba, y unió sus labios con lo de él.

Su pobre experiencia no le daba mucha referencia acerca de lo que era bueno o no, acerca de los besos… Pero aquello que se sentía tan increíblemente bueno, de ninguna manera podría estar mal.

Edward la besaba despacito, con cuidado, como si ella fuese la cosa más delicada del planeta… Y aquello la estremecía. ¿Besaría siempre así? Sus manos pequeñas y frías subieron por los brazos de él hasta dar con el cuello del chico, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran.

Los brazos de él la cerraron por la cintura, y sus labios se separaron un segundo para darle lugar a un suspiro profundo, casi salvaje. Ella retomó el beso, esta vez de una forma más carnal, esperando que él lo siguiera así. Deseaba que la tocara, que la apretara y estrujara; necesitaba sentirse deseada.

Había anhelado eso con tanta fuerza, que ahora todo lo que le estaba pasando le parecía irreal.

Bella le mordió el labio inferior. Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero ése solo le bastó como saber que había sido una fantástica idea. Sobretodo porque Edward había sonreído dentro del beso, lo sintió. Él se separó un poco, respirando de forma trabajosa, y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Me pueden meter preso por esto- susurró. Ella intentó calcular si aquella frase se antepondría a otra como "Esto es un error, jamás debió haber pasado, me gustas como amiga, fue cosa de momento" porque si era así, dudaba que le diera tiempo de estar en su cuarto para llorar a moco tendido. No logró descifrar por completo su expresión, pero no parecía arrepentido. Parecía… Parecía tranquilo, incluso satisfecho. ¿También había esperado él ese momento?

De pronto, un pensamiento irrumpió en su burbuja: Si él y Tanya eran novios… Entonces ¿Era ella "la otra"? Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría –todo lo helado que podría ser sin contar el hecho que estaban en una laguna-. Toda la alegría, deseo, u otra cosa que hubiese podido sentir antes, quedó extinta. Parpadeó, tratando de aclararse. Lo que pensó a continuación, la asustó tanto que se alejó de él, zafándose de sus brazos.

Edward la miró confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, atajándole la mano.

-Nada, no me siento bien- y no mentía del todo.

Se sentía enferma, porque al pensar en eso de que sería "la otra", se dio cuenta que no le importaba. Se dio cuenta de que prefería eso, a no tener a Edward de ninguna otra manera. Y no podía permitirse caer tan bajo… Porque sabía que cuando una mujer empieza a sentir cosas, no mide cuando entrega.

Y ella prefería protegerse de sufrir, porque querer es sufrir. Y prefería no sentir para no sufrir.

Estaba enferma, enferma de miedos: a ser sana, a estar sola, a no ser suficiente, a engordar, al abandono, al rechazo… Pero sobretodo, a querer. Porque si quieres, es como si entregaras tu vida completa.

Y cuando te abandonan, te quedas sin nada. Porque tarde o temprano, todos en su vida, de una forma u otra, la dejaban.

Y si no se hubiese conocido mejor, se hubiese quedado, y se hubiese arriesgado sin importarle las consecuencias. Pero ella sabía que Edward no era alguien que pudiese olvidar con facilidad, ni alguien con quien pudiese estar sin querer.

Ella se conocía, y sabía que el miedo a sufrir era más grande que cualquier otra cosa en aquel momento.

Sin mirarlo, se deshizo de la mano de él, y nadó hasta la orilla. Ignoró cuando el empezó a llamarla, y salió del lago destilando agua. Hacía mucho más frío de lo que pensaba, y agradeció estar mojada, porque así no abría diferencia si lloraba.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hasta que llegó a su cuarto. Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando con pestillo tras ella. Ahí mismo se deshizo de su ropa mojada, avanzó hasta el baño, donde puso el agua casi hirviendo, y se metió bajo la ducha. Cerró los ojos, rogando no sentir nada… Como si aquello fuese posible.

Mas tarde, se quedaría dormida como Dios la trajo al mundo: llorando, y sin tener idea de qué pasaría a continuación.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,

Rosalie acababa de salir de la ducha y se sentaba para cepillarse el cabello. Era un ritual que nunca faltaba: Se sentaba en el tocador, y cepillaba su larga melena hasta que ésta estuviese totalmente desenredada y brillante.

Pero ahí no tenía el espectacular tocador que estaba en su casa. Así que se tenía que conformar con pararse frente en diminuto espejo del baño y hacer milagros para poderse ver el cabello desde cualquier ángulo posible.

-¡Ay, no! Mierda- masculló mirando su cuello. Sus dedos se posaron en la marca púrpura del tamaño de una uva grande: un chupón- Perfecto.

Si recordaba más bien el _cómo_, y no el _qué_, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

_**Flash Back**_

_-No puedes, pero quieres hacerlo- la chica le mordió el labio inferior, aumentando su necesidad; provocando que por inercia el joven apretara su pelvis contra la de ella. Luego le besó cortamente y lo miró a los ojos- Tú lo deseas tanto como yo, y estás haciendo que perdamos un tiempo precioso. _

_Esta vez fue él quien la besó. Y en ése beso ella supo que había ganado, que lo tenía a su merced. Cosa que al final todos terminaban experimentando. Nunca había sido rechazada, y estaba claro que esa noche no sería la excepción. _

_Cuando se es una mujer con la suficiente experiencia, se sabe cuando un hombre es experimentado también. Emmett lo era, sin duda. La forma segura y suave de su toque, esos besos que exigían más que entregar, el movimiento diestro de su lengua… Todo. Todo en él exudaba pasión, y ella se dejaba arrastrar por ese deseo carnal irrefrenable. _

_Rosalie había tenido muchos compañeros a lo largo de su corta existencia. Tal vez demasiados, si pensaba con honestidad. Y era algo que a ratos no la hacía sentir bien porque bueno, sí, se pasaba de puta. De todos, podía contar con los dedos de una mano los que habían sido sus novios formales. Y con los dedos de ambas manos, le daba perfectamente para contar por los que había sentido algo más que simpatía, y un deseo que no era del todo espontáneo. _

_Y no necesitaba nada para contar a las personas que le habían hecho despertar esa pasión desatada, esa necesidad feroz de sentir; porque nadie nunca le había movido eso._

_Nadie hasta que llegó Emmett. _

_Él con su cabello rizado y negro, los ojos grises sinceros, esos hoyuelos en las mejillas, y su sonrisa traviesa. Porque Emmett la había mirado diferente desde siempre. O más bien, él fue el único que realmente la vio. _

_Por primera vez no se sentía un bonito adorno al lado de un chico. Y si bien era un sentimiento cálido, le era totalmente extraño. _

_Extraño en el buen sentido. Del mismo modo en que ese joven, un desconocido hasta hace unas semanas, le inspiraba una confianza ciega. Era algo inexplicable. O tal vez no era inexplicable, pero desde luego ella no se pondría a buscarle respuesta, o siquiera nombres. _

_Y fue eso: esa confianza, la familiaridad, esa tranquilidad que sentía estando cerca de él (además que los otros sentimientos más impúdicos) que no le dejó espacio a la duda. Todo lo que hacía con él, de un modo u otro, se sentía diferente a todo lo que había hecho antes. _

_No se avergonzó en lo más mínimo cuando empezó a bajar la cremallera para deshacerse del pantalón. No le importó parecer desesperada, porque de hecho estaba desesperada. Él terminó de quitarse el pantalón, y procedió a quitarle el pijama a ella, dejándola sólo en su prenda más íntima. Casi se arrepiente de no haberse puesto algo más provocador que algo de simple algodón blanco, pero ¿qué pudo haber sabido ella de lo que iba a pasar?_

_Emmett se quedó arrodillado, contemplándola. Una sonrisa curvó la boca de la chica rubia por la expresión de deseo avasallador que brillaba en los ojos grises del joven. Ella lo acercó de nuevo, sintiendo la piel caliente de él cubriéndola casi por todas partes. _

_Se besaron intensamente, con las manos perdidas, como si ellas solas se hicieran caminos a través de sus cuerpos. A veces se estremecía bajo esas manos masculinas que la tocaban, dejando su mente en blanco y arrancándole gemidos entre beso y beso. _

_Él bajó la cabeza para besar su cuello una vez más, dejando mordidas desperdigadas a sus hombros. Una de las manos bajó por su estómago, yendo suavemente hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la elástica de su única prenda. Ella estaba segura que su vacilación era una especie de tortura. Le provocó arrancarse ella misma la braguita, pero se contuvo, mordiéndose los labios. La mano se coló dentro de la tela, y la tocó en el punto. Gimió sonoramente, arqueándose hacia él. _

_Otra vez se besaron, mientras el joven acariciaba diestramente su intimidad, logrando que descargas de placer viajaran por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que temblara. Lo quería. Ya._

_-Emmett…-susurró con la voz ahogada. Y pareció más un ruego, y él lo sabía, así que se deshizo de la última prenda de ella, y de él también. Rosalie casi se queda boquiabierta; él estaba muy bien dotado. Dios poderoso. _

_Emmett se cernió sobre ella, apoyándose con los codos para no aplastarla, y la miró. Rosalie casi se sintió sonrojar bajo su escrutinio. Los ojos plomo parecían dos pozos oscuros y brillantes. Una mano blanca y delicada se alzó para apartar unos rizos de la frente de él, y luego bajaron, acariciando su mejilla áspera, en un gesto tierno que bordeó lo íntimo. _

_Ella, sin perder el contacto visual, colocó una pierna a cada lado de él, y como invitación a seguir, le besó. _

_Entonces, el se adentró en ella, arrancándole un gemido más fuerte, lleno de alivio. Se mordió la lengua para no echar un "OH, DIOS" al aire. Se sentía tan bien. Lo escuchó gemir gravemente, antes de comenzar a embestirla una y otra vez, en movimientos intensos, pero jamás bruscos. Le parecía curioso que alguien tan grande pudiese ser tan cuidadoso y salvaje a partes justas. Aunque antes no hubiese podido creer que esos dos adjetivos pudiesen relacionarse jamás antes de esa noche._

_Una mano de él le hizo flexionar una de sus rodillas, maximizando las sensaciones con cada arremetida. _

_Más gemidos se mezclaron en la oscuridad, el sudor los cubrió como perlas. Eran sólo dos seres nocturnos encontrándose, necesitados uno del otro sin saberlo. _

_Y entonces, pasó. Vino el orgasmo primero para ella, como un hormigueo que subía desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello, miles de cosquillas, dejó de escuchar, y explotó con un sonoro gemido. Luego él la siguió, y la apretó entre sus brazos mientras pasaba. _

_Se quedaron así por un rato, jadeando, cansados, laxos. _

_A medida que pasaban los primeros minutos, y la bruma de placer se iba disipando, ella empezaba a pensar mejor. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el sexo casual quizás no fuese tan buena idea… Pero era definitivamente algo justo y necesario. Más aún cuando era tan bueno. Era irresponsable de su parte, sí… Pero ¿Quién dijo que ella fuese alguien completamente bueno?_

_Emmett se acostó a su lado, aún con la respiración irregular. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un par de minutos. Rosalie tanteó bajo la cama hasta dar con una caja de cigarros. Sacó uno, y lo encendió. Siempre le había causado gracia eso de cómo la verían los chicos con quien había estado cuando ella fumaba después del sexo. _

_Emmett, la miró por un segundo antes de quitarle el cigarro y apagarlo contra el suelo._

_-¿Qué haces- reclamó ella._

_-Odio que fumen cerca de mí- se explicó él tranquilamente- Eso, sin incluír que está prohibido hacerlo, Dios, ¿Hasta cuando te lo tendré que decir?- agregó en tono cansino, pero no molesto. _

_La chica bufó y rodó los ojos antes de pararse de la cama y dirigirse al baño. No se molestó en cubrirse con la sábana; él la estaba mirando, y eso a ella le encantaba. Antes de cerrar la puerta del pequeño cuarto, sacó la cabeza por la puerta._

_-Estuvo genial, de verdad, pero es mejor si te vas- le dijo con un tono d voz monocorde. No se le daba bien ni acurrucarse, ni hacer cariñitos, ni nada de eso. Prefería huir cuando terminaba una buena sesión de sexo porque no sabía qué hacer después. Emmett la miraba desconcertado y sorprendido. Incluso le hizo gracia su expresión. _

_-Al menos págame, ¿no?- musitó él, ahora irritado, mientras se paraba y empezaba a vestirse. _

_Rosalie se rió._

_-Vamos, no hay pago si ambos obtenemos los mismos beneficios- objetó sin dejar de sonreír. _

_El joven la miró incrédulo por unos momentos._

_-Tú das por sentado que esto se va a repetir._

_-Claro. Y antes de que digas algo, tú sabes que así va a ser. _

_Se miraron por unos segundos. Él entre molesto e incrédulo por la actitud de la chica, y ella insolente y desvergonzada. Emmett se terminó de vestir, y salió del cuarto sin decirle nada más. Ella dejó de sonreír y se metió a bañar._

_De nuevo sentía mucho frío._

_OoOOOOooOoOoO_

_Mil disculpas por el retraso. Acabo de salir de semestre, y ahorita es que acabo de terminar el capítulo. _

_Con respecto a los acontecimientos y a su desenlace:_

_Los cuasi encuentros amorosos no salieron tan bien. Bueno, quiero ser muy realista con mis personajes. Desde luego no son perfectos, ni tienen las palabras precisas, ni se guían cien por ciento por sus sentimientos. Todos son humanos, con miedos y errores. Y quiero que esto se refleje mucho porque así somos, y adoro sacar a relucir los defectos –y virtudes- y los errores que nos hacen más humanos. _

_Sé que iba a decir más cosas, pero será luego._

_Reviews. Mi fic es mi bebe y SE MUERE DE HAMBRE. _

_Un besote y GRACIAS, GRACIAS por seguir leyendo._


	13. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11: Flor de Fuego

No se sentía bien, nada bien. De hecho, iba a vomitar. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo el contenido de su estómago subir por su garganta, y corrió hacia el baño. Adentro, su estómago expulsó todo su contenido, poniéndola de rodillas para sostenerse y haciéndola sentir quizás peor.

-Oh, Dios- gimió, limpiándose la boca con el revés de la mano, cuando las arcadas remitieron. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados en la tapa del váter luego de bajar el gancho.

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegarle como flashes. Vino, música, Bella y Rosalie riendo y bailando. Ella misma dando traspiés por el campamento. Fue un milagro que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Se incorporó con trabajo, ayudándose con el lavamanos. Se miró en el espejo y gimió una vez más. Era un monstruo: el rímel corrido, una mancha roja en la frente en el lugar donde había estado en contacto con la poceta, el cabello más desastroso de lo que alguna vez estuvo, los ojos rojos y una pequeña herida en el labio inferior.

Parecía alguna prostituta mal pagada, golpeada y drogada. Genial.

Entonces, algo en su desprolijo aspecto le llamó la atención. Miró la franela gris de algodón que no era suya y que llevaba puesta. Tampoco los pantalones de tela escocesa… O aquellos productos de higiene personal.

La cabeza empezó a palpitarle mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron soltar un gritito de histeria.

-Alice, ¿estás bien?- preguntó una voz familiar, que parecía totalmente ajena a la situación. No lograba ubicar a Jasper entre sus recuerdos.

-Un momento- la voz le salió como un graznido horroroso, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta. Abrió el lavamanos para lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, y abrió la puerta.

Jasper estaba al otro lado de la puerta, con ropa de dormir y despeinado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y evitando la mirada miel del joven.

-Éste es mi cuarto- le respondió él, lacónico- Ayer estabas borracha, y llegaste tocándome la puerta…

-Espera, espera- interrumpió ella, maldiciéndose internamente. Aquello era bochornoso, y no estaba segura de querer saber lo que había dicho o hecho bajo los efectos del alcohol. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, un gesto que había copiado de Edward- Yo vine aquí, borracha- él asintió- ¿A qué vine?

-No sé exactamente, no terminaste de decírmelo, pero me dijiste idiota varias veces- agregó levantando las cejas claras.

Bueno, por lo menos no había metido mucho la pata, o eso creía.

-Oh, y también vomitaste en la puerta.

Alice gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué pasó luego?- preguntó con la cara escondida aún. A duras penas recordaba que había pasado luego de abandonar la cabaña de Rosalie. Luego de eso, todo era blanco.

-Fue como si te hubieses desmayado. Te cargué hasta el baño, y… bueno, tuve que limpiarte.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡No lo hiciste!- chilló, sintiendo como se sonrojaba hasta el pelo. Aquello era demasiado. ¿Él la había visto desnuda? Ningun chico la había visto desnuda antes, y cuando le sucede, no lo recuerda. Aquello era lo suficientemente malo como para desear perder la memoria. Separó los dedos para poder ver entre ellos a Jasper, que no parecía tan apenado como debería- ¿Tú me bañaste?

-No tanto como bañarte- replicó haciendo una mueca para quitarle importancia- más bien sólo te limpié con una toalla húmeda.

-Pero me cambiaste la ropa.

-Si, no iba a dejarte puesta tu ropa sucia- y, como si leyera su pensamiento, como si intuyera su mortificación- Tranquilízate, no... No te miré- añadió.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Alice se destapó la cara, y examinó la expresión de Jasper. No podía dudar de su palabra; algo en él le daba la confianza para creerle, sin importar que casi no le conociera. Decidió pasar el tema de la desnudez.

-¿Qué pasó luego?

-Te vestí y te acosté en la cama. Caíste como un tronco.

Sintió como su sonrojo se intensificaba.

-¿Q-quieres decir que dormimos…?

-No, no- se apresuró a negar él- Yo dormí en el sillón- respondió señalando el mueble. Era chico hasta para ella, y no se imaginaba lo mal que habría dormido él por dejarle la cama. Se sintió entonces más aliviada, y muy agradecida. Por no decir que le había tomado desprevenida su gesto y caballerosidad. Un sentimiento cálido se le extendió en el pecho, suave, y extraño.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró. El estómago le crujió sonoramente.

-Siento mucho haber venido acá borracha, e incomodarte de esta forma. Yo nunca tomo, no sé realmente que me pasó ayer…-otra vez se pasó la manos por la cara, y luego se paró erguida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Mierda. ¿Qué hora es?

Miró hacia la ventana, y aún estaba oscuro. ¿Había dormido todo el día?

-Como las cinco am.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

-Bien, me tengo que ir- buscó su ropa, la cual estaba en una bolsa sobre el suelo, y se puso los zapatos. Cuando estaba lista para irse, se volvió hacia Jasper, que la miraba impasible desde la cama- Entonces… ¿No dije o hice nada…?

Los ojos mieles del joven la miraron fijamente por unos segundos, haciendo que ella se tuviese que esforzar para aguantarle la mirada aleonada.

-No, no pasó mas nada, no te preocupes.

-Bien- se mordió los labios, nerviosa- Gracias por… Bueno, gracias.

Y salió hacia la madrugada, casi corriendo. Agradeció el aire que le enfriaba la cara y la mente. La situación era muy bochornosa, y extraña. Ahora le debía una a Jasper, y odiaba deberle a la gente.

Una mano firme la detuve por el codo, tomándola por sorpresa, haciendo que gritara.

-¿Qué coño haces saliendo de la habitación de Jasper?- preguntó Edward, tan molesto que le dio miedo. Sus ojos verdes la escudriñaban la cara, buscando cualquier señal que pudiese darle una explicación.

-Oh, no es lo que tu crees- se apresuró a aclararle- Ayer estaba borracha, y llegué a su cuarto para hablar, entonces vomité, y me desmayé, y él me ayudó, y pasé la noche en su cuarto…

-¡¿Que tú qué?- ladró su hermano. Entonces, empezó a andar hacia la cabaña de Jasper con expresión asesina. Alice sintió como la sangre se le iba de la cara y empezaba a sudar frío.

Corrió hasta alcanzarlo, y tiró de él por un brazo para detenerlo, aunque aquello no lo parara.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? No pasó nada, te lo juro. Jasper es un buen chico, sólo me ayudó ¿ok? Para ya.

Aquello pareció apaciguarlo. La miró aún con ojos centelleantes de celos de hermano mayor y sobreprotector.

-Cálmate, ¿si? Pon tus instintos paternales en una bolsita y amárrala bien porque nada pasó y mi virtud está a salvo.

Edward la miró arrugando la cara.

-Bien, no necesitaba tantos detalles… Espera- entornó la mirada hacia ella- ¿Y por qué tendría que estar tu virtud en peligro con Jasper? ¿Acaso él…?

-¡No!- siseó ella, enojada. Mierda. Tenía que tener precisamente el hermano más suspicaz de todos- Dios, dices unas cosas tan absurdas. ¿Y tú que haces afuera? ¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió acusadora, deseando que él olvidara el tema.

-Buen intento- replicó él- Estás en un problema enorme, Marie Alice. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando le dabas alcohol a chicos del campamento? ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si…?

Está bien, ahora sí estaba asustada. Era muy extraño ver a su hermano tan molesto… Y menos con ella. Se le aguaron los ojos y el labio inferior empezó a temblarle incontrolable. Entonces, comenzó a llorar.

-Ah, mierda, Alice. No llores, no llores, por favor. Maldición- balbuceó él, luciendo arrepentido- No quise hablarte así, yo…

-T-tienes razón d-de estar molesto c-conmigo- gimoteó, limpiándose la nariz con la mano- La cagué completamente. Y cuando Carlisle lo sepa…

-Sshhh- la calló él, abrazándola- No pensaba decirle nada. No llores más, ya no importa.

Luego de un minuto así, ella se separó y lo miró a la cara. Ahora no parecía molesto, sino más bien confundido… Y otra cosa que no logró identificar. Edward no estaba molesto sólo con ella; había algo más.

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo?- murmuró.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Exageré… -se rascó la nuca- Estoy idiota hoy. Disculpa, Al.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió ella, mirándolo con atención. Su hermano tenía ojeras, y lucía preocupado. Aún así, él le sonrió. Y ella conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa: la que le daba para no preocuparla, la que decía "las cosas no están tan bien, pero puedo arreglarlo".

-Si, estoy bien- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Ya va a amanecer, deberías bañarte… Apestas-e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Idiota- farfulló ella, riendo, y le dio un manotón en el brazo. Lo miró un segundo, y lo abrazó.

Sintió cómo el la abrazaba luego de unos segundos. Edward no era muy cariñoso, por eso ella y Emmett disfrutaban tanto haciéndolo sentir incómodo con abrazos y demás gestos. Él le acarició el cabello por unos momentos.

-En serio, tienes que darte una ducha.

…

…

Edward suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, una vez más. Tenía cinco minutos parado al frente de la puerta de Bella, y no se animaba a tocar. ¿Cobardía? No decía que no. ¿Y de qué otra forma podía sentirse luego que ella huyera de esa forma la noche anterior? Su claro rechazo le había dolido. Y estaba molesto, muy molesto consigo mismo. ¿Por qué había cedido a sus impulsos? Estúpido, estúpido.

Ella le gustaba mucho, y ni se había dado cuenta cuándo había comenzado eso… Y Bella… Bueno, era difícil saber que quería, o que pensaba. Y cuando empezaban a entenderse, y a tener confianza, se peleaban, se besaban y ella terminaba huyendo. Estaba muy confundido, y ahora no sabía qué carajos hacer. ¿Hablaba con ella y le preguntaba por qué había salido corriendo? ¿Hacía como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿La trataba diferente?

Si tan sólo hubiese una espacie de manual de pasos a seguir…

Dejó de pensar estupideces, y tocó la puerta. Eran las seis, y se les hacía tarde para el chequeo diario. Esperó, pero nadie respondió. ¿Habría ella salido antes? Muy poco probable. Frunció el ceño, y tocó de nuevo. Y así tres veces, sin ninguna respuesta.

Decidió entrar, preocupado. En la cama, había un cuerpo enrollado en un edredón grueso, a pesar de que el radiador del cuarto estaba encendido.

-¿Bella?- preguntó, acercándose lentamente- Tienes que hacerte el chequeo diario. Vamos, levántate.

Ella se removió un poco, y tosió. Se encontraba en posición fetal, como un capullo pequeño y de tela. Casi parecía dormida.

-Vete- murmuró con voz ronca.

Él se acercó, quitó la manta lo suficiente como para verle la cara, y le puso una mano en la frente; la joven estaba hirviendo. Por supuesto, el baño de la noche anterior le resultó en una gripe. Suspiró.

-Vamos, tienes que salir de ahí- le dijo él, sentándose en un lado de la cama. Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba haciendo un silbidito que sólo un médico reconocería. Nunca le había visto las mejillas tan encendidas- Tienes que comer algo para poder darte el medicamento- le informó con suavidad, y le apartó algo de cabello de la cara, sin poder evitar querer tocarla aunque fuera un poco.

Ella abrió los ojos, y los enfocó en él. Sus ojos café le recorrieron el rostro por unos segundos, y luego los cerró de nuevo.

-No me siento nada bien- graznó, acurrucándose más entre las mantas.

-Yo sé- estuvo de acuerdo. Miró la hora de nuevo- Bueno, supongo que tienes una buena excusa para quedarte en cama- Se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Te vas a ir?- el susurro de ella fue lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo oyera.

Se volvió hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido, pero sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible.

-Bueno, me dijiste que me fuera- dijo él, haciéndose el perplejo.

-Ya, pero tú nunca me haces caso- replicó ella con voz afectada.

Edward sonrió más aún, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Vengo en un momento- le dijo, y salió hacia el comedor.

_Bueno, eso no ha estado tan mal_, pensó. Si las cosas iban a seguir con ellos ignorando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, que así fuera. Estaba bien por él. Creía. Ojala fuera así. Si bien no se sentía del todo bien consigo mismo, y a la vez sentía una especie de desazón e impotencia (por no decir otros sentimientos más serios y profundos), reconocía que era lo mejor hacer como si nada. Era lo mejor para los dos. Avanzar en una relación sería complicar las cosas, y él sabía que lo ella menos necesitaba en ese momento era complicarse aún más.

Con esa resolución, las cosas eran sólo un poco más sencillas. O al menos lidiar con ellas era más llevadero. Podría seguir siendo su guía, o incluso su amigo, si era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Podría hacerlo, si. O intentarlo.

Antes de ir por el desayuno, pasó por la enfermería buscando algunas píldoras para la gripe y emulsión para la tos. Le explicó a Esme la situación de Bella, y ella estuvo de acuerdo en saltarse el chequeo ese día; igual la vería en la tarde cuando le tocara terapia individual.

En el comedor ya había gente desayunando. Tomó un par de recipientes de plástico, y comenzó a llenarlos con el desayuno. Metió un una taza con frutas picadas, algunos panqueques, avena caliente, huevo con tocino, rebanadas calientes de pan, muffins, leche con vainilla, mantequilla y mermelada, jugo de mango… hasta que ya no le quedó espacio y temió dejar caer todo.

-¿Y Bella?- ésa era Rosalie, que estaba una persona tras él, y escogía su comida con aire aburrido.

-Está enferma- le respondió.

Ella lo miró esta vez, con la preocupación en los ojos claros. Era extraño verla preocupada por alguien más, pero supuso que todo este tiempo simplemente la había juzgado mal.

-La agarró la gripe- añadió- Nada muy serio.

La rubia asintió.

-Dile que más tarde paso a visitarla.

Él asintió, y salió del comedor.

No había avanzado mucho cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Volteó, y ahí estaba Tanya, tratando hasta que lo alcanzó, jadeante.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó con curiosidad y simpatía.

-Voy a llevarle el desayuno a Bella, no se siente bien- se explicó, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos con una mirada extraña que lo hizo sentir incómodo.

-Te preocupas mucho por esa chica- comentó la pelirroja suavemente.

Él no supo muy bien qué decir, pero lo pensó mucho antes de hablar otra vez.

-Bueno, es mi campista, tengo que cuidar de ella- replicó, cauteloso.

Tanya lo examinó unos segundos más antes decir algo.

-No te he visto tan preocupado por Jessica- le acusó.

Era verdad aquello, y le hizo sentir cierto remordimiento por no estar tan pendiente de Jessica cuando debería. Se habría rascado la nuca si no hubiese tenido las manos llenas de comida.

-Eso no es cierto- le contrarió, aunque sabía que mentía. Y sabía que ella lo sabía también- Además, creo que Jessica se las está arreglando bien.

No le gustaba nada la mirada escrutadora de Tanya, se quería ir de ahí ya.

-Es cierto- le secundó ella, pero en realidad no parecía como si le creyese. Le dedicó una sonrisa con dientes blancos, más llena de cosas sin decir que de verdadera alegría- Bueno, ve antes que la comida se les enfríe.

-Vale, nos vemos- y siguió caminando, sintiéndose extraño. No quería que nadie supiera sus sentimientos. Sobretodo porque ni él los tenía claros.

Haciendo malabares, abrió la puerta y enteró, cerrándola tras él con el pie. Puso la comida en la mesa redonda al lado de la ventana.

-Hey, levántate, te he traído el desayuno- tampoco se movió. Seguía siendo un capullo de tela con gripe. Tosió otra vez. Edward se acercó a la cama, y destapó la cabeza de la joven. No se le veía la cara porque la cubría el cabello; parecía el Tío Cosa- Vamos, no puedes estar todo el día en cama.

-¿Quieres apostarlo?- susurró ella con voz ronca. Sin embargo, se incorporó poco a poco en la cama. Se veía adorable con el cabello revuelto y su expresión adormecida. No llevaba pijama, por lo que pensó que se había vestido con su ropa de diario, pero se sintió tan mal que se quedó en cama.

La joven se restregó los ojos, y luego amarró su cabello oscuro en una descuidada cola de caballo. Entonces se levantó de la cama, y las rodillas se le doblaron, haciéndola tambalear.

Sin pensarlo, sus manos fueron hacia ella, como algo automático, pero ella no lo dejó tocarla con un gesto de la mano.

-Yo puedo.

Lo disimuló muy bien, pero aquello fue como una patada en las bolas. Dos rechazos en menos de veinticuatro horas, todo un record. Nunca ninguna chica lo había tratado tan mal. Apretó la mandíbula y se puso a acomodar la mesa, dándola la espalda. No había mucho qué hacer, así que rápidamente pudo sentarse, y ella le imitó, montando los pies en la silla.

Ninguno de los dos habló en el desayuno, y no era un silencio cómodo. Lo que había pasado entre ellos era algo que ninguno podía ignorar, que hacía una especie de bruma pesada, entre ellos; algo que zumbaba, invisible, pero casi lo podían tocar. Ella no lo miró ni una vez, y eso, más que ponerlo incómodo, lo ponía de mal humor, lo fastidiaba.

Quería jamaquearla, preguntarle qué quería, pedirle una explicación, besarla de nuevo.

La tensión entre ellos lo estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba masticando el último bocado de su desayuno cuando no lo soportó más. Le iba a preguntar; tenía que hacerlo. Prefería que le dijera algo que le cayera mal que seguir con esa zozobra. El estómago se le hizo un puño, pero abrió la boca para hablar.

-¿Q….

Toc, toc, toc.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Luego de unos segundos, Bella se paró y fue a abrirla.

-¡Estas viva! Que alivio- dijo una gruesa voz masculina. Era Jacob, y no le gustó. Tensó la mandíbula mientras veía como ella le sonreía alegre.

-Si, no morí. Tendré que seguir intentándolo- se lamentó ella, divertida. Era como si se hubiese mejorado súbitamente sólo con ver a Jacob. Y aquello era como sentir un papel de lija recorriéndole las entrañas. ¿Por qué le tenía que sonreír a él así? ¿Le gustaba acaso?

-Me dijo Alice que no te sentías bien, y pasé a darte una visita y a traerte algo de comida.

_Idiota._

-Oh- titubeó ella. Edward esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. _Ya yo me encargué de eso, pensó. _Preparó su oído para escuchar a Bella rechazar la comida del chico- Gracias, Jake. Eres todo un caballerito- bromeó con ligereza.

_¿¡Qué?_ Se atoró con el bocado y empezó a toser ruidosamente. ¿Como es que él tenía que rogarle cada día para que comiera algo, y a Jacob le aceptaba la comida alegremente?

La joven se volvió hacia él, y Jacob, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, lo miró asombrado también. Bella se acercó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Edward le quitaba importancia con un gesto de la mano cuando casi ni podía respirar con las toses.

-Ah, Edward, hola.

Éste le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo al moreno, sin dejar de toser.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella, mientras una pequeña mano le percutía la espalda. Él asintió. Finalmente, luego de un minuto más donde casi escupe los pulmones, dejó de toser. Carraspeó, y miró a Jacob.

Jacob miró a Bella, y luego lo miró a él, y de nuevo a Bella.

Durante un minuto, nadie dijo nada.

-¿Tu ya desayunaste?- rompió el silencio Bella, nerviosa a todas luces.

-Si, gracias. Bueno…-los miró y sonrió algo incómodo- Me voy. Nos vemos por ahí, Bella- le despeinó el cabello, y se fue.

La chica cerró la puerta, y puso el recipiente con más comida en la mesa. Se sentó a ver por la ventana mientras pellizcaba un muffin de fresa.

-No vas a estar aquí todo el día ¿verdad?- le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Edward levantó las cejas, sacudido por su sequedad.

-¿Y tú, vas a mirarme de nuevo algún día?- espetó, sin poder evitarlo. Ojala hubiese sido en su imaginación el tono de reproche, pero sabía que no era así.

Ella parecía reticente, pero al final sus ojos oscuros y desafiantes lo enfocaron. Se acordó entonces de que la primera impresión que tuvo de ella había sido lo impresionante de sus ojos oscuros. La luz que entraba por la ventana le daba en la cara, y sus ojos se veían más cafés claro, con rayas, y reparó en una curiosa mancha dentro del iris con forma de trapecio que tocaba la pupila. Estaba fascinado con ella, y si seguía ahí un poco más la besaría de nuevo.

Oh, mierda, los recuerdos de su beso lo bombardeaban otra vez.

-Termina de comer para que puedas tomarte el medicamento- le urgió, quizás más áspero de lo que le hubiese gustado, para desviar sus pensamientos en otra cosa.

La mirada fría de ella seguía clavada en él, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los labios.

-No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres, Edward- escupió con rudeza- No necesito que estés de niñera conmigo.

Las cejas de él se dispararon hacia arriba, y su cuerpo se envaró, como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua. Antes de que pudiese pensarlo, ya estaba botando por la boca un montón de frases llenas de acidez y resentimiento.

-Eres una malcriada insoportable, y sí, me voy. Quédate sola si te da la gana, no voy a estar detrás de ti obligándote a cuidarte, cuando es claro que quieres seguir en tu charco de miseria.

La expresión de ella reflejaba a la perfección la que había tenido él hacía unos segundos antes.

-¡Vete entonces! ¿Qué esperas?- chilló, indignada y roja.

Edward se levantó de la mesa con la cara mustia, fría. ¿Es que ella no se cansaba de salirle con patadas? ¿No se daba cuenta que lo que él quería era ayudarla? Él entendía la conducta de la muchacha hasta cierto punto, pero eso no quería decir que la aceptara.

Puso en la mesa el las pastillas y el jarabe para la tos.

-Tómate esto cuando termines de desayunar- le indicó con la voz glacial, y se fue, azotando la puerta tras él. Muy maduro.

Afuera, se maldijo. ¿Cómo había caído en sus provocaciones? No podía creer que perdiera el control de esa forma. ¡Era como tener 16 años otra vez!

Caminó hacia el comedor, impaciente por buscar compañía, o se pondría a patear cosas como un adolescente. No se reconocía, y eso le aterraba.

…

…

Kate masticaba cereal sin mucho ánimo. Las manos le temblaban un poco, y sentía demasiado frío. Síndrome de abstinencia, simplemente perfecto. Sus ojos verdes claros barrieron el comedor, pero no había aún rastros de la persona a quien buscaba. De pronto, un joven alto y rubio se interpuso en su visión. La miraba con una sonrisa extraña, y le quitó de su cabeza una manzana, la cual hizo girar en sus manos.

-¿No podías buscar otra manzana?- le preguntó fastidiada, estirando la mano para quitársela, pero él la alejó a tiempo. Los ojos oscuros del chico la miraban burlones.

-Alguien se levantó de mal humor hoy- canturreó James, y mordió la manzana.

-De hecho sí, y si quieres seguir conservando los huevos, es mejor que no te metas conmigo- le advirtió ella entre dientes.

Él se rió fuertemente, y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Katie, Katie, Katie- a él le parecía divertir muchísimo todo aquello. Le provocó golpearlo para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. De nuevo, como si sus ojos se mandaran solos, volvió a buscar al chico con la mirada.

-Él no está aquí, monada- le dijo James, dándola otra mordida a la manzana.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella, poniéndose tensa.

-Oh, por favor. Sólo un ciego podría no darse cuenta de cómo miras a Withlock, el rubito.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia los cereales, que ahora eran una pasta más parecida al vómito de un gato que a un desayuno. James era alguien muy zagas, al parecer. No le gustó para nada que el supiera su pequeña debilidad hacia Jasper. Pensó que si lo ignoraba, él dejaría el tema. Pareció funcionar, porque durante un minuto, él no dijo nada más.

-Pero creo que pierdes tu tiempo, si me lo preguntas- continuó, como si nada.

-No te pregunté- gruñó ella, clavando su mirada en él.

James rió de nuevo, una risa desagradable, falsa.

-¿Y sabes por qué creo eso?- la pregunta era retórica, claramente, y antes de que ella pudiese echarle en la cara el contenido de su plato para que se callara, él dijo algo que la dejó congelada- Porque esta mañana vi salir a la pequeña bailarina de su cuarto. Muy temprano. Usando ropa de chico.

La sangre se le espesó en las venas como lava, y los celos que sintió le dieron miedo.

-Mentira- siseó, sin dejar de mirar al joven que tenía al frente, que por cierto, no dejaba de enseñar su sonrisa sardónica.

-Yo sé lo que vi- replicó, encogiendo los hombros.

Como para abofetearle la cara, en ese momento, entraron Jasper y Alice al comedor, hablaban tranquilamente mientras se encaminaban hacia la cola para tomar las bandejas. Los observó, entrecerrando los ojos sin querer.

Los ojos de él tenían algo mientras la miraba a ella. Algo que no sabía muy bien, pero que sin embargo le apretaba el estómago, y se lo retorcía. A Kate nunca ningún chico la había mirado así, de la forma en que Jasper miraba a Alice. Y sintió envidia entonces, una envidia que le oscurecía el semblante, que la hacía respirar pesado.

Ella no era de los que dejaban pasar las cosas.

….

…

Rosalie se despertó de golpe, abriendo los ojos azules de par en par. Sin embargo se quedó quieta, con la sensación de haber dormido demasiado. Miró el reloj en la pared: 5:45. Suspiró con alivio: no era tan tarde como había temido.

Entonces, fue conciente de algo extraño. Otro cuerpo, caliente, pegado al suyo. Volteó tan bruscamente la cabeza, que pudo haberse torcido el cuello. Aunque eso no hubiese sido un problema en ese momento. En cambio, Emmett dormido a su lado, sí era un problema.

Pasmada, sintiéndose rara y algo angustiada, para qué negarlo, observó el rostro del joven a escasos centímetros al suyo: las ondas negras de cabello que le tapaban la frente, las cejas oscuras y gruesas, unas pestañas que le daban envidia por lo tupidas que eran, los labios, rosados y algo gruesos, la mandíbula fuerte, la nariz recta, y un lunar minúsculo cerca del labio superior. Y su expresión apacible era hasta reconfortante.

Sí que era guapo, pensó. De ese atractivo que te hace voltear la cabeza. Luego miró el brazo musculoso que envolvía su cintura, adornado con un extraño e interesante tatuaje de una tortuga. ¿Por qué una tortuga? Tendría que preguntárselo luego, y…

¿Por qué le importaba lo que podría significar ese tatuaje? Eso no le debería importar. Del mismo modo en que no tenía que estarlo mirando como idiota… Eso no estaba bien. Comenzando por el hecho que él no tendría que estar ahí, durmiendo a su lado.

Intentó recordar, pero no llegó a su mente el momento exacto en que se habían quedado rendidos juntos, él abrazándola a ella como… Como una pareja.

Ok, suficiente.

Se levantó como movida por un resorte, sentándose y llevándose con ella la manta para cubrirse el pecho. Jamaqueó con poca sutileza a Emmett.

-Ey, despiértate. Tienes que salir de aquí ya mismo- intentó que su voz no transmitiera el pánico que sentía.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, a todas luces confundido. Miró a su alrededor, y se incorporó.

-Mierda- musitó con una sexy voz ronca, pasándose una mano por la cara- ¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde. No sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos- musitó la rubia, preocupada.

Él se paró y se dedicó a reunir su ropa, desperdigada por el cuarto. La joven rubia no pudo evitar admirar su cuerpo desnudo… _Dios_, era como ver una estatua griega. Aunque esto era mejor porque estaba segura que las estatuas griegas no estaban tan bien dotadas. En ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron, y ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada que él la hubiese descubierto mirándolo.

-No puedes hacer esto otra vez.

-¿Hacer qué? Porque si te refieres a lo de anoche, no recuerdo que te hayas quejado, al contrario…

-Me refiero a quedarte a dormir- le interrumpió ella, tajante. Lo miró de nuevo, notando el cambio en la expresión de él, que se puso serio, y la miró fijamente. Casi la hace sonrojar.

-Estaba cansado, no era mi intención quedarme contigo. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Ella no supo qué responder. Cierto ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? Aquello era sólo sexo. Que él se hubiese quedado a dormir junto a ella, no debería haberle afectado como lo hizo. Porque eran revolcones, estrictamente. Luego de eso, nadie se tenía que quedar hablando, ni abrazados, ni nada. Y es que generalmente cuando eso pasaba, siempre implicaba algo más.

-No me preocupa, sólo no quiero que se repita- fue todo lo que dijo, obligándose a hablar con la voz más tranquila que tenía.

El asintió, impasible. Se vistió con rapidez, y salió de la cabaña sin decirle nada más.

Rosalie se quedó en la cama, mirando la puerta. Metió la mano bajo el colchón y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió, y aspiró de él. Se sentía fría, literalmente.

Porque descubrió que el problema no era el hecho de haber dormido juntos, sino que le había gustado eso.

Ah, mierda, aquello no estaba nada bien.

….

…

Siiiiiii! Ya se! Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad. Este capítulo me ha costado una buena. Y es que las cosas pasan a medida que escribo, y antes no había tenido nada de inspiración. Pero helo aquí. Listo, bonito, importante. Muchos sentimientos a flote. Otra discusión Edward/Bella. Y es que son los dos diferentes y complicados, cada uno con sus propios problemas y dudas, y chocan, y bueno. Ojalá se reconcilien para el próximo capítulo. Rosalie/Emmett: Él ya ha admitido que ella le gusta, y la rubia sigue reacia a aceptar algo más. Jojoo, ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Debo admitir que me cuesta esta pareja… Rosalie es para mí un personaje complejo e interesante. Yo la amo, igual que a Emmett. Creo que son una pareja que se complementa muy bien. Alice/Jasper: siiiii, van lento, pero ellos son especiales. Con toda aquella delicadeza, inocencia y blablabla. No sé como hacer algo dulce, y por eso me cuestan. Ooooohhhhh! Y Kate. ¿Qué estará planeando su perturbada cabecita?

Nos leemos de nuevo en tres semanas! Estoy en clases y he de estudiar, misamores. Dejen RR, SI? NO DEJEN QUE ESTE FIC MUERA. Creo que un comentario de una linea con su opinión no les cuesta, a que no?

Un abrazote inmenso. Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	14. Here comes the sun

Capítulo 12: Here comes the sun

Era sábado, el primer día de visitas desde que había comenzado el campamento. Se suponía que luego del almuerzo, los jóvenes asistentes recibirían a su familia y amigos. Podrían salir si tenían permiso, pero regresarían para la noche.

Era sábado, y se había levantado más temprano que nunca porque necesitaba pensar. Y salir a correr escuchando música era su mejor opción. Ése era uno de sus únicos buenos hábitos que aún poseía. Siempre le gustaba hacerlo en ese momento de la mañana en el que el sol estaba por salir, y el frío le pellizcaba las mejillas. Ése momento que los pajaritos escogían para comenzar a cantar como locos, y que la gente normal elegía para empezar a desperezarse. Ése era su momento, ahí podía descargarse de una forma totalmente legal: hasta que los muslos la ardiesen, y la respiración fuese superficial, hasta sentir que el corazón le explotaría. Luego de eso, se sentía más relajado, pensaba con más claridad. Era casi como tener una sesión de sexo, pero sin el orgasmo… Bueno, no, el sexo era mucho mejor. En fin.

El tema del sexo le hacía pensar en Rosalie, y quería pensar, sí, pero el tema Rosalie lo hacía liarse más. Porque de pronto no hacía más que pensar en ella, y en los momentos que pasaban juntos.

Miró el cielo, y el anaranjado le inundó las pupilas. Serían casi las seis, calculó. Ya era buena hora para regresar. Redujo el paso al tiempo que pasaba por un aglomerado de árboles, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Entonces, algo tomó su mano, empujándolo hacia un árbol sin tiempo de reaccionar.

Rosalie le sonrió mostrando los dientes perfectos, y algo en su pecho saltó.

-Hol…-le saludó soprendido, pero ella le interrumpió con un beso.

Le pasó la mano por los hombros, y subieron hasta su cuello, donde jugaron con los rizos oscuros que caían sobre su nuca.

Él la tomó por los brazos, separándola.

-¿Te volviste loca?- le susurró, entre preocupado y juguetón. Que ella lo hubiese perseguido para eso, hablaba muy bien de él. Su ego se infló unas décimas- Nos pueden ver.

Rosalie sólo sonrío más, y lo haló por el suéter para estampar sus labios contra los de él fugazmente. Emmett sintió la boca de ella cerca de su oído, respirando, y haciéndole reprimir un estremecimiento de deseo.

-Lo sé ¿No lo hace eso más excitante?- le susurró con voz seductora.

Necesitó de todo su control para concentrarse. La palabra "excitante" en la voz de ella se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como un eco. De nuevo, ella le besó, succionando su labio inferior, y apretándose más contra él. Una mano fría se coló por debajo del suéter deportivo, haciendo que sus abdominales se contrajeran involuntariamente. Sus lenguas se encontraron, ansiosas por el contacto. La quería. Ahí mismo. Pero no podía, era demasiado riesgoso… Sin embargo, detenerse era tan difícil, con ella así tan dispuesta. De nuevo, se separó de la rubia, tomándola por los hombros. Respiró profundo antes de hablar.

-Cálmate, Rosalie- le dijo suavemente, sonriéndole algo tenso.

Ella lo observó, algo irritada.

-No quiero calmarme, quiero cog…

Él le tapó la boca antes que ella pudiera decir algo más.

-No lo digas, pierdes tanto encanto cuando abres la boca a veces- se burló, sin quitarle la mano. La rubia rodó los ojos. Y no es que él fuese un puritano, ni menos, pero simplemente esa escena de "vamos a coger, rápido y apurados, como delincuentes cachondos" no le sonaba tan bien como antes. No viniendo de ella, no aplicándose a ellos. No cuando quería mucho más que eso.

_Ah, genial. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer_, pensó con ironía.

-Vamos- le hizo un gesto galante con la mano.

-¿A tu cuarto o al mío?- preguntó ella, recuperando su sonrisa traviesa. Y esa mañana estaba tan… malditamente sexy: el cabello suelto, la piel resplandeciente, los labios rojos, un pantalón de jean que abrazaba sus piernas como un amante. Casi sintió físicamente dolor al tener que rechazarla.

-En este momento, no- declinó, con expresión compungida.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos sin hacer nada, y parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo una reunión ahorita, acerca de las actividades de mañana- miró su reloj sin dejar de andar- Y voy tarde, de hecho.

-Me estás rechazando- dijo ella, incrédula. Era obvio que nunca le pasaba esto.

Entonces pensó en lo gracioso del asunto: los papeles se habían invertido, y él era la mujer indispuesta. Así que así se sentía… pensó con perversidad.

-No, no te estoy rechazando. Te estoy diciendo que tal vez luego, porque en este momento voy tarde a una reunión- le aclaró, escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente.

-Tal vez- repitió la chica, entre susceptible y enojada. Era obvio que a ella nunca le decían que no. En nada. Pero esos sentimientos fueron rápidamente tapados por la cortina de la indiferencia. Lo vio en sus ojos, y se sintió tan bien por el hecho que a ella no le diera igual no tener sexo con él. Aunque fuese sólo sexo, que importaba ella lo necesitaba.

Entonces, se le ocurrió que quería saber qué quedaría de su relación si quitaba lo que los unía: el sexo. Sería divertido… O quizás no, pero le molestaba que ella estuviese tan confiada en el hecho que lo tenía a él ahí para cuando quisiera. Y las cosas no eran así. Ella no podía darlo a él por sentado, y tratarlo como un muñeco sexual (y no es que le molestase, porque la parte del sexo sin compromiso estaba genial), porque él nunca había sido el muñeco de nadie, y punto. Le dolía en la hombría, y no sabía porqué precisamente ahora venía sintiendo esas mariconadas (antes había estado perfectamente bien con ese tipo de relaciones. Sus amigas con derecho lo podían confirmar). Debía dejar de comer tanto pollo, seguro.

-Bien- el tono seco y la expresión en blanco de la rubia le hizo saber que mentía, pero no dijo nada, y siguieron avanzando entre un silencio no tan cómodo. Pero él se sentía grande, pagado de sí mismo y de su fuerza de voluntad.

Edward estaría tan orgulloso de él.

…

Jasper masticaba una tostada y hacía como que miraba la mesa, pero cuando creía que no lo observaban, sus ojos mieles volaban a la pequeña chica que tenía al frente.

Podría hacer dos planas completas sólo describiendo lo bonita que estaba aquella mañana. Escribir, y escribir un poco de basura cursi, como la forma en que sus mejillas parecían bañadas en rosas, o el brillo de esos ojos azul zafiro, o quizás el contraste de su pelo tan oscuro contra su piel blanquísima... Y así, podría seguir, y seguir, como un idiota, sólo poniéndole adjetivos cursis a Alice.

Aquello era escalofriante. Empezaba a tener complejo de acosador.

Se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, como en recordar los acordes de una canción en la guitarra acústica… Pero entonces Alice hacía algún gesto, como rascarse la nariz, o apartarse el flequillo soplándolo, y su mente volvía a ella.

En esa oportunidad, su mente volvió a un recuerdo en particular: Ella, tan pequeña y delicada, borracha, echada en su cama, con su ropa puesta, revolviéndose entre las mantas. Y hubiese estado bien, si la joven no hubiese estado semi consciente cuando susurró su nombre.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Jasper?- murmuró, con los ojos hechos apenas una ranurita azul. _

_-¿Si? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupado porque ella tuviese ganas de vomitar de nuevo._

_-¿Te vas a ir?- la voz patosa de ella era apenas un murmullo- Quédate conmigo, por favor. Odio estos cuartos…-suspiró, cerrando los ojos- Son demasiado grandes para una sola persona…- y su balbuceo se apagó, dejando a Jasper perplejo._

_-Ah…-se rascó la nuca, sin saber qué hacer- Voy a estar aquí, cerca._

_Ella, medio dormida, hizo un puchero._

_-No, no, no. Te quiero aquí, más cerca- farfulló, después de hacerle un espacio en la cama. _

_El joven rubio la miró, mitad horrorizado, mitad nervioso._

_-Carajo- musitó con los dientes apretados. Ella estaba borracha, medio dormida, y sólo quería no dormir sola. ¿Por qué se le tenía que acelerar el corazón de esa forma?- O-ok- tartamudeó, y se sintió tan estúpido e inmaduro. Como un niño. _

_Se metió en la cama, guardando una distancia prudencial de la chica que dormitaba a su lado –una proeza considerable dado el tamaño de la cama-, se dio media vuelta, tenso, dándole la espalda… Y sólo un momento después, Alice se le acurrucaba contra la espalda, haciendo un sonidito extraño parecido a un ronroneo. Ella pasó un bracito por la cintura de él, y hundió el rostro en su espalda, haciendo que él se envarara más. Si seguía así, despertaría con el cuerpo acalambrado al día siguiente. _

_Aquella era una situación por demás extraña. Aunque no desagradable, pero sí muy extraña._

_-¿Jasper?_

_El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre; pensó que ella ya se había dormido._

_-¿Si?_

_-Pareces ser un buen chico, no me sigas jodiendo la vida- balbuceó bajito contra su espalda. _

_-¿Qué no te siga jodiendo la vida?- se dio vuelta, sin poder evitarlo. Encontró el rostro de Alice cerquísima. Tanto, que su respiración le despeinaba el flequillo negro. No respiró por 15 segundos mientras la observaba de cerca, intrigado por lo largo de sus pestañas y lo parecido que era su piel a la porcelana._

_Ella no respondió, sino que se le escapó un suspiro suave, y siguió durmiendo plácidamente, como cualquier otro borracho. _

_Una mano de dedos largos y con durezas, fueron delicados al apartar un mechón de la mejilla de la chica._

_-¿Por qué te haría eso a ti, Alice?- le preguntó, aunque sabía que ella no le contestaría. _

_Pasó un momento más mirándola, hasta que pensó que eso era escalofriante, y entonces se puso boca arriba sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo doblado, y cerró los ojos. Más tarde se pasaría al sofá antes que ella despertara, para evitarle la incomodidad de despertar juntos._

_Alice se acercó más a él, ronroneó, haciéndolo reír, y durmió toda la noche sin decir nada._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Casi comienza a darse cabezazos contra la mesa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? O más bien ¿Por qué lo estaba permitiendo? Él no tenía cabeza para esas cosas. Cuando terminase su condena en el campamento, regresaría a casa, conseguiría algún trabajo que le permitiera seguir estudiando y tener tiempo para ayudar a su madre en casa con sus hermanitos. Y en ese tenía que enfocarse: en el turbio recorrido que tenía por delante. No había espacio para distraerse.

Y no sabía cómo, pero la pequeña Alice había encontrado la forma de entrar en su cabeza y parecía no querer salirse.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Jessica, que llegaba con Edward. Kate venía tras él, y se sentó al lado de Alice, quien la ignoró felizmente. La rubia le guiñó un ojo, y él le respondió con un gesto de la cabeza, concentrándose súbitamente en su desayuno.

Bella llegó unos minutos después, con Rosalie. Extraño. Generalmente la rubia llegaba con Emmett, y Bella no se despegaba de Edward.

-Oh, Alice, me encanta tu cabello- Jasper alzó la vista justo para ver cómo Kate acariciaba el cabello de Alice, y esta, se quedaba paralizada y musitaba un frío "gracias". Eso sí era extraño. No le gustó la sonrisa de Kate, y tampoco le gustó que tocara el cabello de Alice. Tuvo el impulso de sentarse en medio de las dos, pero se quedó donde estaba.

Bella se sentó a su lado, golpeándolo amistosamente con el hombro.

-Hey.

-Hey- respondió él, sonriéndole un poco.

-¿Creen que si digo que me siento mal, me dejen quedarme todo el día en cama?- preguntó Rosalie, sentándose al otro lado de él. Parecía malhumorada.

-A mi me funcionó- dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Emmett llegó cuando casi todos habían terminado de comer. Su bandeja era enorme, llena de todo tipo de comida. Se sentó, después de saludar, y empezó a comer.

-Podría pasar todo el día jugando con tu cabello, Alice- gorgojeó Kate, enrollando y trenzando las hebras negras. Alice parecía incómoda, y algo molesta, pero no decía nada.

-¿Y tu, Bella? ¿Alguien vendrá a verte hoy? Creo que mis papás vendrán por mi, e iremos a almorzar en un restaurante de comida Africana. Los extraño tanto- el tono amistoso Jessica no concordaba con su mirada fría, y su sonrisa mecánica.

Bella a su lado le sonrió igual, y era escalofriante ese gesto tan falso en el rostro de ella.

-No lo sé realmente, esperaré a que me sorprendan.

Edward la miraba fijamente, y una comisura de su boca se alzó sólo un poco antes de desviar la mirada.

Jasper pensó en la pregunta de Jessica. ¿Quién lo visitaría a él? Dudaba que alguien fuese a verlo; su mamá estaría trabajando o cuidando a sus hermanos, y realmente no tenía muchos amigos. ¿Qué haría ese día? Supuso que quedarse solo no estaría tan mal, total, así era casi todo el tiempo.

-¿Y tú que harás?- le preguntó entonces Bella, volteando para verlo. Sus ojos eran sinceros en su interés.

-No sé, probablemente me quede por ahí dando vueltas- se encogió de hombros, y sin poder evitarlo le dio una fugaz mirada a Alice. Bella lo continuó mirando, pero en fondo de sus ojos había un brillo extraño, una liga entre comprensión y camaradería. Antes de que ella dijera algo, le preguntó- ¿Y tú?

-En realidad tampoco sé. Probablemente no tenga nada que hacer y esté molestándote todo el día.

-Qué honor.

Ella rió un poco, y guardó silencio por unos minutos, antes de acercarse un poco a él con aire casual y susurrarle:

-Creo que Alice estará sola también. Sé que estará encantada de dar un paseo por el lago.

Jasper la miró, un poco asustado. ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso era tan evidente?

Bella le sonrió y movió las cejas con rapidez.

-Cállate- gruñó apenado, seguro que se estaba sonrojando como una nenita. Esto hizo que Bella se riera más fuerte, atrayendo la mirada de los demás en la mesa.

…

Luego del almuerzo, empezaron a llegar los familiares y amigos de los campistas. Rosalie se hallaba sentada en una rústica mesa de madera cercana al comedor. No se sentía con buen humor. De hecho, estaba bien cabreada, y nada le haría sentir mejor a menos que fuera una sesión de sexo o un poco de hierba. Y no tenía ninguna de las dos.

Estaba esperando a que se hiciera la hora de la merienda para poder ir por algo de azúcar que calmara sus nervios. Los últimos dos días había necesitado horriblemente algo más fuerte que la nicotina, por tanto, los pocos cigarrillos que fumaba escondida no bastaban. Las manos habían empezado a temblarle un poco, y de pronto sentía escalofríos en las noches. Lo había hablado con Carmen, sintiéndose estúpida y débil, y la doctora le había dicho que todo eso eran síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia. Que se irían.

Se sentía frustrada y ansiosa, no quería sentirse así, y nadie le daba un puto medicamento que pudiese ayudarla. No se sentía diferente, no se sentía mejor, ni iluminada, ni más feliz, ni nada.

Por otra parte, tenía que admitir que estando ahí no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en lo mierda que era. Siempre había algo que hacer, o alguien con quien estar. Si había algo que salvar, era a las personas que había conocido. Alice, Bella… E incluso Jasper y Edward le caían bien. Y Emmett. Sobretodo Emmett. Y no quería admitirlo, pero le hubiese gustado tanto que las circunstancias fuesen otras…

Entonces, la vista de una figura robusta y familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió, y comenzó a correr hacia él.

Mateo comenzó a reír cuando la abrazó. Tenía en sus manos unas bolsas grandes.

-Oh, hombre, te extrañé mucho- le dijo mientras restregaba su cara en el saco limpio del hombre.

-Y yo a ti, Rosie. Te traje golosinas- le dijo, alzando una bolsa- Y tus padres te mandaron muchos regalos de sus viajes.

La sonrisa se le cayó de inmediato ante la mención de sus padres. Así de poco le importaba a ellos que no se habían aparecido a visitarla.

-Si, ya veo- musitó, intentando no darle importancia al hueco que se le había abierto en las entrañas. Lo ignoró como pudo. Miró al hombretón que tenía al frente- ¿Cómo estás? Seguro estás muy aburrido sin mí para fastidiarte, a que sí.

-Si, mucho. La casa es muy silenciosa. Estoy yendo al parque a jugar ajedrez con los ancianos.

Rosalie se rió.

-Tienes demasiado tiempo libre- tomó una de las bolsas, la que no tenía apariencia elegante, y metió la mano, sacando una barra enorme de caramelo. _Oh, Cielo Bendito_. Le hincó los dientes mientras seguían poniéndose al día.

-¿A que no adivinas quien se nos casa?- preguntó Mateo, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa.

-¿Todavía la gente se casa?

-Si, y la gente que se casa a veces es feliz- respondió el hombre, mirándola con aire sabio- Es Martha, se casa en un mes.

Rosalie se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta. Martha era la ama de llaves de su casa, una señora cuarentona y voluptuosa, algo seria, pero de buen corazón. Eso, y la sazón de sus manos, hacían que la viera como la tía solterona de los gatos. Y ya no iba a ser solterona, quien lo diría.

-¡No es cierto!- chilló con los dientes llenos de caramelos.

Mateo asintió.

-El hombre de las verduras.

-Con razón pasaba tanto tiempo escogiendo pepinos- musitó la rubia con algo de guasa, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo con rapidez. Ambos rieron- Me alegro mucho por ella. Quizás le disminuya la cara de culo con que se la pasa ahora que tiene a alguien que la co…

-Rosie- le interrumpió él con tono severo. A Mateo no le gustaban las groserías, cosa triste, porque ella aumentaba su repertorio cada vez más.

-Consienta. Iba a decir consienta- se defendió ella poniendo la mejor expresión de inocencia que tenía- Hombre, tenme un poco de fe- hizo una pausa para darle otro bocado a la barra- De verdad me alegro mucho por ella- dijo sinceramente.

-Eh, Rosalie, te estaba buscando…- Emmett miró a Mateo con curiosidad, interrumpiéndose. Durante un minuto de silencio se miraron, estudiándose.

-Mateo, él es Emmett, mi… guía- _con el que cojo divino- _ Emmett, él es Mateo, mi tío favorito a efectos prácticos.

Se estrecharon la mano, Mateo con los ojos rasgados y Emmett sonriéndole algo nervioso.

-Entonces… Iré a llevar esto a mi cuarto y ya regreso. No ye vayas- Le dijo a Emmett. Rosalie le quitó de las manos las bolsas a su "tío", y empezó a caminar con una sonrisita maliciosa en la cara.

…

Ese hombre era enorme. Metía miedo. Y era bastante decir, ya que pocas personas le metían miedo a él. Y no era tanto el tamaño, o contextura, era más bien su presencia, imponiendo respeto. Carraspeó algo incómodo. Sentía como si el hombre pudiese ver en su interior, o adivinar sus intenciones.

-Entonces… Usted es su tío favorito- comenzó el joven, buscando desesperadamente algo para sacar conversación.

-Así es, la conozco desde que tiene 12, y haría por ella cualquier cosa. Si me llegase a enterar que alguien en este lugar le ha puesto un dedo encima, un maldito dedo, lo mato- el tono suave que uso aquel hombre, no hizo más que añadirle amenaza a sus palabras. Se le encogieron las bolas, y todo. ¿Sabría él algo de lo que había pasado entre Rosalie y él? _Oh Dios, por favor que no- _Parte de mi trabajo es mantenerla a salvo de idiotas, y creo que he hecho un buen trabajo. Soy radical, hijo- y entonces, como si no estuviese cagado, el hombre-montaña comenzó a tronarse los dedos de la mano.

-Oh, Mateo, gracias por los dulces ¡Me has salvado!- la voz de Rosalie lo llenó de alivio. Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa, que no hacía más que demostrar lo guapa que era. Tenía en la mano un envoltorio de color, y una mejilla machada de caramelo- ¿Qué hablaban?

-Tu tío te quiere mucho- le dijo él a trompicones, y rogó que fuera en su imaginación el temblor mínimo que surcó su voz. Ella rió, y enganchó un brazo del tío.

….

Bella había elegido quedarse en su cuarto luego del almuerzo. Estaba tan llena que le daba vergüenza dejar que la vieran. Se sentía asquerosa, gorda, llena de toda esa comida que no quería dentro pero tenía que dejar ahí. Y comería, sí, todo porque la dejasen en paz. Pero eso no evitaba que luego de cada comida se sintiera terriblemente culpable, como si le estuviese fallando a alguien.

Leía un libro bocabajo, cuando una muy alterada Alice entró a su cuarto.

-Bella, ayúdame- sollozó.

La joven morena se levantó como un resorte, como en corazón latiéndole apurado. Nunca había visto a Alice así: lloraba, sosteniendo su cabello en un puño.

-¿Qué sucede?- llegó hacia ella rápido, buscando alguna herida de bala, o puñal, algo que le indicara el porqué del estado de la pequeña chica.

-Oh, Bella, mi cabello- gimió. Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas gruesas- Mi cabello, no sé que pasó, no me lo puedo desenredar, ya hora tengo una masa enorme horrible.

-Déjame ver- le pidió, deshaciendo con cuidado el puño de Alice y examinando la masa extraña de hebras negras. Estaban pegados, como si alguien hubiese agarrado cola y los hubiese unido en un pegote. Si lo tocaba con fuerza, la masa cedía un poco, como si fuese plastilina, o goma de mascar.

Entonces, recordó algo. Enseguida sintió la rabia invadiéndola. Apretó los dientes.

-¿Me lo puedes sacar?- preguntó la chica de pelo negro, desesperada.

-Voy a intentarlo. Iré a la cocina por aceite, espérame aquí- le pidió, intentando ocultar su ira creciente.

Salió del cuarto arrojando la puerta, y avanzó hasta una de las cabañas a zancadas. Golpeó la puerta varias veces, impaciente. Nadie salió. Lo hizo por unos minutos más, hasta que se cansó de esperar. Volteó, revisando el parámetro.

Ahí estaba ella. Hablaba con el chico rubio de mirada malévola. No le importó y avanzó hasta ellos con los puños apretados.

-¿Bella? ¿A dónde vas?- la voz de Edward no la distrajo. Él la siguió hasta las mesas de madera bajo los árboles. Se detuvo a un metro de Kate.

-Tú, zorra estúpida- la señaló, hablando con todo el veneno que le era posible- ¿qué hiciste?

El chico rubio la miró entre maravillado y sorprendido. Edward estaba estático a su lado. Y Kate, esa perra, la miraba con cinismo. _Ah, ya le borraría esa sonrisa a golpes_. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Sobretodo con Alice, que era tan ingenua e incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Si había algo que le colmaba la paciencia rápido y la enfurecía, era que se metieran con gente indefensa, sin motivo. Y Alice era su amiga, y Kate era una loca.

-¿De qué hablas, Bella? No te entiendo- preguntó, haciéndose la inocente.

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, y si quieres conservar tu hermosa cabellera, mejor ve con ella y pídele perdón. De rodillas- la voz le temblaba, y le dolía la mandíbula de lo tensa que la tenía.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Edward.

Ambas lo ignoraron.

-Bella, estás loquita- se rió estúpidamente. Los ojos le brillaban, como los de una serpiente- Quizás sea hora que empieces a comer bien; el hambre no te permite pensar.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Bella se lanzó encima de ella, enfurecida. A penas pudo rozar una mejilla de la rubia antes de que Edward la tomara por la cintura y la alejara a volandas, como si no pesara más que un cachorrito. Bella se revolvió como posesa entre los brazos de su guía.

-Suéltame, tengo que darle una tunda a esta rubita de mierda- gruñía. Kate se levantó de su asiento, sorprendida, con los ojos se habían abierto como platos.

_Eso, perra, tenme miedo._

-Cálmate, Bella ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- rezongó el joven, reteniéndola contra sí. A penas si podía sentir el calor o el olor de su cuerpo.

-Mejor pregúntale a Kate- ladró mientras intentaba liberarse de la jaula humana que era Edward.

El joven miró a Kate interrogante, mientras ella miraba a Bella como si fuese un perro rabioso, lo que probablemente no estuviese tan desfasado.

-No sé de que habla, es una loca.

-¡Cerda mentirosa!- chilló. Sus manos y sus piernas se esforzaban por liberarse, o alcanzar a Kate, pero era una batalla inútil; Edward no aflojaba su agarre ni un ápice. Se rindió, quedándose quieta- Suéltame ya, no voy a hacer nada.

Edward la miró desconfiado, pero la soltó lentamente.

De nuevo, Bella saltó encima de Kate, dispuesta a hacerle daño. De nuevo, sin éxito. Kate retrocedió, impresionada por la rabia insana de la castaña.

-¿Qué carajos…?- masculló Edward, sujetándola por la cintura.

-Quítame las manos de encima- cualquier esfuerzo por liberarse resultaba en vano, los brazos del joven de ojos verdes se movían lo mismo que los de una estatua de roca, luchara lo que luchara. Miró al joven rubio, que parecía estar pasándola en grande. También le provocó golpearlo a él- Te voy a golpear tanto que hasta tus nietos lo van a sentir, imbécil- le siseó a Kate.

-Váyanse de aquí- les pidió Edward a los otros dos, siempre con voz educada. Kate y el otro chico no esperaron que se lo pidieran otra vez.

Cuando Kate pasó a su lado, la miró con desprecio, y aunque los demás no lo escucharon, a sus oídos llegó perfectamente la palabra "enferma" de su boca.

Bella se removió de nuevo, deseosa de poder ponerle las manos encima.

-Grandísima hija de puta, te voy a dar hasta en…- sin quererlo, una de sus manos chocó duro con algo suave en su intento por escapar.

-¡Ow! Carajo, Bella- ella se volteó como pudo a verlo. Edward tenía una mano tapándose la nariz, y aún así no la soltaba con la otra.

-Ay Dios, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ¿Te golpeé muy duro?- avergonzada, se escapó del brazo del joven, y retiró la mano que cubría la nariz lesionada. Aparte del tono rojo, no parecía haber un daño mayor. Sus ojos verdes estaban un poco aguados, pero no botó una lágrima- Disculpa, no quise lastimarte de verdad. Sólo quería hacerle daño a Kate.

-Sí, así parecía. Casi me fracturas la nariz, mujer- Ella se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable. Él sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si quisiera cerciorarse que todo estuviese en su lugar- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estabas como loca.

Bella se separó de él un paso más. Ahora que se había calmado, se sentía algo avergonzada. Cierto que había actuado como una salvaje, pero no se arrepentía de haber tratado de darle una paliza a la idiota de Kate.

Edward arrugaba la nariz, lo cual era como adorable o algo. Lucía divino, como siempre: el cabello desordenado, ese rubor propio del frío, los pantalones de jean que le quedaban perfectos, una camiseta de algodón negro bajo una camisa manga larga a cuadros rojos y azules. Otro habría parecido un leñador, pero él parecía un modelo. Era tan injusto que fuese tan guapo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó, aún apenada.

Edward asintió, pestañeando varias veces y aclarando su mirada. Luego se fijó en ella y la condujo hasta uno de los bancos de madera, sentándose primero y haciendo que ella le imitara.

-Bella- Dios santo, ¿por qué tenía que tener ese tono? Hacía que se derritiera como un conito de helado. No pudo evitarlo, y levantó sus ojos hacia él, que la miraba fijamente- Dime que pasó- le pidió suavemente.

Ella apretó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño. Miró sus manos; él aún tenía sus largos dedos presionando su muñeca, y volvió a mirarlo.

-Kate puso una goma de mascar en el cabello de Alice, y ahora Alice tiene una bola enorme de cabello y chicle que tiene que cortar.

El ceño de él se frunció.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue Kate?

-Sólo lo sé, fue ella. Esa zorra sucia…

Edward se rió un poco, logrando que ella lo mirara con una ceja levantada intentando parecer dura, porque realmente ese sonido le aflojaba las rodillas.

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-Tú. No sabía que alguien pudiese decir tantas groserías en tan poco tiempo. ¿Quién te crió, un camionero?

Avergonzada, se sonrojó estúpidamente. ¿Qué le importaba lo que él dijera?

-Es que esa estúpida me saca de mis casillas. Cuando la vea, le voy a dar hasta en la madre. ¿Cómo se atreve? Empezando porque, vamos, por favor, ¿Una goma de mascar en el cabello? ¿Es que estamos aún en el kinder garden? Y terminando porque es Alice, que no se metió con ella nunca. Es una resentida- musitó con los dientes apretados.

Edward la había estado observando con una expresión intensa, que la hacía sentir examinada, o tal vez desnuda.

-¿Qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar, intentando desviar la atención del muchacho.

-¿Que de qué?

-Me estás mirando extraño- susurró ella, pestañeando varias veces.

Entonces, él sonrió. Pero no cualquier sonrisa, sino esa sonrisa de medio lado que hacía verlo como el chico malo de la película, con el que todas quieren estar. Esa sonrisa que hacía que sus pantys le llegaran a las rodillas.

-¿Por qué te molesta como te mire? ¿Es que te pongo nerviosa?- le preguntó, inclinándose sólo un poco hacia ella.

Bella tragó saliva, e intentó relajar su cuerpo.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo, Edward- estrechó los ojos, intentando parecer amenazante, pero en el fondo estaba temblando como una nenita.

Él alzó una ceja, y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras se inclinaba un poco más. El corazón de la chica era un batir de alas de un colibrí. Un deseo de tocarlo y besarlo se abrió paso en sus manos y en su pecho. Se imaginó echándoles lazo y amarrándolos en un rincón de su mente, para que no salieran.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo, Bella? Dime- le pidió mirándola fijamente. Ella dejó de respirar por unos segundos, totalmente alucinada.

-Tú sabes qué- le dijo acusadora. Respiró profundamente de forma disimulada, y se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- Deja de hacerlo, que conmigo no va a funcionar. No te tengo miedo- era cierto, no le tenía miedo. Pero él intentaba intimidarla, y sin duda lo había logrado. Y él lo sabía.

Edward profirió unas carcajadas breves. El estómago de Bella se retorció, y eso la hizo enojar. ¿Cómo podía él hacerle tanto? Y sin enterarse.

-Contigo no se puede- Profirió un bufido, se levantó y caminó hasta su cuarto. Si, estaba escapando. Él la siguió, y aún se reía cuando entró al cuarto de Bella. Pero en cuanto vio a Alice dentro, su risa se cortó en seco. Y lo que pasó a continuación, fue una de las cosas más tiernas que había visto en su vida.

Edward fue hasta Alice, y la abrazó contra su pecho en un ademán protector. Empezó a susurrarle con voz tranquilizadora que no llorara, que ya lo resolverían, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente. Ella le abrazó, luciendo diminuta entre los brazos fuertes de su hermano.

A Bella se le arrugó el corazón, viendo la ternura y complicidad que existía en el lazo entre ellos. Sin necesidad de decirlo, supo que él daría la vida por ella sin dudarlo. La relación entre ellos dos era mucho más especial de lo que parecía, y mucho más fuerte. Ver la forma en que él intentaba confortarla hizo que lo que sea que sintiera por él creciera, casi solidificándosele en el pecho, en la piel.

No era propio de ella sentir cosas tan intensas. Se dio cuenta que antes, desde la muerte de su madre, había vivido como adormecida. Un entumecimiento general que le ayudaba a no sentir. Que la protegía. Había vivido a través de una malla, sólo preocupada por su peso, la comida y las notas de la universidad. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había vivido. Había sobrevivido.

La escena de amor filial la conmueve, e incluso hace que los ojos se le agüen, pero pestaña con rapidez para despejárselos. Edward busca su mirada, y ella lo mira fijamente, encontrando en aquellos ojos verdes una calidez cómoda. Paz. Desea ser Alice, para encontrarse en sus brazos así, protegida.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos más, hasta que Alice dejó de sollozar, y empezó sólo a sorberse los mocos. La chiquilla salió del abrazo de su hermano con los ojos hinchados, pero luciendo más calmada. Bella se acercó hasta ella, agachándose para quedar al mismo nivel, y le sonrió sinceramente.

-¿No te dije que youtube me hizo una fantástica estilista?

Alice la miró escéptica.

-No te creo.

-Te lo juro. Yo misma me he cortado el cabello desde hace 3 años- y no era mentira. Con youtube había aprendido incluso a tejer bufandas. Que no le quedaran tan bonitas ya era otra cosa.

…

-Listo, puedes mirarte.

El corazón de Alice latía furioso dentro de su pecho. Tenía miedo de parecer una loca, o que el cabello tan corto la hiciese parecer un niño. Bella tuvo que cortar más de lo que hubiesen querido, ya que la goma de mascar se había pegado a mucho cabello.

Temerosa, levantó una mano y tocó con ella los mechones más próximos. Dios santo, estaban muy por encima del hombro. Seguro parecía un machito. Quiso echarse a llorar otra vez; nadie entendía lo mucho que ella cuidaba de su cabello y lo tanto que lo adoraba. Y ahora estaba mocha. Con su cuerpo de fideo y ahora el cabello tan corto, fácilmente podía parecer un niñito de 12 años.

Sintió una presión en los hombros.

-Abre los ojos, Al. Quedaste genial. Bella hizo un gran trabajo- Edward parecía confiado en lo que decía.

-Youtube- repitió la joven castaña, y sin verla, supo que ella sonreía.

Alice no pudo resistirlo más y abrió los ojos. El pequeño espejo del baño le devolvió el reflejo de una chica guapa, algo llorosa, pero con un corte moderno y bonito. Muy bonito. De hecho, hermoso. El alivio la hizo reír. Se tocó las puntas, que salían en todas direcciones, maravillada.

-Oh, Bella, gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Me encanta- y saltó hacia Bella, logrando que ambas se tambalearan. Su amiga se rió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-No fue nada. Me alegra que te haya gustado, tenía tanto miedo de cagarla que temblaba- y todos rieron, porque probablemente eso era cierto.

-Aw, Bella, gracias. De verdad- le dijo de corazón. Tomó el espejo que sostenía Bella, y se miró una vez mas. En el reflejo, pudo captar la imagen de Edward mientras miraba a Bella, y se sorprendió. Nunca antes había visto esa mirada en su hermano, y era maravilloso. Sonrió para ella, y carraspeó, llamando la atención de los otros dos- ¿Vamos al comedor? Todo esto me ha abierto el apetito. Vayan adelante ustedes y ahora los alcanzo, tengo que pasar por mi habitación primero.

En su cabañita, puso todo patas arriba buscando una maldito gorrito de lana. Tenía años sin usarlo, a pesar de que era uno de sus favoritos. Era morado con rayas marrones y rosas, con una flor de crochet en uno de los costados. Si bien era cierto que le había gustado su nuevo corte; aún se sentía muy extraña con el cabello tan corto. Tuvo que ordenar todo y maldecir un par de veces para que el gorrito apareciera.

Cuando se miró al espejo, vio a la misma Alice de siempre. Era ella, seguía siendo ella. ¡Pero era tan corto su cabello! ¿Le gustarían a Jasper las chicas con el cabello corto? Se mordió la uña del meñique, preocupada. ¿Y si Jasper pensaba que lucía como un chico?

Un momento.

Qué importaba eso, igual a Jasper ella no le gustaba; daría igual si tenía el cabello corto o largo. Aún así, le preocupaba mucho lo que pensara él de eso.

Se miró a los ojos con expresión fiera.

-Ya basta, Marie Alice, no seas ridícula. No te importa lo que él piense. No-te-importa.

_Sí, claro_. Como si se lo fuese a creer. Con un suspiro, se acomodó el flequillo y salió de su cabaña hacia el comedor. No dejó de morderse la uña en todo el camino.

El comedor estaba medio vacío, y eso se debía a que la mayoría de los campistas estaban afuera, con sus familias. Buscó los rostros familiares, y encontró a Bella, Edward, Emmett y Tanya sentados en una mesa cercana a la ventana. Jasper no estaba por ahí, y eso, más que alivio, la desilusionó un poco. Luego de coger unos panecillos dulces, rosquillas y café con crema de leche, se reunió en la mesa con los demás.

-Hola- saludó.

-Hol… ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello? ¡Te quedaba tan bonito largo!- comentó Tanya, muy asombrada.

La pelirroja siempre le había caído bien, estaba más que acostumbrada a su presencia, puesto que la pobre no podía dejar de frecuentar a su hermano. Pero justo en ese momento, le provocó sacarle el dedo. Sin embargo, sólo le sonrió algo tiesa.

-Yo creo que se ve igual de bien- intervino Bella, mirándola con empatía- ¿Tú que opinas, Emmett?

-¿De qué?- preguntó el aludido, con la boca llena de galletas.

-Del aspecto de Alice- respondió la joven morena.

Emmett la miró un momento, y luego miró a Bella. Luego de nuevo a Alice.

-Mmmm… ¿está bonito su gorrito?- no parecía tener idea de lo que estaban hablando- Oh, espera, ¿es la ropa? ¿O el maquillaje? Odio cuando las mujeres hacen esas preguntas- refunfuñó. Examinó a la joven una vez más- Te ves genial como siempre, Al, aunque no sé que fue lo que se supone que te hiciste- y siguió comiendo.

Ella rió, complacida. Si Emmett no notaba la diferencia, entonces seguía pareciendo la misma duende que todos conocían.

El resto de la tarde pasó volando. Luego de la merienda, Emmett desapareció. Tanya se quedó con ellos unos minutos más, y luego se fue. Quedaron ellos tres, y fueron al salón de arte. Ahí, aparte de tempera y lápices, había también algunos juegos y una mesa de ping pong y otra de billar. Los fines de semana y en las noches, luego de la cena hasta las 9pm, se convertía en una especie de sala de juegos. Sin embargo, ese día no estaba tan lleno como de costumbre. Generalmente siempre había gente jugando, viendo la tele o utilizando la única computadora con Internet (aparte de la de Carlisle y los otros doctores) supervisado. La mayoría del tiempo era los guías, ya que los campistas estaban con su familia, afuera del complejo.

Jugaron Scrabble, y por supuesto, Edward les dio una paliza. Ya el jugoso intelecto de su hermano había dejado de sorprenderla. En su casa, se había acostumbrado a que él era el genio, y ella la loquita adorable. Ella quedó de última, pero Bella perdió por no mucha diferencia. Ellos dos tenían su propia competencia privada, y ella felizmente perdió sin participar.

Verlos era como estar presente dentro de algo privado, y muy especial. Cuando esos dos se miraban, había algo pequeñito y muy delicado gestándose, algo que ni ellos dos entendían, pero que ineludiblemente los unía.

Luego del Scrabble, llegó el turno del póker; Bella ganó. Tres manos seguidas. Edward, quien generalmente es alguien un poco competitivo, estuvo satisfecho con los resultados. Luego jugaron ajedrez, y ella le ganó a Edward, aunque no estaba segura si él había estado jugando en serio, o sólo se había dejado vencer. Generalmente él le ganaba, pero ella era muy buena. Cuando iban por la revancha, Bella se paró para revisar la biblioteca del salón.

Los ojos verdes de su hermano la siguieron un minuto, brillantes.

-Oye, ajedrez, aquí, yo, esperando- canturreó, para llamar su atención.

Él pestañeó, regresando su mirada al tablero.

-Oh Dios mío- y empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, comiéndose un caballo de ella.

-Dime, hermano, ¿Fue muy duro aceptar que ella te gustaba?- preguntó casualmente, mirando atenta su reacción.

Y lo vio, por una millonésima de segundo, el rostro de alguien que es descubierto. Luego tomó su usual postura, con su usual cara de serio.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Oh, vamos, Edward- se inclinó hacia él, y bajó la voz- No creas que eres tan bueno fingiendo.

Él la observó fijamente durante un minuto. Luego rodó los ojos y suspiró. Descubierto.

-Ni una palabra, Alice. Déjalo así. No lo menciones a nadie, ni a mí ¿Entendido?- susurró rápidamente, luciendo un poco irritado.

Alice pensó en lo curioso del hecho que Bella le hubiese pedido lo mismo, casi con las mismas palabras. Sonrió internamente. Adoraba los caos amorosos, justo como en las novelas rosa que leía. Casi se pone a aplaudir emocionada ante la perspectiva de planear alguna artimaña que ayudase a esos dos a estar juntos.

Sólo guardó compostura, e hizo con sus dedos un cierre imaginario que pasó por sus labios.

-Soy una tumba, rayito de sol- prometió solemnemente. Movió su torre hacia el otro extremo- Jaque Mate, por cierto.

-¿Otra vez? No me jodas- masculló Edward, arrugando la cara.

-¡Ya deja de jugar contra tu hermana y ahórrate la vergüenza, Edward!- gritó Bella desde un sillón cerca de los libros.

El muchacho se echó hacia atrás en la silla, y sonrió perezosamente.

-Sabes que todo me lo debes a mi, pequeña hermana.

Y ella sabía que tal vez era así. Total, gracias a Edward estaba donde estaba.

Esa noche, rogaba por irse a la cama sin ver a Jasper. Deseaba, de ser posible, no volverlo a ver más. Si antes del corte se sentía por su físico como una niña de doce años –enana, sin mucho pecho, delgada-, ahora se sentía casi igual, pero siendo niño. Un varoncito.

Muchas veces se había sentido insegura con respecto a su físico, pero nunca le había dado demasiada importancia. Quizás porque nunca antes le había gustado tanto alguien. En el presente, con Jasper rondando a su alrededor, le importaba mucho más de lo que es sano lo que él pensara de ella. Y eso la hacía sentir tan patética.

Odiaba desear agradarle. Siempre había pensando que eras como eras, y no tenías que cambiar por nadie; mejorar por quien lo mereciera, sí. Antes de salir de su cuarto, rumbo al comedor, se colocó la gorrita de lana.

Abrió la puerta, y del otro lado estaba Jasper, mirándola con sus ojos mieles de león. Tan suaves, tan transparentes y misteriosos. El aire dejó sus pulmones, y ella sólo se quedó ahí, mirándolo por unos segundos infinitos, sintiendo como la sangre corría hacia sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- preguntó, recuperando el habla. No quería sonar molesta, pero de pronto quizás lo estaba.

Jasper pestañeó varias veces.

-Me quedé en mi cuarto- dijo él, algo confundido- Estaba leyendo.

-Oh, bueno- le provocaba golpearse por haber parecido que lo regañaba- ¿Qué querías?- le dijo, levantando la mirada, curiosa, esperando.

Una sonrisita le bailaba en los labios, haciéndolo lucir mucho más joven.

-Sólo hacer el viaje al comedor acompañado.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, imitando la forma de los labios que tenía al frente.

-Justamente iba para allá- y cerró la puerta.

El cielo estaba oscuro, y hacía frío. Caminaron lentamente, Alice demorándose más de lo debido, queriendo alargar el paseo.

-¿Qué leías?- le preguntó de pronto.

-Títulos de la guerra civil.

-Te gusta la historia.

-Y a ti no- adivinó, divertido.

-No mucho. Es un poco aburrida, si me lo preguntas. Edward ha tratado de interesarme por ella, pero Dios, no he aguantado más de dos párrafos sin dormirme.

Jasper se rió, y su estómago saltó nervioso.

-Podría ayudarte con eso- murmuró él, mirándola.

-No sabes lo que dices- negó ella, medio burlona- Tienes que tener mucha pacienc…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Una mano de Jasper se había acercado a su cuello, sus dedos agarrando con suma delicadeza un mechón de su oscuro pelo corto. Se detuvieron.

-Te cortaste el cabello- susurró.

Ella emitió un jadeo pequeño y casi insonoro, entreabriendo los labios. Jasper estaba muy cerca, y parecía que cada célula de su cuerpo lo notaba. Empezando por las de su corazón, que latía tan duro que le resonaba en los oídos. ¿Jasper hacía todo eso en ella?

Hizo una mueca triste, mirando hacia abajo.

-Tuve que hacerlo, ahora parezco un niñito.

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Negó con la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos.

-No seas tonta, por supuesto que no. Déjame ver- le pidió, cogiendo el gorrito por la punta superior, deslizándolo poco a poco.

-¡No!- musito horrorizada. Cuando la viera, pensaría que ya no era una chica, y lo siguiente sería que le diera palmetazos en la espalda y jugar futbol juntos- Me veo como un niño- repitió un poco afligida.

Jasper ladeo la cabeza un poco, observándola con media sonrisa juguetona.

-Déjame ver, por favor.

Alice bajó las manos, vencida _¿Bueno, y que esperabas? ¿Esconderte bajo el gorrito hasta que te creciera de nuevo el cabello? _ Le reprochó alguien dentro de su cabeza. Mantuvo los ojos abajo, temerosa de ver algo en la expresión de él que la hiriese.

Luego de unos segundos, sintió los dedos tibios de apartar unos mechones negros del rostro, y un aliento cálido le rozó la oreja.

-Yo sigo viendo a la misma chica hermosa que conocí el día que llegué a este lugar. Pienso que aún rapada, seguirías siendo igual de guapa. O tal vez más.

Ella levantó la vista, emocionada por el cumplido. Jasper la miraba a los ojos, haciendo que su corazón le latiese más rápido, si era eso posible. La misma mano que antes tocaba el mechón de cabello, ahora traza un camino con las yemas, desde el pómulo hasta la mandíbula. La piel le hormiguea ahí donde la toca, y se le tranca la respiración.

-¿Crees que soy bonita?

-Yo no diría bonita, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí.

-¿Bonita como un cachorro?- preguntó, aún dudosa.

Él emitió unas carcajadas cortas antes de posar un dulce beso en la frente de la chica. Algo, como una tela talvez, fría y caliente, le cubrió la espalda y el rostro. Los labios suaves de él se extendieron en una sonrisa. Tenía una sonrisa tan bonita… ¿Por qué no lo hacía más a menudo?

-No, definitivamente no como un cachorro- respondió. Pareció meditar algo un poco, y entre sus cejas rubias se formó una arruguita- ¿Tienes mucha hambre, o crees que puedas aguantar un poco?

El corazón de dio un brinco, casi aplaudiendo.

-No tengo nada de hambre- respondió embobada.

-Vamos entonces- y la haló, guiándola a través del camino terroso del campamento. Se detuvieron al llegar bajo el cobijo de un abeto enorme, ahí habían unos bancos de madera rústicos. Él se sentó primero, sin soltarle la mano. Su mirada intensa, le recordaba al calor de una tarde en la playa, o al mismo sol tal vez. Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, finalmente, fue él quien lo rompió- Yo… Mierda, no sé como decir esto- suspiró, bajando la mirada antes de atraparla de nuevo con ella- ¿Recuerdas el día que viniste a mi cabaña borracha y…?

-Si- le interrumpió ella. Para su desgracia, recordaba poco, pero lo hacía. Bien sabía el cielo que nada le haría más feliz que borrar de su memoria ese episodio tan vergonzoso.

Jasper lucía algo incómodo, y ella empezó a temer de lo que él le pudiera decir.

-Bueno, ese día tu me pediste que durmiera contigo…

Casi se infarta ahí mismo. Se levantó de golpe, con ganas de que la tierra la tragara en ese momento.

-¿¡Que yo que!?- se tapó la cara, muerta de vergüenza- Oh por Dios, no puede ser, que imbécil. Yo no soy así, estaba borracha- empezó a decir a trompicones. Lo miró, asustada- ¿Nosotros no…?

Él la miraba entre divertido y paciente.

-¿Me puedes dejar terminar?- preguntó alzando las cejas, sentándola a su lado.

-Sólo di lo que tengas que decir rápido, y sin rodeos- le pidió, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier atrocidad, como quien cierra los ojos antes de ser fusilado. _Díos mío, por favor, si perdí la virginidad, te pido que nunca jamás lo recuerde… _

-Ese día- continuó, hablando despacio- tú me pediste que durmiera contigo. Y bueno, estabas como llorando, no quise dejarte ahí en ese estado, así que me acosté a tu lado…

-¿Te vomité encima? Dios, que vergüenza, lo siento tanto…

-Alice- le reprendió suavemente.

Ella suspiró mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Te decía que me acosté a tu lado, y entonces tu dijiste…

Alice, sin poder evitarlo, ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él le puso la mano suavemente para callarla. Los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Tu dijiste que, y voy a citar, "No te siguiera jodiendo la vida"- parecía algo confuso y contrariado- No lo entendí. ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? –la miró, como pidiéndole disculpas. Santo Dios, era tan guapo, y se veía tan tierno- ¿Es que te fastidio mucho? De verdad mi intención…

Ella se liberó con delicadeza de su mano, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Si dije eso…

-Lo dijiste- aseguró solemnemente él.

-Ok, cuando dije eso- corrigió. Entonces se sintió increíblemente intimidada. Cogió aire, lo miró a los ojos, y siguió hablando- No me refería a que me fastidiaras, porque no me fastidias, para nada. Ay, mierda, Jasper ¿Por qué tenías que poner atención a lo que dije esa noche? Ojalá pudieses olvidarlo. Como sea, no me fastidias. Eres un buen chico, en serio.

-Eso también lo dijiste- apuntó él.

-¿Qué más dije?

-No mucho. En resumen, odias a Kate, y crees que aparte de ser un buen chico, también soy idiota.

Alice profirió una risita nerviosa.

-No es que no piense que soy un idiota a veces, sólo quisiera que tú no pensaras eso de mí.

-No pienso eso de ti. No al menos todo el tiempo.

-¿Y entonces?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- masculló, llenándose de valentía. Al carajo todo- ¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad?- él asintió- Mira, no pienso que eres idiota, pienso que Kate es idiota. Tú eres idiota cuando estás con ella ¿ok? Y si te gusta ella, entonces sí eres idiota porque ella también es una idiota, y francamente es insoportable. Entonces, dime ¿Crees que eres un idiota?- respiró, ya que mientras decía su impulsivo e infantil discurso no lo había hecho. Ahora que había dicho todo eso, le provocaba matarse lentamente y con dolor.

-Creo que deberías ampliar tu repertorio de insultos- musitó Jasper, algo estupefacto. Pero más allá de eso, parecía aliviado y… contento. Tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos, acunando con ternura su rostro, y antes de que Alice pudiese responder cualquier cosa, la besó.

…..

Aaaaayyyyy, disculpen el retraso. Acabo de terminar el capi, y lo deje mochito porque necesitaba subirlo.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Ya estaba bueno de los capitulos de transición, no? Déjenme su opinión. Publico en un mes porque viajaré. Este retraso no quiere decir que cada vez que vaya a publicar me vaya a tardar tanto, promesita. Un besote, gracias por leer.


	15. Capítulo 13: Stop Crying your heart out

**Capítulo 13: Stop Crying your Heart Out**

Bella observó con aprehensión a las tres chicas que con ella, y la doctora Esme, formaban un círculo. Estaba Ángela, con la cual compartía clases de yoga y con quien no había intercambiado más de tres frases en todo lo que iba de campamento. También había una chica rubia, de apariencia muy joven, aunque probablemente fuera de su misma edad. La chica jugaba nerviosamente con un collar de perlas que tenía en el cuello. La otra chica era morena, de expresión austera, y alta, fácilmente podría ser una modelo europea.

Las había visto a las tres, pero nunca se había interesado en conocerlas. Conocer gente era tedioso e incómodo, siempre había sido tímida y floja para conocer gente. La mayoría del tiempo pensaba que la gente era muy superflua y de poca materia gris. Y ahora estaba frente a cuatro desconocidas a punto de contarle sus más sucios secretitos. Irónico ¿no?

-Bueno, chicas –comenzó Esme, con su voz calmada y cálida, con una pluma en una mano y un bloc de notas en su regazo. Ese día llevaba una blusa de seda blanca y jeans azules- quiero que se presenten, una por una, digan su edad, que estudian y de donde son. Vamos a empezar por ti, cariño- le dijo a Ángela, dándole una palmadita en la mano. Bella no sabe si es su imaginación, pero la tímida Ángela se encogió ante este contacto.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes que la voz suave de la chica se oyera.

-Me llamo Ángela Webber, tengo 19 y soy de Washington. Estudio segundo año de Educación especial- murmuró, mirando tímidamente un poco a cada una. Llevaba un suéter azul claro y jeans rotos.

-Soy Renata Constantino, tengo 19, voy a la USC en la facultad de derecho, y soy de Wisconsin- dijo la que parecía modelo. Tenía una mirada fuerte, de color verde muy claro. Parecía infinitamente aburrida de estar ahí. Nada nuevo.

La siguiente fue la chica joven, rubia y pálida del collar de perlas.

-Me llamo Jane Schmidt, tengo 18 y soy de Washington. Aún no he entrado en la universidad- murmuró con rapidez, con voz ronca. Ojeras lilas bordeaban sus grandes ojos, y como todas, no se veía cómoda.

A Bella le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta que la razón por la cual todas la veían era porque era su turno.

-Soy Isabella Swann, tengo 18, y soy de Washington. Estudio segundo año de literatura inglesa en la WU- se presentó atropelladamente.

-Excelente. Bueno, quiero empezar a hablar de la familia hoy. Todas hemos estado en talleres de familiograma…- Y Bella dejó de escuchar. Hablarían de la familia. Ella no quería hablar de su madre y romperse ahí mismo. Además su madre era sagrada, no era algo que le gustaba hablar ni con su padre.

Hablaron de la familia, mucho. A los diez minutos de sesión, ella quería salir corriendo porque se acercaba su turno. Mientras, Ángela hablaba de sus padres, de lo maravilloso que eran, de lo mucho que la querían. También era hija única como ella, y tenía un gato. Si no hubiese sido por su excesiva timidez y las cicatrices de hacían ver sus brazos como una malla de animal print, hubiese pasado por una chica normal.

Entonces ¿Qué le pasaba?

Renata era la mayor de tres hermanas, de padres divorciados. Su papá era un mujeriego, y su madre una señora de sociedad… Renata no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo poco que estimaba a su padre, y el resentimiento que le tenía a su madre por ser tan sumisa. Sin embargo, hablaba de sus hermanitas con adoración.

Jane era la menor de dos hermanos. Su hermano Alec era claramente su figura paterna. Su madre los había abandonado, y su padre era un alcohólico muy agresivo. Cuando Alec tuvo la mayoría de edad, se la llevó de casa de sus padres a otra ciudad. Ella estaba muy jodida, se le notaba a leguas.

Cuando llegó su turno, balbuceó sin mirar a nadie que su madre había muerto hacía dos años y que su papá tenía una nueva y flamante esposa, y que pronto tendrían su primera hija.

Esme luego empezó a hablar de cómo los primeros años de nuestra vida y la forma en que nuestros padres o figuras disciplinarias nos tratan, son decisivos para el resto de nuestra vida. Explicó que, esta primera relación (la relación del bebé con los padres) es un reflejo de lo que serían las relaciones subsiguientes. Habló también de cómo quedaban marcados e irremediablemente traumados con eventos que ocurrieron siendo pequeños y que ya era imposible recordar. Y así, relacionó a cada una de ellas y sus familias con padecimientos psicológicos que llevaban en el presente.

Fue agotador, y revelador, pero agotador. No quería pensar. No quería recordar. Salió de ahí de mal humor, arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación aunque sabía que debía ir al comedor para hacer la merienda. Se iba a encerrar, y le importaba una mierda lo que Edward tuviese que decir luego.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama.

_No recordar. No recordar. Por favor, no recordar…_

"_**Bella, cielo, te ves adorable en ese vestido. Eres una princesa"**_

"_**Mami, las princesas tienen castillos. ¿Tú me vas a comprar un castillo?"**_

"_**No te lo voy a comprar, te voy a enseñar a construirlo para que lo hagas como lo has soñado"**_

Una lágrima, dos lágrimas, cuatro lágrimas. La maldita fuente de Salmacys.

"_**Llora, cielo, llora. Cuando lloras, es porque el corazón está muy llenito y necesita soltar cosas. Las lágrimas son palabras a veces"**_

_Ya, por favor, ya. No la quiero recordar, no la quiero recordar. Ya, por favor. Que pare. _

El dolor que se abría en su pecho amenazaba con dejarla sin aire. Desde que su madre murió, no se había permitido llorarla. Necesitaba ser fuerte, por ella, por su padre.

Pronto, no pudo reprimir los sollozos, apretó su cara más fuerte contra la almohada. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero quizás fueron varios largos minutos porque la garganta comenzaba a dolerle. ¿Era ella que producía esos horribles jadeos?

Entonces, algo se enredó entre su cabello, algo suave. Bella se sobresaltó y se incorporó en la cama.

Era él, estaba agachado al lado de la cama, contemplándola con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos. Su ceño arrugado, y su boca apretada.

Ella se sorbió los mocos y se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa. Le molestaba tanto que él la viera llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que verla justo en sus momentos de debilidad mayor? ¿Por qué estaba él ahí cuando ella siempre se rompía de esa forma?

-¿Por qué no tocas la puerta?- le espetó, sentándose mejor en la cama y evitando su mirada.

-Toqué, Bella. No respondiste y entré. ¿Estás bien?- luego hizo una mueca; era bastante obvia la respuesta a la pregunta.

-Sí, estoy genial. Tengo una maldita fiesta aquí- susurró con los dientes apretados. Se sorbió la nariz de nuevo, _malditos mocos de mierda_.

Él entrecerró los ojos, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-No hay necesidad de sarcasmo- le dijo serio- Podemos hab…

-¿Hablar? No, gracias. No quiero hablar. ¿Para qué voy a hablar? Es todo lo que hago aquí, y sinceramente no he visto ocurrir el milagro- borbotó furiosa, sin pensarlo. Estaba harta, y no podía controlar la furia que había empezado a bullir en su interior. No podía ella ser normal y llorar tristemente, no. Ella tenía que transformar la tristeza en rabia porque no quería ser débil. Era estúpido, pero era todo lo que tenía.

-No va a ocurrir ningún milagro- el tono tranquilo y paciente de él le hacía perder aún más el aguante. La trataba como a una chiquilla idiota- Lo bueno que te puede pasar tienes que trabajarlo.

-Si, si, ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Lo que pasa es que no me quiero recuperar ¿sabes? No es que no pueda, es que no quiero. Si era eso lo que ibas a decir, ya me lo sé.

-Deja de victimizarte, eso no te va a ayudar- su mirada intensa la taladraba, y su mandíbula fuerte estaba apretada. Genial, lo había molestado. Sin embargo, él se esforzaba por no perder los estribos y eso la irritaba aún más, si cabía.

-¿Y quien me va a ayudar? Nadie me puede ayudar porque no quiero su maldita ayuda- siseó, furiosa. Era la verdad. Ella no había pedido ayuda, y ya se había cansado de hacer cosas que no quería, y simplemente quería echar todo a la mierda e irse de ahí.

Edward botó aire de forma violenta, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.

-Bella, sé que no la has tenido fácil, y…- comenzó con voz suave, llena de paciencia.

Ella se paró de la cama de golpe para encararlo.

-¡Ya deja de decir que sabes! ¡No sabes una mierda de nada! ¡No-lo-sabes! –aulló. Ella tampoco sabía por qué estaba tan furiosa en ese momento, o por qué seguía llorando sin control. Estaba loca, y era grave. Respiró e intentó calmarse. Habló en un tono más bajo, pero aún lleno de ira- No seas hipócrita. No puedes saber nada porque has tenido una vida perfecta, Edward. Esa psicología barata de "sé lo que sientes" me tiene asqueada.

Él la observó fijamente por unos segundos, con los ojos brillantes de algo que no supo. ¿Era furia también? ¿Por qué? La verdad dolía, era eso.

-Eres demasiado egocéntrica- masculló- Si dejaras de lamentarte por lo mierda que ha sido tu vida, te darías cuenta que no eres la única en el mundo para quien las cosas no han sido fáciles. Te voy a ayudar, pequeña mocosa- dijo despreciativamente, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella a paso peligroso- Todos hemos tenido problemas, y adivina: algunos hemos seguido adelante en lugar de sentarnos a autocompadecernos.

-¿Qué problemas puedes haber tenido tú?- masculló sin pensar –Oh ¿quedaste de segundo en la lista de admisión a Harvard, Edward? –preguntó, escupiendo cinismo- Ah, ya sé, te dieron un auto plateado ¡cuando querías uno azul! –agarró aire como posesa- ¡Tienes una maldita vida perfecta!

El joven frente a ella entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con fastidio desde todo su esplendor. Ella era un bichito que zumbaba cerca de su oído, nada más. Y él, él era el Dios de alguna hermandad, un regalo del universo para las mujeres de la facultad. El chico perfecto. ¿Qué podía saber él acerca de estar mal, de no querer vivir?

Pero entonces, en el fondo de sus ojos verdes, lo vio. Un dolor oculto, algo terrible que él se esforzaba por olvidar. Y tristeza, una tristeza de alguien que ha vivido cien años y ha visto pasar por el frente cosas horribles.

-¿Perfecta? ¿Eso crees? – le preguntó suavemente, con una sonrisa fría impropia de él. Y rió, una risa seca y sin nada de humor- Bella, mi vida ha sido de todo menos perfecta y bonita.

-Lo dices por decirlo- le retó ella. Estaba casi segura que él mentía.

De nuevo el joven pasó las manos por su cabello en un gesto de exasperación.

-¿Quieres saber? ¿De verdad? Está bien- Se sentó de nuevo en la cama; de pronto parecía mayor y cansado- Soy adoptado por los Cullen. ¿Sabes por qué me adoptaron? Mi madre me abandonó a los seis con su novio, y él me puso a vender drogas en las calles. Una maldita vida perfecta ¿no?- la citó con acidez.

Bella se quedó de piedra, chocada. Se sintió de pronto la persona más hueca y estúpida en la faz de la tierra. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera, al menos mínimamente, disimular todas las idioteces que había gritado en su ataque de neurosis. Pero sólo boqueó idiotamente, como un pez fuera del agua.

Simplemente, no había palabras. Se imaginó a un pequeño Edward llorando, asustado, abandonado por su madre. Aquello era terrible. Quería que se la tragara la tierra. No había forma de arreglar esa cagada tan enorme.

-No tenía idea…-empezó a balbucear, tomando un color cereza madura.

-No me digas- le interrumpió él con suavidad, sus palabras era duras y sarcásticas. Que él le hablara así le dolió- Porque pensé que lo sabías todo de la vida, Bella.

-Lo siento- murmuró, y de verdad lo sentía. Había sido tan estúpida, tan estúpida que podía seguir llorando por horas. Porque la estupidez sí era una razón enorme para ahogarse entre lágrimas. Eso, y la gordura.

-Sí, yo también- musitó él, posando su mirada en el suelo por unos segundos. Luego, se pasó la mano por el cabello, se paro y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando puso la mano en el pomo, se volteó hacia ella con los labios entreabiertos como para decir algo, pero cerró los ojos brevemente sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, y de nuevo le dio la espalda para irse de forma definitiva.

La dejó ahí, respirando pesadamente, tan pesado como se sentía su corazón en ese momento.

*:..:*:..:*

Rosalie estaba de mal humor. Muy mal humor.

Hace días que no tenía nada de acción allá abajo, y eso, sumado a las ansias por algún tipo de droga, la estaba poniendo mal. La desintoxicación le estaba pasando factura, y las últimas tres noches a penas si había dormido a causa de los temblores y el sudor. Incluso había vomitado varias veces porque no aguantaba las náuseas y los dolores de cabeza.

Era una auténtica mierda. No recordaba que fuese tan malo.

Emmett había estado haciendo caso omiso a sus insinuaciones, y que él pudiese resistírsele, la sacaba de sus casillas. Era un bastardo presumido, y ella no pensaba seguir tras él. Que se jodiera. Ella era Rosalie Hale y podía salir con quien le diera la puta gana.

Se dio vuelta sobre su cama, y miró la hora: era la una menos quince. Y se había acostado a las once. Aquello debía ser una broma. Quizás un cigarrillo nocturno la ayudaría… O quizás… Quizás…

Salió de su cabaña viendo que nadie estuviese cerca. Sigilosamente, se fue por detrás, donde había más oscuridad, eludiendo guardias de seguridad y guías con ropa gruesa. Había mucho frío y sin embargo ella tenía la frente húmeda de sudor. Caminó con éxito sorprendente hasta la otra cabaña. Una vez ahí, mirando que no hubiese nadie cerca, tocó la puerta varias veces, mirando a ambos lados, nerviosa. Si la pillaban, quién sabe qué le harían.

La puerta se abrió, y Emmett apareció al otro lado con el pelo revuelto y los ojos pequeños por el sueño. Al verla, su expresión se tornó de asombro y perplejidad, y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara. Con alivio, se fijó que la cama donde dormía Edward estaba vacía.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, con voz pastosa. Llevaba una sencilla camisa de algodón blanca y pantalones largos para dormir. Estaba tan endemoniadamente bueno. Quería violarlo ahí mismo.

-No sé que me pasa, esto es horrible. Necesito algún medicamento para dormir, Emmett. Por favor- le dijo, casi suplicante. Daría su fortuna por una maldita pastilla para dormir.

Él la miró con los ojos grises entrecerrados, y se pasó las manos por la cara antes de suspirar.

-No puedo darte ningún medicamento, lo siento.

-¿Cómo que no? Sé que tienes acceso a la enfermería, ahí debe haber algún tipo de calmante, valium, un dardo tranquilizante, algo. Me estoy volviendo loca. Se me acabaron los dulces, perdí el maldito encendedor y no he tenido…-se cortó a mitad de frase; no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que le afectaba no haber follado- Por favor… Sólo quiero dormir- murmuró, abatida.

Él la miró por unos segundos antes de tomarla de la mano y la condujo hasta su cama. Ella sonrió satisfecha; tal vez el sexo no era valium, pero seguro ayudaría en algo. Emmett se acostó y le hizo espacio en su cama. La rubia se acostó a su lado y en seguida asaltó la boca del chico con la suya, sus manos rodeando todo lo que podían de él.

Aquello se sentía tan putamente bien, sí señor. Emmett le respondió en seguida, pero no con tantos ánimos como antes. La separó apartando su rostro del de él con delicadeza.

-No te traje a la cama para esto- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos con expresión seria.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Y entonces qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- exacto. ¿Qué sentido tenía estar los dos en una cama si no era para tener buen sexo?

-Vamos a dormir- respondió él, con una sonrisita mitad disculpas mitad diversión.

_¿Dormir? No-me-jodan._

-¿No entiendes? Si pudiese dormir, no estaría aquí- masculló, acercándose a él para besarlo de nuevo. A penas pudo rozar sus labios antes de que él se apartara.

-Vamos a dormir- repitió Emmett, tenso. Parecía que se lo repetía a él mismo en lugar de estar hablando con ella.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio por un minuto, sin saber qué pensar.

-¿Es que ya…-carraspeó, sintiéndose estúpida por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar- no te parezco atractiva? No entiendo por qué no has querido…

Él le tapó la boca con una mano y se acercó a su oído.

-Me pones duro con sólo imaginarte, Rosalie. Ni vestida con un saco de papas y siendo una cíclope dejarías de parecerme atractiva- le dijo, con voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

La rubia sintió alivio mezclado con una satisfacción diferente extenderse por su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- preguntó cuando se quitó la mano de él de la boca. Necesitaba saber por qué él no quería tener relaciones con ella. Quitó sus manos de encima del chico y se tendió a su lado, mirando el techo.

Emmett esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

-El problema es que ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo de esta forma, Rosalie. No es correcto.

-No vengas con el asunto de la moral en este momento, por favor.

-No es lo moral- le contrarió, hablando suavemente, sin molestarse- Usas el sexo como un arma y como una válvula. Eso no está bien.

-¿Eso que importa? Antes no te importaba- siseó irritada, sin entender.

-Es cierto, antes no me importaba- concedió, hablando lentamente- Pero me dí cuenta que eso no te ayuda. Y antes que nada… Antes de haber empezado lo que sea que tengo contigo, me comprometí en ayudarte.

-No quiero que me ayudes, quiero que me cojas- apuntó ella a bocajarro.

-Dios mío, esa boca de marinero- se burló él, exasperado. Hubo una pausa- Ahora no lo vas a entender, pero luego me lo vas a agradecer- dijo finalmente.

-No lo creo- estaba molesta, muy molesta. Y terriblemente cachonda. No entendía lo que él decía, y le parecía una excusa patética. Las cosas no iban a cambiar porque dejaran de tener sexo. Ella no iba a reformarse mágicamente no follando. Y además, ella no usaba el sexo como arma… Creía. Como sea- Eso es una estupidez- masculló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Decidió que no hacía nada ahí, así que se empezó a incorporar de la cama, pero el brazo de él se lo impidió.

-Quédate aquí, te prometo que vas a dormir hoy- y no supo si fue el tono de él, o que simplemente no quería dejarlo en ese momento y regresar a su fría cama, pero se acostó a su lado.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un par de minutos. Se quedaron mirando el techo, estando cerca pero sin tocarse.

-¿Te dormiste?- preguntó ella.

-No.

Otro minuto de silencio.

-¿Mañana tengo que ir al taller de manualidades?

-También puedes hacer biodanza.

-Suena aburrido.

-No lo es. Según mis recuerdos, te gusta bailar.

Ella lo meditó un poco antes de responder.

-Iré a biodanza.

Silencio.

-¿Puedes hablar de lo que sabes acerca de los otros campistas?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-No, no puedo. Se llama confidencialidad médico – paciente.

-Pero tú aún no eres médico.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, que me puedes decir, por ejemplo…

Emmett rió como si ella hubiese dicho un chiste.

-Ni lo intentes, no te voy a decir nada- le dijo.

-Puedo ser muy persuasiva- dijo ella con voz sugestiva, su mano parecía una trepadora sobre el pecho del chico. Emmett puso su mano encima de la de la joven, atrapándola y bajándola hasta el espacio que había entre los dos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella e hizo presión por unos segundos, como diciéndole que la dejara quieta.

-Yo lo sé, créeme- le gruñó- Pero hoy no vas a tratar de persuadirme porque yo no te voy a decir nada. Aún tengo algo de principios.

-¿Qué hayamos tenido sexo atenta contra tu ética profesional?

-Sin duda- respondió él con rapidez. Aunque no parecía muy afligido por ello- Me podrían expulsar de aquí por ello. De hecho, puedo meterme en serios problemas legales… O eso dice Edward- agregó.

-¿¡Qué!?- escupió ella, alarmada- ¿Edward lo sabe?

-Sí, él lo sabe. No pude ocultárselo… Es un maldito que casi lee mentes- explicó- Luego se lo aclaré.

-¿Estás seguro que él no dirá nada?- preguntó temerosa- Él se ve tan… correcto. Y por correcto me refiero a que parece que tuviese una estaca metida en el culo. Es tan serio- agregó. No es que le cayera mal Edward, sólo no terminaba de simpatizarle. Sin embargo, lo respetaba.

-No dirá nada- le respondió en tono tranquilizador y seguro- Edward es… bueno, él. No la ha tenido fácil en la vida, y a veces puede ser un poco rompe huevos, pero es un buen tipo- dijo, y en su voz se notó el afecto que le tenía al otro.

-¿Desde cuando son amigos?

Emmett tomó aire antes de empezar a relatarle la historia de su amistad. Se conocieron cuando tenían diez, estudiando en la misma escuela y fue algo así: Emmett era el más chico de la clase (cosa increíble) y todos se metían con él. Edward un día le pegó al abusivo del salón por empujar a Emmett y desde ahí fueron inseparables. Fueron juntos a la misma secundaria y preparatoria. Juntos hicieron un viaje de mochileros por parte de Asia y Europa. Juntos se fugaron, fumaron marihuana, se emborracharon, fueron apresados, y así. Ella nunca había tenido una mejor amiga. Sólo chicas y chicos que iban y venían en su vida. A algunos los apreciaba un poco, pero nunca habían sido sus amigos. Tal vez Mateo; el siempre había estado ahí. Y los caballos y perros que adoptaba y compraba. Entonces una tristeza extraña se abrió paso en su interior; se sentía muy sola. Estaba sola. Entonces ¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo antes? ¿Qué podía decir ella acerca de lo que había hecho con su vida a esas alturas? No tenía amigos, había abandonado por tercera vez la universidad, sus padres la odiaban…

Rosalie cerró los ojos por un segundo, y quiso desesperadamente saber de cosas felices, cosas que no la sumieran en la angustia que le daba cada vez que se ponía a pensar en ella y en su futuro.

-Cuéntame de la vez que los metieron presos- le pidió, y su voz dejó traslucir un poco de su desesperación.

El joven a su lado calló unos segundos, y aunque no lo vio, supo que él la miraba.

-Bueno, ese día estábamos en una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que no nos habían invitado…-comenzó Emmett. Ella se dio cuenta que el tono de voz del joven la tranquilizaba si le ponía atención. Esa voz grave, sensual; la forma en que su lengua pronunciaba las palabras, su tono agradable, jovial. Le gustaba escucharlo. Más que gustarle, le fascinaba.

Hablaron de cosas insustanciales por un rato, hasta que los párpados le empezaron a pesar, y cedió al sueño sin reparos. Lo último que sintió fue el tacto suave de una manta sobre el cuerpo y el calor de la mano de Emmett, que aún sujetaba la suya.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.

Edward regresó de la ronda nocturna a las seis. Se sentía cansado, hambriento y de mal humor. Emmett no estaba en la cabaña, y su cama estaba toda revuelta. Avanzó hasta el baño, abrió la llave de agua caliente mientras se desvestía y se metió en la ducha.

El agua caliente le relajó los músculos y calmó el frío que lo tenía azul. Cerró los ojos, y a su mente vino la imagen de Bella y su última conversación. Apretó la mandíbula de forma instantánea e inconsciente.

_Mocosa malcriada._

Él sabía que ella no era mala, pero a veces se comportaba como una auténtica arpía. Y sin embargo… Sin embargo… Ella le seguía atrayendo de una forma inexorable. Era incomprensible para él. Generalmente le gustaban las chicas con mejor carácter; no las locas rotas que necesitaban psiquiatras. Pero Bella era… ella.

Era interesante, a pesar de todos sus problemas. Era profunda, de mente aguda, de humor negro, tímida … Cuando la vio defender a Alice al enfrentarse a Kate de esa forma tan salvaje, algo en él se agitó. Sintió cierta admiración por su lealtad y valentía a la hora de luchar contra las injusticias. Y luego, cuando ayudó a su hermana, ella simplemente lo cautivó con su dulzura e ingenio.

Bella le gustaba mucho. Mucho más de lo que quería. Y simplemente ya no podía ignorar esos sentimientos, o censurarlos. Ni siquiera le provocaba a veces ocultarlos.

Pero ella no necesitaba todo aquello ahorita. Él sabía que involucrarse con alguien que tenía semejantes problemas y traumas era complicado. Ella necesitaba recuperarse, ella necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara por encima de todo. Y aunque su orgullo saliera vapuleado, y la chica siempre le colmara la paciencia, quería estar ahí para ella.

Luego del baño, y con la resolución de tragarse el orgullo e intentar, una vez más, arreglar las cosas con ella, se tumbó en su cama, listo para rendirse ante el sueño.

.

Cuando despertó, eran las dos de la tarde. Se levantó sobresaltado, buscando ropa para ponerse. Luego de cinco minutos, salió hacia el comedor; sentía el estómago pegado a la columna. Gracias a la providencia, aún había comida del almuerzo, y pudo servirse una guarnición de papas asadas, ensalada y bistec con salsa. Se sentó en una mesa solo. El comedor estaba casi vacío.

Iba por la mitad del plato cuando la silla frente a él se rodó. Vio a tiempo la mano de Emmett como para golpearla y así alejarla de sus papas. Casi le gruñó.

-Ay, Eddie, te levantaste de mal humor hoy. ¿Tenemos el síndrome pre-menstrual, cariño?- preguntó Emmett con sorna. Su amigo, al contrario, tenía un alo de felicidad y optimismo flotando a su alrededor.

-Sólo tengo mucha hambre y quiero que me dejes comer mi comida completa- le dijo, enfatizando en la última palabra.

Emmett se llevó una mano al pecho y lo miró con dolor fingido.

-¿Desde cuando me niegas la comida de esa forma? ¿Es que hay otro en tu vida? ¿Ya no me quieres igual?

Edward, a su pesar, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Pendejo.

-Hey, chicos ¿Cómo están?- Esa era Tanya, toda rizos cobres y ojos azules. A su lado estaba otro guía, Garret. Era un tipo tranquilo, de aspecto bohemio que no hablaba mucho. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Garret los saludó con un movimiento lánguido de la cabeza.

-Eddie está comiendo y yo sólo lo veo ¿Por qué será tan guapo? –preguntó mirando a Edward, fingiendo estar enamorado. Emmett podía pasar todo el día tomándoles el pelo a todos si estaba de buen humor. Y aquello lo hizo sospechar ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Estaba hablando con Eleazar, el especialista en dinámica de grupos, y dice que deberíamos organizar una actividad especial para el fin de semana, tal vez una especie de feria –les explicó la chica, emocionada. Tanya era de esas muchachas que en la preparatoria y secundaria estaba en todos los clubes, y todo tipo de organizaciones. Una todo uso, como decía Emmett- Estaba pensando en hacer una obra, un musical y una exposición de arte y manualidades. Y hasta de gastronomía.

-Uh, te equivocaste de personas, es a Alice a quien buscas- le dijo Edward, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. Había comido demasiado rápido y ahora se sentía demasiado lleno.

-¿Será que pueden dejar a un lado su machismo e involucrarse en esto?- preguntó ella, mirándolos a los dos como si fuera ella la maestra del preescolar y ellos los niños traviesos- Háganlo por sus pupilas- entonces, le dirigió una mirada fija a Edward llena de algo implícito que no le gustó para nada.

-Será divertido- intervino Garret, esbozando una sonrisa perezosa.

-Bueno, dudo que muchos campistas quieran involucrarse. Probablemente tengamos que obligarlos… U ofrecerles drogas y alcohol a cambio- murmuró Emmett, con su usual humor oscuro. Todos menos Tanya rieron brevemente.

-Haremos lo que podamos- dijo finalmente Edward, ya que Tanya los estaba viendo cada vez con menos paciencia- Pero no te prometo nada.

-Eso espero- murmuró la joven, mirándolos aún con algo de reprobación. Luego les sonrió, animada de nuevo- Vamos, chicos, será algo diferente y divertido. Tenemos que reunirnos para planificar todo.

Edward observó a Garrett y a Emmett voltear los ojos al mismo tiempo. Él lo habría hecho si Tanya no lo hubiese estado mirando. Luego de unos minutos más, Tanya se fue, dejando a los tres chicos solos.

-Yo podría trabajar en algún tipo de montaje- dijo Garret, aunque parecía dudoso, como si ni él mismo quisiera hacerlo.

-High School Musical contrastaría con el lugar, sin duda- dijo Emmett con sarcasmo. Luego miró a Edward- Tú podrías ayudarlo, Eddie.

Edward maldijo a Emmett en silencio, y no dijo nada. Garret lo miró interesado, achicando sus ojos almendrados y dándole una mirada evaluadora.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?- le preguntó.

-Edward es un maldito Mozart- intervino Emmett, sonriéndole a Garret mientras palmeaba a Edward en la espalda.

-Nunca me lo habría imaginado- dijo Garret. Luego le sonrió- Bueno, al menos hay alguien que pueda entender lo que es el solfeo. Quizás esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo después de todo- parecía un poco más optimista ahora.

-Lo dudo- musitó Edward, mientras revolvía lo que quedaba de comida en su charola. Él sí estaba bien enfermo de su optimismo.

La conversación siguió por otros temas menos sustanciales, hasta que llegó la hora de la merienda, y el comedor se empezó a llenar. A cada rato sus ojos se desviaban a la entrada, esperando encontrar ahí a alguien. Pero ella no llegaba. Se molestó consigo mismo: ¿Por qué la esperaba aún cuando no lo hacía? ¿Por qué tenía ella que influenciar tanto ella en sus emociones?

-Emmett- llamó a su amigo, mientras seguía revolviendo lo que quedó del almuerzo en su plato- Necesito que vayas a buscar a Bella, en su habitación, la traigas, y te asegures que coma algo. Por favor.

El joven moreno no dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirando a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados e incisivos.

-Esa chica ha logrado alterarte- observó con inusitada seriedad- Si no te conociera, diría que…

-Por favor- le cortó suavemente, dándole una mirada de advertencia.

Los ojos grises del muchacho lo miraron por unos segundos más, examinándolo, intentando leerlo. No dijeron nada por unos segundos; no era necesario. Él nunca había sido muy comunicativo, cuando Emmett era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, si había algo importante que decir, él no se lo guardaba, y ambos sabían que cuando estuviese preparado para decirlo, lo haría.

El joven musculoso se puso de pie y salió del comedor. Unos segundos después, Edward salió de allí también. Quizás era un buen momento para echarle un vistazo a Jessica.

:*:*:

Bella estaba echada en su cama, escuchando música. Era hora de la merienda, pero no le apetecía. Bueno, nunca le apetecía comer en realidad, pero se había prometido hacerlo para que así la dejaran en paz. Sin embargo, hoy se saltaría la merienda y no le importaba si luego la reñían. Sólo quería quedarse echada, sintiéndose miserable y lamentándose por ser tan estúpida. Estaba bien si a veces simplemente no hacía más nada a parte de respirar, y ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

Se sentía mal, tan arrepentida por todo lo que dijo a Edward, y no sabía como arreglarlo. Creyó haberse disculpado, pero obviamente eso no era suficiente y ahora no sabía que hacer. Todo ese tiempo había juzgado mal a Edward, y no conforme con esto, se lo había dicho en su cara. Y estaría bien si esa hubiese sido la primera vez que le hacía un desplante, y hasta la segunda; pero no. Era bastante consciente que se la pasaba retándolo todo el tiempo, llevándole la contraria y, en pocas palabras, rompiéndole las bolas cada vez que podía. Y no lo entendía. Porque él era un buen chico, y sólo intentaba ayudarla –cuando no estaba, inconscientemente, quedarse por siempre en su cabeza- .

Oasis, con el sonido de la voz de Liam de fondo, resonaba en sus oídos. La guitarra con su tono melancólico le hizo cerrar los ojos, y simplemente dejarse llevar por la música que tanto le gustaba.

_Where are all the stars, and fade it away, just try not to worry, you'll see them some day. Just take what you need and be own your way and stop crying your heart out… _

¿Siempre tenía que terminar cagándola con la gente a la que le importaba? Sí, eso era ella. Terminaba haciéndole daño de un modo u otro a todos los que intentaban cuidarla. Fiel ejemplo de ello era su padre. Antes de eso, un par de amigas. Y mucho antes, su madre. Y ahora estaba Edward, ese hermoso chico. Un sueño: guapo, inteligente, protector y atento. Y ahí estaba ella: jodiéndolo y acabando con su paciencia y toda posibilidad que existiera una amistad entre ambos. Lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de hacerlo. No podía dejar de alejarlo inconscientemente. Sabía que el miedo al rechazo y al abandono era superior a cualquier anhelo de compañía que pudiese tener; por ello se alejaba antes de la gente que empezaba a importarle. Por eso los alejaba.

No quería acostumbrarse a él, y luego necesitarlo. ¿Cómo haría cuando todo acabase? No podía necesitarlo.

_Dios, que estúpida soy ¿Hata cuando estaré dañándome la vida?_

Oasis le dio paso a una canción de Placebo, luego a Peter, Bjorn and Jhon, a The Smiths. Cuando la voz de Paul McCartney empezó a salir de los audífonos, unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron incorporarse. Su corazón latió a millón al pensar que quizás podría ser Edward. Se incorporó con rapidez para abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado estaba Emmett, y sintió una súbita desilusión que disfrazó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Rosalie no está aquí- le dijo de forma jovial.

-De hecho, pequeña Bella, vengo por ti- respondió él, con su usual sonrisa de hoyuelos.

Ella elevó ambas cejas, sin comprender.

-¿Y Edward?

-Creo que está con Carlisle, así que yo te acompañaré durante la merienda- Emmett no parecía molesto de tener que estar ahí, en lugar de estar con sus campistas.

-¿No me puedo quedar sólo aquí, leyendo?- rezongó. No quería salir.

-Tú sabes que no, así que vamos- le contestó con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-¿Edward está muy molesto conmigo?- preguntó repentinamente. Necesitaba saberlo. Sentía que debía, de algún modo, compensarlo. Ella siempre la cagaba con todos, es cierto, pero con Edward… Esta vez sí se había pasado. Se había metido con su pasado, lo había juzgado mal y le había gritado. Y aquello le pesaba en el pecho como una enorme roca de toneladas.

Emmett la miró fijamente, de una forma evaluadora.

-No logro entender qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes- dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a Bella. Sus ojos grises inquisidores la miraban profundamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, quizás sonando demasiado a la defensiva.

-Bueno, es difícil que alguien o algo altere a Edward… Y bueno, llegas tú, y de pronto está todo extraño- confesó Emmett sin dejar de mirarla, como si en algún gesto de ella pudiese encontrar las respuestas.

Bella se mantuvo inexpresiva, pero por dentro su corazón latía rápido. ¿Era cierto aquello? Se mordió el labio, dividida entre el sentimiento de culpabilidad y un presentimiento extraño.

-Puede que le haya dicho algunas cosas sin pensar- murmuró mirando al suelo, apenada- No sabía que le molestaría tanto.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- inquirió el chico grande con suavidad, mirándola atento.

Bella suspiró, y se puso un mechón del flequillo tras la oreja.

-¿Quieres pasar?- no podían seguir hablando mientras él estuviese afuera, así que se movió a un lado, dejándole la entrada libre al muchacho.

Emmett la miró desconcertado, seguramente porque ellos no hablaban mucho y le extrañaba que ella de pronto quisiera hacerlo. Sea como fuera, él se encogió de hombros y entró, cerrando la puerta tras sus pasos.

-No te creas que con esto te vas a librar de la merienda- le advirtió mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en la orilla.

-Nunca creí eso- murmuró ella, sentándose a su vez en la silla de la mesita redonda cercana a la ventana.

-Bueno, cuéntame qué fue eso tan terrible que le dijiste a mi amigo.

Ella tomó aire, bajando la mirada unos segundos para luego subirle hacia su interlocutor.

-Yo estaba muy cabreada, y él intentó hablar conmigo, y yo sólo le respondí mal. Entonces le grité que no sabía nada de nada, que su vida había sido perfecta…-hizo una pausa- Yo no sabía que él era adoptado por los Cullen. Y cuando él me lo dijo, ya estaba harto de mis estupideces, y se fue.

El joven frente a ella la escuchaba atentamente, reflexivo.

-Eso sólo lo saben pocas personas ¿Te dijo por qué había terminado con los Cullen?

Ella asintió tímidamente.

Emmett la miró sorprendido.

-Bueno, y eso sólo lo saben los Cullen, Alice y yo. No creo que se lo haya contado a una desconocida antes- murmuró, extrañado.

Ella pensó que no era algo bonito para contar. Si a ella le hubiese pasado lo mismo, también tendría sus reservas. Ella prácticamente lo había obligado a contárselo. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

-Fui una estúpida, lo juzgué mal. Desde que llegué aquí, lo único que he hecho es despreciar su ayuda, acabar con su paciencia y gritarle- murmuró algo acongojada.

-¿Eso te afecta mucho?- la pregunta de Emmett era sencilla, sin dobles intenciones, pero la hizo mosquearse y regresar a su actitud indiferente.

-Me da igual- mintió regresando su vista al suelo. Luego miró a Emmett de nuevo- Sólo es incómodo porque él es mi guía, y bueno…

-Ay pequeña persona, tienes mucho que resolver contigo- suspiró él, con expresión solemne. Tal vez la miraba con algo de ternura y humor, como el hermano mayor que aconseja al pequeño- Da miedo mostrar tus sentimientos y abrirte con los demás, pero si no lo haces te quedarás sola. Y nadie quiere eso, créeme.

Tal vez ella sí lo quería, pensó con tristeza. Eso era lo que buscaba ¿no? Si estaba sola, no haría daño a nadie, y nadie la lastimaría a ella.

-Yo…-murmuró frunciendo el ceño, dispuesta a contradecirlo, pero él no la dejó.

-Edward es difícil, autoritario y gruñón, y quizás no sea tan guapo y simpático como yo, pero es una de las personas más buenas que he conocido en mi vida. Hagan las paces, les hará bien a ambos. Y si no lo quieres hacer por ustedes, háganlo por los que les rodeamos. Francamente se ponen insoportables.

La sinceridad y la camaradería con que le habló el joven hicieron que inmediatamente se ganara la simpatía de Bella, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Era imposible no agarrarle cariño a alguien como Emmett.

-No te preocupes, él no puede guardar rencor por demasiado tiempo, créeme- agregó, levantándose de la silla y brindándole una sonrisa jovial- Vamos a comer algo. Creo que vi ponqués rellenos entre la comida, y ya tengo hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- le dijo ella, riendo, sintiéndose más liviana.

Juntos se encaminaron hacia el comedor, hablando de cosas menos serias.

…

El sol caía como acostado sobre las aguas verdes del lago. Era el momento en que los pájaros migraban a los árboles para dormir. Era una parte muy bonita del día, y el anaranjado era un color lleno de energía.

Luego de ayudar a su madre con unos papeles de su oficina y varias carpetas que había que ordenar, se dirigía presurosa hasta el comedor porque tenía hambre y porque le urgía ver a Jasper. Luego de lo del día anterior, no sabía muy bien que esperar.

Se habían besado, sí, pero todo era muy raro aún. Ella tenía claro que él le gustaba mucho, pero él no había dicho nada. Quizás le gustara ella también, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Un beso podría no significar nada. Luego de ese beso, que fue algo más que un roce de labios, demasiado suave y casto, ella se había puesto tan nerviosa que había huido y desaparecido en la oficina de su madre hasta altas horas de la noche. Lo mismo había hecho en la mañana y parte de la tarde. Pero no podía hacerlo eternamente, ya ella era una chica grande. Tenía que ser valiente.

Iba mirando el suelo para no tropezar y por eso no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-Hola- dijeron.

Alice saltó y se volteó hacia Jasper, que la miraba divertido.

-Me asustaste- le dijo. Su corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido y estuvo segura de haberse sonrojado hasta el cabello.

-Si, me di cuenta…-la miró un momento y se metió las manos en los bolsillos -¿Te estás escondiendo de mi?- preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No, no, cómo crees…- se llevó un cabello detrás de la oreja y rió nerviosamente. Casi no lo podía mirar a la cara- ¿Vamos al comedor?

Jasper no se movió de su sitio, sino que la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Ayer saliste corriendo cuando yo te besé. No quería parecer un baboso, pero…

-Está bien, no tienes que explicarte- tartamudeó ella. Finalmente, lo miró. ¿Por qué el parecía tan calmado?- Yo no te detuve… Yo quería que…

-¡Ey, ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen tan juntos?

Alice y Jasper se giraron rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos, para ver a Emmett y Bella acercándose a ellos.

-Nosotros no estábamos tan juntos- dijo rápidamente Alice.

-Cálmate, enana, era broma ¿Van al comedor? Muero de hambre- dijo Emmett sonriendo, mientras se sobaba la panza.

Alice suspiró mitad aliviada y mitad decepcionada. Quizás podría hablar con Jasper más tarde. O podría hacerse la loca y no sacar el tema del beso a colación hasta que él lo hiciera. Conociéndose, no podría aguantar mucho antes de interrogar a Jasper o ponerse a balbucear tonterías. Bella llevaba unos minutos mirándola intensamente.

-¿Qué tengo?- le susurró Alice a la chica morena en un susurro para que los chicos no escucharan.

Bella se rió. Bella era una chica muy guapa cuando se reía, y debía hacerlo más seguido. Tenía un sempiterno halo de tristeza que la cubría y pocas veces se alejaba de ella.

-Aparte de parecer un tomate en época, nada, Alice. Uh, eso es una gota de sudor en tu frente ¿Pero de qué hablaban Jasper y tu tan cerquita, eh?- le preguntó con sorna. Intentaba no reírse y Alice sabía que lo hacía para molestarla. No conocía esa parte de Bella. Y era bueno, porque ella tampoco se dejaba picar muchas veces sin hacer algo.

-¿Dices así como te pones cuando estás al lado de mi hermano? Cuando no estás sacándolo de quicio, claro.

-Por lo menos yo lo sé disimular mejor- le contestó la morena, sonrojándose, pero sonriéndole con una mueca.

-Por lo menos yo no ando peleándome a cada rato con él.

Ambas se miraron y se rieron estúpidamente. Alice abrazó a Bella por el cuello sin dejar de caminar.

-Cuando no andas en plan emo eres agradable, chica- le dijo mirándola con cariño.

-Lo sé.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, los cuatro se pusieron en la cola. Emmett arrastró a Bella hasta los dulces donde se enzarzaron en una discusión acerca de qué comería y qué no. Ella tomó un plato y recorrió el mostrador con Jasper al lado.

-Bueno ¿qué me decías antes que Emmett te interrumpiera?- preguntó el chico mientras se servía unas pequeñas panqueques con arándanos y le echaba encima un montón de miel.

El corazón de la más pequeña de los Cullen se puso a latir como loco. Tomó unas galletas de avena y otras de chocolate mientras medía que iba a decir. No podía mirarlo a la cara porque sabía que estaría sonrojada hasta las pecas.

-¿Qué estaba diciendo?- preguntó para ganar tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, había agarrado una porción de galletas tamaño Emmett. Devolvió algunas y avanzó hasta los termos con té. Escogió una infusión de frutas exóticas.

-No te hagas la loca- le recriminó Jasper con suavidad. Sus ojos miel de león la escudriñaban con intensidad. Luego suspiró –Estabas diciendo que tú querías…

-¡Chicos! Por fin encuentro a alguien agradable entre este montón de gente perturbada- Rosalie llegó toda gracia y cabello rubio hasta ellos con un plato, abriéndose paso entre unos cuantos detrás de ellos. Nadie le reclamó.

Jasper miró a Rosalie con exasperación, pero pronto adoptó su usual pose relajada. Rosalie empezó a hablar de algo acerca de una clase de danza mientras se servía galletas. Emmett y Bella ya se habían sentado en la mesa de siempre. Miró a Jasper, que la miraba también y le dedicó una sonrisita pequeña que él imitó segundos después. Más tarde hablarían, ella buscaría la forma.

*:..:*:..:*:..:*

Bella recorría el comedor con sus ojos marrones, y al no encontrar lo que buscaba, se concentró en el yogurt con granola que tenía bajo su nariz.

Edward no estaba en ninguna parte y necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba disculparse… No podía seguir así, pensando en lo idiota que había sido y no hacer nada al respecto. Vale que odiaba disculparse y pocas veces aceptaba sus errores… Pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

-Edward está ayudando a su padre con algo- le dijo Emmett a su lado. El chico parecía un halcón, vigilando que no hiciera trampa con la comida. Era hasta peor que Edward. Su comentario la agarró fuera de base y abrió la boca unos segundos antes de decir algo.

-Yo no lo buscaba a él.

-Sí, claro- y el chico se puso a comer pastelitos de limón sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Pronto los demás se le unieron. Incluso Jessica y Kate se sentaron con ellos. Esta última tuvo la precaución de sentarse lejos de Bella y Rosalie, que no dejaban de mirarla con ojos rayados. Y cuando las miradas de ellas se encontraban, Kate ni se amilanaba, cínica como siempre.

-Bella, hay un asunto que hemos dejado un poco olvidado. Tengo presente aún lo que pasó con el cabello de Alice, y no pienso dejarlo así. Si ella no va a ser nada por ser demasiado buena, pues no me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados- le dijo Rosalie seriamente, al tiempo que sus ojos azules no se apartaban de la otra rubia.

-Cuenta conmigo, yo tampoco pienso dejarlo así- musitó la morena. Mientras, sus ojos recorrían el comedor de nuevo… También faltaba Tanya. El recuerdo del beso de ellos le cerró el estómago, y la cucharada que tenía en la mano la dejó en el plato –No tengo hambre- le dijo a Emmett, quien hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Bella, come rápido, tenemos cosas que hacer- le pidió Rosalie, sonriéndole elocuentemente- ¿O quieres que te de la comidita en la boca?- preguntó en broma, sonriéndole demasiado dulcemente; era escalofriante.

La muchacha apretó los dientes, le arrebató la cuchara a la rubia y se metió un enorme bocado con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba harta de que la obligaran a comer cosas que ella nunca comía. Sólo quería irse de ahí. Solo quería irse. Eso era todo.

A veces la invadía una rabia muda, extraña, causada por cualquier estupidez y sólo quería largarse y estar sola. ¿Era acaso mucho pedir, estar sola? No. ¿Por qué entonces nadie lo entendía?

Terminó la granola sin decir nada más y luego salió con Rosalie del comedor.

-Oye… Sé que quizás no te gusta hablar de esto, pero… ¿Sabes que sí estás flaca?- la voz de Rosalie parecía incómoda y dudosa. No era usual verla titubear al hablar. Bella miró los árboles y no respondió por unos segundos. No le gustaba hablar de eso, más que todo porque odiaba que le dijeran que estaba flaca ¿Por qué? Porque ella sabía que no lo estaba, no al menos lo suficiente y porque sabía también que todos se lo decían sólo porque querían que comiera.

-Rosalie, ya salí de mi hora de terapia. De verdad no quisiera amargarme ahora hablando de eso.

-No, espera- dijo la chica rubia, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola detenerse. Finalmente, Bella la enfrentó con una mirada cansada- Sé que estás enferma, y puede que no te des cuenta…

-Mira, tú también tienes problemas y yo no te ando preguntando. No quiero hablar de ello ¿vale?- intentó no ser grosera, pero el tono le salió rudo. La rubia la miró con los brazos cruzados, regresándole la misma mirada acerada que ella le daba.

-Tienes que hablarlo.

-¿Tú también? No me jodas- suspiró ruidosamente, contó hasta cinco y habló lenta y suavemente- Rose, estoy bien, estoy comiendo, estoy intentándolo- dijo como autómata. Era una línea que ya había dicho miles de veces.

-Mira… Tú me caes bien, yo sólo quiero que salgas de aquí ¿ok? Quiero verte luego, mantener contacto contigo y quiero verte mejor- dijo la rubia, también suavizando su tono. Su mirada azul traslucía preocupación.

Bella se forzó a sonreír y asintió.

-Yo quiero lo mismo para ti- hizo una pausa y sonrió un poco más, esta vez sin forzarlo- Este no es uno de esos momentos donde tenemos que darnos un abrazo ¿o si?

-Ah, no, claro que no- dijo Rosalie, alejándose un poco, puso mala cara- No me gusta mucho abrazar.

-Que bueno, yo igual.

Esa noche, luego de haber cuadrado en la cena con Rosalie lo que le harían a Kate, cada quien se fue a su habitación a dormir. Edward no se acercó a ella en el resto del día, pero sí lo había visto… Se había pasado todo el día ayudando al doctor Carlisle con algunas cosas en compañía de Tanya. Cada vez que los veía juntos su estómago se revolvía, y sentía que los celos le roían el alma, poco a poco. Era extraño, ella no había sentido nunca esa clase de celos. Y la sensación era horrible, sentía que quería matar gente, ponerse a gritar o a llorar, aún tenía dudas. Tal vez, si él le hablara y las cosas entre ellos estuviesen normal –todo lo normal que pudieran ser- ella no habría pasado tan mala tarde… Pero no, él la ignoraba y ella se sentía como mierda.

Estaba acostada en su cama, dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, muerta de frío como siempre y de pronto tuvo una idea. Se levantó de la cama, buscó una chaqueta con capucha para ponerse encima del pijama de pantalón largo y se calzó los pies. Miró el reloj: eran casi las doce. Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió sigilosamente de la cabaña. Tuvo que esquivar un par de guías que hacían rondas nocturnas y un par de guardias de seguridad. Eran tres, pero uno estaba dormido, así que no contaba. Sus pasos no sonaban, como si fuera ingrávida. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos detrás de un pino esperando a que se fuera una pareja de guías, corrió hasta la puerta y tocó con rapidez. Movía las piernas de forma compulsiva, intentando alejar el frío que le congelaba hasta los huesos. Miró sus uñas, estaban azules y eso aún le gustaba.

La puerta se abrió, y ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Edward. Si él se sorprendió al verla ahí, no dio muestras de ello. Bella se quedó sin aire y sintió como enrojecía profundamente. Finalmente, él rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó suavemente. No parecía muy alegre, y eso la puso un poco nerviosa. Rayos ¿siempre fue tan alto? Debía medir 1,86 mínimo. Vestía en pantalón para dormir y una camisa de algodón.

-Vine porque necesito hablar contigo- musitó ella, moviendo las piernas.

-Podías haber esperado hasta mañana.

-Me has estado ignorando todo el día, no creo que mañana hubiera sido diferente.

Él no le respondió, sino que la miró por unos segundos antes de entrar y salir casi inmediatamente con una chamarra deportiva, un jean y zapatos. Cerró la puerta tras él y empezó a caminar en silencio. Ella lo siguió, caminando rápido para igualar los pasos largos del joven.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó ella.

-A un lugar donde podamos hablar sin que te llamen la atención.

-¿Y a ti no te llaman la atención? Deberías estar durmiendo.

-No lo creo, soy influyente aquí.

Bella rodó los ojos y apresuró el paso, haciendo un cálculo de las calorías que estaría quemando.

Finalmente, llegaron a una de las cabañas que servía como sala múltiple, es decir, la usaban para casi todo. Sin embargo, no entraron ahí, sino que se dirigieron hasta una pequeña puerta un poco más allá. Edward sacó una solitaria llave y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara primero. Entraron en un lugar oscuro, y pobremente iluminado gracias a la luz que entraba por la única ventana de la habitación. Bella miró alrededor curiosa. Había muebles tapados, sillas desperdigadas y cajas polvorientas por todas partes. Ella consiguió un banquito acolchado al lado de una mesa algo alta y se sentó. Edward sacó una silla apilada encima de otras más y la colocó cerca de la mesa, de modo que estaban casi al frente.

Él solamente la miró, esperando a que ella dijera algo seguramente. Era innegable que él no se la hacía fácil a propósito. Y estaba bien, ella se lo merecía. Bella se sonó los dedos, sin saber muy bien que diría. Decidió entonces no pensar mucho y soltarlo todo.

-Todo el tiempo tienes la razón, y eso me molesta mucho. Eres tan paciente conmigo… Y tratas de ayudarme, y yo no quiero eso- de pronto se le partió la voz y maldijo por dentro. No contaba con ese nudo en su garganta. Carraspeó y continuó- No lo merezco. No quiero que estés ahí conmigo todo el tiempo, que trates de mejorarme ni nada. Me la paso tratándote mal, gritándote y juzgándote… Y no lo siento todo, a veces te lo buscas, pero lamento lo que te dije ayer. No eres como pensé… Y me siento realmente estúpida por haber sacado conclusiones de ti cuando la verdad es que no te conozco. No debí haberte dicho eso, lo siento de verdad.

Edward no decía nada, así que ella levantó la vista que todo el tiempo había estado clavada en las flores de su pijama largo. Él la miraba fijamente, pero sus ojos ya no eran duros con ella; se habían suavizado, y su color verde era el más bonito que ella había visto en su vida.

-¿Esto lo habías dicho alguna vez a otra persona?-le preguntó él con tono menos acerado, y sin embargo no era el mismo que usaba usualmente con ella; aún no estaba del todo contento.

-¿A qué parte de refieres?

- Acabas de decir, si entendí bien, que me tratas mal porque crees no merecer mi ayuda.

Bella resopló, fastidiada.

-Acabo de disculparme de corazón por primera vez contigo y lo único que has escuchado es eso. ¿Puedes no ser un psicólogo justo ahora, por favor?

Él esbozo una sonrisita de lado, haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera rápidamente.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y la miró seriamente- No puedes seguir haciendo eso. A mi no me importa, sinceramente. He tratado con personas más jodidas que tú, pero te aseguro que ninguna me hace perder tan rápido el temple… Debes parar, y dejar ayudarte. Lo que en realidad no mereces es toda la mierda por la que te haces pasar…

Bella desvió la mirada, incómoda. De verdad no quería hablar de esas cosas ahora, y menos con él.

- No me importa cómo me trates, sé por qué lo haces, y no vas a lograr que me aleje. Entiéndelo- la manera en que sus ojos la miraban cuando dijo fue suficientemente intensa como para que ella se quedara sin respirar casi por un minuto.

- Te vas a cansar de mí, probablemente termines odiándome- musitó ella, y se le salió una risita medio amarga.

Él rió un poco.

-Jamás podría odiarte, Bella. Ni aunque quisiera.

La muchacha no podía apartar los ojos de él. Esa confesión la dejó fuera de base… En otro contexto hubiese parecido una especie de declaración, o promesa… Pero no en el lugar donde estaban. Él era su guía, y debía ayudarla; era su deber. Eso era todo. Se hizo un silencio, no incómodo. Más bien uno lleno de comprensión, y paz. Paz de nuevo. Una tregua de paz, otra entre ellos.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Un depósito?- preguntó ella de pronto. A veces no soportaba los silencios, aunque fueran cómodos.

Edward miró a su alrededor antes de contestar.

-Es, o era, no sé, el salón de música.

-¿Salón de música? ¿Hay instrumentos?

-Eso es un piano- dijo él señalando la mesa delante de ella.

-¿En serio?- inquirió sorprendida y se levantó para quitarle la sábana que lo cubría.

-¡No! Vas a levantar mucho polvo…

Demasiado tarde, los dos tosían como locos. Bella estornudó un par de veces, pero no le importó. Miró embelesada el piano. Era de cola, marrón, madera pulida. Era hermoso. Recorrió con la punta de su índice la tapa pequeña antes de abrirla y dejar las teclas al descubierto.

-¿Por qué no está abierto? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no están dando estas clases?- preguntó, desviando su vista hasta el muchacho, que miraba el piano.

-No conseguimos un profesor en esta ocasión- explicó él, y su mirada encontró la de ella- ¿Tocas el piano?

-Oh, no, pero me encantaría. Estaba en clases de violín, pero me salí cuando mamá…-y su voz se apagó. Mejor no hablaba de eso tampoco. Miró de nuevo las teclas, y tocó una. De ella salió un sonido grave que hizo eco en el pequeño cuarto- Ella solía ponerme mucha música de piano… Sus favoritos eran Chopin y Lizst. A mí me gustan, pero prefiero la música más contemporánea. ¿Has escuchado a Yann Tiersen? Amo su música- se calló, dándose cuenta que había hablado demasiado. Siempre lo hacía, hablaba mucho sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

-A mí también me gusta su música- respondió él, mientras caminaba hacia el piano y se sentaba, para sorpresa de Bella, a su lado en el banquito.

Ella era muy consciente de su cercanía. Podía oler perfectamente el shampoo que usaba, el gel de afeitar y su perfume, un aroma delicioso que jamás había olido. Sus brazos y sus piernas rozaban, y ahí donde tenían contacto, le cosquilleaba.

Edward puso un dedo largo y blanco sobre una tecla y la apretó. Y luego otra vez, y otra. De pronto, sus manos de movían con gracia sobre las teclas del piano, haciendo música. Una hermosa melodía que ella conocía y que había escuchado antes muchas veces.

-Es "La Plague"…-musitó hechizada. En su pecho, algo se agitó. No sabía bien si era emoción de escuchar una de sus canciones preferidas en todo el mundo tocada por las prodigiosas manos del chico más fascinante que había conocido alguna vez. La música de piano solía tener un efecto parecido, pero menos magnífico. Supuso que era él, todo era Él.

Luego la música se transformó en otra canción que también conocía, se llamaba "Summer 78" y era del mismo autor. Miró a Edward, sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos verdes estaban puestos en las teclas, y la expresión de su cara no la había visto antes; era una mezcla entre concentración y placer… Era caliente. Ella se concentró de nuevo en sus manos y en la música, para evitar esos pensamientos de cachondez.

No podía creer que él tocara piano. No podía ser más perfecto, era imposible. Si antes estaba segura que le gustaba mucho, ahora tenía la certeza de que no era sólo eso, era otra cosa, mucho más profunda y atemorizante.

La melodía se volvió una más suave, alegre, llena de dulzura. Era preciosa, pero nunca antes la había escuchado.

-¿De quien es esa?- preguntó ella bajito; era un crimen interrumpir tal demostración.

-La hice yo, para mi madre- explicó él, sin dejar de tocar.

-Eres… Tú eres…- _impresionante, matador, caliente, increíble, maravilloso, un sueño_- un genio- dijo al final con voz entrecortada.

El muchacho rió entre dientes y meneó la cabeza.

- Nada que no hubiera podido hacer alguien que recibe clases de piano desde los ocho, Bella. No es la gran cosa.

- ¿Qué dices? –casi chilló ella- Esa música es… hermosa. No cualquiera puede hacer eso. Tú… eres asombroso- balbuceó como una idiota, y se sorprendió por haberlo dicho.

Edward se rió más duro ahora como si ella hubiese dicho el final de un chiste y dejó de tocar, bajando las manos.

-No, no pares, por favor, sigue tocando- le pidió ella, sin salir de su trance, y sin pensarlo, tomó las manos de él colocándolas encima de las teclas. Edward la miró brevemente antes de sonreír de lado.

-Como ordenes- y sus manos siguieron revoloteando sobre las teclas, creando música. Algunas canciones las conocía, otras las había escuchado alguna vez, y otras nunca. Todas y cada una fueron ejecutadas sin un error. A veces él cerraba los ojos, y se inclinaba un poco sobre las teclas, de manera que su cabello le cubría la frente… Y era tan… hermoso, tan perfecto. Ella grabó en su mente ese momento, con la música, en aquel cuarto oscuro y polvoriento. Los dedos de él, ágiles y maestros en el piano, sus ojos verdes cerrados, sus cejas pobladas, la forma de su boca y su nariz, y su expresión de total concentración.

Se sintió en paz en ese momento, se sintió bien, como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

Él era alguien mágico, no había forma que ese ser tan especial fuera de algún modo para ella. Una gota mojó el dorso de su mano, y entonces se dio cuenta que se le había escapado una lágrima. No sabía si era porque la música la conmovía o porque de plano estaba loca. Como fuera, se secó las lágrimas y cerró los ojos. Dejó su cabeza recostarse del hombro de Edward.

Él no dijo nada y siguió tocando.

ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Hola. Regresé. Odienme, les doy mi permiso. Me pasaron muchas cosas y este fic me ha trancado como no tienen idea. Este capítulo, a pesar de que en sí no pasa mucho y muchas cosas quedan inconclusas, me costó horrores. Lo dejo hasta aquí porque sino se alarga mucho.

Su falta de reviews no me ayuda a motivarme, oigan. Tal veeeez, si mis lindas lectoras se dignaran a darme su opinión, yo no seeeee, quizás me tardaría menos en actualizar.

Jajaja, no es cierto. Lamento haberme tardado medio año en actualizar. No volverá a suceder. Por favor, reviews, si? Nos leemos.


	16. Capítulo 14: Una foto de tu ombligo

**Capítulo 14: Una foto de tu ombligo**

Rosalie miraba el rostro dormido de Emmett totalmente abstraída. Era muy guapo ciertamente. Esos ojos grises y el cabello oscuro ofrecían un contraste para admirar. Pensó en lo triste que era no haberlo encontrado antes. Y luego pensó en lo afortunado del hecho haberse topado de nuevo con él, aunque esas no fueran las mejores circunstancias. Él era la clase de chico con el que estaba bien casarse.

-Me pone muy incómodo que me mires mientras duermo- gruñó él sin abrir los ojos, haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y luego se sonrojara.

-Eres muy feo y me da miedo dormir a tu lado- mintió por decir cualquier cosa para encubrir su espionaje.

-Tienes una semana pidiéndome que venga a dormir contigo- apuntó Emmett.

Ella no encontró qué decir, así que optó por enojarse consigo misma y cruzarse de brazos bajo las sábanas. Hubo silencio por un momento, y finalmente ella abrió la boca.

-Contigo puedo dormir bien- confesó en un murmuro. Miraba el techo y sentía el calor del cuerpo del joven aún sin tocarlo- Los temblores y las náuseas me tenían desecha…- luego carraspeó, algo apenada por haber demostrado esa pequeña dependencia- Es por eso, no te creas otras cosas- agregó.

Emmett había abierto los ojos y miraba el techo como ella. Otro minuto pasó silencioso, hasta que él habló.

-¿Cómo terminaste consumiendo drogas?- le preguntó suavemente, con sincero interés- Quiero pensar que no tuviste una vida difícil, o que te pasó algo demasiado malo como para preferir esnifar polvo antes de vivir tu vida aburrida y sanamente.

Rosalie no contestó enseguida. De hecho, no pensó que contestaría. No hablaba de eso con nadie salvo con los psiquiatras. Consumir drogas y alcohol no la hacía sentir orgullosa para nada.

-No lo sé…- titubeó un poco- Quiero decir, claro que lo sé… Sólo que no termino de entenderlo. Me sentía muy sola, ser hija única no es tan divertido como parece. Mis padres viajan mucho por el trabajo de mi padre… Y- tragó saliva- no sé, de pronto empecé a estar con las personas equivocadas. Empecé a dejarme llevar por lo que ellos consideraban normal y divertido. Y luego era mejor estar colocada hasta la médula que estar sola en mi casa, o estudiar algo que no me gusta- calló, sintiéndose tonta. Siempre se sentía tonta cuando se ponía a buscar la razón por la cual había decidido joderse la vida.

Cuando pensó que él indagaría más profundo, por terrenos más pantanosos y oscuros, la alivió con una pregunta más ligera.

-¿Qué querías estudiar? Sé que te has retirado varias veces de varias carreras, y desde que estás aquí me he preguntado por qué.

Rosalie rió con algo de vergüenza.

-Quería ser bailarina…

-¿…De cabaret?- bromeó él, que se había puesto de costado para mirarla, con la cabeza apoyaba de la mano.

-No, idiota- respondió ella sonriéndole con una mueca irónica. Luego se puso más seria- Quería ser una _prima ballerina_, de hecho. Una _etoile_ de la Ópera de Paris, para ser más específica. Eso quería ser.

Ella pudo ver cómo él agrandaba los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? Nunca pensé que te gustara el ballet.

-No me gusta, me encanta. Lo practiqué hasta los 16 años… Era buena, o eso me decían. Pero mis papás nunca creyeron que eso fuera un oficio serio o digno para su hija, así que me hicieron dejarlo. Nunca comprendieron lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo importante que era para mí- le contó con voz neutra, bajita, como si alguien más pudiera escucharle y empezara a reírse de ella.

Emmett la miraba fijamente, y cuando ella buscó sus ojos, pudo ver en esas orbes grises cierta fascinación, y curiosidad.

-Nunca hablaste de ello.

-Sí, bueno, es un poco antipático hablar de eso. Además, ya no importa ¿para qué hablarlo? Si ves mi Ipod está lleno de obras completas, un ballet tras otro. El Mikhailovsky, El Mariinski, El Ballet Real de Londres, El American Ballet Theather… Y mí preferido, La Ópera de Paris. Debo tener al menos tres versiones de cada ballet existente, es bochornoso- rió sin gracia- De pequeña, soñaba poder bailar en ese escenario…- hablaba como si estuviera sola, luego de años de haber olvidado ese sueño- Llegar a ser incluso mejor que mis bailarinas favoritas…

Luego de otro momento de silencio, él habló.

-Tienes 19 años, aún puedes hacerlo- le dijo.

Rosalie lo miró como si hubiese dicho algo tonto.

-No estamos hablando de ir adoptar un cachorro ¿sabes?

-¿No dijiste que eras buena?

-Sí, pero tengo tres años sin apoyarme en unas zapatillas de punta. Y hay demasiada competencia… Y sin apoyo financiero no voy a llegar a ninguna parte ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta cada par de _Gaynors_ o un tutú?

-Creo que existen becas para eso ¿o no? Y si no, pues trabaja.

Rosalie lo dedicó una mirada incrédula.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Creo que si sé. Y también creo que eres una cobarde. Prefieres retirarte antes de intentarlo. Tal vez es demasiado para ti empezar a valerte por ti misma y dejar de ser una niña de papi, alguien independiente- contestó el joven con tono punzante.

-No sabes lo que dices. Cállate mejor y vamos a dormir. Nunca debí haberte dicho nada- masculló irritada. Se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda. Le molestó muchísimo lo que él había dicho. Porque era cierto, y lo sabía.

Si bien era cierto que sus padres nunca la apoyaron, ella no se había opuesto a la voluntad de ellos porque sabía que no llegaría a ser tan grande como hubiera querido. Y antes de fracasar en su intento decidió no seguir. Se sentía demasiado cómoda estando a sus ancha, teniendo casi todo lo que quería… Y empezar a ser responsable de ella, le aterraba ¿Y si fracasaba? ¿Cómo regresaría de nuevo a su casa? Pero cómo lo extrañaba… Todos los días hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no pensar en el baile y lo que pudo haber sido de haber seguido. Casi lo había relegado a una fantasía, a un recuerdo lejano. Cuando dejó de bailar, fue cuando su vida comenzó a ser el desastre que era ahora. No es que antes hubiese sido perfecta, pero el ballet la mantenía cuerda. Era algo en qué pensar, por lo que esforzarse; la hacía feliz.

En su mente, empezó a reproducirse la música de La Bella Durmiente, su ballet preferido. Si cerraba los ojos, y se concentraba, podía realizar virtualmente cada allegro, adagio, pirouette o salto a la perfección. Incluso casi podía sentir el dolor en sus pies al recordar lo incómodo de las zapatillas en sus dedos.

Y sin embargo, ese dolor valía la pena. Cada yaga, moretón, torcedura –incluso una vez se fracturó un dedo- y cada gota de sangre o sudor valían la pena.

Se durmió recordando la luz hiriente en su rostro mientras estaba bailando en la tarima y la música que guiaba cada paso y movimiento. Soñó que bailaba.

Día de peso, como todos. Pero este terminó diferente. Cuando Esme la pesó y tomó sus signos vitales, parecía complacida. _Oh, mierda, _pensó Bella entrando en pánico.

-He subido de peso ¿verdad?- preguntó, incapaz de contener su ansiedad.

La doctora la miró con sus ojos mieles y ladeó la cabeza, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te puedo decir eso, y lo sabes.

-Me has engordado- masculló la muchacha, con el miedo atenazándole el pecho.

-Bella, sabes que tu peso estaba por debajo de lo normal al llegar aquí. Y lo primero que hay que hacer es reestablecer tu salud física lo más que se pueda- respondió la mujer con paciencia.

-¿Cuánto peso?- preguntó de nuevo. Necesitaba saberlo. Mantenerse en un infra peso había sido casi el centro de su universo por más de tres años y no podía sólo echar a la mierda todo ese esfuerzo. Eso no estaba bien. Engordar no estaba bien.

-No necesitas saberlo.

-Necesito saberlo- terció ella, y se le quebró la voz.

Esme la miró con algo que estaba entre la ternura y la preocupación.

-Crees que lo necesitas, pero no es así. ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido creyendo que siendo delgada vas a estar bien? ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste alguna actividad física sin marearte o creer que te ibas a infartar? Bella, estar así no es estar bien.

-Estoy bien- insistió la joven con firmeza- Estoy bien, y no necesito toda esta mierda ¿Me ve muriéndome? ¿Tengo una sonda en la nariz? No. Estoy bien y quiero saber cuánto peso.

Esme se alejó de ella y se sentó tras el escritorio, dejando a Bella molesta y sin respuestas. Se puso a revolver unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Ve a vestirte, por favor. Tenemos que hablar de tu plan de alimentación de esta semana.

La muchacha se bajó de la balanza a zancadas, se vistió con ademanes bruscos y luego se sentó frente a Esme con los brazos cruzados. Se limpió las mejillas, ya que había comenzado a llorar. De nuevo. Maldita sea, desde que había llegado ahí lo único que hacía era llorar. Odiaba llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Que estupidez. Cuando intentó la doctora hablar acerca de su alimentación de esa semana y Bella no decía casi nada, la mujer se rindió.

-Sé que te estás esforzando- comenzó la doctora, mirándola fijamente. Su voz era suave, pero tenía firmeza-, puedo ver lo difícil que es para ti esto, pero siento que lo haces para salir de aquí. No porque realmente lo quieras.

Bella levantó la vista hacia ella. ¿Para qué negarlo? El campamento acabaría, y tendrían que dejarla ir. A ellos lo que le interesaba era que se recuperara un poco. Después no estarían sobre ella.

-Lamentablemente, no puedo hacer que cambies de opinión- murmuró cuando ella no dijo nada- Todo depende de ti. Espero que tomes las decisiones correctas mientras puedas, y no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Decisiones correctas? ¿Demasiado tarde? No podía hacerlo. No podía. Lo había intentado, pero las voces de su cabeza eran tan fuertes, tan insistentes. Aún cuando no comía, siempre estaban ahí, susurrándole _"zorra gorda, perezosa, ejercítate. Vomita. No comas. No comas. Asquerosa gorda. Eres una vergüenza"_. Y cuando comía, la cosa era peor. _¿Esto era la locura? ¿Así es que se siente un loco? _

-Usted no lo entiende- sollozó, enterrando la cara en las manos.

-¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Que te culpes por lo que le pasó a tu familia? ¿Qué te estés castigando matándote de hambre?- replicó la doctora, su voz suave y sin embargo afilada, dando justo en las yagas- Estás demasiado acostumbrada a hacerte daño. Y esa no es la manera de lidiar con tus problemas.

Bella la miró fijamente. Ningún otro doctor había sido jamás tan invasivo y directo con sus palabras para ella. No le gustó.

-¿Puedo marcharme? Aún no es mi hora de terapia- intentó no sonar grosera, pero por el suspiro de Esme supo que no lo había logrado.

-Sí, puedes irte.

Al cruzar las puertas, Edward la esperaba al otro lado. Y la siguió cuando ella pasó a su lado como un vendaval.

-Quiero estar sola ¿puedo, verdad?- preguntó, sin querer sonar brusca y empezar a maltratar gente tan temprano.

Él se frenó, mirándola alejarse.

Bella entró al cuarto como un vendaval, cerrando de un portazo. ¿Cuánto pudo haber engordado? Era una locura no saber cuánto pesaba. En casi un mes, pudo haber engordado unos cinco kilos, aunque se sintieran como quince. En el baño, se quitó el pantalón y la camisa y se subió a la silla que había dejado ahí esta mañana. Con los ojos cerrados, como siempre. Luego, tomó una inspiración honda y los abrió.

Una oleada de repugnancia le inundó el cuerpo. Lo odiaba, se odiaba. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo era abominable. El asco le trepaba por la garganta en forma de bilis, le hacía aguársele los ojos, la quemaba. Que horrible era estar atrapada en un cuerpo que no quieres, un cuerpo que no puedes controlar y que no cesa de tener necesidades inoportunas. Lo odiaba.

De pronto, lo sintió abajo. Un dolor como una aguja enorme perforando su vientre. Se bajó de la silla y se dobló sobre sí misma. Era molesto, y al momento no lo reconoció, pero un par de minutos después, cuando sintió algo cálido derramarse entre sus piernas, supo que era aquel dolor: un síntoma ineludible del ser mujer. Y ella había dejado de tener esa molestia hacía exactamente un año. Y ahora regresaba para recordarle que no puedes dejar de ser humano, así lo quieras.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y golpeó la silla con el pie. Estaba tan furiosa que no se contentó con haber pateado la silla, sino que continuó tirando las toallas del pequeño armario al suelo, igual con los productos de limpieza personal. Desgarró la cortina del baño, tiró el champú al suelo y le asestó un puñetazo al espejo.

Profirió un grito: sus nudillos estaban rojos de sangre, al igual que una parte del espejo roto, igual que el interior de sus muslos.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y se enjugó la nariz ¿desde cuándo había estado llorando? Y entonces se puso, como una niña de 5 años, a patalear y pegarle puños a sus piernas, sin importarle lo ridículo que eso resultara. Ella era ridícula. Su vida era ridícula. Y en general, el universo era ridículo.

O así le parecía a ella.

Esa mañana, Alice tenía planeado algo especial. Había ido al comedor más temprano que nadie, apenas cuando el desayuno acababa de estar, y llenó su bolsita de viaje pequeña de jugos, panecitos calientes, recipientes con salchicha y huevo, mermelada, pedacitos de queso, ponquecitos y frutas.

Antes de tocar la puerta de Jasper, ella respiró hondo.

Entonces Jasper apareció detrás de la puerta, con el cabello húmedo y una simple camisa con un monograma de Charles Chaplin.

-Hola- le saludó mirándola a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos mieles tan bonitos, y ella tuvo que cerrar la boca, porque de seguro se veía rara sólo mirándolo sin decir nada.

-Hola- balbuceó- Yo me preguntaba si querías ir a desayunar a otra parte… Como el ¿bosque?- Rayos, que torpe era. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de comportarse como un bebé?

Él sólo le sonrió y su corazón empezó a latirle más rápido.

Luego de unos minutos, iban por el bosque, con los pajaritos cantando y el frío olor del pino y los otros árboles rodeándolos. Jasper había cogido su bolsito y ahora él era quien guiaba el paseo. Por ello, Alice podía mirar su cuerpo desde atrás con toda la libertad que le permitía la ropa. Él era mucho más alto que ella (como media mitad de América), y tenía un cuerpo delgado pero agradablemente musculoso. Y su cabello… Sólo quería acariciarle el cabello, una y otra vez.

Pararon en un lugar cercano a la orilla del lago. Las espigas del pino y las hojas de los otros árboles formaban una especie de alfombra en el suelo, lo cual estuvo muy cómodo una vez se sentaron luego de tender la manta que ella había llevado.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio?- le preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a organizar la comida.

-¿Prefieres el comedor?-preguntó ella a su vez, pensando en Kate, que seguramente estaría preguntándose donde estaría el chico rubio que ella tenía justo al frente. Eso la hizo sonreír un poquito.

-No, me gusta esto.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, entre miradas tímidas de ella e insistentes de él. Alice dejó de comer pronto porque su estómago daba bandazos y encogidas cada vez que la mirada de él encontraba la suya. Estaban uno frente al otro, con pocos centímetros separándolos.

-Entonces…-comenzó, buscando en su mente algo que pudiese ser el comienzo de una amena charla- ¿Cómo va tu terapia?- Eso no fue lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido, definitivamente.

-Bien- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que está mucho mejor que el reformatorio. La comida aquí es buena –dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el mantel- Me gusta la clase de artes.

-He visto como dibujas, lo haces bien- agregó ella- Seguro te iría bien en una carrera de planos y eso.

-Sí… Quizás.

-¿Qué estudiabas?- indagó ella, que no había podido preguntarle eso antes.

-Fui aceptado en Brown por Ingeniería Civil- respondió él mirando el panecillo que tenía en su mano, y que ahora moría hecho pedacitos entre sus dedos.

-Wow, La Ivy League. Mis padres se graduaron en Yale. Yo no fui aceptada en ninguna de esas- admitió ella, ya sin vergüenza. Antes se había sentido muy decepcionada de sí misma, pero con el apoyo de sus papás lo superó rápido, y pudo empezar en una universidad no tan famosa, pero igual buena- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no entraste?

Jasper suspiró con fuerza, una expresión tensa demudó su semblante. Cuando ella pensó que él no diría nada más, el joven abrió la boca.

-No podía dejar a mi madre y a mis hermanos con mi padrastro- respondió con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Estaba mal tener pensamientos cachondos de un chico cuando él estaba haciendo confesiones oscuras, pero no podía evitarlo.

Alice se reprendió por estar pensando esas cosas, y volvió a la conversación.

-¿Por qué?- ella tenía sospechas, pero quería saberlo de su boca.

Jasper se demoró un poco en contestar, y ella estuvo tentada a decirle que no continuara si no quería, pero se aguantó cuando él no se negó a hablar. Tenía que aprovechar esos contadísimos momentos donde él no se cerraba.

-Él golpeaba a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Yo no podía dejarlos solos…-murmuró.

-¿Por eso fuiste a la cárcel?- preguntó conmovida. No podía imaginarse lo difícil que había sido su vida, y aquello le formaba un nudo en la garganta, como cuando quería llorar o algo así.

Él asintió sin bajar la cabeza.

-No me importaría hacerlo otra vez, incluso si no tengo una oportunidad de redimirme, como esta- confesó con resolución. Ella no lo dudó- Aunque…-titubeó un poco, ya sin rabia- Si no hubiera venido hasta aquí, no te hubiese conocido- y la miró con sus ojos ámbares, que la atravesaban, como si viesen sus sentimientos más profundos.

Alice se sonrojó rápidamente, y le regaló una sonrisa chiquitita pero especial.

-Mejor entonces si lo dejamos como está. Estaría difícil irte a visitar a la cárcel si estás condenado- le dijo mirándolo.

-Si estuviese condenado, eso significaría que terminé de hacer las cosas bien- murmuró el joven de forma sombría, bajando la vista.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-No digas eso- le tomó la muñeca, apretándosela fuerte. Él la miró sorprendido por la impetuosidad de sus palabras- No serías capaz- pero no estaba muy segura.

-Sería capaz, por ellos, no sabes las cosas…-comenzó a hablar de nuevo él, apretando la mandíbula y los puños. Era aterrador verlo con tanta ira contenida. No le gustaba verlo así, y no era por miedo a que él pudiese hacerle daño. Se sentía demasiado segura con ese chico que apenas conocía.

-No digas eso, por favor- le pidió Alice, apretando más su muñeca, lo que seguramente era como que un ratón apretara la pata de un león.

-Lo mataría, si tuviese la oportun…

Entonces, ella salvó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó con fuerza, tomando con sus manos delgadas el rostro de él. Sintió bajo sus dedos la aspereza de una barba incipiente. Se separó tan bruscamente como le había besado. El chico rubio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. No sabía decir bien si estaba asustado o solo sorprendido.

-No digas eso nunca más. Tu no harás nada como eso, jamás- le dijo con miedo, y la vez desesperada- Prométemelo, Jasper. Promételo- le pidió, mirándolo con una mezcla de súplica y firmeza.

Él sólo la miraba ya sin odio en sus ojos. Su mirada se había suavizado, y sólo parecía un muchacho algo triste. Alguien que simplemente no se merecía lo que le pasaba.

-Te lo prometo- murmuró solemne.

Tal vez lo hacía sólo para tranquilizarla a ella, pero eso la dejó conforme. Así ella pudo volver a besarlo con más parsimonia, disfrutando del roce de su boca y el picor de su barba. Le tocó el cabello dorado, y era suave, joven. Como él. Cuando se separaron, ella le frunció el ceño.

-Mira lo que me haces hacer con esas cosas que dices- le reprochó.

Esta vez, fue él quien se rió. Y fue maravilloso, él y su risa fresca y como sus ojos se iluminaban.

Esa misma mañana, luego de haber acompañado a Jessica durante el desayuno y soportar sus intentos nada disimulados de coqueteo, tuvo que regresar a la cabaña de Bella, ya que ella no se había aparecido por el comedor durante la hora de la comida. No puedes confiar que una anoréxica se va a aparecer por su cuenta para desayunar, se dijo molesto.

Tocó su puerta varias veces, y cuando estaba listo para entrar sin permiso, ella apareció por una pequeña abertura. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el cabello húmedo por una ducha reciente, dedujo por el olor a champú.

-Necesito que Alice venga- le dijo con voz ronca. No parecía de buen humor, pero eso no era raro en ella.

-¿Por qué? Yo soy tu guía- le preguntó un poco irritado.

-Porque sí, porque quiero.

-Me lo puedes decir a mí. No he visto a Alice desde anoche- Y pensándolo bien, tampoco había visto a Jasper. Aquello no le gustó, pero decidió dejarlo para un poquito después.

-Bueno, entonces llama a Rosalie, por favor- continuó ella, cabezota como siempre.

-Sólo dime qué pasa, Bella, me estás desesperando.

-Necesito a una chica. Llama a tu madre- entonces sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle.

-¿Qué te pasa? Por favor, dime- le suplicó él, ahora un poco preocupado. Hizo ademán para abrir la puerta, pero ella empujó no dejándolo pasar.

-Por favor, dile a tu madre que venga. Por favor.

Finalmente, el cedió. Se fue casi corriendo a buscar a su madre, quien estuvo con Bella tan rápido como pudo. Cuando salió del cuarto de la chica, como media hora después, sin dejarlo pasar en ningún momento, tenía una expresión de alivio en su cara.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó, tratando de disimular su inquietud. Su madre caminaba hacia la enfermería, y no le contestó sino hasta que encontró un paquete pequeño de algo morado y se lo mostró. Él la miró sin comprender.

-Ella sólo tiene la menstruación.

-Oh.

Y luego:

-¿Todo eso porque le ha venido la regla?- preguntó algo incrédulo.

Ella le sonrió al tiempo que levantaba una mano y le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Cariño, eres muy inteligente, pero te falta mucho que aprender de las chicas. Piensa en todo el prontuario de Bella. Su enfermedad en parte es porque quiere aferrarse a una niñez que se ha ido. Querer controlar su cuerpo a través de la comida con tanto ahínco no es más que un síntoma. Esas cosas que para el resto de nosotras es normal, sano, para ella son inaceptables y un engorro. Querer dominar su cuerpo, en todos los sentidos posibles, no es más que un efecto secundario de un odio que la ha ido comiendo todo este tiempo.

Esme, quien parecía feliz por el progreso en la salud de Bella*, se puso a hacer unas notas en su libreta antes de salir de nuevo con el paquete de toallas en mano.

Edward se quedó un rato ahí, aún después que su mamá se fue, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Sí sabía que las mujeres se alteraban todas con la regla, gracias a las hormonas, y eso, pero desde el punto de vista de una enfermedad mental, la perspectiva cambiaba por completo. Nada de eso le sorprendía, dada la carrera que había escogido. Y tenía una hermana, femenina, bastante impertinente, quien duramente era soportable durante esos días.

Un rato después, llegó al cuarto de Bella con algo de comida y unos medicamentos. Cuando tocó la puerta y escuchó un débil "pase", obedeció.

Ella estaba en la silla acurrucada, con una manta sobre sus hombros. Lo miró mientras él ponía el desayuno sobre la mesa. Ella se veía algo cansada, pero eso era algo que no podía ocultar su belleza natural. Ahora que había adquirido algo de peso, sus mejillas y sus ojos no estaban tan hundidos.

-Te traje algo para el dolor, pero debes comer primero.

Ella tomó una manzana y comenzó a mordisquearla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, sentándose al frente de ella.

Bella se encogió de hombros, pero abrió la boca para responder.

-Siento que me va a explotar el vientre, que me estoy desangrando, me duelen los pechos, quiero matar personas, y al mismo tiempo siento unas ganas inmensas de llorar- pestañeó duro para despejar sus ojos- Pero supongo que es normal. Soy una mujer ¿no?

Él rió, entre sorprendido por su crudeza y aliviado por su franqueza.

-Sí, supongo- la miró comer lentamente, como un pajarito, pequeños bocados, muchas masticadas. Ya no se desesperaba por eso.

Cuando ella estaba terminando su jugo, lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo por sus mejillas, y aunque ella se las secaba, seguían saliendo.

-No sé porque lloro- balbuceó- Quiero decir, debería estar alegre porque tengo la regla, y eso significa que estoy mejorando, que estoy recobrando mi buena salud… pero no puedo dejar de pensar que engordar está mal, y que soy un fracaso por hacerlo- sollozó.

Y él no pudo dejar de conmoverse, por más que se lo reprochó. Porque era un hombre que no se dejaba convencer por lágrimas de una chica tan perturbada y porque mucho menos podía estar enamorándose de ella.

Pero a veces simplemente las cosas no salían como las planeaba, y estaba bien. Y de hecho, estaba conmovido, y quería sólo abrazarla y hacerla reír un poco. Y de hecho, se estaba enamorando de la chica loca.

Edward se paró de la silla, caminó hasta ella, la tomó de la mano a pesar de su mirada extrañada y la condujo hasta la cama, donde se sentó recostado del cabezal y luego la atrajo a ella, que se acurrucó entre sus piernas, recostando su cabeza contra su pecho y simplemente se dejó abrazar.

Aquello era tan extraño. Pero a la vez era tan… Bueno.

-Yo no quiero tener la regla, no me interesa tener hijos- continuó la morena, hipeando entre cada sollozo- No puedo encargarme de niños porque a duras penas puedo encargarme de mí y poco pude hacerlo de mi padre cuando mamá murió. No puedo ser como ella. No sé cómo.

-No seas como ella. Tú estás bien cómo eres, aunque no lo creas. Cuando no estás odiando a todos eres una persona bastante agradable- le señaló él con voz suave- Eres una chica maravillosa.

-No me conoces, no digas eso…

-No, no me digas tú cómo verte- le reprendió suavemente, medio molesto. Suspiró- Ojalá pudieras verte como realmente eres. Eres una chica asombrosa, y por más que adelgaces, nunca vas a dejar de ser quien eres, así que deja de hacerte daño. Deja de hacerle daño a la muchacha que ayudó a Alice con el cabello, la misma que después quiso darle una tunda a Kate… Yo sé que esa eres tú. No la mates- le pidió en serio. Tal vez ella no se diera cuenta, pero lo que le estaba pidiendo, lo hacía con todo su corazón. No podía verla de nuevo como cuando la conoció. Ella ahora era importante para él.

Bella se revolvió un poquito para mirarlo a los ojos, quizás buscando respuestas, quizás para saber si él era sincero.

-¿Por qué te gusto?- le preguntó incrédula.

-¿Cómo?

-Que por qué te gusto- repitió con una mirada impaciente, siempre buscando otras cosas en los ojos del joven. Él, entre sorprendido y aliviado, se rió un poco.

-Vaya, qué directa.

-Responde, por favor. No juegues conmigo- le pidió con su mirada más cristalina y suplicante.

El joven le acarició un mechón de cabello cercano a la cara, y después sus dedos largos rozaron su mejilla, y sus labios. Ella suspiró bajito, sin dejar de verlo.

-Eres un desastre hermoso, Bella. No encuentro otra forma de describirte. Pareces una pequeña tormenta… Y cuando aclaras… Bueno, eres pura luz, no hay nada que brille más. Eres hermosa, amable e inteligente. Y siempre estás sacándome de quicio, pero supongo que soy medio masoquista. No lo sé… Antes me habían gustado otras chicas, pero nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna de ellas. Es horrible- y rió un poquito, medio avergonzado, quizás se había sonrojado incluso, pero ya no podía parar su lengua- Es horrible porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sé qué hacer, o cómo comportarme. Siempre ando pensando en no lastimarte o cómo hacerte reír. Es patético- y rió de nuevo, para quitarle seriedad al asunto.

Ella parecía totalmente desarmada, mirándolo con la boca entreabierta. Entonces se echó a su cuello, tomándolo desprevenido, porque es la segunda vez que ella lo buscaba a él de alguna manera. La estrechó, sintiéndose bien, en paz.

-No quiero que te pase esto conmigo, no quiero herirte- sollozó. Él ya no sabía si preocuparse o reírse de su lloradera. Decidió lo primero.

-Entonces no me hieras- le dijo más serio, sin dejar de abrazarla con un brazo, y con el otro le acariciaba el cabello húmedo aún. Inspiró su aroma discretamente, y eso, aunado a lo tibio de su cuerpo femenino empezaban a hacerle pensar otras cosas menos castas.

-Tampoco me quiero alejar de ti, aunque me da mucho miedo… No sé cómo controlar todo esto que siento- continuó ella, con la voz ahogada contra su cuello- Es horrible, no me quiero sentir así. No puedo controlarlo.

-No lo controles. No tienes que controlar todo. Las cosas a veces sólo salen mejor cuando las dejas ser- le aseguró, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos para mirarlo de frente. Ella era una criatura tan exquisita, no entendía cómo podía no quererse.

-¿Por qué tienes una solución para todo? Las cosas no son tan simples- refutó la morena suavemente. Ya no estaba llorando como antes.

-Será porque soy hombre, a veces vemos las cosas más sencillas. Toma mi consejo, es un regalo del campamento- bromeó un poquito, y eso la hizo sonreír.

Él le besó la frente y luego le dio un beso rápido en los labios. La abrazó de nuevo, acariciándole el cabello. Se sentía estúpidamente feliz, más ligero. Pensó por un segundo lo mucho que se burlaría Emmett si lo escuchara decir esas cosas, pero luego ya no le importó.

-No va a ser fácil conmigo- le dijo suavemente la joven después de unos minutos de silencio- Pero sólo… No te rindas tan pronto.

Edward sonrió más abiertamente y le besó la coronilla.

-Desde que llegaste aquí no has sido fácil, y aún estoy aquí, contigo. No me voy a alejar, no a menos que tú lo quieras.

-No lo quiero- aseguró ella demasiado rápido.

-Bien.

En ese momento, ella se separó de su pecho y lo miró un instante a los ojos antes de besarlo. Y fue suave, tan suave como una mariposa, y algo salado por las lágrimas. Pero se sintió como una promesa de algo, como el sello de algún pacto. No le importaba, porque en ese momento supo que por esa chica que tenía en sus brazos, pactaría y haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

Supo en ese momento que estaba enamorado, irrevocable y perdidamente enamorado.

Cuatro días después que Rosalie le hiciera la confesión del ballet, y él la hubiese llamado cobarde, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionarlo. Él había tenido que hacer un par de llamadas a un amigo en Nueva York, y luego había tenido que esperar unos días más hasta que finalmente llegó su pedido.

Vaya, realmente estaba mal por esa chica, si estaba haciendo ridiculeces como esa. Y no era porque quisiera llevársela a la cama, obvio.

¿Entonces?

Casi podía escuchar una voz dentro de él (una voz que se parecía mucho a la de Edward) que decía: _Te veo muy mal, machote._

Ese día se había levantado mucho antes de que comenzara el día en el campamento. Fue a despertar primero a Kate, quien cada día le caía más pesado, y luego a Rosalie, quien se veía mejor luego que dormía mejor. Y no era que quisiera llevarse la gloria, pero sí, de hecho se lo debía a él, y eso lo hacía sentir bien. Como útil o necesario. Que podía hacerle bien de verdad a otra persona.

Ella había aparecido al otro lado con un pantalón de deporte que se le pegaban a las piernas y una camiseta de deporte oscura.

-Odio tener que levantarme a esta hora para correr. Odio correr- fue el saludo de la rubia.

Emmett se rió con buen humor.

-Estás de suerte porque hoy no vas a tener que correr.

-¿Ah, no? No me digas que me vas a llevar a aerobics. Creo que odio más el aerobic que trotar.

-¿Hay algo que no odies?

-El sexo. No lo odio- respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente y una mirada toda caliente que le lanzó de arriba para abajo. Emmett se tuvo que concentrar y poner serio de nuevo.

Lidiar con una chica tan caliente como Rosalie que a cada rato decía comentarios como esos, y no llevarla a la cama y hundirse en ella como un poseso era un sacrificio tal que debería bastar para santificarlo.

-Sólo sígueme- le pidió mientras empezaba a caminar. Debía alejarse de las camas cuando estaba con ella. Tampoco él estaba bien estando tantos días sin sexo. Pero debía ser firme y controlar sus más bajos instintos. Debía ser paciente y esperar, por ella. Debía hacerlo por ella.

La condujo hasta el salón que estaba destinado para las clases de música, pero que no funcionaba en ese momento. Había tenido que apilar algunas cajas y sillas, y quitarle algo de polvo para que hubiera espacio suficiente y a la final había logrado dejarlo en un estado bastante aceptable.

-¿Qué es esto? Nunca había visto este salón- aseguró ella, extrañada.

-Sólo pasa rápido- le apuró él.

Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta y arrimó una silla con una caja sobre esta hasta el medio del salón.

Rosalie parecía recelosa, y lo miraba a él, el salón y la caja una y otra vez.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Sólo abre la caja. Dios ¿por qué eres tan difícil?- suspiró el joven, rodando los ojos.

Rosalie avanzó lentamente hasta la caja.

-No me gustan los regalos. Y además, es difícil que me des algo que ya no…-y su voz se cortó en un jadeo cuando abrió la tapa. Se volteó hacia él, mirándolo entre incrédula y extrañada- ¿qué es esto?

-Creo que son unas zapatillas de punta. Y creo que son de tu talla- respondió pacientemente. Había esperado más bien que ella sonriera y se abalanzara sobre él feliz, pero no, no ella.

-¿Por qué compraste esto? No las quiero- dijo la rubia bajito, pero miraba el par de zapatillas con ojos brillantes y tristes.

-No digas tonterías, claro que las quieres. Pruébatelas- la animó.

La chica dudó, pero finalmente se calló la boca, se sentó en el suelo, se descalzó y comenzó a probarse las zapatillas. Eran rosadas y ya tenían las cintas. Él mismo se las había cosido. Tenía todos los dedos puyados como prueba.

Pronto sintió como si presenciara algo que no debía, una especie de ritual femenino privado. Él se sentó en el banquito del piano, algo alejado de ella, y sólo la observó.

La rubia tocaba las cintas como si fueran algo sumamente delicado y precioso. Las ató a sus tobillos, y poco a poco, se puso de pie. No lo miró más, parecía creer que estaba sola. Y de cierta forma era mejor, porque era como mirar a una criatura extraña en su hábitat natural.

Ella comenzó poniéndose en punta en un solo pie primero, luego en el otro. Luego flexionaba los pies con las zapatillas, una y otra vez, tal vez porque esas cosas eran muy rígidas y necesitaba aflojarlas. Ahí pasó unos minutos, sólo flexionando sus pies, poniéndose en puntas breves momentos.

Y luego, comenzó a bailar.

Emmett nunca había visto un ballet completo en su vida, pero supo que ni el más prestigioso del mundo le iba a parecer mejor que lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Rosalie se transformó. Este ser que daba vueltas por el salón, de forma ligera, como una polilla o un colibrí, parecía flotar sobre esas zapatillas. Sus brazos seguían un ritmo sólo existente en su mente, igual que sus pies y su cabeza. Y su expresión era de total abstracción y tranquilidad. Ella estaba en lo suyo, no lo dudó.

Hacía saltitos con gracia, alzando los pies y haciéndolos repiquetear en el aire, chocándolos suavemente uno con otro. Ella podía estar haciéndolo todo mal, pero él le creía cada movimiento. Porque parecía perfecto y correcto.

Rosalie ya no era la misma Rosalie; era alguien libre, resplandeciente. Y sus expresiones mientras bailaba, como si de verdad estuviese metida en cada paso, cada historia de cada movimiento. De pronto parecía estar triste con movimientos lentos, lánguidos y difíciles, y al segundo siguiente estar feliz, totalmente apasionada y ágil dando pequeños saltos y alzadas de piernas totalmente antinaturales para alguien que no es bailarín.

La coleta se le había soltado, y su pelo, salvaje, fluía como sus brazos alrededor de ella. Parecía oro cuando el sol lo tocaba…Era una imagen divina, que lo tocó en lo profundo. Nunca, nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento. Era ella simplemente siendo ella. La dejó ser esa bailarina, un ser mágico y grácil que revoloteaba sobre esas zapatillas tan duras. Esa imagen lo iba a acompañar hasta su muerte, estaba seguro.

Sin advertirlo, de pronto se había parado, y caminado hasta el centro, donde por primera vez desde que comenzó a bailar ella lo miró. Entonces avanzó hasta él con una sonrisa diferente, radiante, no parecida a ninguna otra que le hubiera dado antes. Avanzó hasta él y se puso de puntas para llegar hasta sus labios y besarlo.

Cuando se separaron, él abrió primero los ojos para mirarla; estaba sonrojada, y sudaba un poco, pero resplandeciente. Ella abrió los párpados y Emmett pudo verse reflejado en sus ojos tan azules, y ahí lo supo: estaba atrapado. No fue una revelación gloriosa como pensó que sería cuando llegara el momento, fue una certeza absoluta. Un hecho rotundo, algo que te cae y te golpea con fuerza, reordenando por completo tu mundo. Tuvo miedo, y un montón de cosas le vinieron a la cabeza. Y lo confesó sin pensarlo.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

**Aclaratorias (son los asteriscos que pongo atravesados en los párrafos):**

***Cuando las mujeres perdemos peso de forma repentina y abundante (aproximadamente un 30% del peso corporal) y generalmente de forma poco saludable, se nos retira la regla. Aún más a las anoréxicas, puesto que pierden mucha masa muscular y grasa. La grasa, mis querubines, es también importante para el funcionamiento del cuerpo, dado que tiene una importante función en la regulación de nuestras cachondas hormonas. Así que cuando estas pobres y enfermas chicas recuperan el peso perdido, hasta ser un poquito más saludable, les vuelve la menstruación. Dicen que por cada mes que tienes sin regla, es una paliza para tu sistema reproductivo. **

Ahora sí! AAAAAAWWWWW QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? VERDAD QUE ESTUVO MUY CUCHI Y ROMÁNTICO? QUE BUENO, PORQUE PARA EL PRÓXIMO MATO A TODOS LOS PERSONAJES JAJAJA. Nocierto :3

Lo hice romántico por el día del amor y la amistad y toda esa ridiculez. No, ya enserio. Era hora que Alice y Jasper tuvieran un momento, aunque no definieran bien su relación. Y que Bella y Edward se dieran una tregua. Él se le declaró! (todas gritamos), espero que les haya gustado, puesto que es mi primera declaración. A mí me gustó, traté de hacerla lo más original posible, dado el poco de clichés que nos ahogan el romanticismo. Quise ser lo más fiel posible a la regla y a la histeria femenina que nos sacude esos días tan primorosos (Nocierto. Es horrible. Las ganas de llorar, odiar a todos, los antojos de dulces, los cólicos, el dolor, en fin.. Y a ustedes qué les da con la regla?).Y aaawww, me gustó la escena de ballet de Rosalie. La verdad no tenía planeado que ella fuera bailarina, pero de pronto me salió y me dije a mi misma: mimisma, pero por qué carajos no? Y lo hice, porque es mi historia y porque quiero. Y porque soy una bailarina de ballet frustrada. Ojalá no la haya cagado. Si lo hice, me lo informan y veré si puedo redimirme para el siguiente capítulo. La corté ahí para dejar el suspenso de la respuesta de ella para el próximo capítulo. Qué lindo Emmett, no les parece? (digan que sí) Yo me le entregaría, creo… O sea, él cosió las cintas! No es tierno eso? Y luego se le declara y yo les corto el capítulo.

Las quiero, tres personas que me leen. Nos leemos en un mes, tal vez más. Tengo otra historia que seguir y cinco materias que aprobar. No me odien. Yo los quiero mucho.


	17. NO ES UN CAPÍTULO, ES UNA NOTA

Hola. Primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por el retraso. Aunque no lo siento tanto, porque la verdad es que tenía cosas que hacer, y esas cosas eran mucho más importantes que escribir la historia. Como algunas sabrán, mi país, Venezuela, está pasando por un momento difícil. Yo, como millones de venezolanos, estamos en contra del gobierno, y después del 12 del Febrero pasado, nos hemos avocado a sencillamente, no callar más. Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, no he tenido cabeza para esta historia y la otra que tengo en fanfiction, y lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de haber estado luchando por mi país y por lo que creo.

No sé si esta situación pronto se va a calmar, pero sepan que cuando no estoy en la calle en alguna actividad para la causa, o durmiendo, o comiendo, o informándome, me siento a escribir un rato.

Espero sepan entender que tengo un país –bueno, yo y otras millones de personas- que sacar adelante. Y eso no lo puedo hacer sentada al frente de una computadora. Las quiero.

Y mucha fuerza a las niñas de Chile, Valparaíso, que no la han tenido fácil. Ánimos, hay que seguir adelante. Que Dios los ayude siempre, no están solos. Arriba Chile.


End file.
